Harry Potter and the Mandatum Specialis
by lopie
Summary: Sequel to The End of War. The Marauders arrive in America and Harry is thrust into the world of politics and secrets. How will Harry fare at trying to resurect his parents and Sirius? What is the Mandatum Specialis? What can it do to help Harry?
1. Arrival

**Chapter One**

**Arrival**

As the six stepped out of the terminal, Harry looked at his friends and smiled sadly. They had seen so much in the last year that had made them all change so much. No longer were they the constantly smiling, always willing to pull a prank, and always cheerful people they had been when they started the year.

In the beginning of the last school year their biggest problem was how their weddings were going to go, and who to invite. Shortly after those happy times, things got quickly worse for them all. Soon they were worrying about how to keep themselves alive to finish the year. The Death Eaters attacks were regular things, and they were worried that even they would be overcome. It had all ended well, of course, but such events had left their toll on these six. The Marauders first thought was no longer to pull as many pranks as possible, but to enjoy life to the fullest in every day.

The days before they came to America were spent wandering freely through the streets of wizard and muggle London. No one watching them, protecting them, or forcing them to live a life they so wanted to leave behind them. This was also their main reason for leaving England and traveling to America. In their own world, they were famous. All of them had been hunted by reporters and by authors wanting to write books about them. They were assured their fame was not so prominent in America by their now close friend Albus Dumbledore, who arranged for them a chance at the life they wanted. One of Albus' good friends was to meet them and help them find what they needed to start a new life. The only request made was that they return every year at Christmas to spend with whatever family they would, to which they all quickly agreed.

Looking at his friends now, though, Harry couldn't recognize them as the people they were last year. Ron, who had worked at his training almost violently, was now quite muscular. Harry was very much afraid of a fight against his friend, who now stood over half a foot taller than him. Harry smiled thinking about how he used to complain about exercise and now he was the one who was first to start it every morning. His hair was also a large change, hanging between his shoulders tied up. Ron was standing now in a pair of black khakis and a white t-shirt, which caused him to get quite a few looks from the women who were passing them. What hurt Harry though, was that the happiness that used to light up his eyes was gone. Harry understood that well, more than anyone else. Harry and Ron thought they were going to loose Serena and Hermione during that last battle. Since that day, both had made an agreement that happiness was a wonderful thing, but they would protect the ones who gave that happiness to them at all costs.

Hermione looked remarkably different as well. She no longer had the look of a bookworm, and began to quickly leave books behind for sun, beaches, and any way possible to laugh. In doing so, she had a beautiful tan, which Ron was always quick to comment on. Her hair no longer long and bushy, but short, hanging only just below her ears, and straight thanks to a charm that Ginny had found for her. It appeared working out with Ron had the opposite effect on her however. She was now lithe and agile, with the grace of a cat, which Harry knew well. Standing in her short white denim shorts and matching halter top, she too was receiving plenty of attention. Harry smiled at the two, hoping that leaving their past behind would bring that light back to their eyes. He also hoped the same of himself.

Ginny, who seemed almost unchanged, though extremely more serious than ever before, made him smile. The wonder that she was looking around this airport reminded him of how new four of them were to all of this. Indeed the only thing that changed was her eye color, which was changed quite often. Standing there now in the short, airy, electric blue dress that she had bought the day they all went shopping Harry was suddenly very happy for her most of all. Her and Neville had actually had the easiest time of them all, neither of them seeing as much of what had to be done to protect everything they loved. They knew, of course, but the memories that the others suffered would never be shared by them.

Neville seemed the most changed of them all though. He now had a confidence previously unknown to him. He had lost all of the baby fat that he was once known for, developing himself well in hopes to become near as strong as Ron. Harry believed Neville was still scared at times that Ron would forget that his baby sister was married and begin chasing Neville again, threats being hurled along with curses. Neville no longer looked easy to threaten, but that was because of his training and not his size.

Looking at Serena, however, changed everything for Harry. His heart began to soar at the sight of her. Ron always said Harry was biased of Serena being the most beautiful of the three girls, but all of the guys said the same of the others. Serena, her hair no longer long and bouncy as it had been before, now hung close to her shoulders, and was now a very vibrant blue. Harry laughed when she told him she missed changing her hair color at will, and offered her the muggle solution. Her eyes, though unseen through the new sunglasses, were also being changed quite often, now being green to match Harry's. The last year of training had only made her more beautiful to Harry. Her body had quickly become much more firm than he thought possible, and the generous curves that came with that often had him asking her for some private 'conversation'. Wearing a very short red and black plaid skirt, a tight white tank top, and a white button up short sleeve shirt, Harry suddenly thought that conversation might not be a strong enough word for what he wanted to do with her.

Looking at his reflection in a window, he saw how much he had changed as well. His hair now hung long, touching his shoulders from the back, reaching the middle of his ears on the top. He didn't need to move his sunglasses to know his eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. The memories that now plagued his nightmares had dulled them a bit. He looked the weakest of the three guys, his muscle being next to nothing when compared to Ron. He still had all the evidence of being strong enough to stand against anyone who crossed him though. His smile seldom appeared anymore, and it was only shown to Serena, who so craved to see him happy. Still staring at himself in the window, he realized he did not look like a great and powerful wizard at all. Wearing a black tank top, black jeans, and black boots, possessing the magical symbols and ancient runes clearly visible going from his shoulders to his wrists, he looked very much like the hoodlum his aunt and uncle used to claim he was.

All of them had one thing that tied them together still, besides them all growing together in much the same fashion over the last year. They all still wore their amulets, each one bearing a panther, wolf, dog, phoenix, stag, and tiger. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville each wore near identical wedding rings, making Harry wonder often which of the two young men couldn't make up their minds about which rings to get. Harry and Serena had used his parents rings, both of them thought this was the best way. To honor their love and commitment with the rings of two who were willing to die to save one they loved.

"Potter, you're cute, you're adorable, and you know it!" Serena said, now smiling at him. "Why look in a window to see it?"

"Wasn't that." Harry said simply. Serena looked at him quizzically with an eyebrow raised. "I was just thinking about how different we all look. Who would have thought one year ago, that at this time none of us would look like the carefree marauders we once were?"

"Think that all the time mate." Ron said. "Makes me glad I managed to snatch Hermione up before she got too beautiful for her own good."

"Snatched her up?" Ginny said, smiling comically. "We practically had to throw you two at each other!"

"Yeah, but then I was right on the spot!" Ron said, smiling despite how serious he tried to sound.

"Seriously though, Harry, we lost that carefree life as soon as we stepped into that last battle." Serena said. "We would have died if we didn't."

"I know, but I'd like to think that now that everything is over we can live a carefree life again." Harry said. "That's why I came up with the idea to leave England."

"Good plan, Harry. I was getting tired of being hounded by reporters, and one author had taken to stalking me!" Neville said. "Ah well, the price of fame right mate?"

"I guess." Harry said. "We shouldn't waste too much time. We have a lot to do in a day."

"Yeah and a whole world to figure out again." Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've seen wizards and witches from America." Serena said. "They say its a lot different than at home. Wizard houses have electricity, and many other things that could only be muggle."

"Well then, seems life might not be too bad around here. Lets see if we can pick out Dumbledore's friend." Harry said.

"Are you ever going to call him Albus, like he asked?" Ginny asked.

"Probably not. It's grown quite a habit really." Harry said.

They walked further through the airport, each sporting a backpack to hold all of the belongings they planned on taking. Them being able to shrink anything they wanted made this mean a few changes of clothes packed on top of shrunken trunks, and their passports. Hermione hurried them all to a line of people, making them wait through the long process of mysterious questions. They had been granted visas before their trip was in full preparation, Dumbledore calling it a gift. They were granted permanent residence in the States should they wish. After the long and monotonous processes to get anywhere, they finally found that there were quite a few people there. None seemed to be of the right age to be a friend of Dumbledore and they began to look hopeless.

* * *

Sarah Hartinger was late, quickly cursing the traffic. She had ordered a limousine, as per Albus' request. She was told it was not for the class, but the amount of people. He warned her to watch them carefully as they had a tendency to go from place to place in their own way, or more specifically, one of their owns way. She was instantly intrigued by these children, and wondered why they would choose now to come to the States. These were not the best times, but Dumbledore assured her that they could protect themselves easily.

She was told they had survived a ghastly experience they were quick to want to forget. She couldn't understand Dumbledore's reasoning, but she had trusted him since she met him when she was eleven and wasn't about to stop now. She only hoped that Dumbledore had explained to them what was happening now, but if not then she wouldn't either. She also hoped she would be able to recognize these children, as Albus had told her they refused all photos for a year. They looked to be very happy, and hoped they wouldn't be too naive to live in New York.

As soon as the limousine stopped, she hurried out and rushed through the airport to find the six she was looking for. She got there and stopped. None of the people left resembled anything she had seen in the pictures that were sent. The only group that could be considered close definitely could not be them. She expected to be mugged by them more than anything, they looked so menacing. She decided she should wait and see if they were just held up.

* * *

Harry had donned his bored and lazy expression again. They had been standing there for almost an hour and still no sign of this person who had not even been given a name. He quickly became frustrated and almost lashed out with legilimency to see if any of these people were the one they had been waiting on.

"Serena, I don't know about you, but I am seriously bored." Harry said. "Do you think that Dumbledore's friend forgot about us? Must be old to be his friend after all, maybe a bit senile on top of it."

"Harry we are his friends, and we just graduated ourselves." Serena said. "I agree with you though. I'm bored as all hell."

"Hm, I wonder. I could find out if any of these people are the one we are waiting for. It's rather easy, you know that." Harry said, smiling slyly.

"No, Harry. We don't need trouble when we are going for a fresh start in a new place." Serena said, though she was smiling.

"Fine, but I'm not standing anymore, I'm going to have a seat. You guys coming?" Harry asked needlessly. They followed him easily as they took their seats.

* * *

Sarah was getting nervous. She had heard the tattooed boy talking about being bored, but the conversation after had fallen to low to hear. This made her more nervous as they began scanning the crowd. She soon worried that the children she was supposed to welcome had left already. She saw no one else exit from the terminal, and the only ones who could possibly be the people she was waiting for scared her out of her wits.

She began to think she had to at least try this theory, as the six didn't seem to be bothering anyone other than to seem horrible. The three boys were sitting on the backs on the chairs, their legs protecting the girls. All of them looked very defensive, as if ready to attack the first person who gave them the wrong amount of attitude. Gathering all her courage Sarah walked up to them bravely.

* * *

"Harry Potter?" A young woman asked softly.

_Damnit! Are we famous here too, Mione?_ Harry asked his friend.

_According to what I've read I don't think so, but she might have friends in London._ Hermione answered.

All of them glared at her quickly, and she backed up. Suddenly she was forced to stand perfectly still. Harry removed his sunglasses and stared at her for a second. A few of her thoughts flashed through her mind, messages from Dumbledore, the marauders last photo, the horror of talking to them, and the courage it took her to talk to them. Harry laughed and returned his glasses. He nodded at her and she was able to move again.

"Nice to meet you Miss Hartinger." Harry said politely. "We weren't expecting someone quite so young to pick us up. Sorry for scaring you, it was not intentional."

The other five quickly moved as Harry thought to them that this was their escort. Harry stepped lazily off the chair and looked at his friends carefully. He wanted to make sure he saw no more glares before he continued. He saw none but thought he understood why she was so scared of them at first.

"I am Harry Potter." Harry said easily, though sounding bored. "This is my wife, Serena." He said holding her hand affectionately. "You can tell because she is the most beautiful of all three girls, and has an ego befitting a Potter." He said with a touch of arrogance in his voice.

"Harry, you promised that we would leave our life behind, as well as I did." Serena said firmly. "Now throw that ego away, it was never really yours anyway." She added laughing.

Harry grinned boyishly. "Sorry, Miss. Well, the tall one looks like he could crush a brick, as you thought earlier, is Ron Weasley. Next to him, nearly glued to his side, is his wife Hermione. Neville and Ginny are the last two, and they only look scary cause they haven't had a proper honeymoon yet." He said smiling at the last as Ginny blushed.

"Sod off, Harry!" Ginny said, giggling.

"In short, we are the people you were waiting for." Serena said. "Don't be scared of the boys. They are as harmless as kittens, and one in particular is a very cuddly kitten." She said looking at Harry affectionately at the last line.

"Then there's poor Bambi, more harmless than the rest, I say." Neville said laughing.

"Bambi?" Sarah asked, starting to smile.

"Long story." Ron grumbled.

"Very well, please come with me. I will be your escort and your contact here until you have all found a suitable residence." Sarah said.

"Well, there goes the lot of us holed up in one place." Ron said as they were following Sarah. "Forgot we couldn't do that as married couples."

"Don't see why not Ron." Serena said. "We might as well have been married last summer with the way at least me and Harry were going at it. You four weren't slouching around either." She added grinning wickedly.

"Well, I was thinking more about what if we all started on families and things like that." Ron said sheepishly.

"Ron, after what I've seen, I'm almost afraid to have a child of mine in this world." Harry said sadly. Sarah wondered of this but didn't say anything. She was told they would speak of their past if they wished to.

"Me too, mate. I hate to say it though, you know." Ron said equally sad. "Scares me just to think what almost happened that day."

"Enough." Serena said sternly. "We agreed. No more talk about what almost happened that day. Only what did happen." The two nodded solemnly and followed Sarah in silence the rest of the way.

As they entered the limo, she began to feel something pulling at her mind. She became confused quickly until Harry smiled.

"He didn't tell you then? No wonder you seem so intent on listening into our conversations." He said calmly.

"I wasn't!" Sarah said.

"Sorry, I learned too quickly to watch those I don't know. I noticed when we spoke you would slow your pace and your steps would be shorter." Harry said with an air of easiness. "Go ahead and ask us what has been plaguing you since you heard of our coming."

"What happened to you all? You look nothing like the pictures I was given, and none of you seem to be the children Albus described." Sarah asked quickly, looking frightened suddenly.

Harry smiled warmly. "I will not tell you the tale that everyone wants. I will tell you this." He said, sounding sad again. "I had to face the strongest dark wizard this world had ever seen, while these five had to stop an army of his followers with only a handful more to help them. In the battle, to help you with what you heard, Serena and Hermione were taken to draw me and Ron from the battle to Voldemort himself, where they were to be used as bait to get me to surrender to my death. As you can see I didn't, nor did my friends or my wife die."

"If not for that trick of yours we never would have survived." Ron said seriously.

"Now, do you want to ask us anything else?" Serena asked openly.

"Wait, you're not _the_ Harry Potter? The boy who-" Sarah asked as she was cut off quickly.

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you. He tends to get angry at that title." Serena said. "You would as well, if you had to pay the price he did to have people give it to him."

"Right. Sorry. But you fought he-who-must-not-be-named?" Sarah asked amazed.

"Yes. He won't be causing any more problems in this world again." Harry said grimly. "Please, if you don't mind, we have had enough questions now. We made a vow that day that we would not talk about more than was needed. I have given you answers so that you do not bring up the questions again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Sarah said, then quickly changing the subject. "So, what do I call you all? What names do you prefer?"

"Harry, only Serena calls me Snuffles now." Harry said.

"Wife's privilege." Serena said smiling. "I'm Serena Black Potter. Call me Black, like Harry still does, and face a fate worse than death." She said quite seriously.

"Quite a change from Tonks, love." Harry said smiling.

"Shove it!" Serena said.

"I am Hermione Weasley." Hermione said, cutting the other two off. "Harry seems to approve of you, so you can call me Mione if you want too."

"Just Ron will do." Ron said. "These lot have a nice big joke about me being Bambi, but I wouldn't recommend you saying that."

"Ron!" Hermione said. "Stop threatening the poor woman. Can't you see she's already terrified of us enough?"

"Sorry, Miss." Ron said smiling.

"Ginny, that's me!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"Neville, Nev, Stripes I really don't care." Neville said easily. "The rest of this lot is a bit picky, you know. Called Serena 'Black' once, couldn't talk for a month and my bits were located elsewhere." They all laughed as they remembered that day.

"You deserved it Nev." Harry said. "She warned you three times, and threatened you about five. We had only been talking for ten minutes!"

"Let me rearrange your bits and see if you feel the same way. If it weren't for Gin bringing me all the work I was missing, I'd have failed for sure!" Neville said.

"Neville if you just weren't afraid that the girls were going to laugh at you with your-" Serena stopped suddenly, looking at their escort. Sarah suddenly started laughing instantly.

"Don't worry, I'm only about seven years older than you lot anyway." Sarah said. "Where did you put his bits?"

"On his face for the world to see." Serena said merrily.

"Gave Pomphrey a right start when we brought him in." Harry said, beaming proudly upon his wife. "Went on for hours screaming it was indecent. Tried to cover his face with a hospital gown she did."

They were all laughing until Ginny spoke up. "Ok, enough about this poor boy. He had enough problems afterwards, trust me, it was never quite the same after that." She said sadly, causing them to hold in their laughter as poor Neville turned red.

"We can't all be Harry, now can we?" Neville asked, almost angrily.

"Stop it, Neville!" Ginny said glaring at him. "It was just a joke for god's sake!"

"Can I please stop being dragged into your marital issues?" Harry said. "You'd swear me and her were still going at it! If it makes you feel better Neville it only happened...never mind, that won't make you feel better."

"I'm just amazed the two of you survived, missing meals like you were." Serena said mischievously. "I almost never saw you two after Christmas that year. Always running off for a bit of 'conversation'."

"Hmm, that reminds me, are we far from where we are going?" Harry asked as mischievously as his wife. "I was rather hoping me and Serena would have a bit of time for a 'conversation' of our own for a bit."

"We are an hour away from the council. Maybe thirty minutes more with traffic." Sarah said, laughing.

Harry seemed to be in deep thought. "Think we could?" He said to his wife.

"Would be cutting it short, but might be fun." Serena said, lost in thought herself. "What the hell, get the trunk out, lets go Snuffles."

Harry quickly obliged, while they hurried into the trunk Serena shouted at them quickly. "Back not so soon!" and the trunk closed.

"Honestly!" Hermione said. "We are guest in a new country and those two act like its last summer all over again!"

"Hermione." Ron said easily. "You know why they are like that."

"I know! But you don't see us trooping off like that at all times of the day!" Hermione said.

"But we, unlike them, weren't preparing for the idea that one of us might have to die to save the world." Ron said. "Hell, Mione, we aren't that far off from them. You're just a bit to proper for me to ask in front of people to just jump into a trunk."

Hermione blushed deeply while the others laughed. "Are you always like this?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Ginny said. "Serena and Harry running off to have a shag while we all have a nice laugh about our own sex lives?"

"Um...I wouldn't have put it quite like that." Sarah said.

"Well, for a while bout a year and a half ago it would have been me and Harry." Ginny said. "But mostly, those two seem addicted to each other in every way. No use trying to stop them, get hexed if you try unless its important. Which means Ron and Neville might end up having to carry the trunk into wherever we are staying and wait for them to surface again."

"At least we aren't as weak as before school last year, when we had to ask Moony for help." Ron said. "Now that was embarrassing, having to explain to a man that his godchildren were busy in the trunk and no one had the nerve to distract them."

"Right eager he was to help after he came up from inside though." Neville said. "Once the color returned to face."

"I'll never forget what he said coming out of there." Ginny said. "All pale as a ghost, muttering 'Sirius and James would be amazed at that kid!'. Sounded like those two would be giving him tips while hiding in corners or something!"

"Sirius might have given him a tip or two." Ron said.

"No, from what Serena says, he has not changed a bit from when he was with me, and that was before." Ginny said.

"Ginny, can we not talk about you and Harry." Neville said. "It's hard enough to have to compete with him without you going on about him."

"No comparison!" Ginny said. "You are my husband. Harry is just a friend. We just took it farther than we should have. You should be grateful really. Until then you would have had to compete!"

"Oh." Neville said. "Still a bit hard to take though you know?"

"Perhaps we should be nicer to our host." Hermione said calmly.

"Always the diplomat, our Mione is." Ginny said. "So, tell us about you."

"Not much to tell I'm afraid. I went to school at Hogwarts like you all and when I graduated Albus said that there was work here in the States that could use someone like me to handle." Sarah said. "Been here ever since. Have a nice job, lead a decent life, but nothing near as interesting as I believe you six have been through."

"Good." Neville said.

"Wonderful." Ron said.

"We've been looking for a bit of a break since everything happened. We all almost gave up magic altogether, if not for Dumbledore we probably would have, seeing as how there was no one left to fight anymore." Ginny said.

"I think that's one thing making life so hard on Harry though." Hermione said. "All those years at Hogwarts he'd been preparing for that battle, especially the last two. Now it's kind of like he has nothing left but Serena."

"Seems to be enough for him." Ron said.

"Ron, how would you feel if you felt like you had no purpose in life?" Ginny asked.

"Worthless probably. Why?" Ron asked.

"Well, to Harry, his purpose has ended. He needs to find a new one." Hermione said.

No one talked for the rest of the ride. Everyone seemed to take this new world in. All of them looking in wonder at what they saw as a beautiful place for a new start. No one said the words that they all thought, that this might be what they all needed. No more fear of Dark Lords or friends dying. Though they had all been told that this place could be harsh and dangerous, none of them feared anything as much as they feared facing death so often last year. Harry and Serena returned from the trunk about ten minutes ahead of schedule.

"I have got to find a better spell for that." Harry said rubbing his head while sitting gingerly. Serena seemed afraid to sit, wincing when she did. "Hermione, a bit of a hand?"

"Tell me you didn't use that spell again." Hermione said. Harry nodded. "When are you two going to learn that being thrown against a wall is not a proper way to stop what you are doing?"

"Honestly, Mione, I'm beginning to like it!" Serena said smiling. "Sometimes do it three or four times during an event. That's what took us so long after the alarm went off."

"You two are sick." Hermione said, using her wand to heal them. "I swear you two live for an adrenaline rush."

"We don't live for it." Harry said smiling.

"We just don't die from it." Serena said, smiling happily. "Besides, gotta do something for the boy to remember me, don't I?"

"Oh dear, I haven't had any time to warn any of you." Sarah said. "We are almost there, and there are a few things you need to know."

"Go on." Harry said, suddenly very serious.

"Okay you are going to meet the Council of New York." Sarah said. "This would be like meeting the Minister of Magic for you."

"So basically I tell them what to do and they listen?" Harry asked calmly.

"Never mind, I forgot what I was told about your relationship with the current Minister." Sarah said. "No, you will be receiving a great honor with this. No one has been asked before the council in fifteen years. You must remain respectful and courteous at all times. I can't save you if you break these rules."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly very curious about what she did.

"You would probably call me an auror, Harry. I am the head of the Wizard Police Force in New York. But the council has more authority than I do, and they are not afraid to use it." Sarah said. "So please, treat this as a serious matter."

"Gotcha." Harry said. "Anything special I have to do? Bow, curtsey, wear fancy clothes?"

"No, that's not at all necessary. Albus told them of your inability to be formal, and they still agreed to meet with you." Sarah said. "That's another thing. You will have to do this alone Harry. They specifically requested you and only you."

"Then it won't happen." Harry said. "I go only where my friends are also welcome."

"Harry, this is not the time for that." Hermione said. "You have to give them the report Dumbledore sent us here to give. We understand that you get special attention at times, and we've all accepted it. Just make sure you don't tell them anything that you don't want to talk about."

"Yup." Serena said. "Go give 'em hell for not letting us visit with you."

"Please don't do that." Sarah pleaded, despair in her eyes. "It could be a big problem for me more than anyone because I was in charge of making sure you all understood."

"Fine." Harry said. "Bring on the bloody council. But I won't be happy about them not meeting with my friends as well."


	2. The Council & The Marauders

**Chapter 2**

**The Council and The Marauders**

Harry entered the council chambers and immediately the ring of Slytherin started glowing green. He smiled as he knew already the ring was working with him to help come up with all the answers that would be needed in the following conversation. This was a lot different then talking with Dumbledore, however. This would be Harry talking with twelve people he had never even seen before, and he would be required to report as if he were under their control. He didn't like this situation at all.

He stood before them all defiant, not caring what proper form was any longer. These people seemed to look as if he were as important as the dirt under their nails. Harry immediately knew these people were not impressed by his name, but he was hoping for at least a little respect. He was a man after all, as well as someone they deemed important enough for them to have a meeting with. It was then he noticed one person was looking at him with un-daunting interest.

The man would have to be close to forty, if Remus was any estimate, though Harry would guess that made him near fifty. His hair was a bright black if such a color ever existed. His eyes stunned Harry most. They were blue as ice, cold, calculating, and warm all at the same time. Harry began to wonder about this man of all the people there. This man seemed much to young to belong in such a place as this, with men who easily looked twice his age, but Harry remembered that age could be a deceiving factor. Just look at him.

"Hello sirs." Harry started calmly.

"Do you know why you have been chosen to stand before us today?" One of the old wizards in the center asked him. The man would look nearly identical to Dumbledore, if only his eyes had that twinkle to them.

"No sir." Harry said.

"You have been called here today because Albus Dumbledore himself has requested that you be the one to deliver news of Britain's current situation. I would think you should do so quickly." The wizard said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said. "At this moment there is no situation in England as it were. A few lone dark wizards and stragglers still wanting to hold true to the death eater way, but not enough at this time to start an uprising."

"And what of Voldemort?" The wizard who had caught Harry's eye earlier asked.

"He is dead." Harry said.

"What proof do you have?" The Dumbledore look-alike asked.

"I was the one who did it." Harry said.

"Why should we believe you?" The old wizard standing next to the first asked.

"You have the choice of believing or disbelieving." Harry said. "I was only told to come and tell the truth, not to have reasons for you to believe."

"Who told you this?" The wizard on the other side of the first asked.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

They all seemed to nod in agreement. Harry knew this meant he was now trusted. "Tell us how Voldemort came to be killed."

"No." Harry said shortly.

"You will tell us now." The old wizard said, glaring at Harry, who stood un-phased by the look.

"I will tell you that Voldemort is dead, as I was asked. I will tell you what is happening with the wizarding community in England, as I was asked. I will even tell you how many death eaters were captured and how many were killed, as I was asked." Harry stated. "No one asked me to inform you of how he died, and even the Minister himself doesn't know. He just knows that if I say Tom Riddle is dead, then he is dead. That is enough for Kingsley, not to mention Dumbledore, so it should be enough for you."

"So, Albus told you that you didn't have to speak about that." The man with black hair said. "Interesting. Albus must have his reasons. We should consult him about this, before we interrogate the boy. He is, after all, only a guest. He came here willingly and told us more then we knew previously."

"You are right. We must speak with Albus." The first said to the man before turning back to Harry. "I apologize, Mr. Potter, it has been long since the council was not handed information just by asking. Sometimes I forget we are not all powerful."

"It's alright. Many people tried to do that in the past." Harry said. "Could I ask you all something?"

"It has been a long time since we have heard a question." The black haired man said. "I believe I would like to hear it."

"I need the hand of an Ashikal beast, and a necklace of death." Harry said. "Dumbledore said you might know where to find such things. So, do you know where I could find them, sirs?"

All the council members sat there in silence, their eyes wide with shock. Harry looked confused when he saw the interest in the blue eyes of the man who looked at him before turn to intrigue. The faces of the older men looked very similar to Dumbledore when he asked him the same question, but the youngest man seemed to only find this a very odd request.

"You know these are dark items?" The man with black hair asked.

"The world isn't split between good people and Death Eaters." Harry said proudly. "To think in the manner of what is good is only good, and bad only bad, we can never uncover the reasons behind the things that are good and bad. To explain this reasoning, Voldemort didn't think he was evil, didn't think there even was evil, only power and those who held it. I was against that belief, thinking that all people should be treated based on their personality, and attitude, not their power. It was as such that we were enemies.

"To think in black and white in a world where there is so many grey areas is a foolish thing. How do we know what is dark didn't become so as the use that wizards used it? I believe that magic is neither black or white, but only the intentions of the wizard or witch that makes it so. To answer your question simply, yes I know they are dark items, but what I wish to do with the objects isn't." Harry said with a note of authority. "Now that that is said, do you know where I can find them?"

"The council does not keep objects of dark ability, no matter the purpose." The old wizard who looked like Dumbledore said. "For one as yourself, who England has a great debt to, we would be willing to use our resources to look, but I cannot guarantee success."

Harry face fell slightly. "I would appreciate all the help I could get, and would appreciate it even more so if you could find these items for me. It is very close to my heart that I get them."

"Our next question is not one to take lightly." The wizard said.

"Sir, might I first learn the names of the council members?" Harry asked.

"I will give you my name for now." The wizard said. "It is not common knowledge the names of all the members, so that no one may attempt to assassinate the council. My name is William Aldebourne. Does this help?"

"Yes, Mr. Aldebourne. Thank you." Harry said.

"You realize that you are here with diplomatic authority, as well as your friends?" William said.

"Yes, sir." Harry responded.

"You also realize that this means until we deem it unnecessary, you can be removed from this country at any time?"

"Yes, we do." Harry said. "Don't worry, we don't feel a very serious need to break the laws anymore. Though I am sure you know of the condition of us being unregistered animagi."

"We are aware of that, Mr. Potter." William said. "It will be ignored on our part as well. If there is nothing else, I will call this meeting to an end."

"Sir, I wish to speak to Mr. Potter in private." The man with the black hair said quickly.

"Very well, Mr. Ashenhurst. If Mr. Potter is free, I see no problems with this." William said.

"I don't have anything to do but find a place to live." Harry said.

"Ah, then we really should talk, I see." Mr. Ashenhurst said, smiling happily. "I am sure I can find the proper accommodations for you and your friends."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"Not a problem." Mr. Ashenhurst said. "Please, call me Gabriel."

"Alright, Gabriel." Harry said. "call me Harry then."

"Very well." Gabriel said. "Let us go and collect your friends. We can talk on the way to them."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said, walking beside the man.

* * *

"I see, so Albus does have good reasons for thinking you are quite capable." Gabriel said.

"We all are really." Harry said. "I just tend to get a lot of the credit."

"There's nothing wrong with getting credit for doing a good job." Gabriel replied.

"It wasn't a good job." Harry said. "A good job would have been killing him at the age of eleven, when I first found out who he was."

"You give yourself too little credit." Gabriel said. "Many older wizards than you cowered in fear. Even Albus didn't think he could be destroyed. You did this world a great service. I'm very sad to say that it doesn't end the battle between us and dark wizards, but it does help the cause greatly."

"I wish I could help you out, Gabriel. Really I do. I'm just so tired of fighting all the time. I want to rest, if you understand." Harry said.

"No, Harry, I wasn't asking you to join the battle here. I agree you should rest. You have earned it far more than any other I have met. I was merely giving credit where it was due." Gabriel said.

"Oh cool." Harry said casually.

Gabriel smiled to himself. "So, where are these friends of yours?" He asked Harry.

"No idea, they were supposed to be waiting in the lobby." Harry said as they entered the large waiting room. "Maybe they followed Sarah to her office."

"Alright, follow me." Gabriel said. "I know many secrets to getting through this place."

"Okay." Harry said, smiling to himself. _I know a much faster way of getting there._ he thought.

They walked through the halls of the government building, which all looked as blank and dreary as the halls of the Ministry. Harry found himself growing bored quickly. He began to literally count the tiles on the floor as he walked by. Gabriel noticed his silence and observed him carefully. _This boy might just be what we need,_ Gabriel thought, _its about time there was a boy like him in the world._ Reaching the Policing office, Harry spotted Serena immediately. He started laughing as she described the proper way to arrest a wizard.

"Sharing a bit of that famous knowledge, are we Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked, smiling. "Or should I be calling you Miss Tonks now? Maybe even Nympha-"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Serena yelled, causing her friends and husband to laugh. "Sod off, Harry." She added blushing.

"Hey mate, who's the old guy?" Ron asked curiously.

"Ron! Stop it, he's not that old." Hermione said.

"Well, he looks to be twice our age, Mione. That's old to me." Ron said.

Harry looked curiously at Gabriel, who was used to respect. He didn't know how Gabriel was going to react to his friends calling him an old man. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the man laughing as his two friends argued happily amongst themselves, forgetting their reason for arguing was standing right in front of them. Harry quieted them quickly.

"Well Gabriel, I believe it is the time for introductions." Harry said. "Trying to be formal and all."

"Ah, well please, carry on then. Don't let me stop you." Gabriel said, still laughing.

"Gabriel Ashenhurst, I would like you to meet my wife, Serena." Harry said, slightly pulling Serena forward. "She's a bit incorrigible, but one of the best witches I know, and a great fighter."

"An honor to meet you, Mrs. Potter." Gabriel said, taking her hand and kissing it politely.

Serena looked at Harry curiously, an eyebrow raised. "He don't have his head on right, Snuffles." She said.

"He's cool though, trust me." Harry said. Serena nodded.

"Please, call me Serena." She said to him. "If Harry says you're cool, you've got my vote."

"Thank you, Serena." Gabriel said looking to Harry. "Vote?"

"Well, before we talk to you about anything other than business, we must decide as a group. It's our way." Harry said.

"I see." Gabriel said, smiling. "In that case, I hope I have everyone's vote."

"Well, seems like a good bet." Ron said. "You don't seem like a git."

"Well, I'll stick with whatever Harry says." Ginny said.

"Me too." Said Neville strongly. "Harry's never led us wrong before."

"I agree with everyone else." Hermione said.

"Well, you got the vote." Harry said. "Time for the rest of the introductions. The two who were arguing over your age are Ron and Hermione Weasley."

Gabriel grabbed Ron in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you sir." Gabriel said.

"Good to meet ya. It's Ron, by the way." Ron said, nodding politely.

Gabriel then kissed Hermione's hand in the same fashion as Serena. "How do you do, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Very well, thanks. You can call me Hermione." She said to him.

"Last, the wonderful two who tend to agree with me fully." Harry said. "Neville and Ginny Longbottom."

This was responded to in much the same way as with Ron and Hermione. When the introductions were done, they began to talk about what they were all doing in the office of the Police Force, when Sarah came up to them and her eyes widened as she saw Gabriel. Stuttering she began to speak quickly.

"S-s-s-sir, It-it's good to-to see you!" Sarah said. "I'm sorry if these children are bothering you."

"No, they aren't." Gabriel said. "Quite the opposite really. We are enjoying a wonderful conversation, and I was just about to tell them about the place where they will be staying."

"Oh, they have found a place already?" Sarah asked, shocked.

"Actually, Gabriel said he'd get us a nice place." Harry said.

"Oh! Harry, you know Mr. Ashenhurst?" Sarah asked.

"Do now." Harry said, smiling. "So, Gabriel, tell us about the place you have in mind?"

"Well, Harry, it is actually three penthouse apartments. That's what I have been thinking about since you said all of you were married. I figured there might be times when you all would want some privacy." Gabriel said.

"So, we're to be split up?" Ron asked.

"Only by a hallway, Ron." Gabriel said. "All of the penthouses are on the same floor, in the same building. If you would prefer one place for you all, I can accommodate you all. I was merely thinking of the nature of relationships at your age. I assume you are all about 17?"

"I'm only 16." Ginny said.

"I'll be 18 in two weeks." Harry said.

"My birthday is a day before Harry's." Neville said.

"Pretty much, we're all very close to the same age." Serena said, smiling.

"I see. That is the reason for suggesting three separate quarters for you all." Gabriel said.

"Well, guys?" Harry asked. "Which way are we going?"

"Well, It sounds like the best of both worlds really." Ron said. "We don't have much separating us, but we still have a lot of privacy. That means I don't have to hear odd sounds coming from Ginny and Neville's room at night when I'm off to the loo. Works for me."

"Me too." Ginny said. "For much the same reason as Ron."

"I like it." Serena said. "Just think of all the places we could-" She stopped quickly. "Never mind. You know what I mean Harry."

"I agree." Harry said, smiling wickedly at Serena. "Could be fun."

"I guess we are all in agreement then." Hermione said. "I agree with Ron, and Neville does whatever Gin says."

"I do not!" Neville said. "No I don't want my own apartment!"

"Please, Sweetie?" Ginny asked, pouting slightly. "I promise I'll make it worth it."

"Alright." Neville sighed. "I hate it when you're right, Hermione."

"Don't we all?" Harry asked, laughing. "Well, three flats it is. Thank you, Gabriel."

"Not a problem Harry." Gabriel said, smiling warmly. "Though I must ask you to attend a party in a few days. I have some friends who I would love you to meet."

"Please, I don't want to be the famous Harry Potter anymore, Gabe." Harry said.

"No, no, not for that reason." Gabriel said. "I have a different reason, but I have my secrets as well. You understand of course."

"Yeah." Harry said. "Make you a deal. If I'm not mentioned as the boy who lived, or any of the other titles I received in England, I will go. I don't want to be a celebrity."

"I wouldn't have that, Harry." Gabriel said. "I understand all to well the meaning of secrecy."


	3. The Goth Girl & The Executives

**Chapter 3**

**The Goth Girl and The Executives**

They were led to their flats by the manager of the building, as Gabriel said he had other things to attend to. Sarah accompanied them to see their new flats. All were stunned at how amazingly huge they were. The boys, true to their nature, first noticed the telly and stereo in each flat. None of them had seen a plasma telly before, and all of them kept remarking about how magical it really did seem.

All the places were identical save Harry and Serena's, which had a pool. Ron began complaining about this until he remembered that they were only ten feet away. Each flat had three bedrooms, an office, a living room, a family room which held a fireplace, a rather large kitchen, a dining room, and an amazing view of the entire city. The rooms were moderately furnished, and completely bare of any decoration. Most rooms had pale blue carpeting, and those that didn't had either marvelous tan wood floors, or beautiful white marble tiles. Everything matched well with the off white walls and glass doors. All the doors were set to cloud as soon as they were closed. Sarah told them this was called secrecy glass.

When they had all been shown around every apartment the manager left the keys along with his phone number, and told them to call immediately if their places were in need of repairs. They all thanked him quickly then began looking around their flats for a while, until thirty minutes later when everyone was gathered in Harry's flat again. They were all very happy with their new homes.

"Well, this is the life!" Ron exclaimed. "All those years cramped into one small house with nine people can make you love your space. With all the space in that flat, I think I might actually feel lonely."

"Hey!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Don't take that wrong, Mione." Ron said. "I just mean I might grow to miss having a lot of people in a small place."

"I understand Ron. You can always invite some of your family to visit." Hermione said.

"That is a good idea, but I fear we'd all be putting up the extra rooms, cause they'd all come." Ron said, laughing. "Just think of Fred and George in America!"

Harry started laughing. "I wonder how long it'd take for them to get arrested!" He said.

"Minutes, knowing them!" Ginny said. "They'd end up pulling a joke on a muggle policeman."

"Or else they'd use portable swamps all over the city!" Neville said, joining Harry in his laughing.

"Well, that settles it." Serena said. "As soon as we get set up we have to invite them."

"Oh dear." Hermione said. "We'll cause the first magical international incident between England and America!"

"You guys just seem like trouble is going to follow you all where ever you go." Sarah said, though she herself was laughing. "Do you six need anything in else here?"

"We need a lot." Serena said. "We just don't know where to find it all. Harry, you should set up Phineas' portrait. See if he can let Dumbledore know we're alright."

"Yeah, you're right as usual." Harry said. "But that can wait. I've no doubt the council is already speaking to him, and informing him of my wonderful comments about what happened that day."

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"Not a thing." Harry said. "They didn't seem entirely happy with my answers."

"Fuck 'em." Serena said adamantly.

"Not my style, personally." Harry said with a smile. "We are off subject though, as usual. Sarah, we need a lot of stuff and have no idea where to go to get any of it."

"That is a problem I can solve." Sarah said. "Do you guys have any money on you at all?"

"I've got a few thousand quid, and three bags full of galleons." Harry said. "That any good?"

"Well, galleons can be used in the magical world here, as well as any other wizards money." Sarah said to him. "However, we will need to change your pounds to dollars. That will get you good in the muggle world here. So it's off to Gringotts I feel."

"Gringotts is here too?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, Mione." Sarah said. "Gringotts is the only bank in the wizarding world."

"Oh." Hermione said quietly. "I didn't know that."

"God help us all!" Serena exclaimed. Then imitating something she had seen in an old movie she added. "The end is Nigh! Hermione didn't know!"

Everyone laughed at this, soon laughing at Serena as she was hit by a rather odd looking spell of Hermione's. Serena did a handstand and then continued walking that way. This was fine until a spell landed on Ginny that was aimed for Hermione. This caused a small war to break out amongst them all. After twenty minutes and all of them looking much different then they had started Harry, who's shirt had exploded when they began sending stunning spells at him, returned everyone to normal.

Harry pointed to the ground easily. "Necklaces, everyone." He said. They all grabbed their necklaces quickly and put them back around their necks.

"What are those necklaces anyway?" Sarah asked.

"That's a secret for the moment." Harry said.

"Maybe once we get to know you better." Serena added.

"One day, though I do believe we can trust you." Ginny said.

"We're still getting used to not having to worry about letting our secrets out." Hermione said.

"Sorry bout all that." Ron said.

"We do think your nice, but we just can't yet." Neville added.

"Oh, ok, no problem." Sarah said. "Albus said that some things you wouldn't talk about, and not to push. I was just curious is all."

"Its ok." Harry said. "You have a question I can answer though."

"How do you do that?" Sarah asked.

"That is a secret." Harry said. "You want to know about the tattoos, huh?"

"Yours are different from any I've ever seen." Sarah said.

"Well, I'll explain it easily. This one," Harry said pointing to his chest, "protect me from a few spells that could cause serious harm, and some that cause light pain and unconsciousness. This one," He turned pointed to his back, "Protects my friends from harm, and these" He pointed to his arms, "Allow me to speak to my godfather. Don't ask about him just yet. I'm not ready to tell you about him." Harry finished, then snapped his fingers and a new shirt appeared on him.

"Harry, I've got a question for you." Hermione said. "What is it that Gabriel felt about this party he invited you to?"

"Well, I got the distinct impression it was an invitation for me and Serena only, though I don't know why." Harry said. "I also know it's a formal affair, and that he has his own secrets that are buried deep within. You know I don't like to pry into such things without a reason though."

"Councilor Ashenhurst is a very important man, Harry." Sarah said. "He has many friends and many who owe him great favors. I suspect that is how he got your places as furnished as they were so quickly. This is not normal for New York. I actually believe he is trying to introduce you to people that would be able to help you should you need it. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I know." Harry said. "He's not a bad guy, but I keep worrying that I will gain my unwanted celebrity again."

"Actually, Harry, this might be the best way to avoid your celebrity." Sarah said. "Most of Councilor Ashenhurst's friends are famous in their own rights, so you might be able to get in with them without getting anyone worshiping you."

"That would be nice." Harry said. "I like America so far. No one has asked any of us for book deals, interviews, autographs, or pictures with them since we've been here."

"It's nice to be normal, isn't it?" Serena said, smiling. "Now you know how I felt."

"Yeah, it does feel quite relaxed." Harry said. "But, we need to go shopping. If we keep going on as usual we will never get this done. Sarah, by any chance, do you know where I could get a car?"

Sarah laughed. "I know where you could get one, but you might go insane driving. The streets of this town are plagued with traffic." She said.

"Still, I always did like driving." Harry said. "I like a lot of muggle things actually."

"I think we all love muggle things after last summer." Serena said. " Except Mione, of course. She lived with that stuff all her life."

"I loved teaching you all how to use stuff though." Hermione said, smiling at Harry as she started imitating Serena. "Help! Help! The DVD player is biting me!" This caused Harry to start laughing again.

"You two suck!" Serena said playfully. "You're lucky I like you or I would be cursing you already."

"Calm down Nympha-" Harry started.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Serena said angrily.

"Sorry, love. Just playing about." Harry said smiling. "Ok, enough of all this. It is time to go shopping. Unless we are keeping you from something, Sarah."

"No, not until eight." Sarah said. "I am going out to a club tonight."

"Sounds fun." Harry said. "Any chance we could tag along? I've never been to a club before."

"Me either." Hermione said.

"Same for me." Ginny said.

"Me too." Neville said.

"We all know I haven't." Ron said.

"I have, but it was in another life." Serena said, smiling at Harry. "You should make sure its not an inappropriate thing to ask her or not."

"Oh, damn." Harry said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I often forget that others have dates and things like that. Would we be intruding on anything?"

"Well, I do have a date, but I also promised Albus that I would help you all have as much fun as possible. He told me you could all defend yourselves, but you had a bit of trouble having fun." Sarah said. "Hang on a second."

Sarah pulled out a cell phone and called someone. She talked cheerfully for a few moments, saying how she had friends and she wanted to show them about, asked if her date would mind, and assured them that they would spend time together. When she had finished all this, she said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Well, we are in the clear." Sarah said. "You six are coming out with me tonight. My friend is eager to meet you all. She loves anyone from England, says the accent is divine."

"Cool." Serena said. "Lets go get some stuff then, as us girls will all have to spend hours getting ready."

"Sounds like we have a long day ahead of us, mates." Harry said to Ron and Neville.

"Agreed." Ron and Neville replied.

* * *

Their trip to Gringotts went as usual, and they left with their pockets full of money. Sarah showed them around some of the wizarding shops causing Harry to buy many items for decorating his flat, as well as Serena buying up half of a bookshop. Hermione joined her, buying what seemed to be the other half. The look on the bookshop owners face worried Harry as they walked from the shop.

"Ladies, I think you just put that poor man out of business for a while." Harry said.

"What do you mean? We didn't buy everything." Serena said.

"True, but everything you bought only had one copy." Harry said. "Most of the shelves in that shop are bare."

"Oh." Serena said.

"I guess we can't buy books for a while, huh?" Hermione said.

"Why not buy some muggle books." Harry said. "I know its not as fascinating, but some are fun to read."

"That's a great idea, Harry!" Hermione said. "I miss my books from home. My Mum kept them so she could read them all again."

"I've not read many muggle books. Are they any good?" Serena asked.

"Some are, some aren't." Harry said. "But they have loads to choose from."

"Guys, might I make a suggestion?" Sarah asked.

"Go ahead." Serena said.

"Perhaps you guys should get cell phones. They are very common among wizards here." Sarah said.

"Ok." Harry said.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"What's a cell phone?" Serena asked.

"A phone that can be taken anywhere you go, as long as the batteries aren't dead." Harry said.

"Batteries?" Ron asked.

"They are a portable form of electricity Ron." Hermione said. "We really should have put everyone in muggle studies, Harry."

"I think you might be right, but what could they be taught then we can't teach now." Harry said. "You taught everyone here how to use almost everything in the house in a week."

"Hey you two!" Serena said. "We need to keep moving. We have a lot of stuff we need to buy, and now we need cell phones too. Lets walk or ride while we talk, if you don't mind. I have a lot to do before I'm beautiful enough for a club."

"You're always beautiful." Harry said.

"Stop it, or I'm going to take you to a dark alley for some more of that conversation we had earlier." Serena said.

"Not really the best threat is it?" Harry asked as he stood perfectly still.

"Move!" Serena said, laughing at him as she pushed him forward.

The rest of the shopping trip went with relative ease. Everyone found a cell phone they liked, they bought more clothes since being told the normal dress for the club they were going to, Harry and Serena bought formal clothes for the party they were to attend, Serena and Hermione bought more books from a muggle bookshop, the guys bought video games, DVD players, surround sound systems, computers, and loads of games and movies, and Ginny hung around muggle clothing stores for an hour.

When they returned to their flats, they spent the next hour setting up their places. After that, Harry had asked Phineas to tell Dumbledore they had all arrived safely and with no trouble. Phineas nodded courteously and walked from his portrait. Harry and Serena finally got Dobby and Winky out of her trunk, only after swearing to them that they were no longer in the air. When they walked from the trunk, both house elves smiled happily as they looked around the room.

"Is this being your new home Harry sir?" Dobby asked.

"It certainly is." Harry said smiling. "Yours too, Dobby."

"Is you friends being living here too Harry sir?" Winky asked.

"Not in the same flat, but only a few feet away." Harry said. "I have an odd feeling you can be expecting them for dinner tonight, though it will have to be an early one."

"Yes, Harry sir." Dobby said.

"We is having dinner ready as quick as is possible, Harry sir." Winky said.

* * *

At eight o'clock sharp, the six Marauders and Sarah appeared in front of a club called Gates of Hell. Harry felt a bit out of sorts entering this club at first, then noticed that he looked very similar to most of the guys there, and began to relax. They followed Sarah to the bar and sat down. Sarah moved around anxiously waiting for her girlfriend to show up.

Harry and Serena began to wander around the club observing the people and trying to figure out what this place was like. They were actually very happy in there which didn't seem to be the norm. Many people were glowering or frowning and walking around quietly but stomping as they did. The music seemed more loud than they had expected. But the people dancing amazed them. They were moving very fast in keeping with the beat, but their hands moved effortlessly and something seemed to glow in their hands as they moved.

After watching almost hypnotized for a few minutes they noticed that Sarah was standing next to a woman and smiling happily. Harry and Serena smiled at each other and made their way to their friends. When Sarah saw them she quickly whispered to her friend who turned around and smiled at them.

They stopped for a moment as they saw the woman. She had almost as many tattoos as Harry, though hers were definitely not for what Harry's were. Her eyes were black, causing Harry to stare at them momentarily. Her pale skin is what shocked him most, especially against the bright red hair she had. It seemed as if her body had never seen the sun before.

Looking between this new woman and Sarah, they couldn't believe the difference. Sarah was proper looking, even in her current clothing. Her blonde hair fixed and not a bit out of place, her eyes blue and bright with happiness, and her skin free of tattoos and obviously tanned. Harry had never seen two people look more different. They quickly recovered and smiled back.

"Jenna, I would like you to meet Harry and Serena." Sarah said. "Guys, this is Jenna."

"Hello." Harry said his manner relaxed.

"Hey." Jenna said.

"Hi." Serena said quickly.

"Wow, I love your hair!" Jenna said.

"Thanks." Serena said smiling.

"So you guys are the ones Sar had to give the tour to, huh?" Jenna said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Well, did you get to see anything cool?" Jenna asked.

"Lots of shops." Serena said.

"Sarah!" Jenna said. "You didn't take them to see anything?"

"I didn't have time Jen." Sarah said. "But I have the next month to show them around."

"What about your job?" Jenna asked.

"They are my job for the next month technically." Sarah said.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"A dear friend of yours asked me to take the time to show you the city and make sure you were all comfortable." Sarah said. "I still can't say no to the man."

Harry laughed. "Not many can. That Dumbledore's a hard one to resist." He said.

"Cool!" Jenna said. "So, tomorrow we can take them all and show them around." then looked at the six that stood next to each other, adding. "There is so much cool stuff in this town. You just have to know where to find it."

"That sounds like it will definitely be an interesting time." Harry said.

"Agreed!" The five around him chorused.

"Then it's settled." Jenna said.

"I guess it is as that." Sarah said, smiling at the seven in front of her.

* * *

They were all being dragged onto the subway quickly, Jenna throwing coins at a person behind a glass window, running full speed towards a train that was starting to move and the doors closing. She started cursing wildly and started to stop. Harry decided to act. Putting on his sunglasses again, he began to slow things down just enough for them to board the train, then opened the door with a wave of his hand.

"Come on, it seems to have slowed." Harry said to Jenna.

"What the fuck!" Jenna said staring at the train. "Forget it, lets go!" She finished and began dragging them all again to the train, Sarah standing behind to make sure no one was left behind before she jumped on the train, which suddenly flew forward as the door closed.

Standing next to Harry she whispered in his ear. "That's a nice trick, but why did you need the glasses?" She asked.

Harry looked at her and moved the sunglasses down a bit. She gasped as she watched as his eyes changed from jet black to their normal coloring. "That's not an easy trick to do. Takes a bit of magic to make this much metal and glass slow down. Just to give you an idea, I was actually trying to stop the train." He said smiling. "Worked well enough. She doesn't look angry anymore."

Sarah laughed. Jenna was talking excitedly to the girls about their new shopping trip that 'they just had to have if they were going to stay here'. "It certainly did at that. Do be careful though. I'm aloud to make a few exceptions, but using magic around muggles is bad here too."

"Don't worry, my magic is untraceable." Harry said. "Besides, technically it wasn't my magic. I'll tell you about that one day. Too long a story and this is a good day. I would like it to stay that way for now if that's okay?"

"It's fine, but still be careful around muggles." Sarah said.

"Gotcha." Harry said.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Jenna asked. She looked at Harry curiously.

"Only about how magical it seemed that the train slowed down for us to get on." Harry said smiling.

"That was pretty cool." Jenna said. "I'm not likely to bitch about things like that though. Things almost never seem to go my way with the subway."

"Well, maybe today is your lucky day." Harry said cheerfully.

"God I hope so. I'm so tired of always chasing down trains just to wait for an hour for the next one." Jenna said.

"Don't worry." Serena said, smiling at Harry. "I have a feeling that won't happen once today."

"If that's true, I'm claiming you all as my good luck charms and bringing you everywhere with me." Jenna said before laughing.

They spent the day seeing sights that Jenna said were important. Harry found himself daydreaming often when they were in museums and art galleries. He just didn't have it in him to be interested in the stuff, and found himself thinking about how long the council would take to get him those items. It was getting harder for Harry to not think about his parents and Sirius returning, and even harder to pull himself to the reality that he would have to wait. He hated the idea of being at the mercy of a group of people who cared nothing about the situation that was so important to him.

The day changed after lunch. They started going to places that were fun, such as arcades, and even an amusement park. Jenna thought it was hilarious that only one of them had ever been to one before, and insisted that they simply had to go. Then before dinner they decided to go shopping again, this time purely muggle since Jenna knew nothing of the magical world. Shortly after dinner they said their goodbyes and Harry took his friends home after traveling quickly down a dark alley.

As Harry appeared in his living room he noticed a letter had been delivered, and there was a new owl next to Hedwig. The letter was written in an obviously graceful hand, and bore a symbol he had never seen before. It looked like a fluid 'Y' in a circle of red. Harry looked over the letter, curious and careful. He had learned in his life that not all mail was good to read. After discerning that no harm would come to him he opened the letter.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_We formally request the honor of the presence of you and_

_your lovely wife tomorrow night at six o'clock at the Phoenix _

_Room of the local executive club Heaven's Lounge. _

_You will be under the care of one Gabriel Ashenhurst, who_

_has asked you have permission to come to this meeting. _

_Your company is expected, and transportation will arrive_

_for you promptly at five-thirty. _

_Sincerely,_

_Dorian Smyth_

"Hey Serena, what do you make of this?" Harry asked, handing her the envelope and letter.

She looked at the envelope then read the letter before replying. "Fancy. I hate it when they want to formally invite you anywhere."

"Me too, but I meant the design." Harry said. "I've never seen something like that before."

"Me neither." Serena said. "Maybe its something to do with where the man works."

"I guess. It just doesn't seem right." Harry said.

"Give it up, Harry. There is nothing here to hurt us. Voldemort's dead, almost all the death eaters are as well. We have nothing to worry about." Serena said sincerely.

Harry smiled and kissed her. "You're right, of course. Just hard to get used to." He said.

"Well, let me help you." Serena said smiling mischievously. "It's time for bed."

"Let's go then."

* * *

The next evening found Harry and Serena in what could only be considered the most boring experience of their lives. Everyone they met seemed more interested in their own celebrity or the size of their bank accounts than anything or anyone else. Harry found himself close to bragging about his own fame just to hear something besides how much money a deal had made or what it was like in certain businesses.

Gabriel talked to them quite often, and never once left their side. He seemed to be the only person really interested in them, or interested in anything besides himself. Harry was growing quite fond of him, and was soon telling stories of their days in Hogwarts, the summer they escaped to the muggle world, and even the reason for all of his tattoos. While talking about all this a man walked up to Gabriel and spoke seriously.

"Mr. Ashenhurst, You and Mr. Potter are asked to meet Mr. Smyth." He said and walked away.

"Come with me a moment, Harry." Gabriel said. Harry nodded.

Following Gabriel quietly, Harry found himself being taken to another room. This room seemed business like, with a large circular table in the center of the room with comfortable looking leather chairs surrounding it. The room was dark, all wood at first sight. Harry saw a man who looked close to the same age as Dumbledore, yet his features did not betray it. His hair was white but short and cropped close in a business like manner, his face was serious and held none of the warmth Harry had come to expect from people as they aged. The man stood and offered Harry a seat beside him, which Harry took quietly.

"Mr. Potter, I am Dorian Smyth." He said.

"Harry Potter." Harry said diplomatically. "How may I be of service?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could be of service to you." Dorian said.

"How do you mean, sir?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am a man who has quite a few connections here, and I would like to offer you my help should you need it." Dorian said.

"I thank you very much sir, but at this time I'm perfectly fine." Harry said.

"How do you like this little gathering?" Dorian asked.

"Honestly, it rather boring." Harry said. "How can so many people only be interested in money?"

"I wonder that same thing myself." Dorian said smiling. "However, as people of importance often have to do, I must show my courtesy to these people at all times."

"I understand sir." Harry said.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Potter." Dorian said. "Feel free to leave at any time. I sometimes forget that such things as this often bore people terribly."

"Thank you sir." Harry said, standing. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Smyth."

"I can say the same of you, Mr. Potter." Dorian said. "Farewell."

"Goodbye." Harry said before walking from the room.

"Are you sure this boy is ready to become one?" Dorian said.

"Of course he is." Gabriel replied. "I fear that he might need the right incentive however."

"And what is that?" Dorian asked.

"The items he asked the council for." Gabriel said. "It might be the only way."


	4. The Council's Failure

**Chapter Four**

**The Council's failure**

The next month moved fast for Harry. Daily they were taken to different places, some the most odd he had ever witnessed while others were the most awe inspiring things the world had ever known. All this was courtesy of Sarah and Jenna, though Harry suspected it was mostly Jenna. This didn't bother him at all, and soon the two were as close to them as Dumbledore was.

At the end of the month Sarah had to return to work as usual. With the six finally being used to this new city now, they would roam at random. They were always careful not to use magic when not absolutely necessary and so far had not caused one problem. They also managed to do things only couples did as well.

Harry and Serena found themselves frequently having quiet, romantic dinners outside by their pool. Dobby and Winky were always happy when they saw this, knowing that their bosses and friends were greatly in love. They were also sure to spend as little time around them during those times as possible.

Ron and Hermione had taken to seeing plays, musicals, and even the opera. Hermione did so for the culture, while to Ron this was a normal experience and very near like seeing a movie. They had found something they both like enormously and went with it, even though many times Ron had to ask questions about certain things. Hermione always shrugged these questions of to being wizard born and was always right.

Ginny and Neville were the most adventurous, often traveling the city in search of clubs and any form of entertainment possible. At times they would even go where ever Jenna was headed when Sarah was busy, and even, at times, when she wasn't. To them it was a way of relaxing and getting the most out of their lives.

In short everyone was happy with the current arrangement. They were together more often then not, but they managed to have their own married lives as well. This was a great comfort to them all, seeing they could have both things and never have them conflict. They were still linked by the mind though, so many times they all found themselves at the same place at exactly the same time for their romantic evenings alone. This was always totally unplanned though completely hilarious to all.

Harry began meeting more and more with Gabriel as well, and sometimes he found that he was meeting with Dorian as well. Both were becoming close friends to him, and both were offering help that he was always grateful to receive. He still felt that they had some secret that was being kept secret from him for some reason that he could not place. He knew it wasn't necessity for job or friendship, but something more, something deeper. He found himself actually wanting to know the secret.

It was during one of these conversations with Gabriel that Harry first heard the words he never began to understand at this time. The conversation was light as usual until this came up, but after this conversation Harry knew his life would never stay the same. No matter what decision he could make in this time, he knew neither would be the right one.

"Harry, have you ever heard of conspiracy theories?" Gabriel asked him.

"Yes, a bunch of nutters think weird things in this life, and many of them might not be wrong." Harry said. "But I find aliens a bit hard to believe, as weird as that may be."

"No Harry, its not weird. I cant bring myself to believe in them either." Gabriel said. "But have you ever heard of secret societies and things like that?"

"Of course, who hasn't?" Harry said. "They control governments, create wars, and cause the problems this world is constantly in turmoil over. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Harry." Gabriel began. "There is such a society in this world. It does exist and I know it first hand. I brought it up because I wanted to tell you that you have been extended an invitation to join in this society."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Your attitude, strength, determination, and most of all your loyalty." Gabriel said. "These are all qualities looked at for our society. We need someone like you to help us modernize the society. Someone with the strength to challenge authority, not follow it blindly into despair."

"Ok, so you want someone to lead you into a new era of life." Harry began. "Why me? I'm sure there are thousands of others more suited for the tasks you need to be accomplished. I'm sure I'm not even the most qualified for the job. So why not find someone else?"

"Because not one person in a hundred years was born with the respect you alone command." Gabriel said. "I am not talking about you defeating Voldemort either. I can feel the power in you so much that it scares me. Even Dorian respects that power, and I have seen him have no such respect for anyone else in all the time I have known him. That is why Harry. People with listen to you because of respect, not from fear or merely to follow the herd. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I understand, but I cannot accept it." Harry said. "If you want someone to help change the world, you are looking at the wrong man. I have done enough to change things. I just want to be myself for a change. I don't want the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore."

"I understand, Harry." Gabriel said honestly. "I really do, but everyone in this world has a responsibility to change this world for the better if they have that possibility. You have the ultimate possibility right now. Is it really worth throwing it away just because you want a change in life?"

"Maybe not, but it is my choice Gabriel." Harry said. "I've got to go." He added, standing to leave.

"Be wary of the council, Harry." Gabriel said. "They are not trying to help you as much as I am."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

"I mean that they are not doing everything in their power to help you." Gabriel said. "I have gone as far as to give them the contacts they need to find the items you requested, but they are not bargaining for them as they should. Instead they sit in discussions over whether or not you should receive these items or not. They don't care about you or whatever you want those items for. They only care that the objects you asked for are dark. I doubt you will receive them from the council."

"But your society can give them to me?" Harry asked, suddenly thinking of this as a bargaining for his loved ones.

"I do not know, but I do know they do not care whether they are dark objects or not, only that someone they have an interest in wants them. If the council does not collect them, the society will. The society itself might acquire them before the council merely to use them as a bargaining chip against you. I am offering you to join so you are not in that position, Harry. If you join they will merely give them to you if you ask." Gabriel said, his voice calm though sad.

Harry sighed. "I will put my trust in those Dumbledore trusts until they prove other to me." He said. "I'm sorry Gabriel, but the answer is no."

"I understand Harry." Gabriel said. "I will not bring it up again."

"Thank you." Harry said. "I must be going now. Dinner with Serena. You understand."

"Of course. Have a good time Harry." Gabriel said, smiling warmly.

"Always." Harry said, leaving the small coffee shop they had been talking in.

* * *

"Harry, the council called today." Serena said, smiling at him as he opened the door. "They want to meet with you tomorrow afternoon."

"Great! Finally they have an answer." Harry said. "I hope its good news."

"Albus trusts them, so shouldn't they be able to get you whatever it was you wanted?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "Gabriel told me something a few days ago that made me wonder about the council."

"What did he say?" Serena asked, now as curious as he was when he first heard.

"That they weren't trying as hard as they could to get the items I need. He said they are trying to decide whether or not I should get the items because they are dark objects." Harry said. "I can't make sense of that though. Haven't I done enough for them to know I'm not a dark wizard?"

"Harry, some of the worst dark wizards often start out just like you." Serena said. "They were perfectly good wizards who only needed one thing that only dark magic could provide, and that led to their downfall."

"Maybe, but I still don't see myself becoming a dark wizard just for wanting to resurrect my parents and godfather." Harry said.

"I don't either love." Serena said. "I know you better then anyone else. You're not going to go dark no matter what you might do to bring back your family. They don't know that however. They don't even know what spell is going to be used. Hell, you don't even know the spell."

"Good point." Harry said, smiling at her. "I guess I will just have to hope for the best. There is always Gabriel's option if they fail."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"He was talking about a secret society being interested in me, and they were supposed to be able to get me what I needed." Harry said.

"Wow, an American Order of the Phoenix." Serena said.

"Somehow, that's not what I think of when I think of what Gabriel said." He replied

"Well, lets take it one step at a time ok?" Serena asked. "If the council doesn't come through, then we can explore every option. Even if we have to go through hell and back ourselves, we will bring them back. I promise you that sweetie."

"Ok." Harry said. "That's what we'll do then. One step at a time. I suddenly feel like the little engine that could." He finished laughing.

"What is that?" Serena asked.

"A muggle children's book. Hard to explain, might be better for you to ask Hermione." Harry said.

"Speaking of which everyone is waiting for us outside. Did you forget we were all having a celebration since we managed to forget you and Neville's birthday?" Serena said.

"Damn, actually I did." Harry said. "Come on, lets not keep them waiting or Ron might hex someone in a rush to eat."

* * *

Harry walked again through the bland halls leading to the council chamber room. He was amazed at how boring it was here. Not even a single portrait to brighten the monotony. He came to the conclusion that the walls were bare to make the meetings seem more interesting. Even talks about the expense the country was charging for a broom had to be more interesting than walking these halls. Still he found the council chambers with relative ease.

Walking through the doors when he was called he saw that all of the same men were here as they were the last time. None of them looked particularly happy to see him, and Gabriel had sadness in his eyes that told Harry that he was not going to receive the items from the council. He now knew he would have to reconsider the offer made by Gabriel. Already he had decided if it would bring his family back to him he would join any secret society that was willing to help him.

"Mr. Potter, do you know why we have called you here today?" Mr. Aldebourne asked.

"Well, I'm going to guess that it's to tell me you can't give me the items I requested when I arrived here." Harry said.

"That was one matter." Mr. Aldebourne replied. "The first reason will be discussed first, since it seems least important to you. You and you friends have been given permanent residency in the United States."

"Thanks." Harry said. "Now why the fuck can't I have the two things I need?"

"You will respect this council, Mr. Potter!" An unknown man said from the back.

Harry quickly ran through his mind. "Mr. Allington, I would appreciate it if you would not speak unless spoken too. Now, Aldebourne, answer my fucking question."

"You will not receive dark objects from this council!" Aldebourne spoke with all the authority that he could muster. "And your attitude alone tells me we have made an error in judgment about your character."

"No, if I allowed my power to run loose then you would have made an error." Harry said angrily.

"Harry Potter, you must calm yourself." The ring of Slytherin spoke. "This will help no one, and only cause you further trouble."

"I know." Harry hissed back. "But they are trying to keep my family from me."

"There is another way." The ring responded quickly.

"I know." Harry said before returning his eyes to an astonished council.

"Parselmouth!" Aldebourne said. "A sign of a powerful dark wizard!"

"No, you git." Harry said. "A sign that Voldemort passed some of his power to me when he tried to kill me as a baby."

"Surely you don't mean.." Aldebourne said.

"Yes, or at least that's Dumbledore's guess." Harry said. "So, me and my friends are citizens but I'm not allowed what I need. Is this right?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but we cannot grant such a request. Even if we had the resources, we would not use them to obtain such items." Aldebourne said to Harry.

"Then I will have to find another resource." Harry said, looking at Gabriel. "One that will obtain such items."

"You would defy the council!" Aldebourne asked angrily.

"No, you said you wouldn't get them. You said nothing about me getting them myself." Harry said. "So that is what I will do. Good day Gentlemen." Harry finished and walked from the room.

* * *

"Gabriel, can I talk to you a minute?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry." Gabriel said. "I suppose you have reconsidered that offer by your words in there."

"If this secret society of yours gives me what I need and I am assured they are real, I will join them. I will do whatever is necessary to perform this spell." Harry said.

"What is so important that it has to be done no matter what the cost?" Gabriel asked.

"Family." Harry said simply.

Gabriel nodded. "I will talk to Dorian. When I have the items I will come to you. Get anything else you need ready. It shouldn't take more then a week."

"Thanks Gabriel. I owe you one." Harry said.

"No Harry, I owe you." Gabriel said.

The next week passed quickly for Harry, who began again tracking the lunar cycles. He found that the next full moon was to be in three weeks. So he would still have to wait regardless of when he obtained the Hand of the Ashikal beast and the necklace of death. That didn't matter to him though. That only meant in little less than a month he would have his parents and Sirius back. This was enough to make everything worth it. The war, the pain, the sadness, and all of the suffering that he had lived through in his life. None of it mattered because his family would soon be whole again.

He began preparing himself by asking the ring of Slytherin what was left to learn of the ritual. The ring quickly taught him everything he needed to know and prepared him for what he would be required to do. As the week ended and Harry was prepared. He wasn't surprised when there was a knock at the door on Friday afternoon. Opening it quickly he saw Gabriel holding two small boxes in his hands. Moving so Gabriel could enter the room, Gabriel nodded.

"Dorian said that he wanted to know when he could expect your presence before the society." Gabriel said calmly.

"Tell him if this works I will appear a week after the full moon." Harry said. "Give me at least a week till I will be ready to reveal myself. You understand of course."

"Actually I don't." Gabriel said. "I don't even know what you are trying to do."

"Well, if this works I will have those I love here with me again." Harry said. "That is really all you need to know right now Gabe."

"I understand. Secrets are always understandable." Gabriel said. "I hope whatever you are planning works."

"So do I Gabriel." Harry said softly. "So do I."


	5. One Happy Family

**Chapter Five**

**One Happy Family**

Harry reacted to this new found good will in the best way he could think. Instead of avoiding his friends as he used to when something big was about to happen, he told them all everything. He couldn't contain how happy he was that soon he would see his parents and Sirius. For once in his life it seemed like everything would work out perfectly.

"Guys!" Harry said, beating on Ron and Hermione's door. "Open up!"

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked opening the door quickly.

"I've got them!" Harry said quickly.

"What have you got man?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to bring my parents back Ron!" Harry said. "My parents and Sirius will be coming back in about 2 weeks"

"Are you serious?" Ron asked amazed. "How?"

"The ring knows a way." Harry said. "I just had to tell you both. It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry it is." Hermione said smiling. "I'm glad they're coming back, but are you going to need any help?"

"Not for this one Mione." Harry said. "I actually want you guys as far away from me as possible when I perform the spell. It could hurt you guys to be around me."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked worriedly. "If its that bad are you sure you should be doing this? I know how much your parents and Sirius mean to you and all, but if it could hurt you is it really worth it?"

"It's definitely worth it." Harry said. "We already know it takes a lot to kill me, and the ring wouldn't have told me if it wasn't sure I'd live through the event. I'm just worried what will happen if too much power is drained close to you guys without getting any of the benefits of it."

"Damn, Harry! How much power will you need?" Ron asked, shocked at the statement.

"More then me, Dumbledore, and Tom would have had if we combined it all at once." Harry said, still smiling like a maniac.

"Harry, are you sure you can do this?" Hermione asked. "Didn't Albus tell you it was dangerous to use that much magic at once?"

"Dumbledore only said to use up all my magic at once was bad." Harry said, his voice as mischievous as it was in school. "He said nothing about using up all the magic around me. I don't think it is even possible to use up the magic that I can feel in the air when I start doing that."

"Ok, mate." Ron said, smiling cheerfully. "Then go for it! And don't you dare stop till you have all three of them back, you got that?"

Harry smiled happily at Ron. "There's not a chance in hell of me stopping till everything works right. I have to go now, I still have a lot to do. I need you to get Serena out of the house on the middle day of the full moon however. Can you guys do that? Its a bit of a surprise for her and all."

"Of course, Harry." Hermione said laughingly. "But you get to deal with her once she finds out you hid this from her."

"Deal." Harry said before rushing back to his flat quickly.

* * *

Serena quickly became angry with Harry. He had taken to locking himself up in the guest bedroom constantly as well as charming it to be unable to unlock unless Harry opened the door. She wasn't used to this kind of behavior from him, as he never kept anything from her before. He always acted as if nothing could be secret from her, and now she felt as if he was planning a new life that didn't include her.

Many times over the week she talked to Hermione and Ginny about the problem constantly. She often explained how she felt he was trying to move on from his life without her. Neither could offer any ideas about the situation, but Ginny often said he was not the type to just change his mind and leave everything for no reason. This left Serena with a whole new set of problems. She began wondering if she had said or done anything to cause such behavior in him.

As these thoughts continued to dwell in her mind she began to worry she had just bored him. This was the worse thought as she knew Harry left things that bored him quickly. By the end of the week her nervousness had hit it's peak and she began beating on the door to the spare room angrily screaming for Harry to open the door. Harry opened the door and stepped out easily, quickly closing the door behind him. This only fueled the anger inside her.

"What the hell is going on in there that is so important I am forgotten in an instant!" Serena demanded. She was not expecting what happened next.

Harry started laughing at her. "Is that what you think?" Harry asked. "Do you feel forgotten love?"

"What am I supposed to feel. I only see you at night if I stay up late enough. You never talk to me, and I wont even talk about what we are not doing anymore!" Serena said furious that he was standing in front of her laughing like crazy.

"I'm sorry, Black." Harry said. "Its just that what I am doing requires my constant supervision. If you give me five minutes I will leave that room and spend the rest of the night just sitting happily with you, or we could go to the bedroom and do the things you are not even going to talk about."

"I cant believe you!" Serena said, laughing despite herself. "You haven't even so much as said hi to me in a week, and now you say in five minutes we can sit and talk, or go have a shag!"

"That's right Serena." Harry said, still smiling. "But if you want, I can lock myself up in the room again if you wish."

"Fuck you, Potter." Serena said storming out of the flat.

"Wow, she really was angry." Harry said to himself. "Damn, why couldn't this have waited for five minutes.?"

* * *

The next week passed even worse for Harry than the previous had for Serena. Harry no longer had to constantly supervise his potion but had to deal with Serena stomping away from him angrily every time he tried to talk to her. He began to wonder what had gotten into her, seeing as he had never managed to say something to make her that angry before. Normally she took his jokes or bizarre comments in stride, often having comebacks just waiting for him.

Loosing himself in the worry of his now troubled relationship, he turned to the only person he knew who would be able to help him with any problem concerning women. Slipping quickly from his body, not blocking the pain from Serena just to let her know what he was doing, he was off to find Sirius yet again.

Traveling in the haze of the land he had now grown accustomed too he quickly began calling to Sirius. He found Sirius laughing at him while sitting comfortably on something he couldn't quite make out. With a quick wave of Sirius' hand beckoning him to come over Harry saw that he looked in higher spirits then usual.

"So Harry, a bit of female trouble eh?" Sirius asked still laughing.

"I take it you are keeping an eye on me then?" Harry asked, smiling at the thought.

"How can I not. This last week looks like a comedy to me." Sirius said. "You really are clueless about women aren't you Harry?"

"Well, it's not my fault you never got to help me through the whole women thing, now is it?" Harry asked, laughing at Sirius.

"I suppose you're right." Sirius said cheerfully. "Do you want to know what you did wrong, or did you just come to gloat over being alive?"

"I never gloat about that, and soon you and I will be on an equal playing field there." Harry said. "Knowing what I did wrong would help."

"Well, you never offer an angry woman who was complaining about not shagging a shag for one, kid." Sirius said, smiling knowingly. "You have to offer them romance. Here I thought you were a charmer just like your father, and you turn out to be a dog like me." He added laughing.

"Well, I didn't have his expertise either." Harry said.

"I know you didn't." Sirius said. "But you are planning to correct that as well, are you not?"

"That I am, Sirius." Harry said, smiling. "One more day, Sirius. Just one more, and I will truly have everything I've ever wanted in life."

"Are you going to enjoy your happily ever after then?" Sirius asked. "I have seen that you have spent more time worrying about raising the dead then raising hell lately."

"It's a matter of priorities, Sirius." Harry said. "No point in raising hell, if you have to get your family back. It just seems more important."

"I know, Harry." Sirius said smiling at him. "I just wish you didn't have this one on you. I know it's more dangerous for you then you let on."

"I have ways around the danger though Sirius. You know that." Harry said.

"I meant the danger on Tonks attacking you when she finds out you were hiding something this important from her." Sirius said, laughing again.

"Good point." Harry said. "I can only hope she is happy enough having her favorite cousin and father back so that she will forget about being angry I was hiding his return."

"God, I forgot about that!" Sirius exclaimed. "Now I have to play a father's role as well. This is going to be some hell you are putting me through kid. Sure I can't just stay dead?"

"Not a chance in hell." Harry said. "I wouldn't dream of keeping such an odd split for your friends to deal with. Could you imagine what my father would say if I left you dead and brought him back?"

"Ha! He'd probably say 'that'll teach him not to be my secret keeper!' while Lily hits him telling him how wrong it is to talk that way." Sirius said, laughing at the thought.

"I can't wait to meet them, Sirius." Harry said sadly. "I miss you most of all when I'm not here, which must sound horrid, but I never had the chance to know them."

"I know what you mean." Sirius said. "Well, since me and you only have a day till we are sitting around with your parents having a nice conversation, I think you should fix the problem with Tonks today. That way it's one less problem on your mind when you meet your parents."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said. "How?"

"Well, you have to start with roses." Sirius said. "Lots of roses. Jewelry might not hurt either, maybe something that does some cool magic at that. She loved the ring you gave her after all."

"Yeah, but I don't know another spell as cool as that one." Harry said.

"Ok, then just go with muggle jewelry." Sirius said, still smiling. "Women are suckers for jewelry, roses, candy, and a nice romantic evening."

"Got it." Harry said. "So, buy some jewelry, get some candy and roses, and take her for a nice romantic dinner under the stars, maybe something quiet as well."

"Exactly." Sirius said. "Then you get even more roses, and put the rose petals on the bed, give her a nice kiss, and let whatever happens happen."

"You are too good." Harry said smiling at Sirius.

"It's what I do, kid." Sirius said. "Now go get your wife happy and smiling again."

"Will do." Harry said.

"Oh, and if something happens, try page 189 of the book you found of mine. Its a killer, but great fun if you pull it off right."

Harry laughed and nodded before falling back into his body. He saw Serena standing over him, a look of worry on her face. He quickly wondered what happened as he sat upright instantly before jumping to his feet and looking at her with concern. As relief flooded her eyes Harry began to relax as he realized she was worried about him. She jumped into his arms quickly and Harry just held her for a while before he heard her speak.

"You were gone for so long!" Serena said. "You never stayed away that long. I thought something had happened to you. You scared me half to death doing that! What were you doing anyway?"

"Trying to find out how to stop you from being angry with me." Harry said honestly.

"Harry, you couldn't figure that out on your own?" Serena said, smiling at him.

"I honestly couldn't figure out why you were so angry about a small joke." Harry said.

"Harry, you never hide things from me and now you are." Serena said. "You are doing something I have no idea about, and when I confront you about it you laugh and talk about going to have a shag. That is not the behavior I was looking for, love. You were supposed to all humble and compassionate, not act like a git who just found out what shagging is."

"I wasn't aware of your need for compassion, love." Harry said. "I'm used to you acting as crazy as me, remember? I thought it would make you laugh, see that I haven't forgotten you, and I'd get to see you happy instead of wanting to bite my head off."

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Serena asked, laughing at him. "You are an idiot at times, Harry. Sirius never managed to talk to you about women at all did he?"

"Never saw a reason too." Harry said. "He was busy keeping you away from me, and trying to get me around Ginny. Never quite expected things to happen as they did, and definitely didn't expect I wouldn't be just like my dad and have charm just ooze from every pore of my being."

"He sure got that mixed up then." Serena said. "I swear if it wasn't for me you would be utterly clueless and alone."

"Surely someone as perfect as me would have someone beside him, wouldn't they?" Harry asked, acting his arrogant old self.

"No, my love." Serena said, acting sad. "I think that no one other then me could put up with your ego."

"Good point, Black." Harry said, laughing. "Well, you seem to be talking to me again."

"Yeah, thinking a person is really dead can have that effect." Serena said.

"So what would you like to do today?" Harry asked.

"Lets just see what happens." Serena said, kissing him slowly.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke easily, feeling that life was going to be great from this day forward. He and Serena made up, tried page 189 which he swore he would thank Sirius for the knowledge of immediately after he was resurrected, and tonight he would meet his parents and see Sirius in the flesh. Everything was going according to plan. He almost wished he could tell Dumbledore about it all, but as school had been started for a month now he didn't want to disturb him.

Harry apologized to Serena for hiding away for a week and asked her for one more day and then he would explain everything. She smiled at him and told him that she would give him that if he would give her the rest of his life, to which he quickly agreed. He then asked her to get everyone as far from their flat as possible till the next morning, which she agreed to with a little uneasiness.

"You promise you're not up to something that requires all six of us?" Serena asked. "You're not going off on another adventure without us are you?"

"No not an adventure, just something I don't want anyone to see yet." Harry said smiling. "A surprise for all five of you."

"All right, but you better not kill yourself while we are away." Serena said smiling as she began getting dressed.

"Now you know I never try to kill myself." Harry said cheerfully. "Others try it for me."

"I swear, Potter, one problem with the strongest dark wizard in the world over and you think no one can touch you." Serena said jokingly.

"Not true." Harry said. "I am always beside myself with joy every time you touch me."

"Oh my." Serena said, moving closer with her hands outstretched. "Maybe we can get you beside yourself again before I have to leave?"

"Serena!" Harry said enjoying the thought. "If we had enough time to do that proper, then maybe I would agree. However, if I mess up what I'm planning it will be forever before I can try it again. I don't think I have it in me to make you wait longer, and I know how you hate surprises. Now that you know there is one I know you wouldn't want to postpone it."

"Damnit Potter!" Serena said shaking her head. "Most men love it when a woman acts like this, and you brush me off!"

"I love it as well as any other, but what I'm planning has to be done right love." Harry said. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but please don't storm out of here all angry at me again. It will ruin the surprise tomorrow."

"I'm not angry, just really not used to you saying no to me is all." Serena said, smiling warmly at him. "Well I guess I gotta get everyone out of here, or I will have to wait again. I'll see you in the morning Harry." She finished kissing him deeply.

"I love you." Harry said, smiling happily at her.

"I love you too, you big headed git." Serena replied smiling over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Please forgive me for not telling you what I am doing after you find out." Harry said softly to himself.

Harry spent that day sitting in the spare room waiting for the Slytherin's ring to tell him it was time to begin. He knew he wasn't asleep, but had a feeling of relaxation creep over him while he sat there. He had this feeling often since he had taken up meditation. Dumbledore offered the idea to him as a way to get over the depression he was feeling after he destroyed Voldemort. As usual, Dumbledore was right, and this did manage to release a lot of the problems he had by calming his emotions and, when it was needed, allowed his emotions to be released in a way that caused no damage whatsoever.

Harry felt that the time was growing near and opened his eyes. Looking at his watch he saw that it was exactly one minute before eleven. Excitement began building in him as he knew it was going to happen soon. Just a little while longer and all of his prayers would be answered. He wondered about what Sirius said, about him finding his happily ever after once he brought them back. He decided that would be the first thing he would work on once he had them with him.

"It is time to begin, Harry Potter." The ring said to him.

"What do I do first?" Harry asked.

"You must create the symbol I told you of." The ring replied.

Harry set to work, designing what the ring had told him about to perfection. As he looked at the symbol on the floor and judged it by the memory that Slytherin had of it himself, he saw that it was perfect. Then he started placing the runes exactly as they were in that memory and, after making sure they were right, he knelt at the base of the symbol and again consulted the ring.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Harry asked.

"Place the hand of the Ashikal beast in the center of the symbol, then say the first spell I told you." The ring replied.

Harry did as he was told and gently said the words "_Maneo Ibi_"

"Now you must pour the entire potion over the hand." The ring said.

Harry calmly grabbed his cauldron and began slowly pouring the potion over the hand. He was surprised when the potion did not pass the outer circle of the symbol, but instead gathered up as if some invisible barrier was keeping it there. He didn't question this, as the ring seemed to act as if this was expected. When he was finished he turned again to the ring.

"What do I do now?" He asked again.

"Now you will need to start absorbing the power around you, as the next spell is the one to return the ones you lost to you. It will not be easy Harry Potter." The ring said.

"I understand." Harry said as his eyes faded to the black that normally meant that he was draining magic from the world itself. "What is the spell?"

"Ssshiiiiiiiiiii ashkamaaaal aassshissssayaaaak" The ring said to him carefully.

"Ssshiiiiiiiiiii ashkamaaaal aassshissssayaaaak" Harry repeated.

"Say this three times for every soul you wish to bring back while thinking only of them. Use as much magic as you can for all the words. When it is finished you will have what you seek." The ring said.

Harry quickly repeated the words nine times, only thinking of his parents and Sirius. As he finished the last word, he felt the magic drain from the room quickly. He also felt he needed more magic to make this work right. Forcing as much magic as he could of his own into the spell he saw lightning and heard the thunder booming outside. Three quick flashes, followed instantly by the loudest thunderclaps he had ever heard and all was silent and still again, and he was standing in silence as well as darkness.

As the light returned to the room, Harry saw them laying before him. He smiled with more happiness then he had ever felt in his life. As they started to rise from the floor and Harry saw their faces no words could describe the joy he felt. Not only that the spell had worked, but that it worked perfectly. He knew the cost he was about to pay now, but he didn't care. He had only one thought before unconsciousness struck him.

"You're back." Harry said, still smiling. "It worked."


	6. The Story of Harry

**Chapter Six**

**The Story of Harry**

Serena instantly knew something was wrong, even before they all screamed in the pain that ran through their tattoos. She couldn't feel Harry like she normally did. Even when they were apart she always had this feeling of whether he was safe or not, or if he was even conscious. This time, however, she didn't feel any of those things. Then the pain came and she knew something he had done had gone horribly wrong.

"Lets go!" Serena said, raising quickly from the table.

"So much for a nice quiet dinner with friends." Ginny said jokingly, which had become her way to deal with stress.

"Not the time, Gin." Ron said as they started moving through the restaurant.

"Someone has to cheer the mood up." Ginny said. "Harry told me that. 'Always keep em smiling Gin.' he used to say."

"I know, Gin." Serena said. "You make your jokes. I know it's something he'd never want to stop no matter what."

"He's not dead for real, Serena." Ginny said smiling. "He's lived through to much to die over this."

"Die over what, Ginny?" Serena asked, suddenly angry. "What is he doing?"

"Ron!" Ginny said. "You told me you would tell her what he was doing!"

"I would have, but then I remembered how happy Harry was thinking of the surprise it would be for her." Ron said. "He swore it wouldn't kill him, so I didn't see any harm in keeping his secret."

"We don't have time for this now!" Hermione said. "We need to get back to the flat immediately. Come with me you four." She finished and led them down an alley.

This did not seem to be a good time for this, however. At that moment a group of men stepped out from the shadows and began looking menacingly at the group. None even seemed worried by the size of Ron and Neville. Instead they raised their hands, holding guns. Hermione gasped but the rest, not being muggle, paid no attention to them. The only thing Serena thought was this was a waste of time.

"Get the fuck out of here and I wont have to teach you a lesson." Serena said angrily, her eyes flashing a brilliant orange color. "Got it?"

"Serena, you shouldn't do that." Hermione said softly to her.

"Your friend is right." One of them said. "Give us all your money and we wont kill you."

"You know what." Serena said. "I'm very angry right now, and this will feel rather good."

With those words, Serena raised her hands in front of her quickly. Her shield burst into life, complete with lightning searing through it. She allowed lightning to hit their guns, laughing as they melted from the heat. Then she waved her hands angrily and watched as they flew into the closest brick wall and landed on the ground in a soft thud. With that her shield fell and her eyes returned to normal.

"Do whatever you were going to do, but do it quickly." Serena said, turning to face Hermione.

Hermione picked up a piece of paper pointed her wand at it and said. "_Portus._"

Everyone knew to grab the paper then. They felt the all to familiar pull behind their navel and felt themselves pulled through to the flats. They didn't come to the flat itself, but the hallway that divided them. This annoyed Serena only momentarily as she burst into a run and through the door to her flat.

"Harry!" Serena shouted. "Harry where are you!"

"Hey, the kid is in the bedroom. I think he's sleeping. He might be dead but not too dead." Sirius replied.

All of them stood shocked to see him. None of them really expected it even though Harry had told them it would happen. In reality they had their doubts that even Harry could manage to pull off something this powerful. However, seeing Sirius, they were again left in awe of how powerful Harry really was.

"Sirius?" Serena asked.

"Who else, Nymphadora?" Sirius said, a sly grin forming on his face.

This caused Serena to laugh. "Since you have been dead over two years I will let that go. I'm Serena now, Sirius. I left Tonks behind long ago, and I never regretted it."

"I know." Sirius said smiling. "Even had a go at my godson, I see."

"What happened to him Sirius?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Sirius said. "He smiled like an idiot, said 'You're back. It worked' and passed out. I thought it was only shock at first, but then I saw how ragged his breathe was."

"Where is he?" Ginny asked.

"He's in his room, with his parents." Sirius said sadly. "They aren't as happy as me to be back, though. They don't know anything that's happened the last seventeen years, and especially don't know everything that has happened to Harry. I don't know enough to tell them."

Lily stormed into the room angrily glaring at everyone in it. "What the hell is going on in here! If I have to be alive, I will also take care of my son! So why in the bloody hell is everyone yelling!"

Serena's eyes widened at the sight of her and a smile found her lips. She ran to hug Lily quickly. "Lily! It's so amazing you are here!"

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"That's our little protégé." Sirius said. "Remember the little kid that was always hanging around me and James?"

"But she should be older then Harry." Lily said. "She cant be more then seventeen herself."

"That's the power of Dumbledore." Serena said smiling, then she had an idea. "Dumbledore can help!" running to the portrait of Phineas she yelled at him. "Phineas! You didn't look after Harry, and now he's unconscious! Tell Dumbledore he cast a strong spell no one knows yet, and now he's traveling in his spirit again. Ask if he knows a way to help him out can you?" She finished.

"I will tell him, child." Phineas said. "The boy will be fine however. I do not sense his presence on this side."

"Thanks Phineas." Serena said.

"James!" Sirius called. "Come meet the new line of Marauders!"

"Really Sirius, someone should stay with Harry." Lily said. "He shouldn't wake up to no one being there."

"Up until a few years ago he would have!" Sirius said. "Honestly Lily, the muggles! What were you thinking?"

James came from the bedroom. "Well you told us already that you couldn't take him, and Remus was always afraid to be around Harry during the full moon, they were our last choice!"

"Why not Sam?" Sirius asked. "At least she would have been nice, probably even love the boy!"

"My family wouldn't treat him badly Sirius!" Lily said. "They were always pleasant to him when they saw him as a baby."

"That's because you two were around!" Sirius yelled. "If you had heard the stories the boy told me, and I believe those to be the cheerful ones!"

"What are you talking about Sirius?" Lily asked. "And why would he go to all this just to bring back two people who weren't asking to come back?"

"SHUT UP!" Serena yelled, quickly silencing the two. "If you three would all sit down we'll get Dobby and Winky to fix some tea and I will tell you Harry's story, or at least what I know of it. What I don't at least two of the others will. Then you can judge how your family treated Harry, what kind of man he is now, and if he had a good reason for bringing you back. Sirius already knows the truth, so do you two want to know as well?"

"Who the hell are you?" James asked, confused.

"Serena Potter, at your service!" Serena said bowing low before adding. "Messrs. Padfoot and Prongs."

"Harry got married?" James asked, then smiled. "And to a marauder at that!"

"That's right, Prongs." Sirius said.

"Go Harry!" James said laughing. "I knew my boy would do alright!"

Serena laughed. "That he did, but he only knows you two from what your friends can tell him." She said, quickly serious. "Please, everyone sit. Dobby!" She called, Dobby appearing quickly. "We will need quite a lot of tea I feel, and could you and Winky keep an eye on Harry from time to time?"

"Of course, Serena miss. Dobby is being worried for Harry sir. He is going to be being okay again, like before, yes?" Dobby asked.

"It will take more then bringing his parents and Sirius back to life to kill him Dobby." Serena said, smiling warmly. "After all, he is the boy who lived, the man who killed Voldemort, and the man who still plans adventure till death. He has a long way to go, he made me a promise, and I intend to make him keep it."

Dobby smiled happily, saying "I is being back soon with tea, and food as well Serena miss. You missed dinner and Harry sir didn't even eat. Me and Winky is watching Harry sir as soon as we is being finished. Okay Serena miss?"

"Okay Dobby, thank you very much." Serena said, and Dobby disappeared with a pop.

Serena sat in her favorite chair and looked around. There was not enough seats for everyone. "I'm not as good as Harry at this trick, so I hope it works." She waved her hand and a couch landed in front of the fireplace and broke. Ginny quickly fixed it. "Thanks Gin."

"No worries." Ginny said smiling. "Someone has to save your ass with Harry out of it."

"Agreed!" the other three said, smiling at Serena.

"Children, I believe there was a story to be told." Sirius said. "Though even I wonder how much you know, Serena."

"I know quite a lot actually." Serena said, her voice sad. "Harry told me what the muggles did to him."

"Why do you sound so sad?" Lily asked. "Surely they wouldn't have treated him as badly as you act. You all say he grew into a good man, so they had to do something good for him."

"Lily, I say this very seriously, as you know how I feel about the subject." Sirius said. "I'm surprised the boy didn't become a dark wizard immediately after finding out he was the way they treated him."

"Let me tell it, Sirius!" Serena said. "Or do I have to start calling you Dad to get you to listen?"

"Sorry kid, tell it true." Sirius said softly "I'll keep an eye on Harry for now. I don't want to here this story. Call me when he starts fighting Voldemort."

"Gotcha." Serena said, smiling despite herself. "Now, are you two ready?" Serena asked the Potters as Dobby appeared and quickly set down two teapots and some sandwiches. "Thank you Dobby, but could I ask you to take a sandwich or two to Sirius, and whatever he asks to drink. This has been hard on him."

"Yes, Serena miss." Dobby said before popping out.

"Well, go ahead and tell us what you were going to." James said. "Though I'm not sure I want to hear it the way Sirius acted."

"Okay." Serena said. "Well, you two know you were killed by Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill Harry and failed, earning Harry the title 'the boy who lived'. Sirius confronted Wormtail, who did his first serious bit of magic, killing a large gathering of muggles and severing his finger. No one saw him turn into a rat and hide. Sirius was arrested, called a dark wizard and locked in Azkaban.

"I told you Sirius' story so you can see why he is so angry about Harry being with the muggles. He told me that he used to blame himself for acting to quickly and not thinking of Harry first. He talked of all the torment that could have been prevented with one rational moment of thought.

"Well, Harry was left at Petunia and Vernon Dursleys doorstep. Both were shocked to see a baby there when they heard the knock at the door. I don't know much about that, as I never asked Albus what happened that night. I also don't know about the four years after that, as Harry doesn't have any real memories of the events. I can only tell you what happened from age five up."

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?" Lily asked. "I have memories as far back as three!"

"But you had a happy childhood." Serena said. "I suspect he would have blocked more if he could. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes." James said, his voice low and serious. "If they hurt him, so help me god they will pay!"

"They have, James." Serena said smiling. "Harry made them pay repeatedly after his fifth year at Hogwarts, but we'll get to that."

"Good." James said.

"Anyway, from the age of five to age eleven, Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Before you two get angry about any of this and ask why no one helped him, I want you to know that no one in the wizarding world, not even Albus himself, knew what was going on with Harry until his eleventh birthday. Even then no one knew the whole story, only what Harry would tell them. I don't think even I know everything about it, but I do know the most next to him.

"At the age of five, they didn't make him cook yet. They waited until he was seven for that. However, he was cleaning the entire house, catering to his cousins every whim, and never even received his own clothes. The only thing he ever got that was actually his own were his glasses. They didn't even give the poor boy a belt. He had to tie a rope around the pants they gave him to hold them up.

"His cousin picked on him constantly, beating him up, causing him to get beat by his uncle when the 'odd occurrences' as they called them happened. Like when Harry would run and suddenly find himself in a place where no one was, or when his cousin and his friends tried to take his glasses and they wouldn't move from his face. To say it easier, Harry was blamed and beaten viciously for not being normal.

"This could lead normal people to a path of anger and hatred, which is why I agreed so much with Sirius that he should have been taken from there immediately. In most cases, Harry could be a wild card at best. Never evil, but with subtle traits that dark wizards have. Mix that with a life of torment, and you see the making of a dark wizard.

"On Harry however, it seemed to hold the opposite effect. As he put it, seeing what it felt like to be tormented made him never want to be a tormenter. I believe you two are to thank for that. It's in the genes you know." Serena said smiling. "The first time he truly became angry with the Dursley's, who always told him how lucky he was to have them to look after him, was when he found out how you two really died."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. "I left them instructions in my will to tell Harry he was a wizard, how we died, and whatever else I neglected to think about!"

"They didn't listen to them then." Serena said. "Hagrid was the one to tell Harry he was a wizard. They told him that James was a layabout and a drunkard, and that you were little more then a prostitute, barely sure if Harry really was James' son. Told him you died in a car crash when James was on a drunk one night and that is why he had the scar on his head."

"How did he get that scar?" James asked.

"It was the only affect of the killing curse Voldemort used on him." Serena said proudly.

"He survived a killing curse?" James asked, his voice hiding none of the pride he felt. "That's my boy! I knew he was meant for great things!"

"Shut it, James." Lily said. "Why did they lie to Harry about us? What harm was it for him to know who and what we were?"

"We don't know." Serena said. "Hearing the story from Hagrid as well as Harry, they seemed to think you were freaks, and were trying to get it out of Harry's system 'for his own good' as they said. I think they just got too used to having a slave in the house that they could beat whenever they wanted."

"They will answer to me as soon as I get my wand back!" Lily said, now obviously angry.

"That might be a problem, as your wands don't exist anymore." Serena said softly.

"What!" James yelled. "What happened to them!"

"They were destroyed when you both fought Voldemort." Serena said, her voice very soft. "I don't know everything, only what I've been told."

"I'm sorry, Serena." Lily said. "Wait, I thought your name was...Nymph or something like that."

"That is part of the story of Harry Lily." Serena said, smiling warmly at his name. "Shall I continue it?"

"Is it going to get better soon?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes, and it's time for Nev to go get Sirius, as he will soon be hearing of the little boy who saved the world time and again." Serena said nodding to Neville.

Neville shook his head. "I always miss the good parts." He said.

"Shut it!" Serena said. "You were there, now go!"

"Fine." Neville said, his voice sounding glum as he left.

"Well, you will both be pleased to know that Harry, despite your families protest to it, went to Hogwarts at the wonderful age of eleven. That was the first time I'd heard of Harry actually being seen. I was beginning to think it was a myth at the time, just something to give people hope. But seeing a picture of him in the paper, I immediately knew it was him. He looked so much like James there was no denying it, even though his eyes definitely come from you Lily."

"Did I miss anything?" Sirius asked, sitting quickly and smiling. "Anything good?"

"No, only a description of Harry at eleven." Serena said. "Now keep your mouth shut or I'll have you keep an eye on Harry instead of Neville doing it."

"Deal." Sirius said and closed his mouth quickly.

"Well, Harry made his way to platform nine and three quarters, a scrawny, bony, near unhealthy looking boy. He really looked much like a bum his clothes being way to large and held by ropes. This is where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will start telling parts. You see, he met his first friend that day. Ron Weasley, as well as at the time Hermione Granger." Serena said. "Tell it guys."

"The day we met Harry was quite interesting." Ron said. "I don't tell stories as well as Serena, neither does Hermione really. But I was amazed at how Harry, who I thought must have known how famous he was, was talking to a poor bloke like me. Even rejected the rich people who wanted to hang out with him, saying 'I know how to choose the right sort of friends myself!'. I regret thinking this way now, but I felt so cool thinking the famous Harry Potter wanted to be my friend. He really is an amazing guy, if not a bit insane at times. Serena start telling the story again. I'll help if you screw up."

"Ok, Ron." Serena said laughing. "Well, Harry met Ron, the none to rich in galleons but enough love and courage to fill all the vaults of Gringotts. He met Hermione as well. Every group needs a know it all, and that was our Hermione. Course I wasn't there at the time, but we'll get to that. Anyway, Harry was having the time of his life. To make you even more proud James, he became the youngest seeker in a century. Getting on a broom for the first time he managed to fly better then most of the professionals do, from what McGonagall said. I'm just glad Kingsley finally remembered to remove the ban from Harry. Maybe he could try for a pro team if he gets too bored.

"Anyway, moving on. Things were going smashingly for him, that is until he began to see a mystery unfolding before him, involving a three headed monster of a dog, keys that had wings and attacked, a life sized game of wizards chess, the mirror of Erised, and Voldemort himself."

"What the hell!" James asked.

"I can't go into details, the whole account only two people living know." Serena said. "I'm not one of them. These two know more then me, but just know it ends well."

"Go on kid, tell the story." Sirius said.

"Okay, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found out that the sorcerers stone was being held in Hogwarts to protect it. They learned that someone was trying to steal it. Harry and Ron immediately thought it was Snape at first, but they quickly found out that Voldemort was still alive, if only partly. They tried to inform Albus, but he had been called away on business of the Wizengamot.

"Thinking there was no one else who would listen or believe them, they took it on themselves to keep the sorcerers stone safe. What I told you about before were the trials they had to go through. The final being the mirror of Erised. Harry managed to stop Voldemort for the second time, and in doing so only increased Voldemort's want to kill him above all others.

"Well, with such things over and done with, Harry was told he had to return to the Dursley's, though he did not find out why it had to be this way until he was in fifth year. Harry did as Albus told him, and returned. He felt a bit lighter though. Now he knew that his parents weren't the immoral and bad people his aunt and uncle told him they were. He also knew why things happened at times when he was angry.

"Well, returning to muggle life wasn't that bad until he met Dobby for the first time." Serena chuckle lightly at this. "Dobby meant well by what he did. Indeed he was trying to save Harry's life by keeping him from returning to Hogwarts. Dobby would tell this story better, but he still gets embarrassed when he and Harry talk about 'that time Dobby tried to save my life and almost got me killed.' . It was a year long process that I wont get into because I don't want anyone hurting Dobby for trying to do the right thing. He had a hard enough time punishing himself for disobeying his master afterwards.

"Well, after Dobby's first attempt, the Dursley's put bars on his windows to prevent owls from coming and going. More importantly to keep Harry in. They also added a series of locks to his door to prevent him from leaving the room at all. Gave him food through a flap in the door. Well, that didn't last long as Ron and two of his brother decided it was time to see if Harry was alright. So, stealing their dad's flying car, they went to Little Whinging and searched out Harry.

"They rescued him with little trouble and Harry spent the rest of summer in the wizarding world with them. He also met Ginny for the first time, who was constantly putting her foot in it. Seemed she had a bit of a crush on him since she saw him for the first time the year before. We'll just skip that part for now, as it doesn't make any difference till the summer I became me.

"Harry went to school that year with a new happiness. He had found that not only were his friends truly loyal, which he had found out the year before, but that they were willing to go great lengths to rescue him from the problems he had with the muggles. Also, he had come to call Hogwarts home. It was the one place he was allowed to be himself with no one judging him or calling him a freak. Only there was he normal.

"That year turned out to be one of his worst, as he was called the heir of Slytherin when the chamber of secrets opened and everyone found out he was a parselmouth. It hurt him to no end that the place he had called home was quickly turning into the place he dreamed most of being away from. Again he was being called a freak, and this he was being called a freak by people like him.

"He found that there really was a chamber of secrets, where it was, and what to expect with the help of his friends again. Unfortunately, Hermione and Ron again weren't part of his final adventure, though Ginny was the person who was rescued. He fought a basilisk alone, as well as facing the memory of Tom Riddle, who we also found out was the teenage version of Voldemort. I'm still quite confused about it all, but Harry annihilated Voldemort again, this time only twelve years old. An improvement from the year before, but even Albus was beginning to notice that Harry didn't fear Voldemort as everyone else did. He actually seemed to despise Voldemort.

"Harry found out that he was a parselmouth because some of Voldemort's power fell to Harry with the killing curse. This eased Harry's mind a bit, but still something nagged at his mind. Why did Voldemort keep coming after him. He put the worry aside long enough to trick Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby, who then promised to never try and save Harry's life again, at Harry's request.

"No one truly knows about the summer of Harry's third year, except the he accidentally inflated his uncle's aunt when she began insulting the two of you. That and he spent the rest of the summer in Diagon Alley. This part of the story will need Sirius' help as well, as half of it concerns him. Sirius, feel free to break in at any time."

"How about now?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, tell it." Serena said smiling at him.

"I found a paper that year. They are rare in Azkaban, but one seemed to find me, and it was the most important one to me. I saw a picture of a family of red haired people, who I found out were the Weasley's. This wasn't what concerned me. What concerned me was the rat the youngest boy was holding. As soon as I saw it I knew who it was. We could always tell Peter from any other rat. He was a bit larger then any of the others. Its the same with you six I'm sure. It was then I swore revenge for James, Lily and, most especially, Harry.

"I may not have been the greatest godfather before, but I knew that the boy deserved justice for losing so much that he should have gotten. I didn't know how the muggles were treating him, but I knew it would never be as good as you and Lily taking care of him, James. I managed the first successful escape from Azkaban, and began hiding in the shrieking shack after Harry boarded the knight bus from the muggles. I used some of our old ways to get into Hogwarts and searched constantly for Peter. I'll let one of the kids take over now." Sirius finished.

"Harry met Remus for the first time that year as well." Hermione said. "He didn't know he was a werewolf, but he quickly found out that he was a friend of his father."

"He also heard that it was Sirius' fault that you were both killed by Voldemort." Ron said. "Everyone said that he was your secret keeper, as well as Harry's godfather."

"That caused Dementors to constantly be at the school, and it was also then we found out how badly Harry reacted to them." Ginny said. "Serena, finish it up. Harry and Sirius told you the end."

"Okay, Gin." Serena said. "Well, compared to the first two years, this one was mundane. Instead of Voldemort searching him out, he suspected it was Sirius. However, when a big black dog dragged Ron into the hole under the whomping willow, Harry and Hermione followed quickly, and found Ron with his rat being held captive by Sirius himself. Sirius only wanted Wormtail, but had to take Ron as well since Ron refused to let go of the rat.

"Remus came, and after he and Sirius began talking about what was to happen to Peter, Snape arrived. Harry, who knew that Remus was a friend, quickly disarmed Snape. This led to Harry's first attack on Snivellus, but that story is for later. Remus and Sirius showed Harry that Ron's rat really was Wormtail, and Harry immediately knew that Sirius and Remus weren't lying to him. He wouldn't let them kill him, however. He instead planned to give Wormtail to the aurors and dementors as proof of Sirius' innocence. This would allow him two people who knew his parents, and one who would be able to care for him.

"Luck wasn't on their side, as Wormtail escaped when Remus transformed. He was in such a state to help Harry and Sirius that he had forgotten the Wolfs bane potion as well as the full moon. Sirius rushed to save the lives of Harry, Hermione, and Ron by getting Remus away from them. I don't know what he did, but I assume it was something quite entertaining.

"Harry ran to save Sirius, and found him unconscious near the lake in the forbidden forest. Dementors attacked and almost killed them both, but a patronus in the shape of a stag showed up and saved them both. Unfortunately Harry fell unconscious, which by now was becoming a bit of a habit for him.

"He woke in the hospital wing, and Albus gave him and Hermione the idea to save Sirius. They went on this mission without even thinking of the risk. Harry was downtrodden afterwards, thinking of how the one person who could have saved him from the Dursley's was still thought of as a murderer. He admitted to me that he once tried to use his fame alone to get Sirius a full pardon, though it didn't work."

"Wow, he tried that?" Sirius asked. "That kid sure had a flair for trying to help people."

"That he did, Sirius." Serena said, smiling again.

"Harry saw so much pain, and he still hadn't reached fourteen then?" Lily asked. All of the children nodded. "My god, no wonder he wanted us back, James. What did I do to the poor boy?"

"What you thought was best, Lil." James said, taking her hand. "Obviously he doesn't blame you, or he wouldn't have wanted you to come back."

"Tell, the rest of his story, dear." Lily said, looking at Serena again.

"Harry's fourth year was entertaining for everyone. At Sirius' request I began keeping an eye on Harry. At that time I was still Tonks, the auror extraordinaire. I fell for Harry almost immediately. Never even talked to him at that time. It was just something in his eyes, a sadness that I knew very well.

"Let's move on I'll tell you more about that later. Harry found himself in the Tri Wizard Tournament, in which he was the fourth wizard as well as too young to do so. This was outrageous to most, but Dumbledore had a feeling Harry would only come out stronger for it. He was right of course, but he admits that had he even the slightest idea what would happen at the end of it he never would have allowed Harry to do it.

"Harry was doing smashingly through the entire tournament, and in the final event helped a friend to call it a tie. He didn't know the winners cup was a portkey to the place Wormtail was preparing to resurrect Voldemort. He was forced to give his blood to allow Voldemort to return, but managed to survive a duel with him. He escaped back to Hogwarts with the body of his friend, who had died for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Harry announced to Albus that Voldemort had returned to power, and they quickly tried to convince the Ministry of the same. This only led to them both being called delusional. Harry was being watched by the Order constantly, and I was one of the main one's watching. If only I had been on duty the night the dementors attacked, I might have saved him some trouble. But I still had to work as an auror as well.

"The dementors came, and Harry dealt with them quickly. Indeed, very few could have handled it as expertly, and I know even fewer fourteen year olds who could have. Harry was also becoming increasingly more frustrated during the time he was with the muggles. He didn't know what was happening, and had received very few letters, if any, from the wizarding world. With no news of what was happening he was pushing himself to constantly be on defense. He always had his wand, and was ready to fight, even if it meant getting expelled from Hogwarts. He almost was at that.

"It took Albus' quick thinking, plus a rescue by the Order, which I helped most amazingly with, to keep him out of trouble. That was also the first time I talked with Harry. If it was possible I fell for him even farther. It was during this time that I was sworn not to keep hanging around Harry unless I was protecting him. Sirius made me stay away, which kinda sucked honestly. I coulda been the boys first girlfriend, but Sirius was dead set on him being with Ginny.

"That's another story again. Sorry guys. Albus seemed not to trust Harry with a lot of information at the time. We later found it was because he feared Voldemort could find the same knowledge in a way similar to what had happened to Harry from time to time. No one understands that one at all. Harry was ordered to take occlumency lessons from Snape, which turned out to be a very bad thing.

"Also, the school got yet another DADA teacher, Delores Umbridge. She had a horrid way of teaching it as well. No practical work was being done, and no one was even being told how to pronounce the spells. She banned Harry, as well as the Weasley twins, who will love to meet you James, from ever playing quidditch again for fighting after Draco Malfoy insulted someone on their team after they won.

"New rules were coming in almost daily, and Harry spent a great deal of time writing the words 'I will not tell lies' with a blood quill. He still has the scar visible on his hand if you ever wish to make her pay for that one. Harry took this by starting the DA, which is short for Dumbledore's Army. Harry began teaching everyone who wished to learn how to work the spells that no one was learning, not only to help them learn for school, but also to give them some defense against what was happening.

"Harry did everything possible to tell the wizarding world that Voldemort was coming, even giving a report for the Quibbler. Every time he tried to get people prepared for the war, he was punished by Umbridge. Albus seemed unable to stop the problems, as she was given her permission by the Ministry itself. This infuriated him, watching his students suffer so much. And again he found that he couldn't offer condolences to Harry yet, as Voldemort might take over Harry's mind and through him cause great damage.

"That caused the problem of Harry not talking to Albus unless absolutely necessary. This got even worse when Albus left the school in his attempt to help Harry and the Order at the same time. Harry no longer received occlumency lessons since he had found Snape's pensieve and stumbled upon James playing a slight prank on him. This is eventually what led to Sirius' death, though it wasn't Harry's fault, as even Sirius will say.

"Harry got an image of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries, and rushed to save him. His friends here, as well as another, rushed off to save the day. That is usual Harry fashion. He never worried about the risk, only helping those who needed it. Arriving at the Ministry he found that no one was even guarding the place. They all rushed to save Sirius, and found that they had been tricked into coming by Voldemort.

"Instead of trying to save Sirius, who wasn't there at the time, they rushed and began trying to save themselves and the prophecy that Harry found with his name and Voldemort's on it. When he saw the Order, along with Sirius arrive, he thought all was safe. He didn't expect to see Sirius fall into the veil of death. Even when he saw it, he kept thinking Sirius would walk back through the veil and laugh about it. When Remus told him that Sirius was dead, he felt an anger in him he never felt before. This was the first step in Harry discovering his power.

"Again he tried to fight Voldemort, but Albus came to help him. Albus knew that Harry wasn't ready for that battle yet. Voldemort tried to possess Harry, but once he felt the pain and sadness of love in Harry he became afraid. Hearing Harry tell Albus to kill him and let him join Sirius, Voldemort could no longer stay in Harry's body. Voldemort escaped, as almost always, and Harry was left feeling a void that no one could fill again.

"Harry heard the all important prophecy, which I think helped push him to what happened when he went to the Dursleys that summer. It said that the final battle would be between Harry and Voldemort. That one would have to kill the other, and that Harry would have a power Voldemort didn't know. Harry just hadn't found the power yet, but when he did, wow."

"Yeah, I heard about that power." Sirius said smiling. "What happened to Harry when he returned to the Dursleys? I only know what happened from the day he learned how to...die and come back."

"Harry returned to the Dursley's with a new thought in his head. He was the Marauder's only heir. It seemed you rubbed off on him a bit Sirius. As soon as he returned he took his revenge on the Dursley's as a Marauder would, through his pranks. Some of them were purely amazing, some were old favorites, and even more would have been called classic even by you. This worried Remus and Albus though, as they were not used to this behaviour in him.

"The change in him was instantaneous. He went from sweet, quiet, calm, and sad to mischievous, clever, arrogant, and moody in the time it took him to make it to the Dursley's. No one was swaying his choice either, even when Remus said it wasn't right. I helped him escape from them again, though I got in trouble for getting him so early, and Ginny was talking to him constantly through the mirrors you gave him.

"You will be pleased to know that I did not get to him first Sirius, though I did try." Serena said smiling. "Ginny was there first. It seemed that everything he felt for you was split in two, however. It split between Gin and me. He loved me for all the mischievousness, and Ginny for standing by his side no matter what. With Albus' plan for me to morph into this body, the new Marauders were born.

"I was offered a chance to stay this way permanently, which as you see I jumped on. Harry fought Voldemort only once and it was a small battle, Harry started discovering the power even he didn't know about, and Moony screwed with his head to find out if Harry loved me or Ginny. By the end of the year I was with Harry, as you already know Sirius, I know. Ginny took up with Nev, Hermione and Ron were the only ones to make it through the year without switching relationships.

"That summer, we fled, all six of us. We hid in the muggle world and had a fabulous time. Remus was reintroduced to Sam Powell, now Sam Lupin, on Harry's birthday, and by the end of the summer we were all engaged and fully formed animagi. That was us at our happiest moment, so all three of you know. The last year caused us so much trouble I think we are only now starting to relax and get back to normal.

"The war erupted quickly, with battles happening nearly every month. Harry gained the ring of Slytherin as well as the ring of Gryffindor, achieved a power that everyone worried would kill him, and used the power to work things that even Albus was impressed by. The final battle is still a bit of a touchy subject for Harry, but he won as is obvious. In a way, it was all because of you Sirius. Him being able to talk to you is how Harry managed to destroy him.

"After that, all of us hated the idea of living in England with all the reporters and authors hounding us, so when Albus gave us an option to come to America, we jumped on the chance. I believe that catches you all up now." Serena said smiling at them warmly.

"It doesn't explain why our boy is unconscious in the next room." James said seriously.

"I think he used too much power." Hermione said. "It has happened before, and we have seen him wake up from it before."

"If you had been paying attention, you would realize I'm already awake." Harry said, grinning mischievously as he stood in the doorway of the hall, Neville standing next to him. "Good story, Serena. I loved all the parts with me in them."

"Then you liked the whole story, you git!" Serena said, laughing at him. "What happened to you?"

"Thought the spell needed more power." Harry said. "I wasn't that bad off, I just needed to roam the afterlife to make sure I really got Sirius back, and not an imposter."

"Harry, who would imitate me?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but I was worried." Harry said. "I've been awake for quite a while actually, just asked Dobby and Winky to stay quiet about it. You seemed hell bent on telling a good story, Black."

"You know me, I love an audience." Serena said smiling.

Harry smiled at his parents. "I'm sorry that I brought you back when you didn't want to."

James stood and hugged Harry tightly. "Don't worry, son. We aren't angry about it. We know you just wanted to know us."

Lily stood and smiled at Harry. "You've grown into quite a man, Harry. I did so want to watch you grow into this man."

"You can watch me now." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"I think I would like that very much, Harry." Lily said, smiling warmly at him. "Now come give me a hug, before your father starts asking about the pranks you pulled in school." She added, laughing at the last thought.

Harry hugged his mother and for the first time felt what it was like to be a real son. He never doubted the love of Sirius, Remus, Sam, Molly, or Arthur, but this was different. This was his Mother, Lily Potter, and standing beside him was his Dad, James. These were the two who loved him so much they sacrificed themselves, not knowing that Harry wouldn't die with them, but just so that if he did they would all be together.

"I've missed you so much." Harry said, as a tear fell from his eye. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too, Harry." Lily said.

Sirius merely patted James on the shoulder and smiled at Harry and Lily. "Well, it looks like we have a happy family again."

"Yeah, Padfoot, looks that way." James said, his smile both proud and happy.


	7. Getting to Know You

**Chapter Seven**

**Getting to Know You**

"So, you are telling me that everyone but Serena is related to a founder in one way or another now?" Lily asked, eagerly learning about her son and his friends.

"That's right, Mrs. Potter." Hermione answered. "Though me and Neville are the only ones who are truly descendants of them."

"Hermione, I will not tell you again to call me Lily." Lily said, smiling at her. "After all, I'm only 21."

"That will take some getting used to." Harry said. "Its kinda hard to adjust to your Mum and Dad only being four years older then you."

"Its just as weird when your childhood friends are now only half your age." Sirius said, slapping James on the back. "But I believe we'll adapt Harry."

"I agree." Harry said. "It's good to have you back as well, Sirius. The pranks we pulled at school could definitely have used that special flair of yours."

"What about me?" James asked, sounding hurt. "I came up with my fair share of pranks as well, and added my own unique style to every one of them."

"That means absolutely none, Harry dear." Lily said, smiling at him.

Lily and James quickly got over their frustration at returning to life after hearing of Harry's life. It was unseen or unheard by all but them, but they both saw the reason Harry wanted them back. To have no parents or at least a loving family to look over him, he wanted to see the people who he felt loved him most. They were only too eager to help him in any way they could.

"I managed to win you with them." James said, smiling at her.

"No, you won me when you gave up on them and had Remus make that potion." Lily said, laughing. "Imagine my surprise when Remus handed me and orange liquid and said 'drink', then asked if I still liked the date!" She directed at Serena. "I was mortified!"

"Me and Harry had an experience with that potion as well." Serena said, laughing herself. "Remus was a bit of a git about it though. Didn't pay attention to what happened last time someone messed with Harry's mind. Poor boy left school."

"Damn, Harry!" Sirius said. "Do you still blame yourself for that?"

"Not anymore." Harry said, smiling. "It took a while to get over it though."

"Where is Moony, anyway?" James asked them.

"12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said, then his smiled turned to his mischievous grin. "Sirius, Dad, I have a plan!"

"Oh dear!" Lily said. "He's just like them."

"So am I." Serena said softly.

"Oh my, what am I going to do with more of the likes of them." Lily said. "I thought Sirius and James were bad enough in school."

"But we have to pick on Moony a bit." Harry said. "It just wouldn't be proper if we didn't."

"You kids go and have your plans, but remember that three of us don't know a thing about life for at least the last two and a half years." Lily said.

"I'll remember." Harry said. "I suppose I owe you all quite a bit of money now."

"Keep it kid." Sirius said. "What the hell would I do with it anyway."

"I'll just help you spend what you have." James said, patting Harry on the shoulder. "Sound good to you?"

"It sounds bloody marvelous." Harry said.

"Harry!" Lily said. "Where did you learn to speak like that."

James and Sirius both pointed at each other smiling angelically. "He did it!" They said in unison.

"Oh god, you three go do some planning." Lily said. "Harry, would you take these two overgrown children to at least get them some clothes of their own. I have a feeling if you don't they will reek havoc on your closet by the end of the day."

"Yes, Mum." Harry said, nodding quickly. "I guess you guys are with me. Leaves Mum with the most trouble. They've all become like us since last year." He finished this as he was walking out of the flat, only to be quickly followed by Neville and Ron.

"They kicked us out!" Ron said. "How can they do that?"

"Lily has that effect on women." James said, laughing. "You should ask her one day what she did with my first girlfriend."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Harry said.

"Oh, did you enjoy page 189?" Sirius asked Harry, who laughed immediately.

"Brilliantly!" Harry answered.

"So he left you that huh?" James asked. Harry nodded. "Don't let Lily know."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, laughing. "Now, for the brilliant idea I had."

"Let's hear it." Sirius said.

"Yeah, but don't call me sir anymore." James said, smiling at Harry. "I'm not that much older then you."

"Sorry, as I said, still getting used to that." Harry said. "I say we give old Moony a nice shock for Christmas!"

"Couldn't that kill him?" Sirius asked. "I mean he is old."

"Sirius, you are only two years younger then he is." Harry said.

"I know, but if James knocked on my door without me knowing about it, it might just kill me too." Sirius said. "Its his breath mind you."

"Well, I think Remus will survive." Harry said. "Besides, you both need to meet his wife anyway."

"Moony got married?" James exclaimed. "To who?"

"Sam Powell." Sirius said. "With Harry acting for us to give him a swift kick in the ass of course."

"Gave me a right kick in the ass too." Ron said. "Not to mention Neville."

"He didn't push me, I chose." Neville said. "Didn't push you either, you could have said no. It was only Moony who didn't have a real choice in the matter."

"Good boy, Harry." James said. "How is Moony anyway?"

"He's good. Me and Serena are his godchildren, so we've given him more then a few grey hairs." Harry said. "Especially when we found the Marauders' Spellbook."

"So you did find it!" Sirius said proudly. "I was hoping you would."

"Dobby found it actually." Harry said. "He and Winky started working for me the Christmas after you died."

"I knew Dobby would, but I never knew Winky before." Sirius said.

"She ended up befriending Dobby." Harry said. "Actually, I think they have a bit of a thing going on, if you know what I mean."

"Harry." James said seriously. "I see that you are much like me, especially about getting sidetracked. You were talking about a plan."

"Yes, of course." Harry said. "Let me show you one part of it rather then tell you. We need some money. Nev, Ron, you know the drill." Ron and Neville grabbed his arms. Harry grabbed his father and Sirius and smiled. "You'll love this."

Again, the normal movement of Harry's, the world swirling away as another location appeared instantly around them. Sirius looked around in shock, looking to Harry for answers. Harry just smiled at him and looked at his dad, who was acting much in the same fashion as Sirius.

"I'm going to put you both in Sirius' room in Grimmauld Place, and just let you come down once everyone is in the house." Harry said.

"How would we know, though?" James asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ron asked. "The lot of us make so much noise when we're not sneaking around its impossible not to know where we are."

"Sounds like a damn good plan." Sirius said. "Now, lets get what we need so the women will be happy. I really do want a wand again though."

"Then we will have to get you one." Harry said mischievously. "But we have a whole day to raise hell after we get it."

* * *

"So girls, what has changed in 17 years?" Lily asked.

"Music." Serena said.

"Clothes!" Ginny joined quickly.

"Books." Hermione added.

"Shut it about the damned books, Mione!" Serena said. "Too much has changed for books to be an important issue."

Lily laughed. "I see. So much has changed. I wonder how I'll fit in now."

"We'll help you." Serena said quickly.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"If there's one thing we love more then our husbands, pranks, and adventures, its shopping." Ginny said simply, smiling.

"I see we will be fast friends then." Lily said. "I feel as confused as Harry claims to be at times though."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, think of it this way." Lily started. "if you had a thirteen year old calling you Mum, and knowing you really were, how would that make you feel?"

"Gotcha." Serena said. "I'll talk to him. Maybe he can call you Lily. I don't think he would mind much. Its not what he calls you that is important to him, but who you are."

"That could work." Lily said. "Tell me honestly, is he really a good man, or has everything that happened disturbed that?"

"Well, he is arrogant." Ginny said.

"Big headed as all hell." Hermione added.

"Has an ego like no other!" Serena added proudly before laughing at Lily's reaction. "Not really, of course. He puts on a good show about it all, and sometimes he really is that arrogant, but only about pranks. Can't blame him for that though, its in his blood."

"Damn that whole Marauder business!" Lily said. "I knew he'd grow up to be just like them."

"He didn't start off that way." Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah, it was just his way of dealing with Sirius' death, and then it kinda stuck with him." Ginny said.

"But he is a good man." Serena said. "I've seen him do things that not even the kindest of people would do."

"Hell, he almost got killed trying to save me, and that was when I was just his friends sister." Ginny said.

"It wouldn't have been half as bad if it weren't for Snape." Serena said. "He kept screwing up Harry's occlumency lessons on purpose."

"I see he continued his father's hatred of Severus." Lily said shaking her head. "What did he do to Snape to start it?"

"He was James Potter's son far as I can tell." Serena said. "Mione?"

"He was in trouble with Snivellus since the first day of school." Hermione replied.

"He attacked my son for no reason other than who his father was!" Lily asked, angrily.

"Yup." Serena answered quickly.

"I guess it's a good thing James didn't hear that or he'd have made his way back to England just to hex the bastard." Lily said, smiling proudly at the thought of her husband.

"Wouldn't have been able too." Hermione said.

"Harry got him good." Serena said.

"Teach him to give up the location of the Weasley's to Voldemort." Ginny said, smiling.

"That's the one thing that confused me, girls." Lily said. "You said that Harry was 'the boy who lived' and that Voldemort was killed. Then you talked about Harry killing Voldemort again. I didn't think you could come back."

"We didn't think so either." Serena said. "Voldemort didn't come back like you did, though. It was different. He looked...inhuman. We were all actually worried that he was right when he said he couldn't be killed after we saw him the first time."

"Even Harry didn't know how to kill him till he managed it." Hermione said.

"Gotta love the power the Dark Lord knows not." Ginny said, smiling.

"What was it?" Lily asked. "I heard the prophecy myself, but no one knew what the power would be."

"We are no closer to being able to answer that." Serena said. "Albus can only say that Harry is easily the strongest wizard ever born, but no one knows the full extent of Harry's power."

"Wow." Lily said, pride entering her voice. "My son, the strongest wizard born."

"Many of us feel the same, but without the whole son part to it." Serena said. "Well, there is Remus. But even he only calls Harry a friend."

"How did he and Sam manage to get back together?" Lily asked.

"None of us know the whole story." Ginny said. "Closest we can get is that Harry searched for her when he was trying to find out more about you."

"He managed to get Albus to suspend him after the potion incident, and found a way to talk to Sirius. While he was waiting for that to happen, he searched for Sam." Serena said calmly. "He learned about who you were, and Harry bought her an owl to send him letters. On his birthday last year, Harry surprised Remus with Sam. Then about a month later, Harry sort of pushed him into asking Sam to Marry him."

"She said yes, of course." Hermione said.

"I said yes when Harry asked me, even if he asked like a git the first time." Serena said.

"Let me guess." Lily said smiling. "He said you were too perfect for anyone but someone such as he."

"Pretty much." Serena said. "But the second time, wow."

"Second time?" Lily asked.

"I said he only asked like that because he didn't have strong enough words to ask proper." Serena said. "I didn't even come close to knowing how wrong I was."

Lily laughed. "That is not surprising. He seems to take after his father a lot." She said.

"Many wondered if that would be a bad thing when Harry had the Marauders reborn." Serena said.

"They never had the intent of hurting people most times." Lily said. "But they were just so arrogant about it. If they were only a little humble it might not have seemed so bad."

"Well, we have let five of them run loose in this town without anyone to keep them in control." Hermione said. "God only knows the hell they are going to cause."

"They will be fine." Lily said. "James never managed to get in trouble around muggles."

"Yeah, but that says nothing about Harry, who has already done so once." Hermione said.

"We were bored Hermione." Serena said. "We didn't do a lot of damage, just a paper cut or two."

"You seem to forget the Daily Prophet incident." Hermione said. "It's a good thing I told Harry about that spell."

"Girls." Lily said, laughing at them. "I believe we should go shopping."

"Cool!" Ginny said.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione said, smiling.

"Mione's buying!" Serena said, smiling even more.

"Fine." Hermione said. "Next time it's Ginny though."

"Deal." Serena replied.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No." Serena and Hermione replied in unison.

"Fine." Ginny said, beaten.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, full of worry of what he just heard from the portrait of Phineas. Harry had abused himself again by using more magic then he should have, and now he was unconscious and fading from the world as had been done before. Albus knew the boy would live, he had managed to control the power inside him much better then he had before. All the same, this level of magic use, especially since Harry admittedly knew how to drain magic from the world around him, troubled Albus to no end. He immediately called for Remus to meet him in his office. As Remus stepped from the fireplace and saw Albus' face, he became concerned quickly.

"What happened Albus?" Remus asked.

"Harry has exerted too much magic again, Remus." Albus said. "I fear what this means as no one, not even Phineas can give me the reason."

"Do you think he tried to bring them back?" Remus asked.

"If he did, I worry we may not be facing a happy Harry this Christmas." Albus responded.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"With no one having a reason for why Harry is unconscious, that means that he failed in his attempt. That does not bode well." Albus answered. "I had hoped he would succeed if he found a way to do it."

"I had as well, Albus." Remus said. "I miss my friends as much as Harry misses his family."

"I know, Remus." Albus said.

"Is that why you called me here?" Remus asked.

"It was mostly to inform you of Harry's condition. I felt that you, being his godfather, deserved to know." Albus said sadly. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I hate more so not to give it in person."

"I know, Albus." Remus said. "Did they say they would contact you when he was awake?"

"I asked Phineas to keep me aware of the situation." Albus said.

"Please, let me know as soon as you hear something." Remus said, adding sadly. "I should let Sam know, even though it means she will be on the first flight to America."

Albus chuckled lightly. "It may do good for her to go. She has a way with the children, and I admit myself to wondering whether they are alright. My friends told me Harry was not especially happy after their last meeting." He said.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"They told him he could not possess the items he wanted because they were dark items." Albus said.

"Well, that would make him angry if he needed them for something important." Remus said.

"You mean like bringing his parents back?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yeah." Remus said softly.

"Go Remus, your wife should know." Albus said. "If she chooses to go to America, I ask that you stay behind to teach. At least until a replacement can be found."

"Of course, Albus." Remus said. "I will talk to you soon."

"Good day, Remus." Albus said.

"Good day." Remus replied walking from the office.

* * *

"Sam?" Remus asked stepping into the common room.

"In the kitchen Remus." Sam replied to him.

"We need to talk." Remus said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, sitting at the table.

"Something happened to Harry tonight." Remus said.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"We don't know." Remus said. "Albus just heard that he had fallen unconscious again."

"Oh god." Sam said. "Is it going to be the one he was worried about?"

"We don't know, we don't know anything right now. Not even the spell Harry used before he fell unconscious." Remus said.

"I hope he's going to be okay." Sam said. "I feel so horrible not being able to be there."

"You can go, Sam." Remus said. "Albus actually said it would be a good thing at that. I just can't go right now. Not until a replacement can be found."

"Do we have enough for me to go?" Sam asked.

"We have more than enough, thanks to Harry's gift a few years ago, I think we could go there every week till we died." Remus said, smiling warmly, remembering Harry from what now seemed an eternity away.

"It would be nice to see them again." Sam said. "I miss them terribly."

"Then go, Sam." Remus said. "Tell them hello for me."

"Really?" Sam asked, smiling warmly.

"Yes, I'll talk to Albus about getting you prepared for the trip." Remus said.

Sam kissed him lightly. "Thank you, Honey." She said.

"I can never say no to you." Remus said, smiling at her.

"I know." Sam said cheerfully.

* * *

Serena walked out of the sixth store completely light. She was enjoying the trip immensely and didn't care about what was happening in the world, which had become her typical view. However, today she was a bit worried about what trouble Harry was getting into. She knew he was incorrigible, and with what she knew of James and especially Sirius, they could encourage him to getting kicked out of the country. She only hoped they managed to stay out of that much trouble.

"Knut for your thoughts." Ginny said.

"Wondering what kind of trouble Harry is causing." Serena said.

"Are you worried they'll get in trouble, or that you'll miss something cool?" Ginny asked her.

"Both." Serena replied.

"Me too." Ginny said, sounding slightly sad. "Think we'll lose Harry to the Marauders?"

"We are Marauders." Serena said, smiling at Ginny.

"But he's the only one born to them." Ginny said. "That's like a club we won't belong too."

"You think he'd leave us behind for them?" Serena asked.

"Maybe for a while, but that's to be expected." Ginny said. "One he hasn't seen in over two years, and the other he never knew. You think he'll stay gone?"

"Doubt it." Serena said. "They are his family, but so are we."

"Yeah." Ginny said. "I'm gonna miss the pranks too."

"What are you two on about?" Hermione asked, walking beside them with Lily close behind.

"Wondering if Harry will start hanging out more with Sirius and James since they are the original Marauders." Ginny said softly.

"He wouldn't do that." Hermione said. "He loves all of us. We're all his family in some way or another."

"I agree." Serena said.

"You two worry to much." Lily said. "Do you think one of them is wondering whether you will give them up for me?"

"Doubt it." Ginny said.

"Same here." Serena said.

"Then don't worry whether Harry will give you up." Lily said. "He just may have more people to spread his time around with. I assume he and James will become the best of friends before we return. I just don't know whether those two will be a good influence or a bad one on each other."

"Do you really think Harry could corrupt James?" Serena asked.

"No, James cannot be any more corrupt. I meant I wonder if Sirius' age will have calmed him down, and if so will James influence him or the other way around." Lily said. "I don't think either of those two will have a good influence on Harry, no matter how tame Sirius could be. Harry is screwed."

"Thanks." Serena said smiling. "Here I thought I was the ultimate corruption on him. Hearing that James and Sirius could be worse puts me remarkably at ease."

"Never think of yourself as a bad influence, dear." Lily said. "Only think that since they are already corrupt, you might as well laugh at what they do."

All the girls laughed at this and agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Harry, that was hilarious!" James said through fits of laughter.

"I've never seen anyone look like that in my life!" Sirius said, leaning on James holding his stomach.

"Teach him to tell me I don't have the money to buy something." Harry said, laughing as well.

"I wish Moony could have seen that." Ron said. "He would have laughed harder then all of us."

"Just the way you threw that bag on the table and said 'If you think I can't buy this store completely just take a look' ." Neville said. "The look of shock on that man's face will stay with me until the day I die!"

"Which might be today, if the girls hear about how I've been acting." Harry said. "This is not very low key, you know."

"Which part?" Ron asked. "The money thing or asking them 'Do you know who I am!'. Neither was a right way to hide your identity."

"True, but sometimes I like to do that." Harry said. "Good for the spirit you know."

"Well, we can't tell Lily either." James said. "She'd get on my ass about letting you behave like we do."

"Still afraid of her after all these years James?" Sirius asked.

"Do you remember the last time I made her angry?" James asked.

"How could I ever forget? That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Sirius said laughing again.

_Hey, you big headed git, are you blowing us off for lunch or did you forget? _Serena's voice called to Harry.

_Can't forget what you weren't told about._ Harry thought quickly to her.

_You know now, so get over here._ Serena thought back, just as quick.

_Where?_ Harry asked.

_Home, of course. Do you really think Dobby and Winky would let us not have lunch with him with a house full of people?_ Serena questioned boredly.

_We'll be there shortly._ Harry said.

"Guys, we have been formally invited to lunch." Harry said.

"I know." Ron said.

"Me too." Neville answered.

"You still use those necklaces, huh?" Sirius asked. "We should get some of those for us old men."

"I would, but Moony can't use them." Harry said.

"Silver is a problem." Sirius said. "Oh well, maybe just me and Prongs then."

"I'll see what I can do, but let's wait till we are in London. I'm not too sure about craftsmanship here, and things have to be just right or it won't work." Harry said. "Anyway, time to go to lunch, guys."

* * *

"Samantha, you will be leaving from here and will be taken directly to an airport, I believe." Albus said. "Your things will be there, as well as all things you would need. I will have someone collect you in America and take you directly to Harry's home. Please be careful once there, as I'm not sure of the safety for muggles."

"I understand." Sam said to him. "Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Please, call me Albus." Albus said to her warmly. "Also, would you be so kind as to give my regards to Harry. Tell him I am truly sorry to hear the decision of the council in America."

"I will, Albus." Sam said, smiling at him fondly. "I will get them to let you know as soon as I arrive, as well as Remus."

"Thank you, Samantha." Albus said. "Now take this, and count to five. Take good care of yourself."

"Thank you." Sam said, taking what looked like a small cup. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

She felt a none too familiar jerk in her body and felt herself being pulled forward. When she stopped she saw she was at the airport, as she was told. Next to her she saw her bags and smiled to herself. She quickly collected her passport, boarding pass, and papers for a temporary visa providing she stayed longer then expected before rushing to catch her plane. Smiling as she sat in her seat, she thought of seeing the two who had grown to feel like her own children and her heart grew warm before she remembered why she was leaving. Harry had fallen unconscious, and no one knew any more then that. Hoping for the best, she closed her eyes deciding to sleep through as much of this long trip as possible.

* * *

"I cant believe you!" Serena said. "You five look like you've raised more hell in a few hours then we did our whole time at school!"

"How do you do that?" Harry asked.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes." Serena said. "You look to happy to only have gone shopping."

"Wow, and I thought Dumbledore was good, but you've got him beat easily." Harry said.

"James, I can see already that you are having a bad influence on Harry." Lily said, glaring at James. "You will not turn our son into another one of your demoralized friends! The last thing we need is another Sirius running around!"

"Hey!" Harry, Serena, James, and Sirius exclaimed together before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Hopeless." Lily said, shaking her head and laughing to herself. "At least tell me you were a good student in school." She said to Harry.

"One of the top six." Harry said. "I think I was two or three."

"You were third." Serena said. "I was second, and Hermione, the know it all, was first."

"You don't count, it was your second go of it!" Harry said.

"Doesn't matter, first time for Serena Black." Serena said smiling.

"Yeah, but Serena Black skipped the first five years as well." Harry said, laughing.

"Such is the life of a Black." Serena said. "Too smart for our own good."

"Chip off the old block, eh James?" Sirius asked, nodding to Serena.

"Definitely." James said. "Just as much as me and Harry."

"God help us all." Lily said. "You lot sit and eat lunch before you go acting like children again."

"Yes Mother!" The eight replied merrily and sat for lunch.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Lily asked, laughing and shaking her head again. "At least they are no worse than James and Sirius were."


	8. More Happy Reunions, Mandatum Specialis

**Chapter Eight**

**More Happy Reunions, The Mandatum Specialis**

"Samantha Lupin?" Sarah asked.

"Sam, please." Sam said, smiling cheerfully at her. "I assume you are Mr. Dumbledore's friend."

"Yes, I am." Sarah said. "Friend of Harry's as well. He doesn't know you are coming, Albus said it would be nice for it to be a surprise."

"Either a good surprise or a horrid prank." Sam said, then laughed. "With Harry and Serena, either way will be fine with them."

Sarah laughed at this. "From what they've told me about themselves, I believe it." She said.

"Well, we should get going." Sam said. "Forgive me, but I am worried about Harry."

"I understand completely." Sarah said. "Please come with me."

* * *

"So that's how you did that?" Harry asked. "That was the one thing I could never figure out!"

"You didn't know it had to be a charm?" Sirius asked. "Transfigurations aren't as fun."

"We have so much to teach you." James said, laughing.

"No!" Lily screamed. "You two will have him picking on muggles all the time."

"Not all the time Lil." Sirius said. "Just when it amuses us!"

"Either way it will be fun!" Serena said, quickly joining in on the conversation.

"I never thought I would see the day when I missed Remus' serious nature." Lily said shaking her head.

"Really Harry, you can't go picking on muggles." Hermione said quickly. "Remember what happened last time you did that? We had to leave our nice and happy home and go back to Grimmauld place just because the five of you couldn't go without a joke for two months."

"I know Mione, but we have no Death Eaters to follow us here." Harry said. "The only thing we have to worry about is the Ministry, and that is a walk in the park by comparison."

"Harry, I hate to say this." Serena started. "Believe me, I hate it, but they might have a point. If pranks start flying around muggles and we are seen doing it, we could very well be shipped back off to England."

"Why aren't we in England anyway?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly, Sirius." Lily said sighing exaggeratedly. "Do you not remember Serena talking about how famous they were?"

"Exactly my point." Sirius said. "Marauders love the spotlight, and do nothing to hide from it."

"I know Sirius." Harry said. "I just don't like the idea of explaining to the world that I used dark magic to kill Voldemort, talk to you, and even bring you and my parents back. That might put a big strain on my life. Even you and Dad knew when not to take credit for something from what I've heard from Dumbledore and Moony."

"I see your point." Sirius said sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't fight beside you Harry. I did my best."

"It's ok Sirius." Harry said. "You saved me twice that day. The sadness of your death and my love for you saved me from Voldemort. You did more then you give yourself credit for."

"It's good to know even in death I had an impact." Sirius said jokingly.

"Harry, I would like to talk to you about something." Lily said.

"What is it, Mum?" Harry asked.

"I feel a bit...uncomfortable being called Mum by you right now." Lily said softly. "I mean I'm only a few years older then you right now, and I don't feel much like the mother of an eighteen year old boy. So do you think until I get a bit used to all this you could call me Lily?" She finished as softly as she started, learning from the girls that Harry was a bit lost with love for her and James.

Harry sat silent for a moment, looking as if he were thinking it over. Then he nodded. "So long as you don't make me visit with your ungodly sister I will." Harry said, smiling at her. "Lily." He finished.

"Oh we will go and see them!" James said. "Treat you like a pureblood treats a house elf, making you wear second hand clothes, tell you you're unimportant, tell you we died in a car crash! I didn't have a job they said! I was quite respectable, was on the world team for England I was-"

"As a reserve." Sirius said laughing.

"No matter!" James said. "I accomplished more in my life then those uncaring gits could ever dream of! We will see them Harry. Me, you, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. When we are through they will know how important you are!"

"James!" Lily shouted at him.

"No, Lily." James said. "I agree with you about feeling to young to be the parent of an eighteen year old, but that does not change the fact that I was never happier then when I was Harry's father. They will answer for their actions against our son."

Lily nodded. "You're right, James. Just don't go to far when you do." She said.

"Okay, Lil." James said. "By the way Harry, the names James or Prongs. Not quite ready for Dad either."

Harry laughed at this action. He saw how like his father he really was. To be able to change moods at the drop of a hat. It warmed him to see that the things people had been saying to him since he had come to Hogwarts had been true. Not that he disbelieved them, but it was nice to see them for himself.

"Alright, Prongs." Harry said. "I'm Snuffles, by the way."

"Where would you get a name like that from?" James asked, shocked.

"It was the name of my dog form when I was on the run." Sirius said.

"So you are a dog?" James asked.

"He's a kitty cat." Serena said in a child-like voice. "Show 'em Harry."

Harry smiled at Serena happily and nodded. Quickly he transformed walking about the room as a panther. Sirius and James cheered at the sight. Seeing how proud they were Harry smiled inside and did a back flip, causing their cheer to grow louder. Soon he was joined by a wolf, dog, stag, tiger, and a phoenix. James and Sirius cheered, while Lily smiled happily at them. _My son is just as bad as my husband. How am I ever going to handle them both? _She thought to herself, causing her to laugh as James and Sirius joined them. She walked to her husband and son and petted them both casually, learning long ago that a Potter would always show off when the opportunity arose. She walked back to the table and watched them play till a knock came at the door. Quickly everyone was human again and Harry was walking to the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Sarah, can I come in?" Sarah called.

Harry opened the door smiling. "Good to see you again, Sarah. To what do I owe this plea-" He stopped as he saw Sarah standing next to Sam. "Sam! How are you!" Harry asked hugging her quickly.

"How am I?" Sam asked shocked. "How are you? Remus told me you had a spell like you did before, fell unconscious! How are you?"

"Better then ever Sam." Harry said smiling. "I was only out for about an hour or so. Come on in there are some people around I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

"Well, who could forget you children." Sam said following Harry. "You six saved my life, helped me get used to Hogwarts, kept my husband alive, and saved the world! How would I ever forget you, especially my two godchildren."

"Not us, someone else." Harry said, smiling as he walked to the dining room casually sitting between Sirius and Serena.

Sam stood shocked as she walked into the room. She saw her best friend as well as her husbands two best friends sitting there talking animatedly with the six children she had come to love as her own family. Her mind didn't accept the fact that three of them should be dead, only that they were here and Sam couldn't help but be swept up in that fact.

"Lily!" Sam shouted.

"Sam?" Lily said standing and looking at her. "It's been ages since I've seen you!"

"Mrs. Lupin, nice to see you again." Sirius said, smiling.

"Mrs. Lupin?" James asked. "Remus finally got the courage?"

"With my help about a year ago." Harry said smiling. "Had to give him a push in the right direction, you know. She's my godmother now, since Moony became my godfather."

"Do I get that title back now?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'll let you two fight over that." Harry said. "I've dealt with enough godparents in the last two years. It's really rather draining."

"What do you mean Harry?" James asked.

"Well, Tonks was my godmother till she became Serena. Then Mrs. Weasley took over since Remus was at school. However I also had Sirius as a godfather about two years ago as well, but he died as you know. So once Sam married Remus she became my godmother. That's two and a half sets of godparents! Do you have any idea how hard that is to deal with?" Harry finished lazily, running his hand through his hair.

"I can imagine." James said sadly. "I'm sorry Harry."

"No worries." Harry said. "It had to happen, to make me who I was. You're back now, and that's what's important. So let's live for today and forget the past that none of us could control."

"He's a wise kid." James said.

"He must get it from Lily." Sirius replied laughing.

"Or else he was just hanging around Dumbledore too much." James said.

"That could be it as well." Sirius said before turning to Sam, who was deep in conversation with Lily. "So, Sam, how is our dear friend Remus?"

"When he isn't worried about Harry and Serena, he's grand." Sam started, then shook her head at Harry. "What is it that you did to make you pass out and had Albus informed?"

"Well, I brought my parents and Sirius back Sam." Harry replied shocked. "Don't you remember the three of them were dead last year?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that. I'm sorry Harry." Sam said quickly before smiling. "So it worked then?" She added jokingly.

"Tremendous failure." Harry shot laughing. "I think I'll have to start over from square one."

"Hmm.." Sirius muttered thoughtfully. "Worked quite well if you ask me."

"Here, here!" James quipped.

"It was a good spell, though I might have to comment on your wandwork." Lily said, looking at Harry seriously.

"I don't have any wandwork now." Harry said, suddenly confused. "I don't even use a wand."

"Exactly." Lily said. "You should never stop using a wand. If you can use one you should. What would happen if you loose that ability one day?"

Harry looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Alright, you got me. I will practice with a wand. Might even use one at times." He stated casually.

"That a boy." Sirius jumped in smiling. "Listen to your Mum! And to think, you were going to call her Lily!" He joked.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled. "We have one person here who we don't even know, and you are shooting off secrets like your a third year!"

"For what it's worth, I know the things Harry gets himself into." Sarah said shyly. "You should really talk to him about using magic in front of muggles." She added, her eyes flashing mischievously at Harry.

"I'm going to make you pay for that Sarah." Harry said softly before hearing.

"Magic in front of muggles!" Lily screamed angrily. "What has Sirius taught you! Didn't Dumbledore tell you not to do that!"

"Yes, but as me causing magic only makes muggles think they are seeing things I didn't see how it mattered much." Harry said defensively. "Besides, it was only to make her girlfriend happy about having to use the underground!"

"What!" Lily said.

"Quiet Lily, this is getting interesting." Sirius said quickly. "So she has a girlfriend. Do you mean a friend or girlfriend?"

"Excuse me!" Sarah yelled. "I am standing right here, and I don't believe that is any of your business!"

"Quite right, quite right." Sirius said. "Can it be my business?"

"NO!" Lily and Sarah yelled together.

Harry smiled to himself and looked sideways at Serena. He smiled at her and then slowly began to slide his hand towards hers. Serena quickly nodded, both agreeing instantly. As they began reaching their hands toward each other they grinned quickly.

_Should we tell them goodbye? _Harry thought curiously.

_Of course, can't be rude can we?_ Serena replied.

"Well, you lot have all this covered. Have fun." Harry said casually.

"We'll see you later." Serena replied happily.

"Wait where are you going?" Lily asked, now clearly confused.

It was too late. Where Harry and Serena once sat were now two empty seats. Sirius barked his laughter while James was whooping with his. Lily was looking to them both for an answer on what happened since they both seemed to know this trick well.

"That is what happens when he needs to make a quick exit." Sirius said between barks of laughter.

"So that is what Albus meant when he said they had their own way of moving." Sarah said to herself.

"Quite fun, really." Sam said. "Feels like the world is dissolving around just to be put back together where you want to be."

"Where did he learn to do that?" Lily asked.

"He told me Phineas told him about an old spellbook in the Black mansion." Sirius said. "Actually he mentioned about ten to him in all. That's how he managed to talk to me when I was dead, defeat Voldemort, learn nearly a thousand parseltongue spells, and learned to do that and connect his friends in power and mind. Really quite a smart kid."

"I see." Lily said. "I think I've missed a lot."

"Haven't we all?" James asked.

"We are being bad hosts." Sirius said. "Since the actual hosts are missing I think it falls on us. So, Sarah is it, what's this business about you having a girlfriend?"

* * *

Harry had lived for a month in the life he had grown to love more then anything this world had ever given him. He now had everyone he loved in his life and no one was there to take them away from him. He and Serena now had a relationship stronger then ever before, and due to him no longer devoting all his time to bringing his family back they were spending more time together if that was possible. This was the life Harry had always dreamed of.

The letter came two weeks into November. It was addressed to Harry and had the same seal as the invitation to the party Gabriel had invited him to had bore. Not knowing what to expect he quickly opened the letter and looked inside.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You are to appear before the council of the Mandatum Specialis _

_on the day of November 19. You are to be alone, as none of your_

_acquaintances are allowed to be present. Nor are they to know of_

_your involvement of our society._

_Should you choose not to appear, certain items that you possess_

_will be brought to the attention of the American Wizarding Government._

_We have offered you the materials you requested for your _

_entrance into our society. Never forget this fact._

_We will have someone arrive to collect you promptly at 9:00 PM._

_Do not be late, and remember your commitments. _

_Dorian Smyth_

This letter confused Harry greatly. It also infuriated him to see that these people were making demands of him as if they had a power over him he could never fight against. Then he remembered that they really did. One report of Harry having the hand of an Ashikal beast and a necklace of death and he, as well as his friends, would be removed from America and maybe even locked away in Azkaban afterwards. As much as he hated the facts these people had him under their control, and he had promised them he would be a part of their 'society' as they called it if they gave him the items he wanted.

This knowledge, as well as this group, put him into a form of secrecy he had never had to accept before. He would always tell his friends everything, regardless of how long it took him to do it. This would be the first time he had to keep things from them. He knew he would though. These people helped him with something no one else would, and he would show his appreciation for this regardless of the amount of anger the letter they sent sparked in him.

Harry continued on with his life as normal after the letter arrived. Everyone was planning the great joke on Remus, including Sam who had been sworn to secrecy about the three recently dead being brought back to life. This only fueled their plans, expecting everyone to be in one place for the holidays. Everyone agreed it should be Godric's Hollow, since James and Lily had agreed to take Potter Mansion.

Harry and Serena were still arguing over the other two residences they had been given, often trying to decide who was going to get them. Sirius kept stating he wanted to live with James and Lily while Harry kept saying he deserved his own home. In the end everyone kept saying they would all decide after Christmas who would live where. After two days of discussion they finally agreed to this policy. With that decision out of the way, the discussion always returned to polishing the prank on Remus.

However, once November 19 Arrived, a sullen mood had struck Harry. He didn't participate in any of the conversations around the group, and indeed separated himself further from them all then he had ever done before. Saying he didn't feel well he chose to stay around his room. At five minutes to nine he found himself appropriate clothes and moved himself to the hall in front of his flat. When a person arrived at the end of the hall he didn't have to ask what he wanted.

"I'm ready, Gabriel." Harry said before the man could open his mouth.

"Then let us go." Gabriel said, his usual demeanor of friendliness gone from him.

Harry didn't speak as they traveled through the building he now called home. He instead walked calmly but stiffly through and entered the car awaiting him and his companion. It was only once the car started moving that Harry chose to speak.

"He didn't have to threaten me." Harry said.

"Many people no longer want part in things after they get what they want." Gabriel replied. "No matter their character. For what it is worth, I knew you wouldn't forget your word."

"I appreciate that." Harry said carefully. "What the hell is the Mandatum Specialis?"

"It refers to the Order of Secrets." Gabriel answered. "Many people talk of secret societies in this world. Truth is that some exist. I've never heard of some that most people latch on to, but the Mandatum Specialis is one."

"What is the purpose of this secret society?" Harry asked.

"To bring balance to the world." Gabriel answered easily. "The world needs balance, and we give it to the world. Does this help you understand?"

"Not really." Harry spoke calmly. "I don't see how a secret society can bring balance. People are needed for balance to be maintained. If the people don't find the balance, then what hope does one group have of bringing it?"

"Your group of six brought a balance." Gabriel said softly. "By you six destroying Voldemort, you balanced good and evil. That is the power a group can have to bring balance."

"So your group goes about destroying dark wizards who are getting too powerful?" Harry asked.

"No. We take a more indirect approach." Gabriel said. "Knowledge is power, Harry. Having knowledge allows you to control the way a dark wizard gains power. If a dark wizard is taught by a strong wizard, and starts to learn strong spells of dark magic they will become powerful. Not because they are powerful, but because they learn to become powerful. Now if the wizard teaching the spells disappears, then that wizard can no longer become powerful unless he finds a master as good or stronger to gain that power. That's what we do. We control the power a dark wizard can achieve, and make it easier for them to be captured."

"That seems like a stupid plan." Harry said. "The best way to keep them from being powerful is not to stop the master but the student. The teacher is doing what he knows. Teaching. However, the student who chooses to use these powers for evil is the one that is causing the problems."

"I understand your hesitation on this, seeing what you have gone through. However, since we began working the only wizard who has had the strength to do anything is Voldemort. Of the thousands that try to do what he did only one has succeeded. That would seem like serious progress to me." Gabriel replied without missing a beat.

"I will do what I must." Harry said. "I promised you I would follow your society if they helped me and I have. Just don't ask me to believe your ideals."

"I will never ask that. All I will ask is secrecy." Gabriel said.

"That I have given you already." Harry answered.

* * *

Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed since he entered the large skyscraper building. Made completely of glass and appearing more imposing then he had ever seen a building look before, it seemed more of a bad omen then a grim and that dreaded death card of Trelawney's. Now also standing in front of a group of anything but his peers, he felt more like he was on trial rather then being brought into any group.

"Mr. Potter, do you know why you are here?" Dorian Smyth asked.

"I am to join the Mandatum Specialis." Harry replied.

"Wrong!" Dorian bellowed. "You are here to help lead the world in a direction of balance. This is what I and the people here have sworn too. You joining the Mandatum Specialis pales in comparison to being put in league with a group trying to keep this world stable. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied calmly though his anger was seething.

"Do you swear to keep the balance of the world, our world, by any means necessary?" Dorian asked.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the predicament he was in. He had no option to say no, and saying yes now suddenly seemed like signing a pact with Voldemort himself. Still, he swore his alliance for help and did not think of what was ahead then. He had no way or option to back out now. Sighing to himself, he said the only thing that he could.

"Yes."

"Very well, welcome to the Mandatum Specialis, Harry Potter." Dorian Smyth said, his smile looking more evil then any Harry had ever seen before.

"Thank you sir." Harry replied, knowing he had made a mistake unlike any other.

* * *

Three hours later, Harry exited the large building feeling boredom the likes of which he never faced before. The Mandatum Specialis, he had determined, were the most boring group of wizards he had ever met. He had heard of politics, economics, and even more boring, the plans for change in economy for the next year. This was not what he expected from a secret society and was steadily wondering why they felt a need for him to be there. Even more he wondered why they wanted him to be a member.

Gabriel led him to the car that was to return them and he entered slowly. Still wondering what he was thinking by accepting the offer, and now what he was doing in this world that he definitely didn't feel he belonged. He sat quiet for a long moment going over in his mind what he had heard. He couldn't make sense of much of it, and didn't want to bother with the rest. He looked at Gabriel and asked him honestly.

"Gabriel, why the hell was I there?"

"You were there to see what happens when we meet." Gabriel said, smiling at Harry. "Why? Was this not what you were expecting?"

"I just don't see a reason why I would be needed to discuss financial issues, or politics." Harry responded. "I don't like thinking about either, let alone try and make a decision about them."

"I understand." Gabriel spoke seriously. "Not all meetings are like that. Dorian is getting you used to such things though. Many times they move as slow as this. We also have more serious issues to deal with, however we all have to think of these things as well. Any other questions?"

"How do I explain what I've been up to, to the others?" Harry asked.

"Tell them you are working on something highly top secret for me. Government type things and no one else is allowed to know anything about it." Gabriel said.

"Thanks Gabe." Harry said.

"Anytime Harry." Gabriel answered. "Now we will have another meeting on the nineteenth of December."

"I can't." Harry said.

"You have too." Gabriel replied.

"No, I can't." Harry said. "I won't even be in the country. I am returning to England on the fifteenth. If I don't, Dumbledore himself will come and collect me."

"I see." Gabriel said. "I will inform Dorian, but he will not like it at all."

"It can't be helped." Harry said. "None of the people I'm going to see have ever let me down. I won't do it to them."

"I understand Harry." Gabriel said. "Believe me, I understand."


	9. A Christmas to Remember

**Chapter Nine**

**A Christmas To Remember**

"So when do we leave?" Serena asked Harry who was packing the last of his bags.

"Well, we should be leaving soon." Harry answered. "However, we do have to wait for everyone else to get ready."

"Well everyone here is ready, though Dobby is worried about how we're traveling." Serena said, smiling.

"Does he think we are flying again?" Harry asked.

"No, he knows we are not flying. He just never knew what you did when you moved around." Serena replied casually.

"I can't wait to see his expression when we arrive at Godric's Hollow." Harry spoke cheerfully.

"He will be horrified." Serena said seriously. "We haven't been there in nearly a year."

"Yes, but it could also make him and Winky happier then we ever saw them." Harry said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Serena asked. "You never moved yourself this far, let alone 11 people. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Scared, Black?" Harry asked, arrogance entering his voice momentarily.

"Only that you will drop us in the ocean." Serena replied, matching his arrogance easily.

"I don't know." Harry said seriously. "I should be fine. I'm not going to use myself up."

"You sure?" Serena asked.

"I've never lied to you before. Why would I start now?" Harry asked.

"Alright, Harry." Serena said softly. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Not today, Love." Harry said easily. "I was starting to miss it."

"Shut up!" Serena said, shoving him playfully. "Do we have everything worked out for the great prank for the Marauder's return?"

"Just about." Harry said. "Some things can't be done till its time."

"Got it." Serena said. "How are you planning to announce them?"

"Don't know." Harry said. "I'll think of something."

"How do you think everyone will react to having Christmas at the Potter Mansion?" Serena asked, now second guessing all their plans.

"Remus may be a little put off by it, but he won't object." Harry answered. "It may be hard for him until he sees some of his old friends. His wife might help a bit as well."

"You're not going to take her to Hogwarts with you?" Serena asked, stunned.

"Of course I am." Harry said, shaking his head. "I meant she'd be able to get him to come. She's already said she's willing to do anything she can to help us."

"Shit!" Serena said suddenly. "Harry, we forgot something."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We forgot to remove the charm on the house!" Serena said, her eyes wide.

Harry laughed. "I did that before we came to America. Don't worry, I've taken care of everything."

"Oh." Serena said sheepishly. "Well, as long as that is settled. What about the protection charms?"

"They will only work if someone wants to cause us harm." Harry said. "Like I said don't worry."

"Okay, well we better get ready to go then." Serena said.

"Yes, I can't wait to return home." Harry said. "I'm actually starting to miss everything we left behind."

"I know the feeling." Serena said. "We have a life there that we just left behind."

"So did Sarah agree to come or not?" Harry asked.

"She said she'd arrive by plane with Jenna." Serena answered.

"Has she decided to tell her she was a witch yet?" Harry asked, curious.

"I think she'd have to, coming to a wizards home for Christmas." Serena answered. "But I don't know for sure."

"If not, I guess she'll definitely find out." Harry said. "Not really an easy secret to keep what with Dumbledore and Remus around."

"I know. I guess we'll just have to hope for the best." Serena said.

"Hey kid, let's get this show on the road!" Sirius yelled from the living room. "I've still got to find a date to the Christmas party!"

"Adults these days." Harry said, smiling to Serena. "No respect for those who bring them back from the dead."

"What do you expect?" Serena asked cheerfully. "You are Harry Potter after all. It's expected of you to resurrect the dead and bring back those you love."

"It's so hard being me." Harry said, laughing. Then raising his voice he called to Sirius. "Keep your pants on! We'll leave when I'm ready!"

* * *

As Harry walked through Hogsmeade on the way to Hogwarts he couldn't help but smile at everything he saw. Where less then a year ago marks of a war that seemed unending were the prominent display, now everything looked like it had before everything had happened. Harry felt a warmth in him and felt that he was home. He couldn't even remember why he had ever wanted to leave.

He enjoyed the walk through Hogsmeade, but he felt his heart skip as he had seen Hogwarts. This was the place where he had first found that he wasn't despised by the world just for being alive, even though he was hated by dark wizards. He knew that as soon as he entered Hogwarts he should have gone to see Dumbledore, but chose instead to visit Hagrid first. Nodding to Sam as she walked to the castle to find her husband, Harry instead walked to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid asked as Harry heard him walk toward the door.

"An old friend who's not so old." Harry said smiling.

Hagrid opened the door quickly and patted Harry on the back as he entered, nearly knocking Harry over. "How are yeh, Harry? Been a long time since I seen yeh"

"I'm alright Hagrid. It seems too long since I've been here." Harry said. "Still a bit of a shock to not have classes in the morning."

"Aye, I've noticed the children seem to miss your jokes 'round 'ere." Hagrid said before laughing. "A few are even tryna take yer place."

"The best of luck to them." Harry said, joining Hagrid in laughter.

"How are you lot enjoying America?" Hagrid asked.

"It's been good to be away, but honestly I've been missing my friends here." Harry said thoughtfully. "It's like I left this large family and I miss not being near them."

"I understand tha' Harry." Hagrid said. "I'm sorry, but I have a class in a few minutes. How bout yeh have a visit during lunch, and we can catch up then?"

"Of course Hagrid." Harry said. "I need to see the Professor Dumbledore anyway."

"Alrigh' Harry." Hagrid said. "I'll see yeh at lunch Harry."

"Goodbye Hagrid." Harry said standing and leaving the hut.

Again Harry found himself not able to enter the castle. Instead he walked the grounds of Hogwarts, looking at all the things that made the place amazing to his mind. He walked by the lake, skipping a few rocks across. Then he went to the one place he had not seen in almost three years. He walked to the Quidditch pitch and looked around longingly. He had not played Quidditch, real Quidditch, in some time.

He found himself wandering the grounds hopelessly, thinking of all the things he had done here. He had accomplished more while in this school then he ever hoped to accomplish in his entire life. He didn't mind that that part of his life was behind him, but not for the first time he wondered why his destiny was still unclear to him. All of his friends were still aware that life awaited them, like it did for him. Though they were all acting as if their life would be nothing but fun for the rest of their lives, they knew that eventually they would all have to come back to the world where work was reality. All of them were preparing for it even now while Harry just drifted through the time he had with no direction.

Hermione was studying to be a nurse. Ron kept picking on her for studying so much but even he was picking up his books and studying to be an auror. Serena was helping him even though she said none of them had any reason to train for it since they already knew more then most aurors would. Ginny was studying up on muggles, saying she wanted to bring a stronger course then what they saw at Hogwarts. She spent much of her time traveling through the city and looking at things. Often she would take Harry or Hermione with her to ask them questions. Harry often said she would be the one most like him, just traveling through life enjoying life as it came. Neville was, as everyone expected, studying up on his herbology. He was coming along splendidly and was proving himself more adept in it everyday, which often shocked him as well as everyone else. They didn't know it was possible for him to improve. Even Serena was starting to talk about training aurors one day.

They were all enjoying their time doing this and were still up to raising trouble amongst the group which now included Sirius and James, but his friends were preparing for life after the long vacation they were enjoying. Harry was happy for them all, and happy with his life, but he wished he had some direction in his life. He knew that any job he chose he would do his best at. He just wished he knew what job he would chose.

He wandered along thinking of all these things so intently that he paid no attention to the person walking behind him quietly. He didn't notice anything until he heard a twig snap behind him. Turning quickly as his shield shot up in defense he saw a small boy who looked no older then eleven standing behind him. His shield disappeared and he looked at the boy carefully.

The boy reminded him much of the pictures he saw of him at that age. He seemed too skinny and looked as if he needed a haircut. Not so much because his hair was unruly, but because it looked as if it had never been cut at all. His robes were second hand, he could tell immediately because they didn't seem to fit him right. Harry also knew he was from the muggle world because he hadn't immediately called out that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts. He smiled warmly and nodded to the boy.

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Michael Anderson, sir." He answered quietly. "I know I'm not supposed to be out of class, sir, but I couldn't get those boys to stop picking on me."

"What boys?" Harry asked, his brows furrowing.

"I don't know who they are, but they are boys from Slytherin." Michael answered.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret." Harry said. "I'm not a teacher. I graduated last year and was just paying a visit. So why don't you have a seat and tell me about yourself. I see I have found the lake again, and this is a great place to talk. Wait here one second and I'll get us some food, okay?"

"Alright sir." Michael replied.

"By the way, Michael." Harry said. "My name is Harry Potter. You can call me Harry." He finished before disappearing.

When he returned he found Michael sitting looking peacefully at the lake. Smiling, he remembered doing this himself many times. He thought of all the times he had found this area so peaceful, and how this peaceful lake was anything but calm underneath during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Laughing as he remembered this he noticed that Michael jumped up and turned with his eyes wide with fear as he did. Harry stopped laughing quickly and set the food down.

"Sorry, just remembered some of my times in this school." Harry said, smiling again.

"It's alright, Harry." Michael said. "You just shocked me a bit is all."

"I see." Harry said sitting near him. "So tell me about yourself."

"I'm eleven." Michael started. "I just found out I was a wizard in May. Professor Lupin came to me and told me himself."

"Moony, a good man he is." Harry said.

"Moony?" Michael asked. "He told me his name was Remus Lupin."

"Moony is his nickname, but I'd suggest you don't use it." Harry said. "He's my Dad's best friend. Well, one of them. He's my godfather as well."

"Cool." Michael said. "Are you the Harry Potter who saved the school last year?"

"You heard about that, huh?" Harry asked.

"Everyone talks about it, and you were even talked about in the Headmaster's speech." Michael said. " 'Anyone attempting to take Harry Potter and his Marauders' place please remember not to enter the forbidden forest.' What did he mean by that?"

Harry laughed for a moment. "Well, me and my friends were... troublemakers would be the best word for us. We enjoyed ourselves by pulling pranks on Slytherins. I won't tell you about saving the school and all that yet, but that should be enough for now." He said. "Keep telling me about you for now."

"My family died, but they were muggles." Michael said. "I've been called a Mudblood by some Slytherins, but I don't know what that means. The school funding for students like me doesn't leave a lot of money for robes, so I had to buy these. I love magic, and this school is great, but I sometimes feel like I don't belong."

"I'm sorry about your family." Harry said. "Don't worry about your robes. They are fine and can be fixed with a little bit of magic. Everyone feels like they don't belong sometimes, even me. That's what I was thinking about before I found you were behind me. Mudblood is an insult for a witch or wizard who was born a muggle. Only pureblood wizarding families think like that, and only some of them actually. What happened to your family, if I'm not to forward asking."

"They died last Christmas." Michael said. "I was in trouble at my other school and had to stay at school for the holidays. My sisters wedding was held during that time. Someone came in and destroyed them all. No one knew exactly what happened, but my whole family is dead because of it."

"Oh my god." Harry said softly. "Did Remus know about that?"

"Yes, he said the Ministry of Magic had a fund to help people like me." Michael said. "That's how I got my robes."

"I see." Harry said softly. "Let me take you back to the castle for lunch now. I'll get you out of trouble for not being in class."

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but it's not because of you." Harry said. "My past is just starting to catch up with me."

* * *

"Mr. Anderson." Snape growled. "You were not in my class today. I will not have students skipping my lessons."

"Connie!" Harry bellowed. "Long time no see. Young Michael here needs to speak to Albus about an issue occurring with students from your house."

"Potter." Snape said, nodding his head. "What is this problem you heard of that has remained unsaid to me."

"It appears some Slytherins are chasing the him off, and calling him a mudblood." Harry said seriously, his voice low to keep from others ears. "I don't have to say that that kind of attitude is what caused the war that ended just last year."

"I agree." Snape said. "Though that was no reason for him to miss an entire lesson."

"I am the other reason." Harry said. "I kept him from his classes, asking him how he was finding the school. It is my fault entirely, and I apologize."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You win, as you always do." Snape said before turning to Michael. "Mr. Anderson, I ask that you show me who the children are that are chasing you about and calling you ... that."

"Yes, sir." Michael said softly before following Snape.

Harry smiled as he realized that Conrad Snape was nothing like his cousin. He seemed to genuinely care about his students, even if he didn't show it. Harry finally bringing himself into the castle while others were milling about decided it best to go to lunch while he had the chance. Entering the Great Hall as he had many times before, he noticed the entire school fell silent instantly. Students began whispering amongst themselves while Dumbledore, Remus, Hagrid, and McGonagall smiled warmly at him. Laughing at the students he noticed Michael pointing to three students who were at least third year. Walking between the center tables he waved his left hand at the three Slytherins Michael pointed out. Everyone laughed as the boys were seen transformed into chickens and locked in a cage. Reaching the staff table he smiled at everyone.

"I figured I shouldn't come back to school without being willing to face detention." Harry quipped.

"It is good to see you well, Harry." Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Good to see you as well sir." Harry said smiling. "Moony, long time! Good to see you all again actually. I decided I couldn't come back and not visit you immediately."

"It's good to see you Harry." Remus said, laughing. "It's good of you to bring my wife back as well, considering she's been gone a month."

"Sorry Moony, meant to bring her back earlier." Harry said. "Just kept getting distracted. I've got a hectic schedule."

"Poor Harry." Remus said laughing. "Why did you pick those three to mess with?"

Harry came around and sat between Remus and Dumbledore. "I want to talk to you both about a student. Michael Anderson. Remus, you told him he was a wizard."

"I remember the boy." Remus said. "Reminded me a bit of you."

"Yes, well his family was killed when Voldemort attacked the muggle weddings." Harry said.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked.

"He told me." Harry said. "I was wandering about the grounds thinking, and I stumbled upon him. He was hiding from the three I turned to chickens. They've been picking on him and calling him mudblood."

"I hope you did get him to talk to a teacher." Dumbledore said.

"Connie found him on the way back into the castle. Turned out he was supposed to be in potions." Harry said. "But what I want to know is what happened to the fund that was supposed to help children who were orphaned by Death Eaters?"

"Harry, it was a hard law to pass." Remus said. "It worked well until Voldemort was killed, but a few weeks after you left people were starting to fight it. They said that if Voldemort was no longer alive and if so many Death Eaters were really killed and captured, the monies should be returned to the families. Kingsley had no choice but to do it."

"So all those who were affected by Voldemort get nothing?" Harry asked confused.

"Many receive funds that allow them a good life at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "The problem with Mr. Anderson is that he also needs to be provided with a place to live for the summer as well."

"I see." Harry said. "What will he do for Christmas?"

"He will be staying at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, adding with a smile. "Unless someone looks kindly upon him and invites him to their home for Christmas."

"I see." Harry said smiling back. "My home seems to have a few vacant rooms. My vault could also manage to loose a few galleons. What do you think sir?"

"I think it would be marvelous if the boy visited your home for the holidays." Dumbledore said. "Being a fellow Gryffindor will make it a nice addition for you as well."

"Cool." Harry said smiling. "Headmaster, can we throw the Christmas ball again?"

"How can I say no?" Dumbledore asked. "The children do so love when you children are involved in things."

"Well, that's only because we know how to have fun." Harry said. "Should I collect you all for Christmas as I did last year?"

"No Harry." Dumbledore said. "We all know how to get to Godric's Hollow."

"Sir, we are not celebrating at Godric's Hollow." Harry said.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "I just assumed that would be it."

"This year the holidays will be celebrated at Potter Mansion." Harry said.

"Potter Mansion!" Remus said, his eyes wide. "Harry are you sure?"

"Yes, Remus." Harry said. "I want to see everything that house has to offer."

"I understand Harry." Remus said. "I'll be there."

"I know you will Remus." Harry said. "You wouldn't let me go it alone."

"Well, I might need to know how to get there in that event." Dumbledore said. "I've never been to the Potter Mansion."

"We'll be getting it set up this week." Harry said. "Everything should be ready by the time everyone leaves school."

"Alright Harry." Dumbledore said. "We should leave Remus to get back to work. His class starts in a few moments. I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment before you were off."

"Of course." Harry said. "I'm right behind you, as you normally lead me to your office."

"Very good then." Dumbledore said rising from the table.

As they walked from the great hall Harry handed Michael a black quill and whispered to him. "Try it in class. Just say 'I solemnly swear that I am no good' and touch it with your wand." Then standing he pulled off his sunglasses and handed them to him. "Keep up with those for me will you?"

"Y-yeah Harry." Michael said smiling.

"Thanks kid." Harry said. "See you around."

As Harry followed Dumbledore again he smiled as he heard Michael become popular almost instantly. He walked beside Dumbledore through the all to familiar path to his office. Harry kept feeling something plaguing his mind and knew he should talk about it. He knew he wasn't allowed to speak to his friends and, even though Dumbledore was his friend, no one mentioned him in the equation.

"Sir could I speak with you about something that seems a bit off in my life?" Harry asked.

"Not here, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Wait till we are in my office away from prying ears."

Harry nodded and fell quiet. He knew to never question Dumbledore's knowledge of Hogwarts and always knew he would do what he thought in someone's best interest. Harry followed silently to Dumbledore's office. Once the door was closed and they both sat down Harry waited for Dumbledore to give his approval to talk.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is a group." Harry started. "A secret society they call themselves. They got me the things I needed, and in return they said that I was to join their order. The moment I joined them I knew that something was wrong with these people, but I didn't do anything but agree to join. I had to keep my word. But since that day I've not been able to stop thinking that something was wrong with their ideals."

"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Yet these people gave you a way of seeing your parents."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I suspected since you asked for those two items that you had discovered a way of talking to them." Dumbledore said. "I also assumed it is what drained you of your power. Am I correct in this?"

"Yes, you are." Harry said, shaking his head. "You know too much at times."

"It is the job of any Headmaster to know his students." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"But about this secret society?" Harry asked.

"I admit I know nothing of them. I also have a feeling asking about them in the wrong circles might be bad for you. I also don't know which circles those would be." Dumbledore said. "I am afraid you might be on your own to find knowledge of this group, but I am willing to help in any way I can."

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"Now that I see what it was you didn't want to speak of, and I have found what answers I was looking for, I think I should let you get back to your preparations." Dumbledore said. "But before you go, do you still feel depressed as you did before?"

"No sir." Harry said. "I'm just a bit lost as to what I will do with my life now. Everyone knows what they want to do, but I still haven't thought much about it except to know that I don't want to be an auror anymore."

"Everyone has that time in their life." Dumbledore said. "Even I, who at one time thought of being a wand maker. Your only setback was that you did not want to think of a future that might not come to you. Give it time and the right career will show itself to you."

"Thank you sir." Harry said. "I should be going now. I'll be back for the ball with everyone."

"Very well Harry." Dumbledore said. "Take care of yourself."

"Yes sir." Harry said. "Oh, can you tell Hagrid I apologize for not catching up at lunch? Offer him an invitation as well please."

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore said. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye sir." Harry said before disappearing.

* * *

The next week passed quickly for the eight Marauders. Lily and James were busy telling everyone how the house used to look. This was a severe shock when they saw their son fixing the house to use electricity, especially when he had an electrician come and connect the utilities. Sirius was barking his laughter every time he saw James grumbling about the need for electricity and destroying a perfectly good magical house. Sirius finally reminded James how much he liked television and he quieted quickly.

Neville and Ginny were busy fixing the greenhouse and decorating the house with whatever they thought looked 'charming'. This took a great deal of time since everyone was magically fixing things, often removing what had been placed accidentally. At least everyone always stated it was accidental, though many times Harry and Sirius were found randomly removing things.

Hermione and Ron had been buying all the muggle items while Harry and Serena were duplicating their magical items and buying some others that James and Lily claimed they had to have. At the end of the week James, Lily, and Sirius complained about not being allowed to attend the Christmas party. After a few hours they managed to get the teens to agree and promptly began changing their ideas for the prank they were planning to pull.

With everything in order they set off to fix the Great Hall for the dance. No one noticed three people hiding under an invisibility cloak. Once the great hall had been locked the cloak was removed quickly and they all set off to work. Again, lots of fog was created. This time not only to cast a gentle feel but also the atmosphere for their prank. Blue pixies were frozen in place but this time there were no trees. In the center of the great hall was a circular stage with a group Serena assured them all was great. With only twenty minutes left Harry began work on the great prank on Hogwarts.

* * *

"Headmaster?" Michael asked knocking on the door.

"Come in Mr. Anderson." Dumbledore answered warmly.

Michael walked in quietly with his head down. "Sir, my name won't stay added to the list of those who are staying here."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "I guess you are not meant to stay here."

"But sir, I don't have anywhere to go." Michael said.

"I must not have told you that you have received an invitation to stay with a wizarding family." Dumbledore said. "They are nice people and I am sure you will enjoy your time with them."

"So I'm to go to a foster home then?" Michael asked, sounding saddened. "I don't want to be foster child. I had a family, and I love them."

"No, no Mr. Anderson." Dumbledore said. "I do not think you will be a foster child. Nor do I suspect you will be adopted. They merely asked for your presence."

"Oh." Michael said. "How do I get there?"

"You will be leaving with me tonight." Dumbledore said. "We will leave as soon as Christmas party is over, so I must ask you to have your trunk prepared soon. A house elf will collect it for you."

"Yes sir." Michael said before leaving the office.

Entering his dorm, Michael started packing solemnly. He had heard about house elves. They weren't treated well, were never paid, and weren't even allowed to wear clothes. If a house elf made any mistakes he was punished severely and sometimes sent away in shame. He never expected to be in a home where the people would have a house elf. Nor did he expect a house elf to appear before him in a suit that was scarlet red.

"Excuse me sir." The elf said. "Is you being Michael sir?"

"Yes." Michael said. "Michael Anderson."

"Very good sir." The elf said. "I is being Dobby. I is needing to take your trunk sir."

"Ok." Michael said.

"Is something being wrong, Michael sir?"

"Aren't people who have house elves terrible people?" Michael asked.

"ooo my first master was an evil man." Dobby said. "Always using dark magic he was. My master now is a good wizard. Treat Dobby with respect, gives Dobby clothes for Christmas, and is paying Dobby. Dobby is liking his new master very much Michael sir."

"Your master treats you well?" Michael asked.

"Yes, my master is being very good to me and Winky sir. He is even offering vacations, but we isn't taking it. We is liking work." Dobby said smiling. "I is needing your trunk now sir. I is needing to get your room ready before you is arriving sir."

"Oh of course." Michael said closing his trunk after placing his wand inside. "Sorry."

"No need to being sorry sir." Dobby said. "My master is forgetting things like that sometimes too sir. I is looking forward to seeing you at the home sir."

"You too Dobby." Michael said as Dobby disappeared with a pop. "I wonder who I'm staying with that would be that nice?"

* * *

Students started flying into the Great Hall quickly. Harry laughed as he saw the excitement fill the students of Hogwarts. He laughed even more when he watched them cheer as the band started playing. He was keeping an eye on the time as well as those entering, all the while acting like he hadn't a care in the world. For the most part, he felt as if he didn't. Dumbledore's words about not knowing what he wanted to do had eased his mind. However, he still had some sense of dread over the Mandatum Specialis.

Neither of those were what was on his mind on this night however. He found himself worried about the introduction of the Marauders. Serena and Harry were announcing them, and that was planned. What he couldn't plan for was the reaction to Sirius, James, and Lily. Still, he knew it would happen and he cared less about what everyone thought than he had expected too.

As he saw the teachers enter, along with Molly, Arthur, Fred, and George Weasley he knew it was soon to be the time to act. He nodded to a remote corner uninhabited by anyone he could see but knew they were there. He looked at Serena and flashed the mischievous grin that had always told her a plan was about to come to an amazing success. Serena quickly grinned back and nodded to him as they made their way to the stage.

"Students, teachers, and visitors!" Harry yelled as the music stopped. "We have an announcement to make!"

"We would like to say that we are the ones who are honored with this party but we aren't!" Serena yelled. "So we give you the Marauders!"

With that they hopped off the stage as three people appeared behind them. Harry and Serena smiled up at Sirius, James, and Lily as they stood before the entire school. Sirius and James bowed with a ridiculous amount of grace as was their style while Lily waved cheerfully.

"We seem to be missing a mate." Sirius barked at James.

"Where the hell is that bookworm anyway?" James asked. "Is his nose still buried in a book?"

Remus walked up to the stage and stared at his two best friends. He felt as if it had been a lifetime since he had seen any of them including Sirius. He just stared at them dumbly wondering how it had happened. James and Sirius saw his face and fell into fits of laughter while Lily patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay Remus." Lily said smiling. "It's only us."

"But you're dead." Remus rasped.

"Correction." Sirius said, biting back laughter still. "Were dead."

"It got a bit boring without you around Moony, so we decided to raise some hell with you again." James said, smiling mischievously. "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding by the way?"

"James, stop it!" Lily said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Can't you see he's in shock?"

"But our son is the great Harry Potter!" James said defiantly. "How could Remus not expect him to bring us back?"

"Happy Christmas Moony!" Harry shouted laughing. "I give you your friends!"

"Shut it Harry." James said. "Everyone! This is a party, so lets get on with it!"

So they did. For the next two hours no one spoke of what happened. Everyone danced, ate, drank, and enjoyed the music. At eleven everyone began filing out to catch the Hogwarts express to take them back home for the holidays. Harry waited for the last person to exit the room before waving his hand and returning everything to normal.

"Ready to go home?" Harry asked Serena.

"I guess. Let's get our guests." Serena answered.

* * *

Michael had no change of clothes so he walked cautiously to Dumbledore's office. He was cautious because he had only been to Dumbledore's office twice, and managed to get lost both times. He saw the gargoyle statue to the side of the entrance steps and silently said thanks because he did not know the password. Walking up the steps he heard a large group of people speaking in loud happy voices. Deciding it would be safe to enter without knocking he stumbled upon twelve people in the middle of a conversation he knew nothing about.

"Do you remember the time you almost burned Snivellus to death?" Remus asked one of the men he saw appear at the party.

"Do you remember when we had the contest?" A girl with red hair asked the girl who was with Harry Potter.

"Do any of you remember when an eleven year old boy stumbled into a conversation amongst two generations of Marauders, a half giant named Hagrid, and the greatest wizard in the world?" Harry asked standing behind Michael.

"Hey is this your new friend?" Serena asked.

"Yup." Harry replied.

"You're right." Serena said. "With the right haircut you could have been twins at that age."

"When I first met Harry he looked like that." Ginny said. "Any wonder I had a crush on him?"

"He was adorable at that age." Hermione replied.

"Hey when did this turn to an 'I love Harry Potter' convention?" Ron asked.

"WE LOVE YOU HARRY!" The three girls screamed.

"If you love me, meet me in my trunk at midnight!" Harry said winking at all three who pretended to faint.

"Hello Harry." Michael said before looking at Dumbledore. "Am I too early sir?"

"Early?" Harry asked. "Hell you're late. I was just looking for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Michael said. "Is it time to go sir?"

"Depends on if I can manage to move fourteen people at once." Harry said. "Is anyone else coming?"

"We have to wait for the Weasleys." Serena said.

"Why wait for us?" Fred asked.

"We've been waiting for you." George said.

"I thought they meant for us to meet them in the common room." Fred responded to George.

"I agree with that deduction." George said.

"Mum asked if you could get her and Dad at the house." Fred said.

"They have some things to pick up there." George finished for them.

"Okay no problem." Harry said. "You two just don't distract me. Believe me, you wont get unsplinched if I mess up."

"Gotcha." George said.

"Shutting up now." Fred said.

"Have you got my sunglasses Michael?" Harry asked.

Michael's eyes widened. "They are in my trunk! I'm sorry Harry!"

"No worries." Harry said easily. "Just don't freak out at what happens to my eyes, ok?"

"Ok." Michael replied.

Harry nodded and the green of his eyes disappeared quickly, fading to black as he moved the sixteen people in the room to the entrance hall of Potter Mansion. When he had finished he noticed that everyone was fine and disappeared immediately. Reappearing a few minutes later he had a very ruffled Arthur and Molly Weasley, all three having arms full of presents. Magically moving them to the tree he smiled and nodded at James and Lily.

"Welcome to Potter Mansion." James said cheerfully.

"I hope everyone is ready for a very Happy Christmas." Lily said smiling happily.


	10. Unfamiliar Settings

**Chapter Ten**

**Unfamiliar Settings**

"Come on Michael." Harry said. "I'll show you to your room."

"Okay." Michael said.

"You're not taking him to bed already?" Serena asked.

"No, just showing him where his stuff is." Harry said. "He might not want to be in school robes anymore."

"Good point." Serena said.

"Come on, Michael." Harry said. "I'll introduce you to everyone when we get back."

"Okay" Michael said following Harry up the stairs.

"You have to forgive me if I get us lost." Harry said. "This isn't my home."

"Oh." Michael said quietly.

"Would you prefer to stay at my house?" Harry asked. "I can move your stuff, as well as me and Serena if you would rather it. Just a bit quiet there."

"No this is okay." Michael said. "I just don't feel like I belong here. This place looks like whoever owns it is rich, and I'm not even close."

"Did you know Remus wasn't rich when he was your age." Harry said. Michael shook his head as they walked. "Yup, from what I hear his robes looked worse then any robes I have ever seen, and I have seen some of the most horrid things. My best friend once had to wear a dress as a robe. We had to cut all the frills off of it magically." He added laughing as he remembered the Yule ball.

Michael laughed a bit and looked up at Harry. "Why am I here?" He asked serious again.

"That we will talk about when we get to your room." Harry said. "I asked Dobby to put something in there to help explain everything, including what happened to your parents."

"Oh." Michael said. "But how do you know?"

"Trust me Michael." Harry said. "You don't want to know how I know."

"Is it about the war?" Michael asked.

"What do you know about the war?" Harry asked.

"Professor Lupin is teaching us about it." Michael said. "He said that a powerful dark wizard tried to take over the world, but you stopped him. He said you ran off to face the dark wizard and beat him all by yourself."

"He mostly right, though that is a very small part of it." Harry said. "That was the end of the war. There is a lot that he probably can't tell you yet. I will. I feel you have a right to know how this affected you. Here's your room."

Michael walked in and took off his robes, his muggle clothing underneath looked as if he had almost outgrown them. Harry realized that the boy was not too skinny, he just grew over the time he had become depressed and had not had the time or will to eat as much as he should. Michael sat on the bed and began flipping through the folder that Harry had left on the bed. Michael looked up with tears in his eyes as he read the article written about the deaths and cruciatus curses during weddings.

"Why do you have something like this?" Michael asked tears streaming down his face. "Do you like the pain that was caused?"

"No Michael." Harry said sitting beside him. "I keep this to remind me when I think I'm a vicious killer why I did what had to be done."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"First let me tell you a story of the boy who lived, okay?" Harry asked. When Michael nodded Harry continued. "A long time ago, there was a dark wizard who believed only purebloods should count as wizards. He began hurting and killing people to start a war that would make his belief right. Funny thing was, he wasn't a pureblood. His dad was a muggle. Kind of like me, except my Mum was like you. She was magic but her parents weren't. My dad, as far as I can guess, was a pureblood.

"Anyway, the dark wizard heard a part of a prophecy that would scare him into making a very bad decision for him, but a great one for the rest of the world. He heard that a boy was born that would be able to beat him. He didn't hear that he would choose the boy by his actions. There were only two who stood a chance. The dark wizard made his choice and went to the boys home and killed his father and mother, but he didn't realize what he had done. The boys mother sacrificed herself for him, and caused the boy to be protected.

"The boy was only a year old, but he did something everyone would cherish him for, for eleven years. He didn't die when he was hit with the killing curse. He lived. Somehow he managed to deflect the curse with the love of his mother and the curse fell back on the dark wizard. The only problem was the boy who lived was alone." Harry stopped gaining his composure. it appeared Remus hadn't told the first years everything.

"What happened then?" Michael asked, looking curious.

"The boy went to live with his Mum's family, his only family. They were muggles and hated anything magic. They didn't tell the boy who or what he was. They lied and told him his parents died in a car crash. He believed this and allowed himself to be treated as most wizards treat house elves until he was eleven years old. Then a half giant, Hagrid to be exact, saved the boy from the evil muggles and showed him the world of magic." Harry went on.

"The boy was amazed to find this world, and find out he was famous and rich. He made friends almost immediately. His two best friends. What he didn't realize was his arrival to the world of magic caused a cloud to fall over the world. You see, the dark wizard wasn't really dead. He was stuck in a half death. Not alive, not dead, but very dangerous. For years the boy fought the dark wizard till he felt he couldn't do it anymore.

"It was then he heard a prophecy that said he was the only one who could fight the dark wizard, and went on to save those he loved. He became a strong wizard, and with the help of his friends he became even stronger. He saw many people die, and blamed himself for not being able to end the fighting earlier. He fought hard in every battle, trying to save as many as possible. The dark wizard attacked everyone he could, and the boy kept trying to stop it.

"By the time he found a way and managed to destroy the dark wizard, he felt that he was too late." Harry said, taking a deep breath and steadying himself again. "He felt that though he had fulfilled a prophecy, he had let too many die by not knowing how to defeat the dark wizard. Even now the boy often wishes he could do more, and thinks he failed to give so many the safety they deserve. It became even more obvious when he met an eleven year old boy who's family was killed by the same dark wizard he was trying to stop only because they had a wedding on the same day as the boy." Harry finished and looked away from Michael.

"You're the boy who lived?" Michael asked. Harry nodded. "They don't call you that though. They always call you Harry Potter in school."

"That's because the teachers know I hate that title." Harry said. "It just made it easier to tell the story."

"You blame yourself for my family being dead?" Michael asked.

"If I had killed him sooner, your family would still be alive." Harry said.

"Professor Lupin said something in class you should hear." Michael said. "To defend someone doesn't mean they will always live. Sometimes they will die no matter how much you want to save them. Did you bring me here because Voldemort killed my family?"

"No." Harry said. "I brought you here because you reminded me of me at your age. I also wanted to tell you what happened to your parents because I felt you had a right to know. Truth is, I brought you here to have fun. That is what I intend you to do."

"Harry, were you scared?" Michael asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Every minute. I was afraid I would die, or worse that my friends would die and I would live, or worse I would have to watch my friends die before I did."

"But Professor Lupin said you were brave and weren't scared of Voldemort at all." Michael said.

"Bravery isn't not being afraid." Harry said. "It's doing what is right no matter how afraid you are. I wasn't afraid of Voldemort, but of what would happen if Voldemort won."

"Oh." Michael said softly. "I understand that."

Harry smiled. "Good. No more talk of dreary things for tonight. Lets go get you introduced to the rest of the people here." He said.

"Okay." Michael said, for the first time sounding cheerful. "Oh, who is Dobby's master?"

"Me and Serena I would say, though I prefer being called his friend." Harry said. "Why do you ask?"

"He speaks very highly of you." Michael said. "I just wanted to know who was called a great wizard."

"He tried to save my life and almost got me killed." Harry said smiling. "I tricked his master into freeing him and he saved me from his former master. I have never been able to say no to Dobby since, and he refuses to tell me no regardless of anything."

"You like him very much huh?" Michael asked.

"He is a great friend." Harry said. "He even gets Christmas presents. He is especially partial to socks. Give him a pair and he'll love you for life." He added laughing.

"I wish I could." Michael said.

"Don't worry, I got you covered." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I mean, don't worry about money during the vacation. Wait till Christmas and then we'll talk about you paying me back. Alright?" Harry said.

"Okay." Michael said.

"Well, are you ready to meet the coolest people I've ever known?" Harry asked grinning.

"Sweet!" Michael said.

"Totally." Harry replied.

"Harry what took you so long?" Ginny asked as he and Michael entered the room.

"Had to find the room!" Harry exclaimed. "This place is huge."

"I know, I got lost trying to find the bathroom yesterday!" Ginny said laughing.

"Gin, I want you to meet Michael." Harry said. "Michael, this is Ginny."

"Hi." Michael said shyly.

"He's so cute!" Ginny exclaimed cheerfully. "Hi Mike. Can I call you Mike?"

"Yeah." Michael said showing his smile again.

"Who's the kid?" Sirius asked. "Yours?"

"Sirius, I'm eighteen and he's eleven." Harry said. "That would make me seven when he was born."

"You do me so proud." Sirius said.

"Sirius, this is Michael Anderson." Harry said laughing. "Not my son."

"Oh." Sirius barked. "Nice to meet ya kid."

"Hi." Michael said.

"Him calling you kid means he's cool with you." Harry said. "Michael this is Hermione and Ron. Ron's the guy."

"Hey!" Hermione said.

"Just kidding Mione." Harry said laughing. "Say hi to Michael."

"Hi Michael." Hermione said.

"Hey Mike." Ron said.

"Hi." Michael said brightening up. "I know who you are. You're the smartest witch in over a century!"

"Well, thank you." Hermione said blushing.

"Wow, Ron, looks like you've got competition." Harry said ginning.

"Sod off Harry." Ron said.

"Where is Serena?" Harry asked.

"Behind Hagrid with James and Lily." Hermione answered.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Oh Nev! Say hi to Michael!"

"Hey Mike!" Neville yelled from a few feet away.

"HI!" Michael squeaked.

"Come on." Harry said, pulling Michael along. "Serena!"

"What!" Serena asked annoyed.

"I'm having trouble making it to you!" Harry said.

"What's the trouble?" Serena asked.

"Hagrid!" Harry called.

"Oh, sorry Harry." Hagrid said. "Who's yer little friend?"

"Michael." Harry said.

"Hello, Michael." Hagrid said to him.

"Hi Hagrid. I'm in your class." Michael said.

"Oh are yeh now?" Hagrid asked. "I'll have to remember yeh then."

"Cool!" Michael said.

"Hey Potter." Serena said smiling as Hagrid stepped aside.

"Sup Black." Harry said. "Meet Mike."

"Hey Mike." Serena said. "I simply must take you shopping."

"Serena!" Harry said. "He's not a Barbie doll!"

"I meant you!" Serena said. "Those clothes don't look to cheerful. You look like you're about to go to a funeral. And for gods sake cut your hair!"

"See what I gotta put up with Mike?" Harry asked. "And she wonders why I need more friends."

Michael laughed. "She's cool. Hi Serena."

"Who is this?" James asked.

"Mike." Harry replied.

"Lil, come here." James said. "We have a child in the house."

"Hi I'm Lily." Lily said stepping around her husband. "This is James."

"Hi Lily." Michael said. "Hi James."

"Well I think you know everyone besides Winky, but you'll find her soon enough." Harry said. "She tends to move quietly and without being seen."

"Okay." Michael said. "What do you guys do for fun?"

"Can you fly?" Harry asked.

"I'm not too good at it yet." Michael said.

"Okay then I don't really know." Harry said. "Do you like video games?"

"Yeah!" Michael said.

"Come on I'll lead you to the telly." Harry said.

"Sweet!" Michael answered.

* * *

"Have you ever been to a magic barber?" Harry asked.

"Do I look like I've had my hair cut since May?" Michael asked.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Harry said "Neither have I."

"You look like you've been to a barber in the past eight years." Michael said.

"No." Harry said. "My hair always sort of did its own thing. I've heard that's a Potter trait. I guess we'll find out what it's like today."

"Come on you big baby." Serena said to Harry. "Acting like a five year old. At least be a good role model to Mike here."

Harry responded by puffing out his chest and standing straighter. "Alright." Harry responded in an exaggerated business voice "Come on, Michael. It's time to get our hair cut."

Michael, imitating Harry's act said, "Alright good sir. Let's get this done. Too much to do today."

"God he's got another one." Serena said laughing as the two walked into the barber shop.

After an hour Harry and Michael walked out of the shop looking very different. Harry's Hair hung an inch or two above his shoulders while Michael's hair was cropped close to his head with no hair hanging down. Serena smiled as she saw them both. They were talking animatedly about Quidditch. Harry was telling Michael about how it felt flying as a seeker. Michael kept saying he had to perfect his flying to try out next year.

"Having a good time?" Serena asked.

"Just telling my old sports stories." Harry said.

"Oh god, you've turned into one of those guys." Serena said laughing.

"No he asked about playing." Harry said. "I was just telling him how amazing it was."

"Oh." Serena said. "Has Gryffindor actually got a team?"

"Our house hasn't won since Harry, Ron, and Ginny were on the team." Michael said.

"Well, if Harry teaches you then you will definitely be a shoe in to be a seeker." Serena said.

"I still have to learn how to fly better." Michael said. "I just don't have a broom to practice with."

"Well, you can use mine to practice with Harry if you want." Serena said. "Just gotta be careful. Firebolts are fast."

"You have a Firebolt?" Michael asked amazed.

"So does Harry." Serena said. "Actually we all do."

"Wow." Michael said.

"Yup." Serena said. "But it's time to take you shopping for clothes."

"Damn." Harry said. "If I gotta get new clothes, then so does the kid."

"Fine!" Serena said. "But I'm tired of you walking around looking like you're mourning something."

Harry, Serena, and Michael went into muggle London and began shopping for the next two hours. Serena wanting to take the two shopping meant they stood around while she threw clothes at them and told them to try the clothes on. Harry sighed and told Michael that women would always do this to you, and Serena said it was because guys had no sense of fashion. Harry laughed as they walked out of the store and said he needed to take the things home before they could continue shopping. So after stepping into the Leaky Cauldron he disappeared and met Serena and Michael in Diagon Alley.

"What took so long?" Serena asked.

"Dobby was in the middle of fixing lunch." Harry said. "I had to talk to him. Seems everyone is traveling through towns shopping and the only ones he had to make lunch for was us three. He wasn't very happy to hear that no one was going to eat. Winky didn't seem to happy either, but she said she would prepare the best dinner she ever made so we had to be there for that."

"Hey, when is Sarah getting here?" Serena asked.

"Sometime today." Harry said. "I've got my cell phone with me, don't worry."

"Okay." Serena said.

"Who's Sarah?" Michael asked.

"A friend of ours from America." Serena answered.

"What's America like?" Michael asked.

"Different." Harry answered.

"Interesting." Serena quipped.

"Cool. Where are we going now?" Michael asked.

"Now we are going to split up and go shopping." Harry said. "You can start with me and then switch to Serena."

"Okay." Michael said.

Harry and Michael began shopping at what seemed to Michael the oddest place; the book store. He smiled as Harry told him that Hermione and Serena had a thing for ancient and special edition books. He had a dream of having friends who knew him that well. Shopping with Harry was an experience unlike any Michael had ever had shopping. His parents were always careful about how much they spent, but Harry seemed to do the opposite. It was almost like he was trying to spend all the money in the world. Michael questioned him about this as they exited the store.

"Harry, are you trying to spend all the money you have?" Michael asked.

Harry laughed at this. "I don't think I've even came close to spending a quarter of the money in the year I've had it." He said. "Trust me, if you saw my vault, you'd never ask that question again."

"Wow, it must be nice to be rich." Michael said.

"Not really." Harry said listlessly as they walked. "It allows me to be relaxed and not worry about things like work, but it also means it's harder for me to take the idea of work seriously. Maybe that's why I haven't figured out what I want to do yet."

"Why don't you help people again?" Michael asked.

"Who would I help, kid?" Harry asked. "I saved this world from Voldemort, tried to help those whose lives Voldemort destroyed, and all the good it did was stop the most serious threat. It's like all I really did was delay how long life would be peaceful."

"That's a big help." Michael said. "Because you did that, I don't have to be as scared as the people were when Voldemort was alive. Because of you people can say his name without fear."

"I guess you're right." Harry said. "You know, for an eleven year old you're quite intelligent. Maybe you're the next Mione."

Michael laughed. "Don't think so. I'm lucky to get Acceptable on any of my schoolwork." He said.

"Don't worry about that." Harry said. "I wasn't always one of the smartest people in my year. I used to fight to get Acceptable marks in potions. Life is about more then grades anyway."

"Thanks Harry." Michael said.

"Anytime." Harry replied, ending the conversation.

For the next few hours they shopped for everyone in the house. They finally stopped when Harry had to go back to Potter Mansion to drop off the presents he had already bought. When he returned Serena was with Michael and they decided to split up again. This time Harry handing Michael five hundred galleons to do with as he pleased. Harry disappeared into the robe makers shop as soon as Michael and Serena were out of sight.

"Hello, Serena left an order to be picked up." Harry said.

"Of course Harry." Madam Malkim replied, finding the appropriate box. "This will be fifty galleons."

"Here's a hundred." Harry answered, laying the gold on the table. "For making them so quickly."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Madam Malkim answered, her eyes wide as she counted the money. "Have a nice day."

"And you as well." Harry spoke as he was leaving the store.

His next stop was Olivander's. He knew three specific people who were wasting away without wands. Sirius and James had been dying to play pranks, and as such Lily refused to let Harry offer them one of his. Though now that they were back in London Harry knew he had to see Olivander about the wands. After all, Olivander was the best Wandmaker of his time. As he walked into Olivander's a smile spread across his face as he saw the same happen to Olivander's.

"Why, Harry Potter! As I live and breath!" Olivander said. "I haven't seen you in ages boy! Well before you defeated you-know-who. How are you doing these days?"

"I'm doing well." Harry answered. "Living in America now so not many opportunities to drop in. How have you been?"

"Smashing as always, Harry." Olivander replied graciously. "What can I do for you today?"

"Do you remember the wands my mother, father, and Sirius Black used?" Harry asked.

"Why of course!" Olivander spoke with honor. "I remember every wand I've ever made and sold. Why do you ask?"

"I need one of each, each one in one of those amazing boxes you engrave." Harry said. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Harry. Though I don't know why." Olivander said. "Something to honor them with?"

"You might say that." Harry said uneasily. "When would they be available?"

"Give me a minute. I'll be right back." Olivander disappeared as he spoke.

Harry heard him occasionally mumble something but Harry was again busy dealing with his memories. He remembered the day he got his first wand. He laughed aloud as he remembered the destruction caused while he was trying every wand Olivander handed to him until he found it. He also remembered the summer he stayed in Diagon Alley, when Sirius had first escaped from prison. Finally he remembered how quickly Olivander worked to help him with the custom made wands he still hadn't decided to sell. He smiled, lost in all these fond memories that had escaped him what seemed ages ago but really was only a few months. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Olivander return.

"Here you are Harry." Olivander said, startling Harry from his memories. "No charge. Call it a Christmas present from me to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Olivander." Harry said.

"Now you go and have a nice Christmas." Olivander spoke quickly. "I'm sure you've got a lot of things left to do, so get on your way."

"Of course." Harry said, nodding his head graciously. "I'll see you after the holidays, maybe have a cup of tea?"

"That would be splendid Harry." Olivander said happily. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you." Harry said leaving the store.

Harry looked at his watch. He wasn't supposed to meet Serena and Michael again for nearly an hour. Harry decided to shop for Dobby and Winky quickly before finishing up his shopping. When he left Wizarding Styles, he stopped in to say hello to Fred and George for a moment before buying ten of everything in their store. With all that done Harry went for his final surprises, insuring an interesting Christmas full of fun. He smiled as he saw Serena and Michael outside of the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to them and prepared to head back to the mansion.


	11. Family Reunions & Christmas Celebrations

**Chapter Eleven**

**Family Reunions and Christmas Celebrations**

It was two days before Christmas and everything was moving splendidly. Harry was enjoying his time in Potter Mansion. He could often be found looking at books about his father's family, learning about who they were and what they were like. He had yet to talk to his father about his family, not knowing if it was a bad subject to talk about or not. He only knew what he had heard from Sirius, and that was only that they were good people. He still felt there was something missing from his family, and that was knowing about them. Harry finally decided to talk to his father about his grandparents to try and find out what he could about them.

"Dad?" Harry asked James as he saw him in the study with Sirius.

"You haven't called me that since the day I came back." James said, looking serious. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to know..." Harry started, dropping off suddenly.

"Go ahead and ask Harry. You've got nothing to worry about." James said smiling merrily.

"I wanted to know about your parents. Your family. Everything. I don't know anything about them." Harry said now facing the ground.

James looked at Harry in shock. "Is that what you wanted to ask?" He said. Harry nodded. "Sit down here, Harry." James said, waving to a seat between him and Sirius.

"Maybe I should go." Sirius said, standing.

"No, Padfoot. You were there son, too. Even if it was only for a few years." James said, smiling at his friend. Then he looked at Harry who now sat between the two. "Your grandparents were the most wonderful parents in the world. They cared for me and made me feel like I was the greatest son on Earth. They took in my friend when they heard how he was treated by his parents and raised him as their own son. They also never questioned Remus when he had to go away because of his problem, even though they knew he wasn't sick. They taught all three of us to be strong together and apart, which is something only a parent can do. They loved us all Harry. I know they would have loved you as well had they been alive."

"What happened to them?" Harry asked.

"They were very old, Harry. They went to sleep one night and never woke up." James said, a tear falling from his eye as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, Dad." Harry said quickly.

"You didn't, Harry. It doesn't hurt to talk about them. I miss them as every child misses their parents when they die. Probably not as much as you did because you never knew us. I had the chance to know them, and love them for the people they were. They died together, which was very important to them both. These tears are sad, but they are not sorrowful. They are loving Harry, tears of love for people who deserve no less." James said happily, looking warmly at Harry. "You know, I might be ready for you to call me Dad now after all." He added with a small chuckle. "I would hate my son coming to my funeral and calling me Prongs."

"Who knows, Prongs. It would definitely make your funeral original." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but everyone looking at a person only a few years younger then the man being buried and calling him Dad would be a lot more interesting." Harry joined in with the jokes.

"What are you three doing in here?" Lily asked. "Planning to raise more hell for people?"

"They always do if you leave them alone for a few moments." Serena said, laughing with Lily.

"Lil, I think we need to talk about something." James said seriously.

"Come on, Nymphadora. Show me how you fly with a good broom." Sirius said with a smile.

"Don't call me that!" Serena said angrily.

"Come on, kid." Sirius said with a nod. "They are going to need some family time, just the three of them."

"Oh!" Serena gasped. "Of course, Sirius. Let's fly." She said, walking out of the room quickly with Sirius at her heels.

"What's the problem?" Lily asked of the two men before her.

"Harry's just reminded me of something that left me to think we aren't being proper parents." James said softly.

"What do you expect, James?" Lily exclaimed. "We never had the chance to grow into the role."

"We do now, and we're wasting it." James said. "I think it's time we were parents instead of friends."

"What happened in here, James?" Lily asked, her voice curious and concerned.

"Do you remember your parents, Lily?" James asked.

"Of course I do, they were wonderful." Lily answered, smiling at the memory of her parents.

"Yes, and so were mine. Now it is time that we be wonderful parents for Harry." James said. "If he had known us, had we died as our parents, we probably wouldn't be here as a couple of kids in our twenties. Had Voldemort not stolen us from him, and him from us, he would have known us well and loved us. He loved us so much that he had to know us, to have the chance we had. We shouldn't disappoint him."

"What would you have me do?" Lily asked James uncertain of what he wanted.

"Let's be parents Lil. You be Mum, I'll be Dad, and he can be son." James said with a smile. "It's about time we accepted our little boy is all grown up and we are getting old."

"You're right. I hate it when you are right." Lily said frowning. Then she looked at Harry and smiled. "Can you forgive a girl some conceit in wanting to hide her age? If she's your Mum?"

"Of course. After all I forgive my Dad for his ego." Harry said jokingly.

"Young man, you're grounded!" James bellowed.

"Really?" Harry asked, now confused.

"Hell no, not on Christmas. I just always wanted to say that." James replied jokingly. "However, now that we're here in England again it's time to say hello to those two great gits who raised you wrong."

"James!" Lily yelled. "Those gits are my family."

"You heard what they did to Harry! They are gits!" James said angrily.

"I know, but I don't want you to go too far with them." Lily said. "Sirius either, as I know he'll want to go."

"Damn right I do." Sirius said, entering the study with Serena close behind. "Sorry, I was listening outside the door." He added.

"Serena, should I give them their presents early?" Harry asked, a smile brewing on his face.

"Definitely." Serena said, waving her hand as three presents appeared. She handed two to Harry.

"Guys, in the spirit of Christmas, and the minds of Marauders, we offer you these presents." Harry said, handing one box to Lily and one to James, while Serena handed the box in her hands to Sirius.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry and Serena said loudly.

The three stared at each other in a mix of confusion and worry. The statement Harry had made left them open to any number of ideas as to what the presents might be. They expected a prank of any sort. As they removed the wrapping paper and saw the mahogany wand boxes with their names engraved in a gold plate on the top of the boxes they all raised their eyes to Harry.

"Open them." Harry said, still smiling.

They opened the boxes slowly, still having a slight thought of this being a prank. When they saw the wands they each took them out of the box and sparks shot from each wand quickly. They smiled openly, and James and Sirius immediately began dueling as Lily stood near Harry and laughed as the spells were thrown back and forth. They let this go on for a while until Dumbledore appeared in the room and clapped appreciatively at the duel in progress.

"Harry, would you care for a duel?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"Sure Professor. This room is too small though. How about the room just off the living room?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. Shall we invite an audience?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose that could be arranged." Harry answered, looking at Serena who only nodded.

"Shall we say, five minutes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Wait!" Lily said quickly. "Albus, you will be easy on him. Right?"

"Lily, you will find that it is Harry who needs to be asked that question." Dumbledore said smiling. "I will meet you there Harry."

"Alright, sir." Harry said. "Dad, Sirius, stop playing around and come watch how a real duel is done. Unless you're afraid of being shown up by someone half your age."

"This I've got to see." Sirius said as his eyes flashed with pride. "How bout you Prongs?"

"Definitely." James said beaming with pride at the thought of his son dueling Dumbledore.

"I'm going to get everyone else, if I can find them." Serena said. "Mike and Hagrid will be the hard ones. Harry, tell Remus in the common room, would you?"

"Sure, love." Harry said brightly.

"Harry, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Lily asked.

"Mum, I've fought Voldemort and survived. Dumbledore doesn't want to kill me. I'm sure everything will be fine." Harry said, not telling his mother it had been done before.

* * *

"I hope he's alright." Lily said as she watched Harry and Dumbledore begin.

"Same rules, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but please Harry, call me Albus." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes si-Albus." Harry said, laughing at himself.

"_Incendio!_" Dumbledore started.

"_Protego!_" Harry responded. "_Incarcerous! Stupefy! Impedimenta!_"

Dumbledore dodged the spells easily, and they again settled into the familiar pattern of the duel. They circled themselves with ease, both measuring their opponents next move. Dumbledore smiled as he watched Harry change his spells with a speed he still swore he had never seen from another wizard before in his life. Harry found himself enjoying the graceful and elegant moves of Dumbledore as he dodged the spells sent at him. He had wanted to learn how to do that since he first saw them. He also envied the graceful way Dumbledore tied his spells together. Harry knew that in the way of magic he might be stronger, but Dumbledore was a lot wiser in it than he could ever claim to be.

"Harry, do you mind if we have our usual conversation? _Inflamare!_" Dumbledore asked.

Harry dodged easily. "Of course not Albus, I enjoy our conversations." Harry responded. "_Illuminus!_"

Dumbledore moved easily. "You will not see my mind that easily, Harry. I was wondering if you felt like telling the tale of the battle with Voldemort."

"Not much to say. If it wasn't for luck, Sirius dying, and my need to talk to him I would have been dead." Harry said easily. Then he smiled. "_Rictusempra!_"

Dumbledore laughed as he dodged. "Interesting. What do you mean by that? _Immobulus!_"

"Well, I had to kill Tom's soul, not his body. That was the balance that kept him alive. The spirit was willing, it was only the flesh that couldn't succeed in staying alive." Harry answered while dodging a barrage of spells. "_Stupefy!_"

"I see." Dumbledore said, nodding his approval. "So you destroyed his very soul as well as his body."

"Yes. It was luck, though. He almost killed me. Spell only missed by a second." Harry said, sizing up Dumbledore's next move.

"Very interesting. I feel I've learned a lot from this duel." Dumbledore said smiling. "Though that was not my intention. Now we have a problem. This has been going on for an hour and our audience is starting to get bored."

"Does that mean it's time to stop talking and start this duel up fast?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"I believe so, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore answered with a smile.

"Very well, Professor. Let's finish this." Harry said cheerfully.

Lily closed her eyes quickly as she saw the two begin sending very advanced spells at each other. James and Sirius were watching in awe as Remus smiled beside them. Serena, as always, was watching her husband and enjoying the smile and look of peace that wrapped around his face. She often thought during these duels that he was happier during the hours that he and Dumbledore spent dueling then he was during almost any other time in his life.

Harry smiled as he and Dumbledore advanced the speed and level of spells. Many of the spells being mentioned even Hermione didn't know. His smile broadened as he began using spells in parseltongue that he had been given knowledge of when Slytherin and Gryffindor gave him their knowledge. He spoke the spells easily and was surprised when a sleep spell actually hit Dumbledore and he watched him fall. Harry stood shocked as he saw Dumbledore sleeping peacefully on the ground and realized that he had won.

"I did it." Harry said, still shocked. "I beat Dumbledore."

"Harry, wake him up!" Serena said quickly.

"Right." Harry said. "_Enervate!_"

"Well, Harry, it appears that I have lost this time." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "It appears I had forgotten of your knowledge of the Slytherin spells."

"Well, I am his heir after all." Harry said laughing.

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, that is true." He said smiling.

"That was amazing Harry!" James said, patting him on the back.

"Truly magnificent!" Sirius joined in.

"Wow!" Lily said. "My son beat Albus Dumbledore in a duel!"

"Thanks, guys. That's the first time I've won in a duel against him. Normally it's a tie." Harry said, smiling happily.

"You won with a splendid bit of magic." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"I didn't know you were a parselmouth Harry." James said curiously.

"It's something that happened when Voldemort tried to kill me." Harry said. "At least that is the only thing Dumbledore could figure out. He said that some of Voldemort's power fell onto me when he failed to kill me."

"Interesting. Is that also why you are so powerful?" Lily asked.

"No, his power is his own." Dumbledore said in an assuring manner. "Harry received the ability to be parseltongue, his connection to Voldemort, as well as his strong sense of magic from Voldemort. His magic, his strength, his power all come from within him and just waited for the right trigger to bring them to light."

"Why did that worry you Mum?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what you mother was worried about was that Voldemort was the cause of your power." Dumbledore answered. "That would have left it possible for you to become as evil and twisted as he was."

"What?" Harry asked, now worried. "You're sure that isn't possible right?"

"Yes, Harry. You have been offered that choice and denied it. I have no doubt that you have no wish for power unless it can help you accomplish a goal." Dumbledore said firmly.

"That's what Voldemort was doing, sir." Harry said softly. "He just wanted more power to accomplish his goal of ridding the wizarding world of anyone not a pureblood."

"I know Harry. That is not your cause however. You choose another path. That is what is important. Your power didn't make you feel superior to others. In fact, you seem to despise them unless they can help you when you need them to." Dumbledore replied.

"Harry, I've not known you for as long as Albus, but even I know that you are not the next dark lord." Sirius said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said.

* * *

Harry was not seen on Christmas Eve until it was time for dinner. He was very secretive about what he had done, and no one seemed to want to push him to find out the information. Harry looked around the table during dinner at all the faces he knew so well. He saw the Weasleys, Remus, Sirius, his Mum and Dad, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Serena, Michael, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Mad Eye Moody. He saw a serene happiness in their faces that most had lost for quite some time and that finally rested his mind. For the first time since the war broke out, he felt truly at peace with the world.

He sat on the back porch after dinner and stared at the stars. He was never the best in Astronomy, dropping it after fifth year, but he always loved just looking at the stars. When he was young it was to escape the hell that was the Dursley's but now he just looked to enjoy the stars. He heard Michael approach him and he smiled. He found himself growing fond of Michael each day. He looked to Michael as he got close and offered him a chair which Michael quickly took.

"How do you do that?" Michael asked.

"I asked Dumbledore that once." Harry said, smiling at the memory. "He used to do that whenever anyone entered his office. He seemed to know where people were. Anyway, he always said he'd tell me when he was ready. I'll tell you how I do it though. Whenever I sit and relax, as I'm doing now, my mind or magic seem to extend around me for a distance and I can feel when another person enters that space. Then I find out who it is by the feel of their magic. I can't explain any easier then that though."

"That is so cool! Can you teach me to do that?" Michael asked hopeful.

"I can try. I don't know if you are strong enough yet to do it." Harry replied. "This is something that takes a lot of time and a clear mind to handle. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Harry." Michael answered quickly.

"Okay, to start close your eyes and think only of the stars. Think about how peaceful it is just to stare at them and enjoy how beautiful they are." Harry said. Michael closed his eyes and after a few minutes he mumbled a bit. "Good, now just let you mind relax on the idea of the stars and see what happens."

Michael sat quietly for a few moments, then looked at the stars with his eyes relaxed. Harry worried for a moment that the boy had fallen asleep with his eyes open when he suddenly jumped up alert and ready to pounce. Harry laughed as the boy reacted and put a hand gently on his shoulder and eased him back into his seat.

"What did you feel?" Harry asked.

"I felt something stronger then I've ever felt before. It felt like the sun was right next to me." Michael said, looking at Harry in shock. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, that was me. I'm a lot stronger than I look." Harry said jokingly.

"Will I be as powerful as you are when I grow up?" Michael asked.

"You should pray you never are. The power I have cost me seventeen years of my life to be a living hell. You should hope to be as powerful as you can be, and don't worry about the rest." Harry answered. "If you only worry about being powerful, you will fall to the dark arts. No one wants that."

"I know I don't." Michael said softly. "That's what took my parents away."

"I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to bring that up." Harry said uneasily.

"I know, Harry." Michael replied. "You were just trying to teach me something. My father used to say the same thing. You should never want to be stronger than anyone, only as strong as yourself."

"He was a very wise man." Harry said.

"Yeah." Michael answered. "Harry, can you bring back my Mum and Dad? Like you did for yours?"

Harry sighed and looked sadly at Michael. "You will hear that I've done a lot of things in my life. Some are true, some are a lie. While it is true that I brought my parents and my godfather back, I can't do it for anyone else. A bond of love must be there between me and the people I bring back. I wish I could do that though, Michael. I wish I could bring back every person who had to die in that damned war. So many died for reasons I couldn't control. So many people I cared about hurt, so many more hurt that I don't know. I'm sorry Michael." He said, his voice soft and reflecting the pain in his eyes.

"I didn't think you could Harry. I was just wondering if it was possible." Michael spoke, his voice heavy with sadness. "You know, I've wished we were related since I met you. You are always nice to me, and are always willing to help me or just sit and talk. All of your friends are too. I just wish we could be family and that I wouldn't have to go back to that orphanage. They pick on me there. Does it make me a bad person to want a family now that mine is gone?"

"No." Harry said. "I dreamed of my Mum and Dad since I was old enough to remember, probably before that as well. The Weasleys became my family. Molly and Arthur treated me as a son. They cared for me and even loved me. They worried when I was at the Dursley's house, and even when I was on one of my adventures. They were and are every bit a part of my family as my Mum and Dad are. So if it is wrong then we are both in that position, and I more then you."

"Thanks, Harry." Michael said, hugging Harry suddenly.

Harry, though shocked, returned the boy's hug. "You're welcome, Mike." He said. Michael quickly let go and sat back down.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding worried.

"For what? It's not a problem." Harry said, smiling. "Now, you need to go to bed so you can wake up all of us old people early in the morning and make us open presents."

"Cool!" Michael said, then stopped. "I have presents?"

"Did you think you were forgotten?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I just didn't expect any presents." Michael said.

"Don't worry, you will not be left out. There will be presents waiting for you."

"Sweet! Night Harry." Michael said leaving the porch quickly.

"You are good with him, Harry." Remus said, standing at the door smiling.

"Thanks, Moony." Harry said. "Sit with me a minute would you?"

Remus sat in the chair once occupied by Michael. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

"I just feel so peaceful, and even now I know it can't be permanent." Harry said. "I think I've done something very stupid."

"What is that exactly?" Remus asked, confused.

"I had to bring them back, Remus. You know I had no choice, right?" Harry asked, panic and sadness in his voice and eyes.

"Harry, what is it?" Remus asked, now clearly worried.

"I've joined a group that has to remain secret, but the feeling I get from them is horrid!" Harry exclaimed. "The way they talk of balance is as if they are neutral and will kill a good wizard as quick as a dark one. I'm in way over my head this time, Remus, and for once I really can't talk to anyone about it."

"What does this have to do with bringing back Lily, James, and Sirius?" Remus asked.

"You must promise never to tell them." Harry said, his voice still shaking.

"I promise, Harry." Remus answered quickly.

"I offered to be a part of this group with no thought of their practices because they could get me the things I needed to get my parents back. America's council of wizards wouldn't help, the Ministry couldn't help at all, and I had nowhere else to turn." Harry said, looking at the ground. When his eyes returned to Remus tears were streaming down his face. "I had to, Remus. They said it was the only way to bring them all back. I had nowhere else to go, and no one to help me with it. What could I have done? What's worse is that now I'm wondering what I have done to the wizarding world by agreeing to be in their circle."

Remus hugged Harry then, and for the second time Harry was shocked as he hugged the man who had taught him much about being an adult in his life. Harry just stood there and cried in a mix of frustration, pain, suffering, and utter confusion. Remus stood there, much as a father helping his son through a difficult time. He refused to move and could be seen shaking his head to people as they came to the back door to look on them. When Harry had calmed from his brief fit he again took his seat and looked at the floor.

"It's okay to cry, Harry. We all do at times." Remus said. "It's a lot better then blowing things up at Godric's Hollow." He added jokingly.

Harry laughed at this. "Yeah, probably. It's just that I'm not used to keeping things from my friends, and especially not from Serena. What can I do, Remus? I don't want to be like those people. None of them have any idea what it is truly like to face a truly powerful wizard. They don't understand the pain involved. They only see a need to keep things balanced between good and evil. It's almost cruelly neutral." He said seriously.

"Harry, if I've ever taught you anything let it be this. The only thing you can do in life is follow your heart. It has never led you astray before, so I know it won't now. Follow the path that you have set for yourself, and not anyone else's preconceived notions of what you should be in life. Just be true to yourself." Remus said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Remus. You always seem to know what to do."

"That is the benefit of age, Harry." Remus said with a smile. "I know it wont topple trees, destroy dark lords, or summon the swords of two of the Hogwarts founders to me, but age has given me a knowledge on life that surpasses yours."

"You're right of course." Harry said brightly. "It has it's uses as well, I've found. I think I should get some sleep myself now. Thanks again Moony."

"That's what I'm here for." Remus said with a fatherly smile. "Anytime you need me, you know I'm here right?"

"I know, Remus. I have you, Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Dumbledore all bursting to give me the life lessons you've all learned. What none of you will ever know is how much I truly appreciate it." Harry said. Then he made his way to the back door and disappeared.

"I know, Harry." Remus said to himself. "I remember when you and I were the only family we had. We are the only ones who know that feeling I believe. But I am glad that feeling is gone now."

* * *

"Wake up you git!" Serena yelled, hitting Harry with a pillow.

"Whaddayawant?" Harry mumbled, still half asleep.

"Mike just came to wake us and you didn't even move! It's Christmas and he wants to open presents." Serena said, smiling as she ruffled Harry's hair.

"Well, let him." Harry said rolling over onto his back and pulling Serena to him. "I have my present, after all."

"No, you don't. I'll give you that one later. I was wondering if you still wanted to talk to him about what you spoke to me about?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it would be a good or bad idea. He might very well tell me to piss off." Harry said groggily, stretching. "So I can't have my present until later?"

"No. Besides, I have actual presents for you, as well as some interesting news." Serena said.

"How about I have the news before I go downstairs?" Harry asked. "Might help to wake me up."

"I hope so." Serena said, smiling brightly. "Here goes. I'm pregnant."

"What?" Harry asked, dumbstruck.

"You know, pregnant, with child, a bun in the oven, one on the way." Serena said, then noticed Harry's still shocked expression. "Knocked up! Bloody hell, Harry! I don't know any other way's to put it!"

"You're eating for two now. That's one." Harry said, shaking himself from his stupor. "Really? You're pregnant? I'm going to be a dad?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, Harry. I wouldn't kid you about this." Serena said, laughing now. "That is not really a joke on my part anyway. Morning sickness sucks!"

"Better you than me." Harry said with a half smile before getting hit in the head with a pillow. "I was just joking!"

"Sorry." Serena said, her voice light. "Mood swing." She added in a sing song voice.

"Bloody hell, let's get out of bed before I get hit with another pillow then." Harry said smiling. "And keep your moods to yourself."

"Well!" Serena replied in a huff before smiling again. "Let's go then."

They made their way downstairs five minutes later and laughed at the mob forming by the tree. It seemed Michael's excitement had spilled over to everyone else. Even Dumbledore was opening presents for himself, though he was much calmer than many others. Harry took a seat in a chair near Dumbledore while Serena joined the mob under the tree. Harry, in his now normal fashion, waved his hand and smiled as the presents for him landed in front of him.

"I think I like this tradition." Harry said, smiling.

"What tradition is that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sitting by calmly as you do while everyone else attacks presents like a pack of wolves." Harry answered.

"There is something amazing about Christmas, isn't there? It always seems to bring out the child in everyone but those who are wise enough to instead enjoy the excitement of others. It is what makes us unique Harry. We enjoy the happiness of others as much as we enjoy our own." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"It's a good trait to have." Harry said happily. "I've got news for you."

"Really? Please, do not let the suspense build too much Harry." Dumbledore said, looking intently on Harry.

"Serena's pregnant. I'm going to be a dad." Harry said as a sloppy grin formed on his face.

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "Ah, another Potter in my lifetime. What wonderful news! Congratulations, Harry."

"Thank you, Albus." Harry said. "Now I think I should open some of these, so as to not disappoint anyone."

"Ah, yes. I must finish as well. Thank you for the book, Harry. I do wonder how you knew that Merlin was my role model, and more so how you came across an autographed copy of his only book, but it is a wonderful present." Dumbledore said.

"I read somewhere that you were a great fan of Merlin. I'm just glad to see it was spot on. I won't tell you anything else, as it would ruin the present." Harry said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore said smiling again.

Harry opened his presents easily, taking his time as he observed what he had received. Ginny had given him muggle clothes, the one thing she always said he needed more of. Neville had chosen a series of video games that Harry had commented on before coming to England. Hermione, in usual fashion, had given him a large collection of books he had looked at one day. Ron gave him tickets to the next quidditch game in America, which he found hilarious as he had given Ron the same thing. They looked at each other and laughed as they opened the presents from each other.

Serena had given him something very special to him. It seemed that she had taken a picture of Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily and had it blown up to the size of a poster. He smiled happily as he saw it, knowing she had went to a lot of trouble to find the photo since they were all the same age. Sirius had given him a broom cleaning kit, which he thought odd until he found his parents had given him a new broom. The _Firebolt 3000_. Harry looked at it in awe and smiled happily at his parents.

Michael's present was by far the most impressive to Harry's belief. At first he had no idea what the meaning of it was. He unwrapped the present and saw a necklace with a medallion made of gold. On the medallion was a lion and a snake woven together. However, they were not fighting and actually looked to be co-operating with each other. Harry looked from the necklace to Michael questioningly when Michael answered his unasked question.

"Serena told me a story about how you became so strong. She said that Gryffindor and Slytherin gave you their power to help you. I thought you might like the medal." Michael spoke sheepishly.

"I love it!" Harry said. "It's one of the best presents I've ever gotten. Thanks Michael."

"You're welcome Harry. Thank you for the broom." Michael replied. "I just don't have anywhere to keep it, and I can't use it until next year."

"That is something I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said softly, trying to keep it a secret between them. "I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me and Serena during the summer."

"Really!" Michael exclaimed. "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Well, if you'd like, you could stay at my home for all the holiday's. But there is something that would have to be done." Harry said carefully.

"What?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Me and Serena would have to adopt you." Harry said uneasily. "Not to treat you like a son, but to treat you like a little brother. It's something we can't get around."

"So I'd have to be part of another family?" Michael asked. "I'd have to forget mine then."

"No, Michael. Never forget them. Just be a part of another family. A family that is here to look after you while your family can't right now."

"You wouldn't let me forget them if I said yes, would you?" Michael asked.

"No. In fact, I'll help you remember them any way I can." Harry said seriously.

"So will I." Serena spoke warmly.

"It's really okay?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"I'll need someone to help me with a baby. You'd be a lot better then Harry." Serena replied laughing.

Michael laughed, then looked at Dumbledore. "Is this really okay?"

"I believe it would be a splendid idea, Mr. Anderson." Dumbledore said. "Harry and Serena will need someone to keep them on their toes with a new child being born. Perhaps you are the perfect sort for it."

"Brothers?" Michael asked.

"Yes. Brothers." Harry said.

"Sweet!" Michael said, now excited again.

"Totally." Harry said in a laid back tone.

"God help me!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'm at your service madam." Harry said, bowing gracefully.

"Shut it, you git." Serena said, shoving Harry playfully.

"Hey, Harry!" Neville called. "You seemed to have forgotten my Christmas present mate!"

"No I didn't. Go look outside. Alone!" Harry called to him.

Neville walked out of the room and Serena smiled at Harry. Harry nodded and smiled at Ginny who returned it quickly when she heard Neville yell at the top of his lungs.

"Mum! Dad! You're better!"

"Happy Christmas Neville." Harry said to himself, smiling.


	12. A Relaxing Day

**Chapter twelve**

**A Relaxing Day**

Harry watched the scene unfold before him happily. He watched as Neville began reacquainting himself with his parents and laughed. It was so much like Neville to down play anything that he was a part of that Harry couldn't help it. He watched Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily stuck in a deep conversation that Sirius and his Dad looked eager to be rid of, which meant it was about something that was extremely boring. They were entertaining themselves by charming a teapot to dance the salsa. Harry found this quite amusing and watched for a few moments before catching the look on Michael's face.

He knew the look well. It was one mixed with sadness and longing. Michael watched Sirius and James play with the teapot, watched Neville talking happily with his parents, and even watched Ginny, Hermione and Serena talking about a new baby around (already dubbed 'Marauder in waiting'), and Harry knew Michael was wishing his family were here as well. Harry felt terrible for Michael, and wished it were possible to do something for him to make the day special when a thought came to his mind. Quickly shrinking his new broom as well as Michaels and placing them in his pocket he walked to Michael and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey, there are way too many people here." Harry said with a slight smile. "Want to come with me for a while? Help clear my head and yours?"

"Sure." Michael said, jumping up quickly.

"Follow me." Harry said, walking outside. He then summoned two coats, one for each, and led Michael to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked.

"Well, I thought we'd go for a ride, if your up to it?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Michael answered, looking confused.

Harry then opened the garage and Michael saw their form of transportation. Michael's eyes lit up as he saw the motor bike in front of him. He had never even seen one, let alone ride on one. This wiped all other thoughts from his mind.

"We are going on that?" Michael asked cheerfully.

"I thought it would be nice. I've only ridden it once myself." Harry said with a smile.

"Cool!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hope on." Harry said, sitting on the bike himself.

Michael quickly jumped on the back and, after a warning from Harry, hung on to the back of Harry's jacket tightly. Harry started the motor bike and it sped off with a roar load enough to tell anyone that they were leaving. Harry smiled as he felt the wind fly around him quickly. He knew this wasn't the quickest way to get to Godric's Hollow, but it was always the most fun.

As they sped through towns Harry could practically feel the excitement pouring from Michael. Harry relaxed the accelerator as he approached the house. Stopping easily a few feet from the door he turned off the motor bike and led Michael in, allowing him time to marvel at all the magical and muggle things blended together so nicely in Harry's opinion.

"This is where you live?" Michael asked, looking around shocked.

"Well, recently I've been in the States, but I do plan on coming back here soon. America is a bit... slow, in my thinking." Harry said, his smile fading a bit. "I've actually got a reason for you to be here aside from seeing the house though."

"What is it, Harry?" Michael asked.

Harry responded by waving his hand, making Michael jump as a large bowl looking object appeared. Harry set it on the table and waved Michael over. Michael looked at the object confused. He saw silver wisps floating around in what looked like water. He looked at Harry curiously and saw that Harry had a wand in his hand.

"I want you to think of the happiest Christmas you ever had with your family." Harry said softly. "Put it at the front of your mind and nod when you have it."

Michael thought for a moment then nodded his head. He felt a sadness as the memory began fading from his mind. When he couldn't see it at all anymore, he opened his eyes to see a silvery liquid attached to Harry's wand. Harry dropped the liquid into the bowl and stirred it.

"Look in, I'll be right behind you." Harry said smiling.

Michael leaned over the bowl and felt himself being pulled in. He felt as if he were falling forever till he found himself standing on the floor of his parent's home. He was shocked instantly to see himself a few years younger beginning to open presents. He saw movement and turned his head to see Harry standing next to him.

"This is only a memory. You can't interact with them. But you can see them." Harry said.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"I put your memory in my pensieve." Harry answered. "It let's you look at memories. It's the only thing I could think of to give you a chance to see them again."

"Really, I'll see my Mum and Dad?" Michael asked.

"Whoever is in this memory, you will see. I'll stay quiet till it's over." Harry said, standing back from Michael.

Michael walked through his old living room cheerfully. He saw himself opening presents and then he saw his sister and parents come into the living room. They were all smiling and talking, but Michael heard none of it. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw his family again. He wanted to run to them, hug them, tell them all how much he loved them, but he remembered Harry's words. He instead just sat on the floor and watched them for a long while. When he felt the room begin to swirl around him he still didn't move. It was then he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to go, Michael. I don't want you to see the things I've put in here." Harry said.

Michael nodded and felt himself being pulled out of the pensieve. When they landed in the living room of Godric's Hollow Harry noticed tears in Michael's eyes, though the boy was smiling.

"Did that help, or did I screw up?" Harry asked, now uneasy.

"Thank you, Harry." Michael answered. "Could I get one of those things, too?"

Harry smiled. "It will be the first thing I get you." Harry answered.

"Thanks. Why do you have one? You seem to have all your happy memories around now?" Michael asked, curious.

"Mine isn't for happy memories, but things I don't want to think of anymore." Harry said. "My life wasn't always this happy."

"Oh. So you use it to put away things you don't want to know?" Michael asked again, suddenly very curious of Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah. A lot of things happened to and because of me that I would like to forget." Harry said, his voice low. Then, something changed in his eyes as a smile formed. "Would you like to fly now?"

"I don't have my broom." Michael responded quickly.

Harry pulled the brooms from his pocket, enlarging them as he did. "Yes, you do. Wish I had known I was getting a new one. I would have given you mine instead. It's lucky that broom is." Harry said cheerfully.

"We can fly here?" Michael asked, happiness overflowing from him now.

"That's right. The back yard is huge!" Harry said with another smile, this one more mischievous. "We can just have a good bit of flying and then be back at Potter Mansion by dinner."

"Cool! Let's go!" Michael said, quickly following Harry as he led him to the backyard.

* * *

"Harry!" James called. "Harry! Where the hell are you at!"

"He left about two or three hours ago, James." Serena answered. "Didn't you know? He took Michael too."

"Where is he off too?" James asked curiously.

"I'm putting my money on Godric's Hollow." Serena said cheerfully. "Mike looked a bit down. I can only guess that Harry had some weird idea to help him through."

"Yeah, probably." Ginny responded merrily. "Mike looked off ever since Neville saw his parents. Think it was just too much for him?"

"It's a good possibility. He only lost his parents a year ago." Serena said sadly. "That's gotta be rough. Losing your whole family on what's supposed to be the happiest day of the year."

"Yeah, I know." Ginny said. "Surprised Harry didn't say anything about your anniversary though."

"I can only guess he has a momentous surprise waiting for me when he returns." Serena laughed. "You know how he is. Loves his surprises almost as much as his pranks."

"There's nothing wrong with someone loving surprises." James said indignant.

"No, but he tends to have so many." Serena quipped. "Just look at what he did for Neville."

"That was a very good surprise though." Ginny said, beaming as she looked at Neville. "I've never seen him more happy than he is right now. Guess we know what Harry was doing yesterday."

"Obviously!" Serena said, laughing cheerfully. "I wonder how he's going to react to my surprise."

"You didn't tell him you were pregnant?" Ginny asked, eyes wide.

"No, that was the first Christmas present he got." Serena said. "I meant that I want to stay here in Brittain. At least until the baby is born."

"What about Harry having to work with the Council?" Ginny asked.

"Well he's just going to have to decide what's more important. Me or that bloody council." Serena said quickly.

"Sorry!" Ginny said, looking offended.

"It's not you, Gin. It's that they won't let him talk about what he's doing." Serena said, frustrated.

"It seems that governments seem to cause you a lot of grief, Serena." Remus said, smiling.

"Shut it, Remus!" Serena exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Serena. As usual, Harry doesn't like it either." Remus said. "He just had his reasons for agreeing to it."

"How do you know?" Serena asked angrily. "Has he told you what he's doing?"

"No, only that he doesn't want to be doing it." Remus answered. "But it was the only way. Don't ask me anymore, Serena."

Serena looked at Remus confused, an eyebrow raised. "Okay Remus. I won't ask you anything more about it."

"Thank you." Remus said simply.

"Well, what are we supposed to do without another seeker?" James asked. "We can't play Quidditch, and I'm seriously tired of sitting around enjoying the peace and tranquility."

"Who is the other seeker?" Sirius asked, smiling mischievously.

"Me, of course." James said, sounding offended.

"Against Harry?" Remus asked before laughing uncontrollably.

"He has no idea who he'd be messing with!" Sirius said, joining Remus in the fits of laughter.

"He can't be that good!" James replied, shocked at his friends.

"James, he moves like a demon when you put him on a broom." Remus said, trying to control his laughter.

"Scary, really." Serena joined in. "But bloody brilliant to watch."

"Well, as soon as he get's back we'll see just how good he really is." James said, now frustrated.

"I want to be on Harry's team!" Sirius said quickly.

"Quidditch?" Fred asked. "You on Harry's team?"

"Ridiculous! Everyone knows the only beaters good enough to work with Harry are Fred and I." George said seriously.

"No one is a better keeper than I am. At least with Fred and George as beaters." Ron joined in.

"Hey, I want in on this!" Neville said quickly.

"You can be on James' team." Serena said quickly.

"Why do I have to be on the losing side?" Neville asked.

"You have enough to be happy about today! That's why!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh, okay. Works for me." Neville said quickly.

"That puts me and you on Harry's team as chasers." Ginny said to Serena.

"Yeah which means we are short a chaser, and James is short almost an entire team." Serena said laughing.

"I'll play." Lily said. "I'm pretty fast on a broom."

"I guess I'm James' other beater." Remus said, shaking his head. "I hate losing."

"Mione, why don't you play too?" Ginny asked.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked, laughing. "I'm horrid on a broom, or have you forgotten?"

"Who else are we going to get to play?" James asked.

"I think you should ask some of the older Weasleys." Ron said. "Bill and Charlie are amazing."

"Why don't we ask Sarah?" Serena asked. "She has hardly talked to any of us since she and Jen got here."

"Sarah!" Ron screamed. "Wanna play quidditch?"

"No broom!" Sarah cried back in response.

"That means yes!" Ron said. "You a good chaser?"

"Sure!" Sarah yelled back.

"Do you see what I mean, Mike?" Harry said, smiling as he and Michael appeared. "Told you there was a good reason to come back early. They were going to play quidditch without us."

"That's not fair!" Michael exclaimed, sounding hurt.

"Who's team are we on?" Harry asked.

"You are on a team with me, Ginny, Ron, Fred George, and hopefully Mike over there. What do you say Mike? Think you could be a chaser?" Serena asked.

"Um... " Michael said looking at Harry, who nodded quickly. "Sure!"

"Good, then all the teams are set up." James said quickly, jumping from his seat. "Let's go. Harry, I'm going to make you eat that broom of yours."

"That scared, Dad?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You wish." James said, stalking from the room.

"He's petrified." Sirius said, laughing again.

"Worried he'll loose his reputation as a great seeker to you." Remus said, laughing with Sirius.

"It's about time someone knocks him off that pedestal he put himself on." Lily said, laughing with Remus and Sirius. "Do your Mum proud Harry."

"I'll do my best." Harry said, smiling. "Let's go Mike. We need to get you ready."

Ten minutes later found fourteen people crowded on the quidditch pitch in back of Potter Mansion. They were quickly reconsidering the idea of playing since braving the cold that hit them as they walked out of the house. Only James kept them outside. Soon they were all up in the air, prepared for a nice, long game of quidditch.

Harry was quickly scanning the area looking for the snitch as had become his usual stance. James quickly threw him off his game by taking an entirely unknown approach to seeking than Harry had ever seen. Instead of only searching out the snitch, James seemed to weave himself in and out of the game while the others were fighting with the quaffle. Soon Harry found himself doing much the same.

The game shocked Harry as everything seemed very evenly matched. Both teams were within ten points of each other after every goal. He knew very quickly this wasn't going to be a game decided by chasers. Giving up on trying his father's way of seeking, he took up his original way and again found himself high over the field searching out the snitch.

Harry saw the snitch and flew after it at break neck speed. He was amazed at how fast his new broom was. When he was within an arms reach of the snitch he noticed his father at his side. He also heard a shrill scream. This caused him to turn and, seeing Michael fall from his broom, changed course immediately and zipped after Michael. Harry caught him twenty feet from the ground and landed him safely on the ground.

He was too late to catch the snitch though. Seeing his father holding the snitch triumphantly, Harry laughed and shook his head. Soon after Harry was met instantly by eight people crowded around Michael and himself.

"Are you okay kid?" Sirius asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to aim that bludger at you!"

"You didn't." Michael said, smiling sadly. "I just got in the way. Sorry we lost Harry."

"It's okay. I lost to one of the greatest seekers around, so it's not too bad. Are you hurt?" Harry asked.

"No, I just got knocked off my broom." Michael answered.

"You sure you're okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just wish I hadn't fell. We would have won then." Michael said.

"Did you have fun?" Harry asked.

"Uh-huh." Michael said quickly.

"Then don't worry about losing." Harry said. "It's not like we were playing a game to save the world anyway. We were just having fun."

"Okay." Michael said, though he still looked sad.

"Well, Gryffindor has a great new chaser." Ginny said cheerfully. "A little more practice over the summer and you'll be amazing."

"I sort of want to be a seeker." Michael said. "It looks like a lot more fun."

"Keep your options open. I'm sure you'd be great in either position." Ron said. "Trust me, I know."

"Thanks!" Michael said happily.

"Well, I'm hungry. Anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Starving!" Serena said.

"Agreed!" Came four voices.

"Me too." Michael answered.

"Good enough for me. Let's get some food." Harry said as he started walking back towards the house, his friends and Michael following quickly behind.


	13. Privet Drive

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Privet Drive**

Harry laid in bed that night unable to sleep, his mind plagued with thoughts of dread and worry. He started wondering what the cause of such thoughts were, and found he couldn't place them at all. He had no choice but to let them come and wonder about them. When he could no longer take it he slipped out of bed and began walking. He had no idea where he was going, and he liked that. He found himself sitting in front of the fire, watching it spit and crackle as it began devouring more of the wood placed inside.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sirius asked, sitting in a chair near Harry.

"Yeah. It's peaceful watching a fire." Harry answered, not really paying attention.

"It's a good way to get some things thought out too." Sirius said with a smile. "Like joining a group you despise to bring a few people back from the dead."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Sirius. "How did you know that?"

"Did you think it would be a secret from me?" Sirius asked, his laughter coming quickly.

"Damn. I can't keep a secret to save my life it appears." Harry laughed.

"Well kid, your problem is you forget that I was watching over you for quite a while. Also, do you really think it's that easy to hide something from me? I knew your father was in love with Lily when we were in first year, and even he didn't know then. I knew something would happen between you and Ginny, and I was right there too." Sirius said with a smile. "Might as well face it. Secrets are hard kept in my presence."

"I know." Harry responded, smiling at this. "I just didn't want you to feel like I sold out just to bring you back."

"But you did." Sirius said, his smile gone. "Harry, I don't think that group you got in with is such a good idea. I know their kind."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Let me tell you what I learned as I grew up in the Black house." Sirius said, all joking gone from his voice. "Just before the first war with Voldemort broke out, Death Eaters weren't as they are. They believed that purebloods should be cherished, but not that any other wizard should be destroyed. It was the means to an end. They were willing to kill to show they believed that purebloods should be above all others.

"Before that, they were little more than a council of people talking about how to make purebloods the only wizards in the world. It took Voldemort and his thinking to start a war." Sirius said. "So do you understand what that means? One person a little more corrupt and powerful can turn any group into an army."

"I don't think that could happen with these people though." Harry said. "They are mad to be sure, but their hearts are in the right place."

"Yes, for the moment." Sirius said. "But what happens when a person with Voldemort's type of character is introduced into the situation? What happens when whatever they want is only able to be found with war?"

"Then there will be a war." Harry said thoughtfully. "They will fight as the death eaters fought."

"Yes, and you will have to fight with them. Do you see why I find this such a troublesome thing Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I do. I just don't know how to get out of this situation yet." Harry said, his voice low. "I don't know how to get out of all of this and still manage to live my life."

"I understand. That's why I offered the story. Now you'll be thinking about how." Sirius said, a smile forming on his face. "I'd say just don't go near them again. Eventually they will forget, or try to come after you. Thing is, if they come after you here there are more than enough wizards and witches to fight by your side."

"You make a good point Sirius." Harry said, smiling back. "Maybe that's the plan."

"Maybe." Sirius replied. "Well, I'm off to bed. Put out the fire when your through."

"Okay, Sirius." Harry said, and continued to look in the fire.

After a while Harry finally felt his mind rest. He smiled as he felt that his questions had been answered. Whether by Sirius or himself he didn't know, but they were. He made his way upstairs and climbed back into bed. He wasn't expecting Serena to be awake, much less roll over to face him.

"You okay?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bit of trouble sleeping." Harry answered honestly.

"I have something I want to tell you." Serena said seriously.

"Let me guess. You don't want to go back to the States." Harry said with a smile.

"How did you know that?" Serena asked. "Who told you?"

"No one. It's been on my mind since I got back. You, more than any other, think almost exactly as I do." Harry answered. "I don't want to go back either. Our lives are here. We have everything either of us ever wanted and we are only just now seeing it."

"So you want to stay too?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe I'll manage to play quidditch again. I'm sure me, Dad, and Sirius could find a team willing to take us." Harry said with a slight smile.

"You realize that it may just be me and you staying here, don't you? I mean, the others seem rather happy with their lives there right now." Serena said.

"I know." Harry said with a sigh. "It'll be okay. They will still be our friends. We can visit them when we wish to."

"When can we get started on moving then?" Serena asked, now excited.

"Well, I would say immediately as I only need to collect our portraits and we are all moved." Harry said. "But I have to talk to Gabriel and tell him I'm not going to be working for him anymore."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked. "I know it must be important if Gabriel asked you to do it."

"Not really. It's a crackpot idea at the very least." Harry answered.

"So what do you expect to do here?" Serena asked, smiling mischievously.

"Raise hell, have fun, be a parent when I need to, and find out what I'd like to do with my life." Harry said.

"Sounds good. Now I have a present I forgot to give you." Serena said before kissing him deeply.

"How could I have forgotten that." Harry said as the kiss ended. "Happy Christmas for me after all."

* * *

Harry felt the familiar grin spread across his face as he saw Number Four Privet Drive. It wasn't a smile of happiness or warm memories, because there were none in this place. His memories of this house were those of pain, hurt feelings, and misery. The grin on his face today was mischievous. It was only matched by Sirius, who intended to have fun as well as setting things right for Harry.

Harry saw his father's face grim and stern. This was new to Harry, who had never seen his father anything but cheerful and joking. It actually scared Harry a little to see his face so serious. Harry then looked at his mother and saw her face serious as well, but also full of confusion. He found himself wondering if she were about to meet the people that she had known in her life.

The only one who betrayed no sign of any emotion was Remus. Dumbledore had claimed that at least one person with a level head should attend this meeting so the Dursleys might have a chance at survival. Harry remembered the look of pleasure in Sirius and James' face as they heard this. Remus had never been able to stop a plan once it was in the works. What made this worse now was that Harry was also involved.

They had agreed to Lily's belief that her family shouldn't be hurt. Harry took this to mean anything but mental abuse, to which Sirius and James quickly agreed. They knew that they had control over the situation when Harry told Sirius how afraid of him they really were. This, coupled with the thought of how the Dursleys acted when James and Lily were alive, was all they needed to know to begin planning the implied insanity they were all preparing.

As they reached the door, Harry noticed they must be making a spectacle of themselves. They were all dressed in wizards robes which assured that they were being stared at by every person on the street. Harry's grin only grew more mischievous as he noticed this. His aunt and uncle would just love to see this large gathering at their door. He knocked on the door hard, ignoring the doorbell altogether. He smiled as he saw his uncle grumbling as he opened the door.

"No respect these days! No one respects others proper-" Vernon started, stopping as he saw only Harry, who was standing in front of everyone else at the moment. "What do you want boy? I thought we got rid of you last summer!"

"I have come a long way to give you and Aunt Petunia a present, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, a smile still pulled tightly on his face.

Vernon smiled greedily, reminding Harry of Dudley when he saw food. "Very well, boy. Give me your present quickly and then get the bloody hell out of here."

Harry smiled. "As you wish. I would like you to meet Remus Lupin, who you met last year as well as the year before." Harry said, carefully moving to show only Remus.

"I don't want to meet any of those freaks!" Vernon said, pulling his hand away quickly as Remus offered his.

"Fine, then meet my Godfather, Sirius Black, who is best known for being the only wizard to escape Azkaban prison." Harry said with the happiest smile he had ever had as Vernon quickly backed away in fear of Sirius.

"An honor to finally curse- I mean meet you." Sirius said, his voice low and gruff, his eyes little more than slits of black.

"And finally, I have two who need no introduction." Harry said, moving aside and revealing his parents.

"Vernon." Lily said curtly.

"You great git!" James said loudly. "Open the door and let in your family and their friends!"

"P-p-please c-come i-in, everyone." Vernon stuttered.

Harry smiled as he made his way inside. Harry knew the home well, having lived and looked after it for at least fifteen years, and causing trouble here for two. As he made his way to the living room he found Dudley and Petunia sitting there in front of the telly. He walked in casually and sat in the chair he had used so often as a child. They never even took notice of him until the others came in and Harry conjured a new sofa and another chair.

"Have a seat, everyone." Harry said cheerfully. "Maybe later I can show you the cupboard where I lived for ten years."

"What are you doing in my house! You know you aren't welcome here anymore!" Petunia screamed at Harry, waving a finger at him.

"Even if it was me who insisted, Petunia?" Lily asked, a scowl on her face. "To think I actually didn't believe what I'd heard at first! My own sister treating my son like that!"

"Lily?" Petunia asked, suddenly shocked. "You can't be here! You're dead!"

"Was dead." Harry replied.

"What sort of joke are you on!" Petunia yelled accusingly. "Lily told me no one can bring back the dead!"

"A parselmouth can." Harry responded casually. "That's someone who can talk to snakes, someone like me. Well actually, only me, as I'm the only one who was ever told how to do it."

"Liar!" Petunia yelled, lunging for Harry.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" James yelled, aiming his wand at Petunia. "You have hurt my son enough for this life time!"

"James, we said we'd talk to them first!" Lily exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to let her attack Harry, Lil." James said firmly.

"Harry is more than capable of looking after himself. You know that as well as I." Lily replied.

"Sorry Lil." James answered softly. "Lost my head for a moment. _Finite Incatatum._"

"Thank you, James." Lily said with a slight smile before turning back to Petunia. "You said I was a prostitute! Called James a drunk! How dare you insult us in such a manner? How could you ruin the memory of your sister like that? Ruin the memory for your own nephew?"

"I was trying to help that boy!" Petunia screamed. "I had hopes that he would turn out to be perfectly normal! That's why I did what I did! If he had no hope of being like you and your husband then maybe, just maybe, he would have been normal!"

"Harry isn't normal!" Sirius yelled now. "Harry is the strongest wizard of our time! What makes this even better is that he isn't as screwed up as you tried to make him."

Vernon's face turned red the purple quickly. "I'll not have you talking to my wife that way! I don't care who you are!"

"Dursley, shut your mouth before I turn you into a throw rug!" Sirius said ominously, his wand in hand.

"You wouldn't dare!" Vernon yelled.

Sirius responded by pointing his wand at Vernon, who quickly found himself looking like a very lovely bearskin rug. "Let the adults talk now Dursley." Sirius said grimly.

"My husband!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Is a much better person as a rug." James said angrily. "No more threats or beatings coming from him now."

"We were just trying to help him!" Petunia yelled.

"No you weren't!" Lily screamed angrily. "I had no idea you were still jealous of me being a witch! I thought you had let that go years ago! Now I see the truth. Everything is perfectly normal for a muggle. Down to cupboard you threw Harry in I'd bet. You're still trying to get Mum and Dad's attention! They're dead, Petunia! It's over!"

"They're dead because you let them die!" Petunia yelled. "You could have helped them! I heard James saying you could have helped them!"

"No!" Lily yelled. "You heard that I could have helped them, but not the way you think! I could have put them in a sleep so deep they would never have woken up or felt the pain of dying! That was the only help I could give!"

"Yes, as you said many times, but I see your son managed to bring you back! Why can't he bring them back as well?" Petunia yelled.

"I can only bring back those I love and miss." Harry said. "I've never even heard a story about them to know or care about them." Harry said softly.

"Petunia! You didn't even tell him about Mum and Dad!" Lily asked, now shocked at her sister.

It was then Harry noticed Dudley standing close to Remus, his hands poised near Remus' wand. Harry smiled and waved his hand, laughing as Dudley turned into a pig. Remus looked over shocked then looked to Harry who nodded. Remus started laughing, followed quickly by Sirius and James.

"That'll teach the git to go after a wand." Harry laughed.

"My son!" Petunia yelled. "Is this what you've come to do! Turn us all into something abnormal!"

"It is no more than you deserve, Petunia." Lily said, her rage visible on her face. "You have taken everything from Harry. He doesn't even know who his grandparents were! Don't you think you deserve some kind of punishment for that?"

"I deserve nothing! If you and your husband hadn't been stupid enough to get killed than he would know everything he needed too!" Petunia exclaimed angrily.

"Enough!" Harry yelled as windows, picture glass, and the telly exploded all at once.

Remus looked at Harry and gasped. His eyes were white, as they were when he used his power before he learned how to draw energy from the world around him. His shield was stronger than Remus had ever seen it, and the storm inside of it scared Remus more than anything he had ever seen in his life.

"Harry! NO!" Remus yelled.

"They died because of ME!" Harry yelled at Petunia, who was now quivering in fear. "They died because a bloodthirsty maniac wanted me dead and they wouldn't let it happen! Do you want to see why? I'd love to show you." He finished grimly, all trace of kindness gone from his voice.

"Remus, what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"Get Serena quickly." Remus answered. "Tell her to get here as soon as possible."

"Gotcha." Sirius replied before apparating.

* * *

Michael had been playing video games with Ron all day. Harry told him that something had to be done and that he would play with Michael when he got back. Michael understood this, grown ups often had important things to do, but he was hoping Harry would help him with his flying again. Michael decided playing video games was still a lot better than being back at the orphanage, so he planned to enjoy it. That was when Sirius apparated directly in front of the telly.

"Oi! Move it, Sirius!" Ron yelled.

"Where's Serena?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"In the kitchen with Ginny and Mione. What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Harry is... well Harry is doing something I've never seen before.." Sirius answered.

"Oh, that!" Ron said as if it were a natural occurrence. "Take Gin as well. She can be a great help with that."

"Okay." Sirius said, running into the kitchen. Seeing the three there, he finally took a breath. "Serena, Ginny, Remus said to tell you we have a problem with Harry."

"We'll be right there." Serena said before using her ring to move her to Privet Drive.

"Right behind her." Ginny said, apparating.

"Guess I'm off to watch the show." Sirius said with a barking laugh. Then he apparated as well.

* * *

Remus was watching Harry with an expression full of worry. Harry had gotten like this before, but never with so much power behind it. James went to stop Harry and was stopped quickly by Remus. James glared at Remus when he couldn't shake free.

"What are you doing Moony!" James asked. "He'll kill her!"

"He'll kill you too, if you get near him before Serena arrives." Remus said seriously.

"What the hell does she have to do with this?" James asked.

"This." Serena said, walking up next to Harry.

"I help out a bit as well." Ginny said with a sigh, standing on Harry's other side.

"POTTER!" Serena screamed.

Ginny whistled shrilly. "Get a grip, Harry! She's a muggle!"

James and Lily watched as the storm inside of Harry's shield slowed, and eventually died out. Then they noticed the shield itself went down as Harry's eyes returned to their natural color. Breathing a sigh of relief, they ran to Harry quickly.

"Are you alright Harry?" Lily asked.

"What the bloody hell was that?" James asked.

"Can I have your autograph?" Sirius asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"That was Harry's power." Serena said.

"A bit of it anyway." Ginny said. "It would have been worse if his eyes were black though. Almost impossible to stop him then."

"I'm fine, Mum. That's what happens when I lose my temper." Harry said, smiling a bit. "Nice trick, really. Saved my life more than once."

"Saved all our lives at least a dozen times." Serena said laughing.

"Not to mention the others too." Ginny said cheerfully.

"Well, I should think we might want to leave now." Lily said quickly. "The Ministry will be sending people here soon."

"Kingsley isn't someone I worry too much about." Harry said, smiling. "After all, it's because of me he's the Minister."

"Just the same, we'd better go." Lily said, smiling. "Haven't you done enough damage for today?"

"Aw, Mum!" Harry, James and Sirius said in unison.

"Don't you three do that, or I will remind you why James never wanted to get on my bad side." Lily said sternly.

"Fits right well in the mothering position." James said. "Amazing how she didn't take to the job immediately."

"Now, you three." Lily said.

"Alright." Harry said, waving his hand and bringing everyone back to Potter mansion. "Better, Mum?"

"Much. Now go and have fun." Lily said.

"Cool." Harry said, taking off to find Michael and Ron.


	14. Holiday's Over

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Holiday's Over**

Harry began walking restlessly through the mansion almost constantly since hearing Dobby and Winky refused to let them return to Godric's Hollow till they finished cleaning. He found himself thinking of how much his life had changed in the past few days. He was going to be a father, was moving back to England, and was also about to say goodbye to his friends who he had spent the last seven years with nearly constantly.

However he wasn't as depressed about these things as he always thought he would be. He had seen the time they would all separate and start living their lives coming soon. He just never thought he and Serena would be the first to do it. They had been living life as if the fun would never end and now when they talked their conversations were more of worried thoughts that they would be horrible parents. It was a daunting time for Harry and it was beginning to wear on his mind.

Harry had many more issues plaguing his mind as well. He had been talking to Kingsley about the adoption of Michael. This was the easiest problem of all of them. Kingsley acted quickly getting things in preparation for the adoption. The only thing left was for someone to look at the house where Michael would be staying along with the interview between a ministry worker and Harry and Serena. This was postponed till Dobby and Winky were finished cleaning Harry's home. Kingsley assured Harry that age would hold no bearing on this case, and he would see to it that anyone who came to their home would know that.

The other problem was the Mandatum Specialis. Harry knew that leaving this group would be a thousand times harder than when he joined. These were not people who took rejection well. They would most likely come for him, if they didn't try to kill him before he even left the building. Harry sighed at the thought of trying to make a clean break of America.

Harry watched as life in Potter Mansion slowed down. People were preparing to leave already. Seeing as school was about to start again Dumbledore, Remus, and Hagrid were preparing to go back to school. Michael had begun to sulk at the idea of returning ever since learning that Harry was going to adopt him. Harry had to keep reminding him that the sooner he went back to school, the sooner he would be able to hang out at Godric's Hollow.

Harry was also helping Michael at every available turn so that he would be a more accomplished flyer. Michael seemed to love flying more than anything else, which made Harry smile. Michael loved to be able to fly and he was becoming one of the best seekers Harry had seen in a long time. He was still a better chaser in Harry's mind, but he kept that thought quiet as Michael was determined to be a seeker.

When the day came for school to start Harry moved everyone back to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore smiled as he always did after traveling in Harry's fashion. Remus and Sam shook their heads clear them while Hagrid and Michael looked a bit shaken. Harry quickly placed a hand on Michael's shoulder to steady him.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'm a bit off but I'll be okay." Michael said.

"Good. I have to go and handle a few things before summer comes up. I'll come and visit you when me and Serena have finished with everything with the adoption, okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Michael said cheerfully. "What are we going to do for the summer?"

"Have fun, what else?" Harry responded with a smile.

"Cool!" Michael exclaimed.

"Everyone." Dumbledore said calmly. "Could I speak to Harry in private for a moment?"

Everyone nodded and left the office, quickly saying their goodbyes to Harry. When only Harry and Dumbledore were left, Harry was offered a seat. Taking it quietly he wondered what Dumbledore had in store for him now.

"I have heard what your plan is for this secret society of yours." Dumbledore said calmly. "It is time I tell you what I have learned of this group. I do not admit to knowing much, but I know some since you have asked."

"Okay. What do you know?" Harry asked curious.

"First let me apologize." Dumbledore said quietly. "I had suspicions of such things happening in America, and I suspected you would find out about them and try to help the American government rid themselves of the problem. I had no knowing that the council of America would keep the objects you requested from you. I want you to know that I put up a strong fight for you to get them. I now see why they were so important to you, and for that reason alone I am glad you received them, no matter the means.

"Now, for the problem. These are not the kind of people you say no to." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Many who have been tied to them have disappeared mysteriously when they tried to get out of their inner circle. I want you to think about this before you try to sever your ties with them."

"Do you think I should stay in this society?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I would not. I would not have joined in the beginning." Dumbledore said. "However, you have different decisions from mine. You also had different circumstances. I merely want you to be careful when doing this."

"I understand sir." Harry said. "Was Sirius right? Did the death eaters start much as this society did?"

"Yes, Harry. They were much the same until Voldemort decided the only way to succeed in their plans was to fight for their beliefs. It was only a small step from there to killing, to killing mindlessly and enjoying the death they caused." Dumbledore answered. "Is that a worry of yours?"

"I just get a feeling that something is wrong with their thinking." Harry said, still trying to figure it out himself. "They just don't have the right feeling about them. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Harry. I understand completely." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I will now talk of something a bit happier. I am thinking of starting a new class here at Hogwarts, and I will be needing a new teacher to take it over."

"Are you offering me a job sir?" Harry asked.

"If you would like it." Dumbledore said. "It appears that Kingsley was very happy with your teaching with the DA. It appears that most of them joined the Ministry as Aurors. They were better trained than Aurors who had been working for years. Many Aurors have even asked to take a training course with you. It was a very impressive class, and one that many are asking their children to be able to attend."

Harry sighed, though he had a smile. "Well, I will have to deal with my problems in the States first. After that I suppose I will be looking for a job. I wonder if any other people will be able to use wandless magic."

"You may try to teach them if you wish. Though I ask that you do not grade that, as I have a feeling that only six people in this world will have a skill that strong. Maybe seven when your child is born."

"Would that really be possible?" Harry asked.

"Harry, your child, as well as any your friends may have, are the only ones who I believe truly stand a chance at inheriting the power inside of you." Dumbledore replied.

"Because it is inside all of us." Harry said. "But will it be as strong?"

"That I do not know." Dumbledore answered. "The most I can do is speculate."

"I understand." Harry said.

"I believe it is time for you to go, as you have a great many things to prepare for. I will be expecting you to visit when you return so I may hear of this adventure as well." Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "Take care Harry."

"You too sir." Harry said returning his smile.

* * *

"What is taking him so long?" Serena asked frustrated. "How long does it take to get them all there and then just come right back?"

"I think he is having a talk with Dumbledore." Sirius answered. "He told me he had a few things Harry needed to know."

"That sounds like Harry's in trouble." Serena replied. "What is going on Sirius?"

"That's not for me to say, kid." Sirius answered. "Ask Harry if you want to know. I promised him I wouldn't say a word."

"Why did he tell you and not me?" Serena asked angrily.

"Because I hate to admit when I've screwed up." Harry said from behind Serena. "I've never liked to admit those kinds of things to you."

"What's going on Harry?" Serena asked with her voice calm though Harry knew it was forced.

"I sold myself off to the group that gave me what I needed to get my parents and Sirius back." Harry said with a sigh as he fell onto the couch. "They gave me what I wanted and in return I joined them. Now I see that they aren't the sort to be involved with and I have to get away from them. I just don't know how yet."

"Can't you just stay here? They haven't bothered you here." Serena said seriously.

Harry shook his head. "No. They'd just come after me and try to kill anyone who'd cause me the most pain. I have to beat them at their own game." He said.

"How do you plan to do that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know but I know it has to be done in America. I can't let the fight come here." Harry answered.

"Hey mate, why didn't you tell us before?" Ron asked. "We've always helped you out."

"Before I didn't know how bad this could be. I just thought they were doing all the wrong things with the best of intentions. But I'm beginning to think that their intentions aren't as good as I thought." Harry answered.

"But why didn't you tell us something?" Serena asked. "At least tell us that you did this."

"I wasn't supposed to. They cling to their secret and that was what I had to do." Harry replied. "Now I don't feel a real need to keep any of it secret though."

"Maybe that's how you fight them, Harry." Hermione said as she stroked her chin. "Bring them out into the open. Don't let them stay a secret and then they can't hide in the shadows."

"Yeah but who would believe me?" Harry asked. "What am I supposed to do? Go around and give reviews to every paper in the wizarding world? They'd all think I'd just lost my mind."

"What if you told the American council?" Serena asked. "Surely they'd believe you."

"Maybe." Harry answered. "I need to think about all this first though. But right now I have to get everyone who's going back to America."

"Be careful Harry." Serena said as she hugged him tightly. "I love you so don't go and get yourself killed okay?"

"I love you too." Harry said. "I'll be back and in one piece before you know it. Keep an eye on her for me, will you Sirius?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course I will. Take care of yourself."

"I will. See you all soon." Harry said as he, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Ron disappeared.

* * *

Harry had finally set his mind on a plan of action and was now about to take his first steps toward the beginning. He stood in front of the council looking very serious and calm despite the nervousness that was wracking him inside. Taking a deep breath he looked at Mr. Aldebourne and began.

"Sir, I have come here today to tell you that I have broken your laws and am ready to face my punishments in any way you see fit." Harry said.

"What crime did you commit Mr. Potter and why are you coming forward to admit this now?" Aldebourne asked carefully as if not sure what to expect.

"I found a group called the Mandatum Specialis who was willing to give me the items I asked you for so I could return my parents and godfather back to life." Harry said with a firm look of resolve. "In return I was to give myself to the group in a capacity I'm not yet aware of. Through startling discoveries I've learned that the death eaters formed the same way and I don't want to be a part of anything that could come out that evil."

Aldebourne gasped at the name he had heard. "The Mandatum Specialis? You are a part of this society?" He asked.

"Now unwillingly. As such I turn myself over to the Council." Harry responded.

"How did you become a member of this society?" Aldebourne asked. "You must tell me who recruited you."

Harry sighed. "Gabriel Ashenhurst and Dorian Smyth." He said.

"Harry, be smart and shut up now!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Mr. Ashenhurst!" Aldebourne bellowed. "You will not say another word until I am finished."

Gabriel paled visibly and only nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Who else do you know of?" Aldebourne asked as he turned his attention back to Harry.

"I don't know the names of any others but you can have the memory of my meeting with them and see if you do." Harry replied honestly.

"We will do that. Now I must ask you something equally important. What do they do?" Aldebourne asked Harry.

"They speak of keeping the world balanced with an equal amount of Dark wizards to the others and killing those who can teach the dark wizards and make them more powerful, but I haven't seen this. I only saw a meeting that was about politics and financing. I wish I knew more to help you." Harry said.

"You have helped us greatly already, Mr. Potter." Aldebourne replied. "We will speak more on this after we regard Mr. Ashenhurst's involvement in this society. Please see your liaison about giving us the memory of this event. She will know what to expect and what to do when you arrive."

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes sir." He said before turning and walking from the room.


	15. A Normal Life at Last

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A Normal Life At Last**

Harry entered Sarah's office and looked at her calmly despite her angry face. He knew as soon as he made this plan that it was going to have some repercussions. He only hoped that Sarah would be the worst person he'd have to face. He knew it would never be that easy but he was clinging to the best hope he could.

"Harry, what were you thinking!" Sarah asked angrily. "Joining a group like that with no thought of the consequences! Do you have any idea how bad these people really are?"

Harry shook his head. "No idea. I know they are worse than I wish to be. That's why I'm here." He answered.

Sarah shook her head sadly. "You don't understand Harry. These people have been linked to dozens of deaths since I've been here. They aren't just untouchable. No one can get close to them. If anyone does they suddenly disappear and are never heard from again." She said. "I just don't want that to happen to you or your friends."

Harry smiled. "I'm not going to let that happen. If I have to fight them myself. I'm just hoping you guys can help me out a bit." He said.

"I don't know what we can do. I don't even know what's going to happen to you after the council makes their decision." Sarah replied. "You do realize that this may not be good for you, right?"

"Of course. But I also realize no one can stop me once I've started down my path but me." Harry answered calmly.

"I hope you're right. I need to take your memory now, if you're ready." Sarah said, her voice suddenly very serious and businesslike. Harry only nodded and allowed her to take the memory she needed before she walked from the room.

He sat in the chair across from her desk afterwards and didn't betray any emotion but calm and relaxed. He was lost in thought over what he had just heard. It appeared that Sirius was right. They were killing to protect their belief, and one wrong decision could start an entire war just to keep their ideas of balance. This dropped Harry into deeper thought than before as he started trying to decide if it was time to put his desires aside and fight against something else he felt was wrong or just disappear and hide after placing as many defensive wards as possible around Godric's Hollow.

So many things went through his mind that he didn't know what to do. Thoughts of him having his parents, Sirius, Serena, and soon Michael and a child of his own caused many fears in him about fighting again. If he lost he would loose everything. Then the thought of hiding brought to mind what he had told the students of Hogwarts when he reinstated the DA. With a sigh he knew he had made his decision before he even thought of it. He couldn't hide any more than he could remove the scar from his head. He would fight as he always did and hope that things worked out for the best.

Harry sat there suddenly having plans run through his mind and trying to find flaws in them. His worst thought was what would happen if they were stronger than he thought. He had no way of testing the strength of Dorian or the other members of the Mandatum Specialis, but he knew they were powerful. A smile came over his face despite all this. He was letting his fear control him, instead of using it as he had before. Then he suddenly knelt on the floor, closed his eyes and began meditating. Once his mind felt fully at ease he heard a voice he had not heard since the day he resurrected his parents.

"Harry Potter, why are you preparing to face more dark wizards?" Slytherin's ring asked him.

"Because it is what I do." Harry answered. "They find me and force me to be their enemy, and I stand against them and fight."

"You are not the only one to fight the dark wizards of the world, heir of Slytherin." The ring shot back.

"But I am the strongest one. Why does this bother you so much?" Harry asked.

"I merely do not wish to again be locked in a glass case till another is strong enough to take me." It said.

"I wonder if there is any way for me to pass my power on to the next wearer through you." Harry thought aloud.

"All that is needed is your blood, the potion my master used, and the right spell." The ring replied. "With the way you are thinking it should be done soon."

"Do you find any faults with my thinking?" Harry asked.

"It is possible for you to survive." The ring said. "You have survived much worse. Merely do not let that fact let you become less cautious and you will win."

"I see." Harry replied.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, walking back into the room.

Harry stood easily and smiled. "Planning." He answered.

"What are you planning?" Sarah asked.

"How to stop a secret society and live to tell the tale." Harry answered.

"Any good ideas?" Sarah asked curiously.

"A few, but they still need some polishing." Harry answered. "I take it it's time to stand before the council again?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes Harry, it is."

Harry nodded and followed her silently. Slytherin's ring started to glow blue and green and Harry instantly felt the thoughts that were lingering in the back of his mind start to run through his head. What would happen if they kicked him out of the States? What if they threw him in prison? Worse, what if they handed him over to the Mandatum Specialis? By the time Sarah had brought him to the door of the council chambers he had a plan for each one of those chances. He stood before the council, minus Gabriel, and looked at them all curiously. He didn't know what to expect and wasn't going to let on that he was preparing for any manner of action.

"Mr. Potter, is that the only memory you have of that group in your mind?" Aldebourne asked.

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"I see." Aldebourne replied. "It will please you to know that you will not face criminal charges. However, I must inform you that due to the nature of your joining such a group you are to be removed from this country immediately."

"I understand." Harry answered.

"Miss Hartinger, you are to escort Mr. Potter directly to the airport." Aldebourne said with a sense of finality.

"Sir, may I collect my few belongings from my home first?" Harry asked.

"No you may not. You are to leave immediately." Was Aldebourne's answer.

Harry nodded quietly and walked out of the council chambers with Sarah following close behind him. As the door to the chambers closed Harry grabbed Sarah's arm and moved her to his apartment. He quickly waved his hand and one of his trunks flew into the living room and all of the belongings he brought from England flew into it quickly before locking, shrinking and landing in his hand.

"I have to say goodbye to everyone." Harry said, looking at Sarah. "I won't be going to the airport. I have faster ways of handling things." He finished and walked out of the apartment. He then walked over to Ron and Hermione's apartment and knocked on the door. He walked in when they said it was unlocked. "Well, it's done." He said to them.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"They kicked me out of the States." Harry answered. "Not like they could stop me if I chose to come back."

Ron laughed. "No one could." He said.

"How did things go? Did anything happen to that secret society?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know." Harry answered her. "Just to be safe, cast a few wards around your's and Neville and Ginny's flat for me, would you? And call if you need anything?"

Ron nodded. "Of course, mate. Don't worry so much about us though. We have handled a lot worse than a group of old men."

Harry laughed. "You're right. Are Neville and Ginny home?" He asked.

"No, Harry." Hermione answered. "They didn't think you would be done so quickly."

Harry nodded a bit sad. "Well, tell them I said goodbye. I really have to be leaving now." He said.

Hermione hugged him briefly and Ron did as well. "Goodbye Harry. See you next Christmas." Hermione said.

"If not sooner." Ron said. "It won't be the same without you and Serena keeping everyone on our toes." Then he smiled. "Call us if you're next adventure starts before we get back."

Harry laughed. "Of course I will! What good would it do for me to forget you two in a battle? No one's quite as good with a bow as Hermione, and you cast those spells I make almost as quick as Serena." He said with a smile. "I'll see you guys when you return. Goodbye." He finished softly and moved back to Potter Mansion, where he saw a sight that made him smile.

Sirius, Serena, and his parents were all sitting in front of the television and talking animatedly about what was going to happen when the baby was born. Sirius was, at that moment, stating the child should simply be named 'Marauder' so he could instantly take up his parents' and grandparents' place when he returned to school. Lily said that was no good and saying the child should be brought up proper to which Serena replied that meant the child would have to be taken from her and Harry. James seemed to like this idea and asked if he could keep the baby in that circumstance. Harry didn't say a word but sat down in a chair slightly apart from them and listened to this discussion for quite some time before he fell asleep in the chair smiling at the thoughts his family was coming up with.

* * *

Harry sat uncomfortably in the couch that was always comfortable. He knew it was because he charmed it to be so. He could only think that the couch had managed to read his discomfort and positioned the feel accordingly. He and Serena sat across from a rather cheerful looking witch that Harry had discerned was little more than forty years old. Harry smiled warmly as did Serena though they felt like a wreck.

Godric's Hollow had only just been finished the day before and they relaxed through the night before thinking they'd have plenty of time. That was before they slept till ten and were supposed to be welcoming her at ten thirty. This caused them to move about in a mad dash to set the house up properly before the woman got there. They had only just finished and sat on the couch they were sitting on before they heard a knock at the door.

"Mr. Potter, what is it that you do for a living?" Mrs. Greenbalm asked.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I help all those who are in need of it." He answered.

"That is very good Mr. Potter, but I meant what is your job?" She replied still smiling.

Harry nodded. "I know, ma'am." He said. "Currently I'm not working at all. Next year I will be teaching at Hogwarts."

"I see." Mrs. Greenbalm said thoughtfully. "How is it that you would plan to support a child?"

Serena laughed at this. "Much the same way we support ourselves." She answered. "With the money from our vaults."

"Is this a large enough amount to care for a child?" Mrs. Greenbalm asked.

"For about seven centuries." Harry answered.

"Really?" Mrs. Greenbalm asked, clearly shocked. "Well, then money is not a question. What are your beliefs on muggles and wizard society?"

Harry looked shocked. "I just fought in a war against the idea that muggle borns shouldn't be treated as equal. Do you really have to asked?" He questioned confused.

"No, Mr. Potter, not muggle borns. Muggles." She replied. "It is a well known fact that you were never treated kindly by muggles and I have to ask if you hold any ill will towards them."

Harry smiled. "I only hold ill will towards those that caused me pain. Not muggles as a whole. By that same belief I am against the wizards that have caused me pain. I believe there is good and bad among all people, regardless of whether they use magic or not." He answered.

Mrs. Greenbalm nodded at this and wrote quickly on the parchment she had out. "I see. Do you both think yourselves fit to raise a child of eleven?"

"I was told our age had nothing to do with this." Harry replied.

Mrs. Greenbalm smiled. "And you were told right. This is more about the responsibility. You and your wife were known as troublemakers in Hogwarts. Is that the kind of attitude you would teach to you Michael?"

Serena laughed. "Well, we won't encourage it or give him ideas, but if he does something particularly funny we would have to laugh." She answered.

"I know what it means to look after someone." Harry said. "Mostly by knowing what a child doesn't need. We will give him the knowledge he needs, and if it at times means he has to make a joke to calm the tension around him in school I have the utmost faith that Albus can handle him there so it doesn't get out of control. After all, he did it with us."

"I see." Again she wrote on her parchment. "How will things be after you two have your child? Will you show favoritism to your child or to Michael?"

"Neither." Serena said seriously. "I will treat them both the same."

"I agree, though there is a debate if our child will need more supervision and leniency at times until he learns how to control his birth rite." Harry answered.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Potter?" Mrs. Greenbalm asked with a sudden curiosity. "Are you saying that your child will be treated differently because it is your child?"

Harry smiled. "No. I am saying he will be treated differently because no one is sure if he will be able to do things like this." Harry said and waved his hand lazily, which caused Slytherin's sword to come to his hand. "Not even Dumbledore himself has an answer on that one." He finished as he waved the sword away.

"I see. Does that mean you may have to show leniency toward your child, though?" She asked him.

"If our child has such a power, they will have to learn to control it. As such, things like windows exploding when the child is upset would have to be overlooked. We can only hope our child has a better control over it's temper than I did growing up." Harry said nonchalantly.

"I see. But no leniency in your rules?" Mrs. Greenbalm asked.

"No, of course not." Harry said with a look that said the thought alone was crazy. "the rules will be for them both. If anything, Michael will be the better off of the two as he will be the older one."

Mrs. Greenbalm smiled. "Very good. Has either of you ever raised a child before?"

"I took care of a whole house full of muggles does that count?" Harry asked amused.

"I raised him for a few months. How about that?" Serena asked with a smile.

Mrs. Greenbalm again looked curiously. "How do both of you mean?" She asked with an unhidden interest.

"Well, my Mum's family made me cook, clean, and do whatever other chores had to be done around the house." Harry answered.

"I was his godmother when I was twenty two." Serena answered.

"But it says here you only recently turned eighteen Mrs. Potter." Mrs. Greenbalm replied.

"Maybe you should talk to Kingsley and Albus about Serena ma'am." Harry said as he fought off a smile.

"I see. That I will." Mrs. Greenbalm replied. "Now I must inspect your house to make sure that everything is up to order for a child to live in."

"Of course." Harry answered. "I'll ask Dobby and Winky to show you around. They love when guest are here."

"Dobby and Winky?" She asked.

"The house elves." Serena said. "Dobby! Winky!" She called and they appeared with a pop. "Would you be so kind as to show our guest around the house. Make sure to show her every room in the house. She's the one who decides if Michael can live with us. Okay, you two?"

"Of course Serena miss." Dobby said. "We is not leaving one room unopened."

Winky nodded quickly. "We is making sure Michael sir is being staying with us. Michael sir is being a good child, and is saying he is messing up the house loads so we is cleaning during the summer." She said as they both began dragging Mrs. Greenbalm through the house.

"Rather excited to have a new face around aren't they?" Harry said brightly.

"They just miss the mess of ten people." Serena said with a laugh. "Hermione and Ginny kept telling me they would clean their flats as well as ours in the States."

"Poor Winky and Dobby." Harry said. "I wonder if Mum, Dad, and Sirius would let them clean the mansion?"

"They already are, regardless of approval." Serena said. "Lily said they both told her 'Harry sir is paying us and we is doing a good job so Harry sir and Serena miss is being proud of Dobby and Winky'."

Harry smiled. "They will always be that way. They love to work, and I will never tell them they can't."

"Neither will I." Serena said. "So, do you think it went well?"

"I hope so. If not we are screwed." Harry answered. "And so is Michael."

"Agreed." Serena said sadly. "I'd hate it if she says no. I really liked having him around. He seemed to bring out the best in you, and you in him."

Harry nodded. "We can both understand each others pain over not having a family. Even if I have mine now, it doesn't change the fact that the same person took both our families from us. That's a bond not many can share with someone. He's strong too. Picks up on things quickly." He said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"I taught him how to feel other's magic around him." Harry answered calmly.

"I can't even do that, though." Serena said shocked.

"But you can do many things no one else can." Harry replied. "Some people can do some things, others can't. It doesn't make you strong or weak because of that. It only means one person is more able in some things than others."

"And it is that thinking, Mr. Potter, that leads me to believe no one would be better suited to raise young Michael in the wizarding world than you and your wife." Mrs. Greenbalm said, coming back down the stairs. "I will tell the Ministry of this and we will call you in soon for the necessary paperwork and then you and Mrs. Potter will be charged with young Mr. Anderson's care. I hope you take as good a care of him as you have done for the wizarding world thus far."

Harry stood quickly and smiled, as did Serena. "Thank you ma'am. You have no idea what this means to us." They said in unison and then laughed. "Really this is a great honor for us." Serena said. "Thank you so much." Harry said after her.

Mrs. Greenbalm smiled. "Take good care of Michael and no more thanks will be needed." She said.

"We will." Harry answered.

"Definitely." Serena replied.

* * *

A week later Harry and Serena were sitting at the staff table in the great hall. They were talking brightly with Sam and Remus about having a family reunion of sorts during summer. Serena seemed the most excited by the idea as it meant another chance to pull pranks on the older marauders, something she took a great delight in over Christmas holiday. Harry was also talking calmly to Dumbledore about his new position in the school.

"So, what does a teacher do exactly?" Harry asked.

"A teacher teaches, Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes, but how does one become a great teacher?" Harry asked.

"That is to stay true to what you know, and never force the children to think less of you." Dumbledore replied easily.

"I see. Do I have any type of plan that has to be followed, or can I teach in any way I see fit?" Harry asked.

"Well my boy, you will of course have to teach the students to be strong and capable. I cannot tell you what or how to teach as something like this has never been done before." Dumbledore answered. "I can only tell you to do as you did when you were a student. Make the children want to learn."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I think I have a few ways to do that. Would I have to live here?" He asked a bit more curious than he should have been.

"No, Harry, I have a feeling in your case you'd be here quicker if I didn't ask you to live in the castle." Dumbledore said. "However, the option is open if you would like to."

Harry looked thoughtful. "It might be nice at times, but right now I'd rather be at home." He said.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He said. "Will you be ready to teach next year? With the baby coming and Michael, are you sure you'll be up to the task?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Well, I believe I am. Serena likes the idea as well. She says it might just break me out of this quiet and thoughtful mood I'm in where I don't talk to her." He said. "Though at times I do that just to think."

"We all do, Harry." Dumbledore said. "It's just that you've spent a lot of time wondering your next step, and this might be it. Unless of course you wished to run for Minister of Magic instead?"

"No!" Serena and Harry said together which caused Dumbledore to laugh.

"I didn't believe you would. Merely a joke." Dumbledore said.

"Honestly, I'd rather work here in the school than anywhere else." Harry said. "I feel… at peace here. It's almost like I'm right where I belong."

"I understand that feeling well, Harry. It is what made me wish to teach." Dumbledore said before noticing Michael at the Gryffindor table. "Have you told young Mr. Anderson the good news yet?"

"No, I was going to save it for the right time but I'm not sure when the right time is." Harry said, shaking his head.

"The right time is anytime you choose. The boy will be ecstatic to say the least." Dumbledore replied.

"I guess you're right." Harry said before he looked at Serena. "I think it's time we talked to Michael."

"Agreed." Serena said and stood up.

They both walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat on either side of Michael. Michael smiled at them both happily and Harry started making food levitate absently. He smiled at Michael and asked easily. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay. How about you?" Michael asked slightly put off.

"A little trouble here and there." Harry answered. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Cool." Michael replied.

"Hey Mike, you are going to have to hear us out before you storm out of here, okay?" Serena asked.

"You guys couldn't adopt me, could you?" Michael asked with a downtrodden look.

"Actually, she said that because we are to inform you that though you will be living in the wizarding world from now on you still cannot use magic outside of school until you are seventeen." Harry said lazily before he smiled at Michael. "Dobby and Winky are looking so forward to seeing you again. Make sure you keep your promise and mess the house up a lot for them."

Michael smiled the brightest smile Harry had ever seen him have. "You mean I can live with you?" He asked. Harry nodded. "This is so cool!"

"Yup." Serena said cheerfully. "But if you do the stuff we did at school, you're grounded."

Harry shook his head and whispered to Michael. "No you're not, she's just on a power trip right now."

Michael laughed. "I'll be good." He said.

"Why do that?" Harry asked. "It's no fun if you don't get in some trouble now and again."

"Harry!" Serena said shocked. "Do not tell him to cause trouble!"

"Well, this school will need a new marauder." Harry said with a cheerful smile. "After all, our kid won't be ready for school for about eleven and a half years."

It was then a third year spoke up. "Harry can you pull a prank or two now? You two Serena! No one is as good as you two."

Harry looked at Serena who rolled her eyes but nodded. Harry sighed and waved his hand turning Conrad Snape into a woman while Serena waved her hand with a bored expression before laughing as all the food on the Slytherins' table began to explode covering them with food immediately. Harry laughed at this as well before they held up their cups to their favorite toast.

"To a weeks detention!"


	16. Dangerous Times Ahead

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Dangerous Times Ahead**

With all the important things finished Harry and Serena felt it was time for them to relax. They had a few months before Michael would be leaving school and so they decided it was time to do what they hadn't had a chance to before. They started preparing a honeymoon. With everything prepared a week after they decided this they said goodbye to everyone saying they would return in a month or two.

They had decided that to only go to one place would be mundane and normal and so decided they would see what parts of the world they could. They started off in Japan. Harry found it remarkable and was often found in places that told of Japan's history. He paid most attention to the stories of samurai and ninja. He also found he liked their belief's and sense of honor. That filled his days rather nicely, especially with Serena going where ever he went. This filled their days easily. Their nights were always spent doing the romantic things that Serena thought up at random.

After a week and a half they went to Italy and did much the same as they did in Japan. They found they appreciated the history of the world rather than the present times. Much of their travel was spent sightseeing and their nights were always slow and calm. It was the most relaxed they had ever been.

When they took their last stop, which was France, after seeing Japan, Italy, Greece, Spain, and Germany they finally started realizing how little they knew of the world. They both decided they'd have to travel more when they could and try to learn as much as possible. Both were relaxing and enjoying a pleasant evening in their hotel and discussing their next trip.

"I think next time we should try South America." Serena said lightly.

"Maybe we should finish seeing Europe first. There are a lot of countries we haven't seen yet." Harry said.

"You're right!" Serena said, her eyes growing wide. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

Harry smiled. "Of course we do. Problem is I think this is the last time it will be so easy." He said. "We'll have a baby to look after soon enough."

"You're right, but maybe when the baby's old enough we can do this again." Serena replied. "You know, show him all the things we loved about the places we've been and where we plan to go. Michael too. Every summer we could do something like that. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." Harry said. "But it can't be this summer. We need to get Michael set up, and I promised to get him a pensieve. He might be spending a lot of time in it."

Serena nodded. "Then the summer after. We can go to Egypt. I always wanted to see the pyramids." She said.

"Sounds good. I'd love to see the Great Wall one day." Harry replied.

"You just want to see if you can lift it." Serena said with a laugh.

Harry smiled. "That would be interesting." He said. "You know this is my first trip."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. The Dursley's always left me with Mrs. Figg." Harry answered.

"Well, we've more than made up for that already." Serena said. "We've been to more places in one go than most do their entire life. That doesn't mean we can't see more."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I wonder if we can see more places than Dumbledore by the time we're thirty?" He said.

"I don't know. He's been to a lot of places." Serena answered.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said. "He told me once that he's been to almost every country. Many of them at least three times."

"Well, if we're to beat him we'll have to do a lot of traveling in twelve years." Serena said with a smile.

"It doesn't really matter if we do or not." Harry said. "As long as we enjoy the trip."

"Never could have said it better." Serena said and kissed him. It was then that they both heard it.

_Harry!_ That was Hermione.

_What the hell was that? _Ron thought worriedly.

_How many are there?_ Ginny thought shocked.

_We need some help!_ Neville thought.

"What the hell?" Harry said. "I'm going to go see what is wrong there. Find a way to get in touch with Dumbledore and tell him something is really wrong."

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Serena said quickly.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure whether we'll need Dumbledore's help or not. They wouldn't have said they needed help for something small."

Serena nodded reluctantly. "I'll use my ring to get to him right away. He'll know what to do."

Harry nodded. "I'll be at Hogwarts as soon as I can be." He said and disappeared. Serena disappeared just as quickly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had spent quite some time among the children he knew so well, but even he wasn't prepared when Serena Potter appeared in his office looking more worried than he'd ever seen her. Quickly he grew worried and serious as he knew he would soon have to be.

"What is the problem Serena?" Albus asked her quickly.

"I don't know. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville started telling us they needed help and didn't know how many were coming after them. Harry went to help them after saying I should come here and tell you that they might need help." Serena said quickly. "He said he'd be here as soon as he could be, but I don't know whether he wants us to help him or wait."

Albus nodded. "Tell Remus immediately. I'll contact Kingsley and have the aurors of America help them immediately." He said.

Serena nodded and disappeared while Albus went to the fireplace and gave his message to Kingsley. He then went and sat in his chair again. He had no authority to go to America to help the children regardless of how much he felt a need to. He could only sit, wait, and hope for the best. At the moment the best was that Harry would be able to defuse the situation easily.

* * *

Harry appeared in front of his friends with his shield surrounding him and his eyes the same color of black that made the death eaters wish for a quick death after seeing them. He wasn't expecting to face such a group however. He expected more than he had ever faced and instead saw at most three dozen. He looked at his friends curiously.

"I thought this was serious." Harry said in a confused voice just as a spell broke through his shield and hit him in the side.

All four of his friends stared at him shocked. They had never seen any spell break through Harry's shield. None of their shields had ever broken before.

"I think it's very serious now." Hermione said worried.

Harry looked at his side and then at the person who shot it just as a bolt of lightning tore through the wizard. When it finally disappeared all that was left was a charred lump of flesh. Harry's shield shot up again and glowed a color no one could explain. Each time it burst brighter Harry seemed to fade into a ball of darkness. No one moved for a moment as they all heard an unfamiliar sound until his friends recognized it. He was talking to someone in parseltongue.

* * *

"How do they do that?" Harry asked the ring and looked at his side angrily. It looked as if someone had doused that spot in acid. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it wasn't good. He only hoped the ring knew a way around it.

"I do not know Harry Potter." The ring answered. "It appears they are strong in the old ways as well. That was powerful dark magic. You will need help quickly. This spell will help."

* * *

"_shiyash ashkilla_."

Every one heard the sounds which gave a scared feeling to all those standing around the ball of darkness in the center of both groups. It was then that the darkness disappeared instantly and left Harry standing there with no shield and no defenses whatsoever. The only sign that things had changed were that he held two swords his enemies couldn't bring themselves to look at. They couldn't because Harry's eyes had returned to normal but held a look of such hatred that they all began fearing for their lives. Harry faced the group in front of him with a look that caused every one of them a fear that they had never felt before. His voice scared them even more.

"I'm going to count to three." Harry said flatly betraying no emotion. "And then you are going to face three hundred spells at once." He held the swords up and nodded. "Or I can just give you two spells right now and watch you all get ripped to pieces."

Harry then heard a voice he wasn't expecting to hear come from the side.

"No one move! Put your wands down!" Sarah yelled with a group of people behind her.

"Finish it!" one of the wizards against Harry said while another began a spell aiming his wand at Sarah.

"_Avada-_"

"No!" Harry shouted as the wizard began chocking and fighting to breathe. "No one will hurt any of these people. I will see to that." He finished as his eyes returned to the black that they were just moments before.

Harry uttered two spells, which as he said before, caused a rain of spells to unleash upon the wizards in front of him. He was surprised however when they all shot different spells at him. He shielded himself from the worst of them though he was still hit by more than enough to cause him the damage they wanted him to suffer. within seconds of Harry's spells all of his enemies were hurt and near death. Harry was laying on the floor, the swords now gone, and gasping for breathe still trying to talk.

"Help… " Harry said.

Hermione ran to him and looked him over. "I can't Harry. You are hurt to bad for me to help with this!" She said as she started to cry.

"Dumble-" Harry said before passing out.

"We've got to get him to Albus." Hermione said quickly. "He'll know what to do."

"How?" Ron asked.

_Harry!_ They all heard Serena's shout.

_Get Albus here now!_ Ron thought. _They got Harry!_

* * *

Dumbledore sat seriously in his chair. Despite his calm demeanor he felt an urge to help Harry regardless of his current position. Remus sat across from him with much the same look though he did not appear as calm. Remus' hands kept balling into fist and he began to look as though he might go mad at any moment.

Serena was the worst of the three. Even when McGonagall entered the room Serena took no notice of her. She kept pacing the room worriedly hoping for an answer to come soon and thinking of just moving into the fight. The only thing that stopped her was that she hadn't felt that swell of power that normally meant a battle was strong. She felt it in an instant and it faded away almost as quickly. Then she felt Harry's mind shut down and became worried.

_Harry!_ Serena shouted wildly through her friends thoughts.

_Get Albus here now!_ Ron thought to her anxiously. _They got Harry!_

She looked at the other three in the room panicked. "We have to go now! Someone managed to hit Harry!" She said quickly before she moved.

Dumbledore stood quickly. "Let us be quick." He said. McGonagall and Remus needed no other words than those. They quickly apparated and Dumbledore was fast behind them.

* * *

A few minutes later Dumbledore appeared with Serena, Remus, and McGonagall. None of them said a word but walked up to Harry and looked at him with worried expression. Dumbledore turned to Remus and said. "Take him to St. Mungo's immediately."

Remus nodded and pulled out a portkey and grabbed Harry quickly. They disappeared quickly and Dumbledore looked at the children in front of him now. He didn't know what to say about this but he knew he had to find out what had happened.

"Children, I trust you know this requires a bit of explaining." Dumbledore said to them. They all nodded but it was Sarah who spoke.

"He saved me." Sarah said. "He saved us all."

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at her. "That is what he does." He said then looked back to the four in front of him. "What happened here?"

"They broke through Harry's shield." Hermione said softly.

"Too many spells. I don't really know what happened." Ron said.

"They came here and started attacking us. We didn't even know who they were." Ginny replied.

"We just don't know sir." Neville said. "But whatever it is, it scares the hell out of me."

Dumbledore nodded. "And me as well." He said. Then he looked at Sarah. "Do you know of any of these people?"

Sarah nodded. "Some are said to be a part of…" She said just before her eyes widened. "They're after him."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked immediately.

"The Mandatum Specialis." Sarah said. "And by the looks of it they want him dead."


	17. A New Enemy

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A New Enemy**

Harry awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. He didn't understand it at all and began to look around the room. He was surprised to find he was alone in the room. Never had he been hurt and woke up alone. He became worried quickly and tried to think about what happened. As he remembered everything he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that he had only passed out after his friends were safe.

This however brought a new worry to his mind. His shield wasn't powerful enough anymore. During the war he gave up the idea of dodging and used his shield to protect him even though he was very good at the skill. Now he saw that with this new enemy looming over him with the power to break his shield he became seriously worried. It was at that moment that a nurse walked in and jumped slightly as he jumped out of bed with his wand in hand.

"Mr. Potter! You're awake!" She said anxiously. "Please lay back down. There are a large number of people waiting for you to wake up so they may see you, but I have to have someone look you over first."

"Just please hurry and tell everyone I'm perfectly fine." Harry replied laying back on the bed. Minutes later he was checked and found to be recovering extremely well. His friends were allowed to enter soon after. He smiled at them all warmly. "So did we win?"

Serena rushed to him and hugged him quickly and tightly. "I was so worried about you! What happened? How did they do that to your shield?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know, love." Harry answered. "But I plan to find out. How long have I been unconscious? What spell hit me? What has been happening? How do I stop these people?" Harry asked quickly to everyone though his eyes clearly held Dumbledore's.

Sirius was the one who answered. "You've been out for three weeks, kid. No one knows what spell it was except that it was dark magic and very powerful. All of us have been able to do nothing as no one knows this group but you. James, Remus, and I tried to do a little spying around but ended that after someone tried to kill us in an alley. The kids kept watch over you and looked out for Lily and Serena, who were both a mess with you in such a state. Dumbledore has been very quiet lately and seems to tell us very little except that all would be revealed when you woke up. As for stopping them, Harry, I believe we will all have to help you this time." He said with a smile at the last sentence as James and Remus nodded. "Just like old times!"

Harry laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "Just like a Marauder to fill you in on three weeks in seven sentences while at the same time telling you how dangerous it is and offer the adventure to the whole group." He joked.

Dumbledore gave him a serious look. "It is time we talked Harry." He said with none of the happiness and joy he normally expressed. "I wish to speak with you alone first if that is all right?"

Harry nodded. "Of course." He said then turned to the group of bright faced Marauders, as well as Sarah and Sam. "Would you guys mind? It appears that something that might worry you all needs to be said." Everyone nodded and Serena kissed him and hugged him again before she left with the rest of them. "What is it sir?"

"Harry, this is a greater danger than I first imagined." Dumbledore said seriously as he took a seat next to him. "As I told you before, I expected you to have to confront this group. I expected that though they held influence in their circle of conspiracies that they were not as powerful as they were. I underestimated them greatly and many people I have come to care for a great deal almost paid a heavy price for such things. Understand, Harry, that I assumed the adventure I led you to would be a safe one. I would never have sent you on a fools errand as I feel this may have become. I'm sorry, Harry." Harry sat quiet for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. He felt that Dumbledore worried that Harry would not be able to forgive him and that upset Harry greatly.

"I don't know why you are apologizing." Harry said. "You didn't force me into this. But you can help me now sir."

Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle returned to his eye quickly. "Albus, please."

Harry smiled. "Still working on that." He said. "Well, Albus, I appear to have a great problem now. My shield is no longer what it was. Being as we have people who know how to get past it, I need a new trick. I need to learn how to move and fight like you do."

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Surely with the knowledge of Gryffindor and Slytherin you have the knowledge you require." He said.

"Godric Gryffindor created amazing spells, was very strong, and had excellent movement with a sword. Salazar Slytherin had a mastery over snakes, parseltongue and potions that could never be matched. But neither of them were as skilled and graceful as you are with magic." Harry said seriously. "You move as if you're floating on air. I've never seen any spells hit you but mine. I need to know how to move like that."

"I will teach you as well as I can, but it will require something you haven't done since before the last battle." Dumbledore said seriously.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"You must use the magic inside you, and not that which is around you." Dumbledore said. "After you have learned I'm sure you'll be able to use magic either way, but I do not know how to teach someone who uses magic like that."

Harry nodded. "I'll do it. As soon as I can get out of here we'll start." He said. Then he gave the man a bright smile. "We're going to win this one too, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "I have no doubts about that Harry." He said as a slight smile showed on his face. "But this means it is time again to prepare for battle."

Harry smiled and ended the conversation with his own joke. "Such is the price of fame."

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore began working out their plan with the entire group of Marauders and soon all their faces grew serious and the light that he had missed from his friends' eyes had returned. He believed they needed adventure as much as he did. Serena seemed the most offended when she was told, by Dumbledore and not Harry, that she should not participate in this battle.

"I can't let them go off alone!" Serena exclaimed angrily. "What if they get hurt?"

"What if you get hurt?" Harry asked as he understood Dumbledore's reasons. "What about the baby?"

"Oh god!" Serena said as she realized the facts. "I'm going to have to stay here and be a nervous wreck the whole time. I'll be the only person who can use magic still here."

"That is not true kid." Sirius said brightly. "Lily's staying too."

"What!" Lily yelled with a furious look at James.

"She'll need someone to look after her." James replied, not looking at Lily. "If we fail, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and I would like the baby to have people to tell them about us, to keep people from spreading rumors that me and Sirius were a bad sort and that Harry was only important as long as Voldemort existed. Serena can tell the child much about Harry but you know the three of us better than anyone."

"So now all the women in the Potter house have to stay behind because you four worry that you won't be remembered right!" Lily asked in a furious tone.

"Not just that." Harry said. "Serena will need someone to help her through all this. She won't take this one well. She'll be miserable. She'll need someone to help her get over the idea that she won't know what happens till it's over."

"But-" Lily stammered.

"Lily, Serena and Sam will need you more than we will." Sirius said. "The three of us always manage to get ourselves out of tight places, and those five can as well. No one even needs to mention Dumbledore. Your experience is more needed here." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You've survived through this worry before. Many nights I remember returning to Godric's Hollow with James after dangerous missions only to have us find you laugh and ask silly questions about us taking too long and not having proper manners to clean up before coming back. Sam and Serena will need that experience to get through this. Help them, Lil, and leave us Marauders to defend our own as we always have."

Lily sighed in frustration. "Fine. I won't go, but don't expect me to be happy about it." She said and turned to Sam and Serena. "We'll get through this you two. We know them too well to think they'll die."

Serena laughed. "Those eight? Die? They're too big headed to let that happen. They'd think it was beneath them to be killed by someone who wasn't at least twenty times stronger than they are. Plus, they'll have Sarah and Dumbledore there to protect them and all. No worries." She said brightly. "Come on you two, lets go get something to eat." She finished and walked out of the room with Lily and Sam not far behind her.

"The kid's handling things well." Sirius said.

"No she's not." Harry replied. "She's taking it the worst. She always jokes when she's about to cry so no one can see it. I doubt she'll be able to put up that front for long though."

"She'll be fine, Harry." Hermione said sincerely. "As soon as we get back she'll be all smiles and ask us for a spell by spell account or the memory of the entire thing from each of us."

"Then she'll come out saying 'See, I told you Harry would kick their sorry asses!' or some such thing." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry laughed. "True. Well, we've got a lot of work to do and very little time to do it. I suppose I better get out of here quick so we can get started."

Dumbledore chuckled. "We will begin preparing now. We will collect you as soon as you are permitted to leave, Harry." He said.

"Alright, if I must stay for longer than a few more hours I'll start training in here." Harry said before bidding them all farewell.

* * *

Harry wasn't released for another three days, during which time he found that Dumbledore was retraining his friends and parents, with the help of Remus. Sirius was even included in the training after much complaining. Harry himself began exercising again though he was not able to practice his dodging in the hospital due to a rule against trunks with rooms in them. When the healers were finally happy with Harry's health, he was allowed to leave. Dumbledore collected him and told him news of what was happening.

"Hello Albus." Harry smiled as he entered the waiting room. "What news of everything?"

"Everything is going splendidly." Dumbledore said brightly. "However we will be going to Hogwarts for a few moments. Everything is being done there due to teaching problems."

Harry nodded and grabbed Dumbledore's arm immediately taking them to his office. "Where to, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Follow me Harry." He replied.

Harry followed him through the familiar halls and found himself being stopped in front of the room of requirement. Dumbledore opened the door and let him in quietly. Harry entered to find his friends, parents, Sirius, and even Sarah training hard. Remus smiled and nodded when he saw him, then gave him a wink as if to tell him to announce himself. Harry smiled and nodded, only to happy to agree. He waved his hands and their training objects took on minds of their own and began dancing exquisitely. Harry laughed at their confusion.

"How could I get out of the hospital and not say hello to you all?" Harry said.

Serena ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Harry! Are you okay?" She asked.

Harry smiled arrogantly. "Did you really think one lousy spell would stop someone as great as I?" Harry asked. "After all, who knows a spell powerful enough to kill the famous Harry Potter?"

Serena laughed. "I do." She said.

"But you'll keep my secret." Harry said with a smile.

"That's my boy!" James exclaimed. "No damned dark wizard will take him down."

"Damn right!" Sirius said. "Hell to pay for sending someone to even try it."

Remus nodded gravely. "Better believe it." He said.

"Agreed!" The younger marauders exclaimed.

Harry nodded as well. "Then lets get to work." He said. His friends nodded and returned to training as Dumbledore walked to him.

"Harry, come with me please." Dumbledore said. "We will train better away from your friends." Harry nodded and followed him to a door inside the room and opened it. Again Dumbledore allowed him to enter first before coming in and closing the door. Harry noticed the room was bare save a cushion covering the floor for him to fall on. "This is where I will train you to the fullest extent. Everything that can be taught shall be."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"First, Harry, you must remember yourself though." Dumbledore said seriously. "I have asked Serena to bring your pensieve so that we may view your old battles. To remind you of the skills you have at your disposal."

Harry nodded. "I will do whatever can help." He said.

"Then let us begin, Harry." Dumbledore said with a wave of his wand Harry's pensieve appeared. stirring it a few times Harry and Dumbledore fell into the pensieve.

Harry was rather nervous at first. He at first raised a shield around himself and Dumbledore when they appeared in the middle of a battle. He had to remind himself that this was only a memory. Shortly after that he began to watch himself in battle. This was during his sixth year, during Christmas when he had just learned to move as he did. He watched himself amazed at what he was doing. By this time he had known his shield charm but did not put the faith in it he had after his power had finally gotten under control.

Harry was moving in ways he didn't even remember. Dodging spells and moving so fast it was almost unbelievable. Suddenly he realized what Dumbledore meant by remembering what he had before learning what he was about to. Before he had put his full faith in his shield he would never have just stood still while spells came at him. He had become arrogant with his power and the wizards who attacked had used that. He realized what Slytherin's ring spoke of when it said as long as he wasn't arrogant he would win. Now, with his shield being proved useless against someone who could penetrate it, he would have to rely on himself and his knowledge. He looked at Dumbledore and nodded.

"We don't need to see anymore." Harry said. "I understand what you were trying to tell me."

"And what is that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked him cautiously.

"That as I got stronger with magic, I got weaker at other things. I let magic protect me instead of protecting myself." Harry answered. "I got arrogant."

Dumbledore smiled. "It is not arrogance to have knowledge of something that can save you and use it to its fullest extent." He said. "It is foolish, however, to think that the only form of protection needed though."

Harry nodded. "I understand, sir." He said.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good, then let us go from here and begin our training." He said. "I fear we do not have long."

Harry nodded and started his training.

* * *

Serena was growing increasingly more nervous. While she understood why Harry didn't want her to go, she didn't like the idea that he would be going without her. She often tried to help her friends train, telling them auror tips and secrets to incorporate with their knowledge. Remus saw this and smiled to himself. He saw her trying to give them the things that showed her what they didn't normally pick up right away. Everyone seemed to pick up on this immediately save Harry, who was almost never seen among the group aside from walking into the room that no one else could enter but he and Dumbledore.

They had all decided to study in specific groups for a set amount of time. It seemed to be split at a week a piece on everything. James and Sirius began teaching the younger children hexes that had been forgotten by most book publishers or counted as unimportant. They said it was mainly because of their pranks that they needed to be ahead of the game in some way or another. Remus would teach more powerful defense against the dark arts than they would ever have learned in school. He also made sure they were obscure spells that not many people knew about. He wanted everyone to be one up on their competition. Lily, who was most advanced in charms, taught them many charms that were good during a fight. Many of the spells taught James winced at. This was often called a memory and a story of the event caused them to laugh.

Dumbledore left his training with Harry rarely, and when he did he taught spells that none of them had ever heard of before. Always the matter was quick as Dumbledore always said Harry required most of his attention, a fact which none argued. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny began instructing them all in dodging as Harry and Serena had taught them. They said that though the older Marauders knew their skills well, everyone could improve on something. The three older Marauders quickly agreed after hearing of their movements and began training as well.

Ginny and Neville had become the most advanced at Charms. Though they both excelled at different forms. Neville had mastered nearly every offensive charm Lily had given him, while only a few of the defensive spells. Ginny did much the opposite, though she knew quite a few offensive spells as well.

Hermione tried to master everything taught and had managed quite well. She was the most well rounded of the bunch. She managed to learn Remus' spells, as well as Dumbledore's, almost immediately. Lily, James, and Sirius had taught her many things as well, a fact which showed in every practice they had against each other.

Ron was learning from Sirius and James at an almost alarming rate. Soon there was no spell they knew that he could not perform. They beamed with pride and said that he was definitely marauder material. Ron laughed and said they were all that way though some chose a different path.

All the while this had happened, Serena grew more worried about Harry. The others were learning well, but no one understood what Harry was learning, and if he was learning anything particularly useful.

* * *

"No, Harry, not that way." Dumbledore said calmly. "Relax your mind."

Harry sighed. "I'm always tense during a battle though." He said hopelessly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Tense is good. It keeps you on your toes. Don't let it cloud your mind however."

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll try again." He said.

Harry was trying to learn these movements which seemed impossible for him. His body and mind was so tense, so stress driven that he feared he'd been wasting Dumbledore's time. Dumbledore was always calm about this and said that he was not born with the ease of age either. Many times he told Harry that it was more mind over matter than matter over all.

Again Harry tried. The spells came at him at a furious pace and Harry moved gracefully but with a slight jerk at the end of each motion that showed through to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully. With a look at Harry he said calmly. "Harry, at what time are you the most peaceful?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "I guess when I'm just sitting around Godric's Hollow with Serena." He said seriously.

Dumbledore smiled. "All right. When we try this again, I want you to keep your mind on your actions, but think of that." He said. "Try it again."

Harry nodded. He thought of him and Serena in the parlor watching the telly or just talking at random. When the spells came he moved easily. His movements more fluid and relaxed than Dumbledore had ever seen. While he was still dodging much as he had during their duels, there was no look of harsh concentration. His movements were relaxed, almost lazily so. the result was such that Dumbledore began to clap happily.

"Harry, my boy, you have done it." Dumbledore said.

"Really?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Now we must practice much the same with combat and defense, although now we have the secret to success. All will be easy now."

Harry laughed at this. "Nothings ever easy with me." He said jokingly.

At the end of three weeks, Dumbledore looked at Harry brightly. He felt as if he had truly taught this boy everything he could. Harry was an apt pupil who made teaching very easy when he wanted to learn. At the end of a training session he had Harry sit and meditate again for an hour while he taught the others a few new spells. At the end of the hour Dumbledore sat across from Harry.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just taking a bit of a nap." Harry answered with a smile as he opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"I can teach you no more." Dumbledore said. "So I was wondering if we could talk more in detail about what we spoke of during our last duel."

Harry nodded. "All right. I can talk about it now." He answered.

"Good. Voldemort said you were dead." Dumbledore started. "I know your trick, as it were, but how did you convince Voldemort so easily?"

"He sent the killing curse at me a few times." Harry began. "Then he took out my shield and sent another killing curse. It was then that I realized what it meant to see him with the eyes of those who don't pass on. Then it became luck as I moved just far enough away for the spell not to hit me and fell to the ground as I jumped out of my body."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "Did you know how to kill him then?"

"No, Albus." Harry said. "It took me a while, and in the end it was Slytherin's ring who came up with the answer. It said the souls of the two would become the weapon. That brought the thought to me about the swords. I jumped in my body quickly and called the swords to me while Voldemort was waiting for more spells to come out of nowhere. Just as he noticed I had the swords I shoved one into his stomach and cut his head off with the other. Then I created a spell that literally liquefied his body then evaporated it."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "I see." He said again. "Thank you for telling me. I was always quite curious about those events."

"I understand." Harry said. Then he smiled. "So how is it you know where everyone in the castle is and what they are doing?"

Dumbledore laughed. "For those who come to my door, I do much as you taught young Michael" He answered. "As for the rest, I must tell you that your father and his friends did not happen across the spell that turned their map into what it was, but that I lead them to it during a rather rambunctious year for them." He laughed. "I merely used another enchantment that allows me to know what people are doing. More to keep them from doing things that would cause harm to others than to spy on their personal lives."

Harry laughed. "You old sneak!" He said. "You have a better Marauders' Map?"

"Yes, you could say that." Dumbledore answered.

"I like that in a headmaster." Harry said still laughing.

"Would you like to know how the others are doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure." Harry answered.

"Your friends have been studying constantly." Dumbledore said. "It seems that everyone is teaching everyone else. Much as I have taught you spells, they are learning from each other. I would suggest you do the same. I cannot teach you any more, but that does not mean that the others cannot. My expertise is in jinxes, hexes, and defense. The others have a larger amount of knowledge that I do not possess. Perhaps you could teach them what I taught you as well. Soon I will need to get back to my duties as a headmaster until this battle is well prepared for."

"I understand." Harry said. "We still need a bit more time."

"Yes, exactly." Dumbledore said. "The time will come soon."

"Exactly." Harry said.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry. He shocked his friends by memorizing and being able to accurately use almost every spell he was shown, minus a few that he didn't see a use for. He tried to teach everyone how to move as easily as Dumbledore but he just didn't have it in him to pull it off properly. He did manage to teach everyone most of the spells he had learned.

As he began to feel the battle was approaching soon he prepared both the ring of Gryffindor and the ring of Slytherin with a drop of his blood in each. With that he had his last conversation with Slytherin's ring that he would be allowed till the war was over.

"Who will you go to if I die?" Harry asked.

"I can now be passed on to any of the heirs of Slytherin." The ring replied. "I cannot go to the young boy as he is not your heir, but I can go to your wife until your child is old enough."

"What of the ring of Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"That can go to any Gryffindor you choose. It was said that you would be able to make the right choice when it was necessary." The ring answered.

"Will my child be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"I do not know." The ring said. "He will likely have many of the same traits as your wife and yourself, so it is not yet certain. Remember, Harry Potter, that you asked to go to Gryffindor."

"Yes, I remember well." Harry said. "Thank you. I wish you well if this is our last talk."

"Harry Potter?" The ring asked.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"I wish to pass my knowledge to you, as my master did." The ring said. "I do not wish this to be our last conversation."

Harry nodded. "Very well." He said. It was then Harry felt knowledge fly through his mind. No longer did he have to think of what parseltongue spell to use. All the knowledge of every one of them was there already for the taking. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Harry Potter." The ring answered.

With this done he knew he had to speak with Michael. He didn't know what was going to happen in this fight and wanted to make sure Michael knew what was happening. It was this that caused him to prepare so much that he didn't know what to say when he had Michael sitting across from him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Michael asked.

"I have to go away for a while Michael." Harry replied.

"Are you going to be back before summer?" Michael asked, looking a bit confused.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "I'm not sure what's going to happen. I have to fight again Michael."

"You're going to be okay, right?" Michael asked. "This is just like last time right? You'll fight and win and then come back so everyone can celebrate right?"

Harry looked at him sadly. "I don't know Mike." He said. "I believe so, and I'm not going to give up, but I can't promise that there will be a happy ending. I wish I could."

Michael started to cry hearing this. "You can't die, Harry! You just can't! It's not fair to let me lose someone else." He said sadly.

Harry hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, mate." Harry said before he let him go and kneeled down beside him. "I was just being a bit stupid. I'll be back before you know it, making jokes and raising hell okay?"

Michael smiled sadly. "You don't have to say things to make me feel better, Harry." He said. "You said what you did because you didn't want to lie. Don't start now."

Harry laughed at this and pulled of Gryffindor's ring. He looked at it for a moment before putting it in Michael's hand. "This is Gryffindor's ring." He said. "It gives you more power and bravery when you need it. I won't need it for this adventure. Do me a favor and hang onto it. If something happens to me I need you to be strong and brave for Serena. That ring will help when you feel like you have none of either left in you. Take care of her for me, and the baby too, if it comes to that. Can you do that for me?"

Michael wiped away the last of his tears and stood up tall. "Yes, Harry. I'll do it." Michael answered. "I hope I don't have to though."

Harry nodded sadly. "Me too." He said. "But that is all you can do when you have a new enemy."

Michael shook his head. "No it's not." He said. "You can do what you always do. You can beat your enemy."

Harry smiled and nodded. "You're right." Harry said as a new certainty spread through his mind. "I'll talk to you when this is over, and I've won."

Michael smiled and nodded as well. "I know you will, Harry."


	18. The Marauder Way

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Marauder Way**

After six weeks of preparation the Marauders, Lily, Sam, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sarah were in Dumbledore's office. Everyone looking serious and none able to think this was an easy adventure to begin. None of them spoke a word but all of them were preparing for the hard road that lay ahead of them all.

"I trust you are all prepared?" Dumbledore asked. All nine who were going nodded. "Very well. Minerva, I leave you in charge. Lily, Serena, I ask that you two take over Remus' classes while we are away. The children will need to be strong in their defense regardless of whether their teacher is here or not."

Serena looked at Dumbledore. "Are you sure I can't go?" She asked.

"I wish I could say yes, but I fear Harry would be in a worse position than he can handle should you be captured or harmed. Also, we are not sure if this will be a quick adventure or a long one. Someone needs to be here for young Michael as well." Dumbledore answered.

Serena nodded her head sadly. "Very well."

"We'll keep Remus' classes going well till they all return." Lily said.

"Very well." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Everyone say your goodbyes."

Harry hugged Serena tightly and gave her a long kiss before smiling at her. "I'm going to come back, you know." He said before putting the ring of Slytherin in her hand. "I'll have to get this back and all." He added brightly.

Serena looked in her hand and her eyes widened. "You are going to need this!" She said. "What if you need the ring to help?"

Harry responded by holding both hands up to reveal he was only wearing his wedding ring. "That can only be worn by an heir of Slytherin. Gryffindor's can only be worn by a Gryffindor." He answered. "Mike has the other one."

Serena understood and a tear fell from her eye. "I understand Harry. I love you." She said.

Harry smiled. "I love you too." He said. "I'll be back for the ring, okay?" Serena nodded. Harry then hugged his mother tightly. "You know I'll be back too right?"

Lily laughed. "Of course you will. James, Sirius, and Remus are who worry me." She said.

Harry laughed. "I'll look out for them Mum." He said.

Lily kissed him on the cheek. "I know you will. I can rest assured that all of you will come back now." She said.

Harry then moved to Sam and hugged her as well. "You know how to find out if Remus is safe. But don't worry about him either. He is with his best friends, his godson, and the greatest wizard who ever lived. He'll be fine." Harry said.

Sam smiled. "I know Harry. Bring them all home safe though, just the same." She said as a tear fell from her eye as well.

Harry smiled. "Of course Sam. Don't I always?" He said with a laugh.

After this various goodbyes were said. When at last everyone said goodbye James, Sirius, Remus, and Harry were talking amongst each other. When they were through they looked at the three saddened women and smiled as Harry waved his hand.

"Harry, Remus, James, and I felt you three could use some cheering up." Sirius said.

"So we got Harry to unleash some timed pranks for your amusement through the day." James added.

"Just so we will know you will all be a bit happier, if only for a few minutes here and there." Remus said.

"But now we must go." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded as Harry's eyes turned black. "Until we return then." Harry added as he bowed low and gracefully so did all the Marauders just before they all disappeared.

The four women left in the office found themselves rather worried as they all disappeared. None knew exactly what to say as they all knew each was worried for those who left but none had any words of comfort to offer the others. Lily was the one to break the silence.

"When they get back, remind me to curse them for not saying goodbye." She said with a sad smile.

"You and me both." Serena said, trying to sound certain while still holding Slytherin's ring tightly in her hand.

"I'm just going to hit Remus a time or two. Maybe twelve." Sam agreed. "Think that will hold the same impact?"

Lily just smiled at Sam. "I'll curse him once for you just in case." She said.

McGonagall then cleared her throat. "Ladies, I know this is hard for all of you. I wish I could say more than just state they are all more than well accomplished wizards. Indeed, I would say that those who left are the greatest wizards and witches of our time. But I am worried for them all as well." She said.

Lily nodded. "We know, Minerva." She said. "But we all know they'll return."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well ladies. I believe we all have some things we need to prepare for, save Sam." She said.

"No I have to get Remus' quarters set up to be suitable for three women. So I will be busy as well." Sam said.

Again McGonagall nodded. "Well, let us show them all we are more than capable of the tasks they set before us." She said.

The three women in front of her nodded and left as she sat down at the desk and began to look worried again. "I hope they will be all right." She said to herself.

* * *

They all appeared in Sarah's flat and began to look a bit confused. They had, as yet, not come up with a plan of action. They didn't even have an idea as to what to do. Harry immediately sat and sighed deeply. Dumbledore sat calmly and held a look of deep concentration while the others stared at them both shocked.

"Tell me there's a plan." Sirius said, looking from Harry to Dumbledore.

"Yeah, there is." Harry said.

"What is it?" James asked, looking a bit eager to know.

"Win." Harry said seriously.

"That's bloody it!" Sirius yelled. "Win! You prepare us for six weeks with a plan like 'Win'! What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"We're screwed." James said simply.

"Relax." Dumbledore said calmly. "We merely knew we could not figure out the situation till we were in America. Give Harry and myself a moment and a plan will form."

"We're going to need some help if they have large numbers." Harry said. "Also might be good if I was actually allowed in this country."

"Sarah, is there any way you can fix both of those situations?" Dumbledore asked. "I do not as yet wish for my presence to be known here. We need an element of surprise that we will not have any other way."

"I can see. I'll try and speak with the head of the council." Sarah said seriously. "I'm not sure if I can get Harry permission to stay but I'll keep his being here a secret as well as you for as long as possible. I'll go and see what I can do."

"Thank you, Sarah." Dumbledore said. "We also need to know more of our enemy."

"I believe I might be able to help with that." Harry said. "I think a little spy work might be needed."

"I agree, Harry, but you would be the worst to do the spying as they all know you well." Dumbledore replied.

"Very true, but none of them know Snuffles." Harry said with a slight smile.

"Um… Harry… a panther might be difficult to explain away." Hermione said. "Even here they aren't normal pets."

"I know, but a panther can hide in air shafts and maneuver through them a lot easier than a dog or a stag can." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, wouldn't it be better if I were to do that?" Hermione asked. "Being a phoenix and all. It would be a lot easier for me than for you."

"Maybe you're right." Harry said seriously. "Well, in either event, Sirius and Ginny could do some decent spy work on the streets as they are dogs."

"What about me?" James asked.

"A stag wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world to explain away. A panther would be easier." Harry said.

"Perhaps James, Ron, and you could find us some of the things we'll need for this battle." Dumbledore said to Harry.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked.

"Well, as this battle is not one we are going into unprepared, we should have all the things a wizard or witch shall need to fight in a battle. I will give you the list of what is needed. Also we will need many potions for what is to come." Dumbledore said.

"Great." James said glumly. "I get to go shopping while Sirius get's to have fun."

"What would you like me to do sir?" Remus asked.

"Remus, you should begin trying to find out any rumors of this group you can." Dumbledore said seriously. "Many truths can be found in those."

"Well, I believe we all have things to do then." Harry said smiling. "It seems you are left planning then, sir."

Dumbledore laughed. "It would appear so." He said.

"Um, sir?" Neville asked. "What about me?"

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I forgot that you are needed for the potion ingredients. You know the difference better than any other here between fresh ingredients and those that have gone bad. I know it doesn't seem the most important job, but it is crucial."

Neville nodded. "Yes, sir." He replied.

"Well, then, let us get to work quickly." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I know you are all eager to return to your lives."

With that everyone sprang into action. Hermione, Sirius, and Ginny left immediately as did Sarah. Remus left moments later leaving Neville, Ron, James, and Harry to await the lists needed from Dumbledore. After both lists were finished they also disappeared leaving Dumbledore to contemplate their next move with a smile.

"I see this battle moving in our direction already." Dumbledore said with a smile.

* * *

"You know, I was supposed to look into this war robes stuff before." Harry said to James and Ron as they walked to the robe maker.

"Why didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Not enough money then." Harry said. "Also I always seemed to be fighting in muggle clothes as I never really took the time to prepare for a battle in that way when I had the time to."

James laughed. "Yeah, that's a problem isn't it?" He said. "Dumbledore made me get some of those but I asked him once how I'd know to use them. He said to me 'a wise wizard is always prepared just in case'."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore always had a pair of these robes on under his normal robes." Harry said with a smile. "He always seems ready for anything."

"I just want to know why he wants them all to be black." Ron said.

"We will probably be attacking at night." James said. "With a Put-outer it would make us blend in with the darkness."

"I will never blend into darkness." Ron said. "My hair is red and my skin is pale!"

"They have hoods on these robes, mate." James answered.

"Oh." Ron said. "Hey Harry, any chance we can find a new shield to work just in case?"

Harry shook his head. "Not a chance. We relied on them to much as it was. Maybe it was best for us to find out they can fail. We need more than one form of defense anyway. We know we can't be killed with the killing curse with them and that should be enough." He said.

Ron nodded. "I know, Harry. It's just that those shields make me feel a bit more secure in my defense." He said.

"They are still strong enough to keep us from getting killed easily. We practice our dodging to keep us safe as well. Remember everything we learned and we'll all be fine." Harry said.

"All right mate." Ron said.

"Okay, you two, we don't need to look this serious." James said. "It serves us no good to forget who we are. We are the Marauders, old and new. We always do what we set out to and never fail when a plan is made. So stop worrying that any of us will die and remember that we have a plan that has to be handled to perfection."

"What plan would that be, James?" Ron asked.

James smiled at him then. "Win." Was all he said.

* * *

Serena sat with Lily and Sam at the end of classes for the day in Remus' teaching quarters. None of them spoke as all were thinking of what was happening with their husbands and friends. However, Serena had begun thinking of something else. She found she needed something to take her mind off of things. She had begun to think of her mother and father. She had not seen them since she became Serena and had started to miss them terribly.

"Lily?" Serena asked.

"Yes?" Lily replied.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Serena said.

"What is it dear?" Lily asked.

"I need to talk to my parents." Serena said. "But they don't know who I am now. I was wondering if you'd be willing to go with me?"

Lily nodded and smiled slightly. "Of course I will. We can go tomorrow. How does that sound?" She answered.

Serena smiled happily. "Perfect. Thank you."

"Don't mention it dear." Lily said. "I'm here for you anytime you need me."

* * *

Harry, Ron, James, and Neville appeared in Sarah's flat shortly before dinner time with food for everyone as well as all their shopping from the day. Dumbledore smiled warmly as they appeared and nodded for them to sit down. They were all soon joined by everyone else. They all looked happily at the food they saw. Soon everyone was eating hungrily and no one spoke till the meal was over.

"Well, Harry, it appears as if you found everything if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore said as the group all finished eating.

"I found everything just fine. I will have to go again tomorrow though as I don't know the sizes of Sirius, Remus, Sarah, and yourself. But everything else is here." Harry replied.

"Ah, I apologize. I should have thought of such things." Dumbledore said. "Tomorrow will be fine. I do not expect to go to battle in the morning."

"That's good, as we still don't have a proper plan." Harry said with a smile.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Yes, that is true. Well, what has everyone else been up to today?"

"I found where they meet." Hermione said. "I couldn't find anything out except where it was. No one was there but I noticed the smell of Gabriel there."

"Very good." Dumbledore said.

"We found out where that Dorian guy lives." Ginny said. "Also found out that he works for a finance company in the muggle world. Doesn't act much like a wizard at all."

"The guy has a bad scent to him too." Sirius said grimly. "Smells like death. I can't tell if it's him that's doing it or someone else and he's just around it a lot, but he has at least witnessed death recently."

"I wish we had Serena around." Harry said. "Her sense of smell is amazing as a wolf. Better than mine, really."

"How strong is a panthers sense of smell?" Sirius asked.

"Stronger than a dogs, if that answers your question. Rather, their noses are used to distinguish scents a lot more close together than a dog does." Harry said.

"Maybe we should have you get a whiff of him, just to know." Sirius said thoughtfully. "I'd rest a lot easier if I knew whether or not he was the one killing people or not."

"Me too." Harry said seriously.

"Now is not the time to worry of such things." Dumbledore said to end the grim conversation. "We know our enemy is violent. Knowing how violent may actually only worry us more. Remus, can you enlighten us as to your search?"

Remus nodded. "I found that the group is going to be a lot harder to get to than we thought." He said.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

"I mean that these people are all very rich and have spared no expense to their safety. Also, asking about them turned into an unfortunate problem that I had to handle." Remus answered.

"Ah, I apologize to you as well Remus. I did not suspect that merely asking about them would lead to such problems." Dumbledore said apologetically. "Sarah, I am almost afraid to ask what you have found."

"I am now leading an investigation into the Mandatum Specialis. This gives me a lot of people under my orders. So we have the help we need." Sarah said. "However, we have a problem as well. I was not able to get Harry to be allowed into the country legally. Also, since the Mandatum Specialis attacked his friends they're to leave the country immediately as well, for their own safety."

"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "We are putting your life in jeopardy by staying in your home as well. This is most troubling news."

"That's not the worst part." Sarah said. "I'm not allowed to let any of you help in the investigation officially."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "So we are all we have to rely on."

"No, sir." Sarah said. "It merely means that I will have to leave you all out of the official report."

"Sarah, if we are seen you will be in a great deal of trouble." Dumbledore said. "Are you sure you wish to do this? You risk more than any of us here."

"Albus, it is my job to fight dark wizards." Sarah said firmly. "With the wizards we are facing I believe we will need all of those here as well as any other that can fight with us." She opened her bag and pulled a dozen folders from it. "These people are the inner circle of the Mandatum Specialis. None of you ever saw these files if you are ever asked."

Harry smiled at this. "It appears the Order of the Phoenix has returned." He said with a laugh. "Hiding in the shadows of the council this time. Seems easier than the Ministry at least."

Dumbledore smiled. "You may be right Harry." He said.

Suddenly Harry's eyes brightened. "Albus, what if our Minister offered his help to the council in their time of great need?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I mean, what if Kingsley offered to send his eight best aurors to help the police force of America due to this unfortunate mess with the Mandatum Specialis?" Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "That would be a marvelous idea Harry, but how?" He asked.

"A charm here or there from me." Harry said. "More to make them all forget what we look like."

"Can you do that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "Well that sounds like a plan, but how will you do it?"

"How often does the council meet?" Harry asked Sarah.

"They are meeting right now." Sarah replied.

Harry nodded and disappeared. He reappeared in a matter of minutes with a smile on his face that showed that he had succeeded in his plan. "Well, that's done. Now it's time for me and you to go and talk to Kingsley, sir." He said.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "Harry, you are dangerous when you have a plan." He said.

Harry smiled at this. "It's the Marauder way." He said.


	19. The Ministry Assists

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Ministry Assists **

Kingsley had been working at his desk for an hour. He appreciated being elected Minister of Magic but there were times when he'd give anything to be an auror again. He missed the thrill of battle that he hadn't had since a month or two after the war. He stayed in the aurors offices at that time to make sure as many death eaters were caught as possible.

However, once that had ended he found that he spent most of his time in his office. Writing reports and reviewing proposals had taken most of his time since those days now long passed. He regretted thinking this way at times but he had begun to long for those days of war again. He missed that and felt that at this rate he would soon crack. He had even begun to look for a new person to replace him secretly. Many were the time he would talk to Arthur Weasley about taking over as Minister while he became head auror once more.

It was those thoughts that were on Kingsley's mind when he saw two people he never expected to see in his office. More importantly, never without urgent news. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore never came to him at his office unless it was extremely important. Just seeing them both brightened his day as he thought this meant exciting times were ahead.

"Harry! Albus!" Kingsley exclaimed. "How good to see you. What may I do for you both today?"

"Harry and I would like you to help us with a plan." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Who are we fighting this time?" Kingsley asked.

"We?" Harry asked him.

"For you to need me for something means that a battle is brewing." Kingsley said knowingly. "I wish to fight by your side as I did before."

"Kingsley, you are the Minister of Magic now, and not an auror." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Your country needs you more than you need an adventure."

Kingsley nodded. "You're right, as always." He said. "I do miss all the adventure at times though. What do you two need?"

"We need you to offer eight aurors to the American council of New York." Harry said. "To help them with the Mandatum Specialis."

"The who?" Kingsley asked.

"Mandatum Specialis." Harry answered. "Tell them you heard from me that there was trouble and because I caused some of it you wanted to offer them some help since the current state of things here are rather slow."

"Who am I sending?" Kingsley asked.

"No one." Harry said with a smile. "We're already there. We just need you to say all that and give us the necessary paperwork."

Kingsley laughed. "All right. I'll get on it right away. Let's see how this goes." He said.

* * *

Serena and Lily stood outside Serena's parents house. Serena was nervous about this talk and didn't know how it was going to go. She had begun to fear that they would be furious with her for not telling them about this earlier. She looked at Lily and nodded. Lily knocked on the door lightly. A man opened the door and smiled warmly at them both.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Hello." Lily said with a warm smile. She nodded at Serena.

"Hi Dad." Serena said softly.

The man looked at her momentarily. "Nymphadora?" He asked.

She nodded slightly. "Sort of." She said.

"Sort of?" He asked.

"Is Mum around?" Serena asked.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen." He said. "Why don't you both come in. Nymphadora, please stop with the disguise. We are your parents after all."

"We need to talk Dad." Serena said softly.

He nodded. "All right, into the kitchen then." He said.

Serena and Lily walked into the house. Serena led Lily to the kitchen and sat across from her mother. Lily sat next to her and Serena's father sat next to her mother. When they both began staring at her she finally felt she had to talk.

"Before either of you say it again, I can't change how I look." Serena said. "This is how I'll look from now on."

Her father looked curiously at her. "What do you mean, Nymphadora?" He asked.

"My name is Serena now." Serena said cautiously. "Serena Potter to be exact."

"Serena Potter?" Her mother asked. "Wait not _the_ Serena Potter? The one who is married to Harry Potter and fought in the battle against Voldemort?"

Serena smiled weakly. "That's the one." She said.

"When did all this happen?" Her mother asked.

"It's a long story Mum." Serena answered.

"A story I believe we deserve to hear." Her father replied.

"Well, Albus offered me a chance to stay like this permanently." Serena said. "I had good friends, no one knew I was different, and with the potion he gave me I wasn't. I was just like my friends. The problem was that Nymphadora Tonks couldn't exist as a twenty two year old and as a seventeen year old at the same time. So Dumbledore, along with Harry Potter and myself, created Serena Anne Black. Me. I have been this way since I disappeared about three years ago."

"Why didn't you tell us all this before?" Her mother asked with a furious look in her eyes.

"Because I was afraid of what you would both think of what I did." Serena said softly. "I gave up my name and became someone else entirely. I was worried you'd think I was ashamed of who I was."

"Why did you do this Nymphadora?" Her father asked.

"Because I was in love." Serena said. "Because I was happy. And because for once in my life I had friends who cared about me for who I was, not what I could do. It meant a lot to me and I didn't want to lose that."

"And you could not have gotten all of this if you had taken this potion as Nymphadora? You had to be someone else?" Her father asked.

"No, my friends would have been my friends regardless." Serena said. "But I'd have never been allowed to go after the man I loved that way. Sirius made me promise. Said if I was Harry's age it would be different. Like this I am Harry's age. He knows who I am really. He knows I'm still Nymphadora Tonks, but his wife is and will always be Serena. By my choice, and not his."

"Why a Black?" her mother asked.

"It was my cover when I first came to be Serena." Serena answered. "Albus wanted me to look after Harry in school, and so I had a brilliant cover story about being Sirius' daughter. When I chose to stay this way I had to stay a Black. There was no choice about it."

"Why did it take so long for you to come to us about this?" Her mother asked.

"Because I was always fighting Voldemort with Harry. After that we left for the States because of all the reporters. I have only been back a little while and I've been trying to find the courage to come and tell you both." Serena answered sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to come to you before, but so many people acted as if I'd betrayed them when it came out who I was and I didn't want you two to hate me like they did."

"Nympha- Serena, is it?" Her father asked. She nodded. "We could never hate you. But do you have any idea how worried we've been? We've not heard from you in years. We didn't even know it was our daughter getting married when we went to your wedding! We never even met your husband. We've missed what seem to be three very important years of your life. You must forgive us if we are not the most cheerful people."

Serena nodded. "I know. You're right. I should have told you everything. Harry did say I should, many times. I wanted to tell you at the wedding but I could never find either of you. I've missed you both so much. I don't want to disappear again." She said.

"You'd better not disappear again!" Her mother said angrily. "If I don't see you for another three years there will be hell to pay, you can be sure of that! To think we would hate you for something like what you did! Ridiculous! If we were to hate you at all it would be for doing what you have done to us since you became this girl! We were worried you had died! Do you have any idea how painful that thought is!"

Serena looked at her feet silently. "I'm sorry Mum." She said softly.

It was then both of her parents went to her and hugged her tightly. Tears fell from her eyes as they did. She smiled happily at Lily who only smiled back.

"I'm so glad you are alright!" Her mother exclaimed.

"We've missed you so much." Her father said

"I've missed you both, and I love you so much." Serena said.

This went on for nearly an hour before everyone was sitting down at the table again. Serena could not believe how much she missed her parents. She spent so much time being the great and powerful Serena Black that she forgot how much love these two people gave her. However, now that she knew they weren't angry she wanted them to meet as much of her new family as possible.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you both to meet Lily Potter." Serena said with a smile. "My mother in law, as it were."

"Wait, I thought Lily and James Potter died." Her mother asked.

Serena merely smiled. "I do not question the ways of Harry Potter." She said cheerfully. "He brought Lily, James, and Sirius back from the dead. Don't ask me how but he did it."

"Amazing!" Her father said.

"Unbelievable!" Her mother replied.

"I agree with you both." Lily said honestly.

"Lily, these are my parents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks." Serena said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Lily said.

"An honor." Ted said.

"A very great honor." Andromeda said before looking at Serena. "I am wondering, however, why you didn't bring your husband to meet with us."

Serena looked at the table and a tear fell from her eye. "Harry's off to battle again." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear." Ted replied quickly. "Is it not going well?"

"I don't know." Serena said. "I wasn't allowed to go this time." She added softly.

"Who was it that stopped you from going dear? You have your own choices to make." Andromeda said seriously. "Surely he wouldn't say you couldn't go."

"I can't go because I'm pregnant, and Albus thinks it might be dangerous for me, the baby, and Harry to be there. Harry has a problem with his emotions and if I were to get hurt while being pregnant there is no telling the amount of damage he could cause." Serena answered.

"You're pregnant?" Ted asked. "That's great news!"

"Yeah, but it means I can't be there to help him." Serena said.

"What is this problem with his emotions that Dumbledore fears so much?" Andromeda asked curiously.

"His magic is tied to his emotions. At times of great sadness he can cause destruction no one has ever seen. When he's angry it's almost as bad. But when he feels both together the results cause so much death and destruction no one wants to imagine it." Serena answered.

"If that is the case maybe it's better that you weren't there." Ted said. "Think of how Harry would feel after he calmed down. From what I've heard of him I believe he'd be destroyed by it all, not to mention how he'd suffer over you and your child."

Serena sighed. "I know, Dad, but it doesn't make it any easier." She said.

* * *

Harry sat with Dumbledore in Kingsley's office waiting for him to return. They were waiting for news of what the council would say when Harry felt a great sadness come over him. A tear fell from his eye at the sadness he felt.

"Albus, I have to go for a minute." Harry said. "Something is wrong. Serena is completely devastated right now. This is not good."

"How is it that you do that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I simply know how she feels." Harry said. "It's been this way since we were married. I thought it was that spell you did."

"I do not know Harry." Dumbledore said. "That was what the spell was used for when it was created, but I've never met any who actually felt the effects."

Harry smiled. "I do a lot of things no other can do. Maybe this is just more of the same." He said. "But that isn't important. I have to go to her and figure out what's wrong."

Dumbledore nodded. "Go to her Harry. I will be here when you return." He said.

Harry bowed and moved to Remus' quarters at Hogwarts. He saw Sam sitting there alone and immediately wondered where his Mum and Serena had gone. "Sam, where did they go?" He asked.

Sam looked up shocked. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. Serena's upset. Where is she?" Harry asked again.

"They went to go see Serena's parents." Sam answered.

"Thanks." Harry said and moved again. This time he was standing in front of a small house. Harry smiled at it, thinking this would have been a wonderful place to grow up. Then he shook himself and knocked on the door. A cheerful looking man answered the door.

"Hello, young sir." The man said.

"Hello sir. You are Mr. Tonks I presume?" Harry said.

"Why yes I am." He answered. "Ted Tonks, at your service."

Harry nodded. "Harry Potter at yours." He said. "I'm looking for Serena. Is she here?"

Ted grabbed Harry's arm and began leading him to the kitchen where he saw Serena looking more sad than he had ever seen her before. Harry saw what this battle was doing to her and it hadn't even started yet. He silently swore that he'd figure out a way to end it all quickly.

"Serena, love, why are you crying? It's unbefitting someone so perfect as yourself." Harry said with a smile.

Serena looked up and ran into his arms as fast as she could. "Is it over? Did you win? What happened?" She asked at a furious speed.

"No, not yet, and absolutely nothing." Harry answered. "Albus and I are working on a plan right now, but I felt how sad you were and I had to find out what was wrong." He added, his voice full of worry.

Serena smiled at him. "I'm just worried about you. I don't like not being able to help you at all." She said.

"I wish you could be there, I really do." Harry said. "Albus is right though. If you get so much as scratched there is no telling exactly how bad it will be with me."

"I still want to fight." Serena said. "You promised to let me in on your next set of adventures."

Harry smiled. "I know." He said.

Serena's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, I forgot! Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. My husband. Harry, these are my parents."

Harry turned to them both and nodded respectfully. "It's an honor to meet you both. I'm glad she finally came to see you. I tried to invite you to Christmas as a surprise but I didn't know how to find you." He said.

"An honor to meet you Harry. I'm Ted Tonks." Ted replied. "We'll have to sit and talk sometime, but I fear it is not today."

"Unfortunately I don't have much time. I apologize sir." Harry said.

"An honor to meet you Harry. I'm Andromeda." Andromeda said. "I wish you did have time to sit."

"As do I." Harry said. "Always so busy I'm afraid." He added with a smile.

"Harry, why are you here?" Lily asked.

"Trying to get permission to be in the States at the moment. We need Kingsley's help with that." Harry said.

"I want to go with you." Serena said, looking at Harry. "Even if I don't fight, I want to go."

Harry sighed. "If you go I won't be able to stop you from fighting." He said. "Besides, we are nowhere near ready for this. We don't even have a plan yet."

"I don't care." Serena said. "I don't want to sit here and be a nervous wreck while you are off on some amazing adventure without me."

"Do you miss the adventure, love?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Serena said as she smiled. "And I miss you and your big head acting like a hero and trying to save the damsel in distress."

"I haven't saved Ginny in six years." Harry replied.

"Oh shut up!" Serena said. "I'm coming with you and that's final."

"If she's going, so am I." Lily said sternly.

Harry looked between the both of them. "What about Sam?" He asked.

"She's coming too, obviously." Serena answered. "Now get off it and just say 'Yes, love, you will be by my side in this battle too' and be done with it."

Harry looked to his father in law. "Any chance you can help me?" He asked.

Ted laughed. "You obviously haven't seen her mother when she's made up her mind." He said.

"Harry James Potter!" Serena exclaimed furious. "I will not tell you again!"

Harry held up his hands in defeat. "Fine! Yes, love, you will be by my side in this battle too." He replied quickly, eyes wide with fear.

At his words Serena's anger disappeared and was replaced with the sweetest smile he'd ever seen before she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you sweetie." She said.

"Talk about mood swings." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Serena asked and glared at him.

"I said I love you more than ever." Harry said quickly and with his most charming smile.

"I love you too, you git." Serena said, though she smiled at him. "Let's go get Sam then."

"You have to tell McGonagall that she'll need a DADA teacher." Harry said. "We'll be waiting for you in Remus' quarters." With that Harry and Lily disappeared.

"Sorry Mum and Dad, but we really have too much to do." Serena said. "We'll be back to see you when we're through with this battle. Won't take us too long." She said as she disappeared.

* * *

Harry appeared in Kingsley's office with Sam, Lily, and Serena. Dumbledore looked questioningly at him and waited for an answer from Harry. Harry stood with his head hanging low as he saw the look on Dumbledore's face.

"What is the meaning of this Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm scared to death of my Mum and Serena. They ganged up on me." Harry said. "You tell them no if you want, but I don't want to die."

"Serena, do you not understand why we asked for you to stay here?" Dumbledore asked. "Do you know how dangerous this is to Harry, as well as you and your child?"

"Yes, but I also know how dangerous this is without me and Lily to help." Serena said, her voice stern. "We will not be left behind like some helpless women while everyone else goes off to fight. We love him too, Albus."

"I know, Serena. I am merely trying to protect a family that I have grown quite fond of." Dumbledore replied.

"So am I." Serena said.

"Lily, can I not persuade you to stay?" Dumbledore asked.

"You stand as good a chance as Harry did." Lily replied.

"I must ask that you both protect Samantha well, if that is to be the case." Dumbledore said. "She is the least safe of all of us."

"We will." Lily said.

"Of course." Serena said.

"Very well, Kingsley will return in a moment with the paperwork for us. I suppose I must now ask him for two more sets." Dumbledore said.

"I'm going to catch hell from Dad, Sirius, and Moony cause of this." Harry said sadly.

"That's what you get for coming to see me alone." Serena said brightly.

"I was worried about you. I didn't know you were going to threaten me." Harry said. "If I had I wouldn't have gone and just thought to you, which I should have done anyway."

"We all make our mistakes, Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile.

* * *

When Harry appeared in the room with Lily, Serena, and Sam as well as Dumbledore the three oldest Marauders were laughing hysterically. Harry sighed and sat down waiting for it all to start. He knew what was coming. Any second they would start picking on him for not being able to say no to the women.

"James, he learned a lot faster than you!" Sirius exclaimed still laughing.

"Well he has heard a lot of stories from us since we've been back. It's good to have your children learn from your mistakes." James replied laughing as well.

"Which one was it?" Remus asked, barely able to stand. "Serena or Lily?"

"Both." Harry said, finally laughing himself.

"We knew it was gonna happen kid." Sirius said, trying to control his laughter. "We just didn't want to say anything."

"Well, at least I don't feel as bad now." Harry said.

"Trust me, you would have if you said no!" James said before falling into another fit of laughter.

"All right, all of you." Dumbledore said seriously. "It is time to take action. All of our laughter must be put away as one part of our plan is taken care of. It is time for us to figure out our next step."

"It went well I take it?" Remus asked.

"Yes, very well." Dumbledore said. "The council was only too happy to receive aurors. We are to be there tomorrow. We have one night to rest and plan before we begin. We must make a plan quickly."

"Serena, do you have my ring?" Harry asked with a smile.

Serena nodded. "Of course." She said, pulling the ring from her pocket and handing it to him. "I told you you'd need it."

Harry slipped the ring on his finger. "I need some help if you don't mind." He said in parseltongue. When he watched the ring glow green he smiled. "Let's get to planning." He said to Dumbledore with a smile.


	20. Learning The Enemy

**Chapter Twenty**

**Learning the Enemy**

Harry and Dumbledore talked till the early hours of the morning, discussing the plan that was forming in Harry's mind. As soon as they had planned all that could be planned they went to sleep. They all woke the next morning feeling refreshed and wide awake. They knew they had business to attend to so everyone cleaned up quick and dressed as much like professionals as they could before setting off to the council building.

The appeared in the offices of the Wizard Police Force of New York promptly at 8:00 AM. They had already split themselves into the groups they would be in for this adventure. They decided it best to split into 5 groups. Harry and James were the first team to enter, followed closely by Dumbledore and Sirius, then Lily and Serena with Hermione and Remus close to them. The last group was the largest, consisting of Ginny, Neville, and Ron. The split up this way so the skills were well rounded for all teams to work effectively.

Harry and James were paired for the reason of Harry have more knowledge of spells than anyone else save Dumbledore aside from the specialty spells of James that he claimed had to be performed to perfection. Lily asked Harry to look out for James as soon as this was announced which caused a great deal of laughter at James' expense. Dumbledore and Sirius were paired for much the same reason. Also, they seemed to be the only group that didn't have Harry's shield charm. Sirius joked that if they died Harry could always just bring them back. Harry laughed and said he'd see if it was worth it by the way they died. This caused another round of laughter.

Lily and Serena were paired due to them both having rather strong training in defense and attack. Serena was a skilled auror as Tonks, and made even more skilled as Serena. Lily was trained in defense by McGonagall, as well as being trained in auror school. Those two things led everyone to believe Serena and Lily to be the safest group aside from Harry's and Dumbledore's group.

Hermione and Remus were paired as they were the most rounded two of the entire group. Even Harry and Dumbledore admitted they would be better alone than with the help of others. They each seemed to compliment the other well. And so they did.

That was how they all approached the entire situation. Dumbledore and Harry looked at Sarah as if this were the first time they'd ever spoken to each other. The way they handled the situation shocked even Sarah..

"Ms. Hartinger?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am." Sarah answered.

"We are here on behalf of the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore stated with authority. "We have come to help you with the current situation of the Mandatum Specialis."

"Yes, I was informed of your coming. I am surprised that you got here so quickly." Sarah replied seriously.

"We do what must be done, Miss." Harry answered. "Now can you please inform us of the current situation?"

Sarah nodded firmly. "Of course. Right this way." She said.

They followed Sarah to the most private room in the office and sat down before Harry nodded at Dumbledore. "It's time to fill them all in." He said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree, Harry." He started. "We know of our enemy, but not how to find out more of our enemy. We are at a slight disadvantage this time. Our enemy knows of us but we know nothing of them. This is the situation we must remedy.

"We must start using our old methods to track our enemy." Dumbledore said with a nod to James, Remus, and Sirius. "For the older ones here that will be easiest. They know those ways well. The younger of this group should begin using the methods they know of well to find out how deep things go with this group. We have three days before we will need this information."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"What happens in three days?" Ginny asked.

"We attack." Harry said. "Or at least, I attack."

"What do you mean you attack?" Serena asked.

"They showed what lengths they were willing to go through to get me here." Harry said looking directly at Serena. "Now I have to show them how far I'm willing to go to protect my friends."

"Why alone Harry?" James asked. "Let us go with you."

"Harry has a plan." Lily said. "Let's hear it out before we judge it. What is your plan Harry?"

"I'm going after Gabriel." Harry answered. "He's the weak link. I won't have to go through a lot to get him, but I have to do it alone. If I go into this one with an army they'll be prepared for a war. If I go in alone, they'll prepare for only me. We need the element of surprise because six of us just lost our best form of protection."

"It was not your best Harry." Dumbledore said. "It was just your easiest."

Harry nodded. "You're right. But sometimes easier is better." He said.

"You are right as well Harry." Dumbledore said.

"So you are going alone to kidnap a rich and powerful man all so that they will think you are doing this alone?" Serena asked.

"Exactly." Harry replied.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of!" Hermione exclaimed. "If these people did any studying on you they will know that you don't work alone ever. You've always had someone standing beside you to at the very least give you support."

"True, but if we show them exactly how many people we have willing to fight then we give away more knowledge Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, before correcting himself quickly. "I mean, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione laughed at this. "If we are to call you Albus, you could at least call us all by our first names. It is quite difficult to handle this maturely when I still feel like a child when called Miss Granger, Albus." She said.

"I apologize Hermione." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I will try to remember that in the future."

"Anyway, what Albus means is we can't let them know that we are all here at this time." Harry said seriously. "To think I may have five others to help is one thing, as that is only a suspicion at most. To know that all of us are here and ready to fight is another. It gives away our strength, which is something we can't do while we don't know theirs."

"So basically, you just want to do this one alone?" James asked with a slight smile on his lips.

"Basically." Harry answered.

"Got it." James said. "Harry attacks in three days then."

"You just agree to him going alone?" Lily asked James in a furious tone. "What if something happens to him? What if he's hurt again like he was last time? Who will help him then if he's alone?"

"Won't happen Lil." James said as he smiled at her brightly. "Because the Marauders have a plan."

"And we never fail with a plan." Ron said with a grin.

"Especially a plan that well thought out." Sirius added with a smirk.

"What is this plan that has you three so cheerful?" Lily asked, clearly curious.

"Win." Harry said with an innocent smile.

"Agreed!" Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said quickly.

"Damn straight!" James said.

"Don't we always?" Remus said.

"Nothing can stop us." Sirius said with a smile. "I love those strong plans of Harry's." He added laughing.

"Win?!" Lily and Serena shouted angrily.

"You expect us to accept a plan like 'win'?" Lily asked.

"Harry, I'm disgusted with you." Serena said angrily. "You prepare for a war with a plan like 'win'?"

"Of course." Harry said brightly.

Serena looked incredulously at Harry before turning to Lily and shaking her head. "We're so screwed!" She exclaimed.

"That's what I said at first." James said with his smile still firm in place. "But if you roll it around a bit in your head it really seems like a firm plan."

"Or a ridiculous hope." Lily said, now more angry than before.

"Dumbledore helped with the plan though." Harry said. "With such brilliance coming from both of us, that plan has to hold together." He added with a laugh.

"Or send us all to our death because the plan wasn't fully formed." Serena said. "Maybe the Marauder women should try to come up with something stronger than that. Honestly! Win! Pathetic plan."

"I like the ending of that plan myself." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Well then it's settled." Lily said. "You boys go learn what you can, and be careful about it. Hermione, Ginny, Serena, and I will come up with a plan that seems better than 'win'."

"Can I ask that you at least incorporate 'win' into the end of your plan, Lily dear?" James asked seriously.

"James, if you are not gone in five seconds I will curse you worse than I've ever cursed you before." Lily said seriously as she sent a furious look in James direction. "Take your son, and all of the Potters' demoralized friends with you. I suggest you start researching how to get to this Gabriel person as easily as possible. If one hair is out of place on Harry's head, I will make you suffer James. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Lily dear." James said. "Guys, come on. Time to get to work."

"3!" Lily said loudly.

"We're leaving Lil!" James exclaimed. "Hurry up and move us Harry. Now!"

"1!" Lily exclaimed as they all disappeared.

"You've got to teach me how to do that Lil." Serena said with a smile.

"Curse one of them till no one could imagine them being anything near a normal creature just once and they all fall in line behind him." Lily said with a smile. "Okay girls, Let's get to planning."

* * *

"I really don't see why she was so angry." James said as he and Harry leaned against a wall calmly talking while waiting for the rest of the robes Dumbledore told them to purchase. "I think it is a very sound strategy myself."

"I don't know, Dad." Harry replied. "It only had one weakness that I could see."

"What was that, my boy?" James asked.

"The entire plan was one word long." Harry answered with a grin.

James laughed. "That's what's so great about it." He said. "It was so simple it left little room for error. It is what is known as a basic plan."

"Very basic." Harry quipped.

"True, but we said a plan." James responded. "We didn't say a mission statement or complete battle strategy. We said a plan and I, for one, plan to win this."

"As do I." Harry said.

"So you see, it's a perfect plan." James said with a smile.

"So, our plan is win basically?" Harry asked.

"Basically." James replied.

"I hope they think of something." Harry said seriously.

"Me too." James agreed. "How the bloody hell did you think 'win' was a good enough plan?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Harry answered. "I figured the plan would just come together as soon as one thing fell into place."

"What was that one thing?" James asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied. "I think that's why we're still sticking with win for the moment."

"Got you." James said as he shook his head. "How did you manage to win a war with such a horrid planning ability?"

"I wasn't always this bad. I used to be rather good." Harry said.

"What did you do during the war?" James asked.

"I used fear to my advantage." Harry answered. "I turned all the fear the Death Eaters used against them."

"Hmm… I think I'm getting an idea." James said with a grin. "No, wait, I actually have a plan!"

"It isn't win is it?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No, but come on and let's do something real quick." James said. "The robes will wait for us."

"All right, Dad. Let's go." Harry said with a grin. "I hope this is good."

* * *

"Albus, I think all of us are in trouble." Sirius said solemnly.

"How do you mean Sirius?" Albus asked.

"Well, Lily and Serena were none to happy with us when we left. They were even less happy with you and Harry for using the whole win thing as a plan." Sirius answered.

"That was merely the beginning. We only need a little time to learn our enemies strategies, strengths, and weaknesses so we can start planning a true plan of action." Albus replied.

"I know that, as do the rest of us, but Lily and Serena don't seem to notice that." Sirius said. "We might not have said that to them, I admit, but it was for the morale that we did."

Albus laughed. "I see. So you tried to enrage Lily and Serena to raise the morale of the group?"

"Exactly." Sirius said with a smile.

"How does that help morale?" Albus asked.

"Just look at how quickly James moved and tell me it didn't at least inspire him." Sirius replied with a devilish grin.

"That it did." Albus admitted with a chuckle.

* * *

"Do you think Lily will curse them?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"No, Sirius and James." Ron replied.

Neville smiled. "Definitely." He answered.

"Think the girls will have a plan when we get back?" Ron asked.

"I would be more surprised if they don't have one they already thought out about a week ago." Neville replied.

"Point." Ron said with a smile. "Got to love them eh?"

"No choice really." Neville replied with a grin. "They'd curse us if we didn't."

"Agreed." Ron said with a laugh.

* * *

"Okay girls, what are we going to do?" Lily asked. The three teenage girls stared at her dumbstruck by these words. They had all assumed that Lily had a plan.

"You mean you don't know?" Serena asked.

"Of course not." Lily replied. "I don't have any information aside from these files. I need a lot more information than this if I'm to make a plan."

"We are so screwed." Ginny said. "The guys will have our heads if we don't have something better than 'win' when they get back."

"I really don't think it will be all that bad." Lily said seriously.

"Did you forget who we are talking about?" Serena asked.

"Surely they wouldn't…" Lily started before she sighed. "Bloody hell, we are screwed."

"What if we bugged the place where they meet?" Hermione asked. "That could at least give us some information that we didn't know earlier."

"How would bugs tell us anything, Hermione?" Serena asked.

"A bug is a listening device muggles use." Hermione answered. "I just figured we shouldn't stick to a purely magical attack since we are in a place where so much is blended together. They obviously don't have anything stopping electricity so why not use that to our advantage?"

"That is a brilliant idea, Hermione!" Lily said quickly. "Already better than 'win'."

"I don't know, win does have a certain cheerfulness to it." Serena said with a smile.

Lily laughed at this. "James did seem so happy with it." She said.

"They are hopeless." Serena said as she started to laugh.

"They are, but we will love them as always." Ginny said as she laughed as well.

"Too true." Hermione said, being the last to join in the laughter.

* * *

"All right, what are we doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"We are going to use fear against these people." James said with a smile.

"How is that?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to create a diversion, allowing you the time to sneak into that Dorian guy's office and destroy it." James replied. "Then we'll pull the grand finale."

"Great." Harry said. "Is this your plan?"

"Yup." James answered.

"I hope it works." Harry replied to this.

"Just give me five minutes and then get to his office." James said before he ran to the building.

Harry shook his head and laughed as he thought of his fathers plan. This had to be the craziest thing he ever heard of but he could do nothing but go along with it. He knew his dad wouldn't be swayed from his plan so he kept track of his watch and prayed his father lived up to the marauder expectations. When five minutes had passed he moved himself to Dorian's office.

True to James' word the office was empty. Harry immediately began destroying everything as quickly as he could. In seconds the room was in utter chaos. Pictures were shredded, books obliterated, the desk was shattered in a hundred pieces as was the computer on top of it, papers were ripped and thrown all over the room, glass cases were shattered and the objects in them destroyed, the walls were ripped apart leaving only bare beams, and the floor to ceiling windows of the corner office were completely shattered. Just before leaving Harry picked up something that fell out of the computer and hoped it would be of use. Harry then moved himself back to where he was standing only seconds before. James came out a minute or two later with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Simple. I walked to the pay phone and told them his car was being towed." James said with a laugh. "Are you ready for the finale?"

"Definitely." Harry answered with a grin.

* * *

Remus had been the only one on his own so he decided it best to just watch Dorian Smyth. He knew from what Harry told him that he was the leader of this organization. He began watching his office building from a small café just a few buildings away on the other side of the street. He stood to move as he saw the man exit the building only to stop with eyes wide with shock as the man's car exploded thirty feet from where Dorian now stood.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Remus exclaimed.

* * *

Sirius and Dumbledore were keeping close tabs on Gabriel Ashenhurst to find out his normal moving pattern. They felt this was the best help they could give in learning the information Harry would need to successfully kidnap the man. They thought nothing of this as they heard an explosion a few blocks away.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I do not know, but I feel we should see if we could be of assistance." Albus replied. "We must help if we can."

"All right, let's go." Sirius said moving quickly.

* * *

Harry and James sat laughing outside the shop nearly breathless at what they had seen. The look of shock on Dorian Smyth's face as his car exploded was hilarious to both of them. They knew they would be in trouble later but at this moment they could care less.

"When you say a finale, you aren't kidding are you?" Harry said through his laughter.

"That look of shock will stay with me till the day I die again!" James said as he laughed wildly.

_Harry, get back here immediately!_ Serena thought to him.

"We might both die today." Harry said as he sobered himself. "We were just called back to the office."

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that too." James said. "How long do those necklaces take to make?"

"Not long." Harry replied.

"Good, let's grab the robes and get going to Diagon Alley." James said while he continued to laugh.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on with everyone else." Neville said. "Watching this building is as boring as can be."

"Agreed." Ron said. "I wonder how everyone else is dealing with things."

_Ron, contact Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus and get back to the office immediately!_ Hermione thought to him.

"We're supposed-" Ron started.

"To get the people we can't think to and head back to the office." Neville said with a smile. "You forget that I have one too."

"Sorry Nev." Ron said with a smile. "Let's get moving."

* * *

"I wonder which of them did it." Serena said as she fumed at what she'd just heard.

"Do you really have to wonder at all?" Lily asked, equally angry. "It was an idea so stupid that only my husband could have uttered those tragic words: 'I have a plan'. I'm going to kill him."

"What the hell just happened?!" Remus asked as he, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron, and Neville apparated into the room.

"Apparently someone thought it would be funny to blow up Dorian Smyth's car!" Lily said as her rage started to boil over.

"Tell me he didn't." Remus said solemnly.

"Who else would do something so block headed?" Lily asked him.

"I would." Sirius said. "Especially if I was bored."

"But you have Albus to watch you to keep you on the task at hand." Lily replied.

"James only has my idiot of a husband who grins as soon as he hears the same damned words we all grew to love as marauders." Serena added angrily. "Damn them both. They are going to destroy this plan before it is even in full swing."

"Oh, so we have a plan now?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Well, actually we're just getting started." Lily said quickly.

"So basically they are screwing up the whole 'win' plan?" Sirius asked.

"Basically." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh, well to hell with that plan. I'm looking for a mission statement or battle strategy or something." Sirius said with a smile. "To hell with just 'win'."

"That is not the point!" Lily screamed. "What if this makes him scared?"

"Good." Sirius replied. "Scared people do stupid things."

"Hello everyone." Harry said as he and James appeared in the room.

"Run!" Sirius yelled at them. "They know you've done something stupid, so just run!"

"What are you talking about?" James asked. "We've only just returned from Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?!" Lily screamed. "We send you to find information and you two take off for Diagon Alley? Most convenient considering someone just blew up Dorian Smyth's car, wouldn't you say?"

"Really?" Harry asked excited. "Which of you did it? Was it funny? Can I have the memory?"

"Harry James Potter!" Serena yelled at him. "You will tell me the truth immediately!"

"I did not blow up any car." Harry said. "Though it does sound like a brilliant prank. Was it yours Sirius?"

Sirius smiled. "No, but I wish I had. It might have livened up my day." He replied.

"What were you two doing in Diagon Alley then?" Lily asked still clearly angry.

"Celebrating my boy's brilliant plan." James said with a smile. "We've got presents for everyone."

"What plan was that?" Serena asked.

Harry replied by handing Hermione a computer hard drive. "Can you find anything on that to help us?" He asked.

"Where did it come from?" Hermione asked him.

"I stole it from Dorian's office." Harry said. "It was the first thing we did. Then we got the rest of the war robes and went to Diagon Alley."

"I'll see if I can, but I can't promise you anything." Hermione replied.

"What did you two get?" Sirius asked.

James nodded at Harry who began passing out small boxes to everyone, including Dumbledore. Everyone opened them to find gold necklaces with pendants on them. For the marauders each one bore their animal form save Remus who had a wolf. Lily's necklace had a single lily and Dumbledore's had a phoenix. They all looked at Harry curiously. James smiled.

"My boy is truly amazing." James said. "Used spells that were only supposed to be used on silver and used them on gold. It's done perfectly if I do say so myself. Harry and I have been talking with them since we got them."

Remus smiled. "I thought it had to be silver." He said.

Harry grinned. "Well, the spell isn't exactly the same one." He said. "I had to tweak it a little bit, but they do a fair bit of things now."

"Like what?" Ron asked seriously.

"They let us all talk to each other like yours does." James said with a smile.

"They send a message automatically if one of us has been hurt." Harry said.

"But my personal favorite is this." James said and disappeared as Harry laughed. James popped up behind them with a grin on his face. "No more loud apparating when we can all do that."

Harry smiled and looked at Dumbledore. "Did we do a good job Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, Harry. I feel that we are already improving our arsenal."

"So you two went to Diagon Alley just for these necklaces?" Lily asked, with disbelief in her voice.

James pulled out a box and put a ring on Lily's left ring finger and then showed her his. "No, I had to get these as well. Harry has ours but these are perfect replicas. They even have the same charm we had on them." He said.

"There is a charm on them?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry." Lily said with a smile. "I'm sure you've noticed that since you've been married anytime Serena is hurt or saddened you feel it."

"Of course." Harry said.

"It's the same for me." Serena said.

"That's what the charm was for." James said. "We were married during a time when none could imagine an end to the darkness that surrounded us. We wanted a way to know the other was safe."

"And to be able to help if they weren't." Lily added with a smile. "Regardless of how we act at times, we do love each other and fight strongly together. Even if James sometimes looks at my opponents and says 'I know how that feels mate. Believe me I've been there too.'."

"Okay Harry, if you've been doing this then you've been thinking." Serena said with a smile. "Or James has. Now really, you must remember that I can tell when you've done something brilliant in your eyes so what have you been doing?"

"Trying to think of how I can use my tactics from the war in this fight." Harry answered.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Why did everyone worry I was going dark after that battle at Halloween?" Harry asked.

"Because we used fear as an-" Serena started then her mouth dropped. "You're going to terrify them aren't you?"

James smiled. "No, I'll be doing that." He said. "Harry and I could be twins after all."

"Except that you wear glasses and your hair isn't nearly long enough." Lily replied. "You also have none of the tattoos that he does."

"Easily fixed Lily dear." James said as he threw his glasses on the floor and crushed them as Harry laughed. "I took a page from Harry's book and got my eyes fixed." He added then looked at Harry. "Go ahead, son. Make me your twin."

Harry waved his hand and James' hair started to grow immediately. In a matter of seconds it hung an inch under his ears as Harry's did. While this was happening his arms quickly filled with tattoos just as Harry's were. Everyone was shocked the most when James' eyes turned green and showed that he did look exactly like Harry, especially when he grinned.

"See, a perfect match." James said. "Our son is a very accomplished wizard you know, Lil."

Lily laughed. "My, you two have been busy." She said.

"So, what is the great plan we've been waiting for on your front?" Harry asked.

"We will use whatever skills and strategies necessary to achieve our goal." Lily said seriously and hoped that it sounded official.

Harry and James looked at each other then back at Lily. "So, win, basically?" James said with a smile.

"Basically." Lily admitted.

Harry nodded and James smiled. "Bloody hell, I like it!" James said. "Brilliant work there."

"We only just started planning though." Lily said. "We plan to spy on them using muggle technology so that we can find out more about this group. Then we will be able to formulate a precise plan of action."

"So the same thing that held me and Dumbledore up are a road block for you as well?" Harry asked as a grin formed on his face. "Suddenly, win doesn't seem so pathetic."

"Sod off, Harry." Serena said with a smile. "Do you need anything else for your plan?"

"Just your necklace." Harry answered.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"They're all identical. Everyone knows I wear one and I didn't think to make one for Dad." Harry replied easily. "I was busy making the spells on ours work on gold."

"I promise I'll give it back when this is all over Serena." James said with a smile. "Besides, I've got my own cool necklace to play with now."

Serena pulled off the necklace and handed it to James. "The only thing I can't figure out is how he's going to use wandless magic." She though aloud.

"He isn't." Harry said. "Few people know that I can. But we are all marauders. Maybe these will help out the older ones." He added as he waved his hand and four more boxes appeared. "Maybe they can keep up now."

"You have been very busy Harry." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded. "I'd have gotten one for you, but I thought that would only cause you more problems. You're amazing with one wand and know how to move easily like that. I didn't want to impede you progress with this." He said.

"It is all right, Harry." Dumbledore said. "I prefer to use only one wand."

Just then Sarah burst into the office. "What are they doing out there! Three more of the heads of the Mandatum Specialis have been attacked!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Who are you talking of doing something?" James asked.

"Really, you can't be talking of us in such a way." Harry added.

"Oh I didn't realize you were all here." Sarah said. "Lily and Serena said it sounded like something you would do Ha- wait, which one of you is Harry?"

"I'm Harry!" They replied in unison.

"James!" Lily yelled.

"Yes, dear?" James replied quickly.

"That one is James." Lily said with a smile.

"Well, we assumed it was you two, but seeing as how you're here it can't have been." Sarah said curiously.

"Not a chance." Harry said innocently.

"We've been perfect angels aside from Harry's small act of vandalism." James said with an angelic smile.

"Look, nothing is getting done this way." Harry said and handed Slytherin's ring to Serena. "Use it to help think up a plan. No great strategy or anything. Just plan like we did before. Our problem is trying to plan the entire thing instead of just one part at a time. Albus can help you. I'm going to take Ron, Neville, Sirius, Moony. and Dad with me. We've got to work some things out. We've got to find out about Gabriel. If you can, Serena, get around Dorian as a wolf and tell us what scents you get off him. We'll be back with some good information. Do what you can on the spying bit as well."

Serena nodded. "Got it." She said as she smiled. "It appears your mind is back."

"It just took a little time thinking calmly to figure it all out." Harry said with a smile. "Sarah, prepare a report to all the papers of the magical world revealing the fact that they exist as well as pictures of the heads of their council."

"I'll get it ready." Sarah said. "When do I release it?"

"Not yet. We'll talk about it tonight." Harry said with a grin. "And with that, we say goodbye." He finished and the six marauder men disappeared.

"You know they are the ones blowing things up right?" Serena asked Lily.

"Without a doubt." Lily answered with a smile. "I also know they will never admit to such a thing if their lives depended on it."

"Harry's right though." Serena said. "We did use fear to win the last war."

"I agree that fear has it's uses." Lily said. "But in the fact that they attacked Harry alone they showed us that they do not scare easily."

"I believe with those six alone with no one to control them but themselves, fear can be expected." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "They always terrorize who they mean to when they are together."

"Agreed!" Hermione, Ginny, and Serena said before they laughed.

"Very true, Albus." Lily added.

"Well, Harry has given us a start." Albus said. "I agree that we were trying to plan too much and too far ahead. Let us now begin with plans of the short term and prepare for what lies ahead."

* * *

"So you timed them to go off?" Sirius asked.

"Of course we did!" Harry exclaimed.

"We couldn't let Lily have definite proof that we'd blown them up." James added. "Then we'd have been in the crapper for sure."

"Okay, back to business." Remus said seriously. "What are we doing?"

"Well, Dad is going to cause some more random chaos." Harry said. "I'll be joining him as soon as I tell you all what the plan is for you guys."

"See you guys later." James said before disappearing.

"Can't I help James?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"No, because you look nothing like me." Harry said, his voice now serious. "Besides, I need someone who can act like a pureblood of the most honorable of Slytherins. You're the only person who's lived in a house with that kind of wizard to know how they act."

"What am I doing?" Sirius asked.

"You are going to be recruited by the Mandatum Specialis." Harry said with a smile. "There is a special spell on your necklace that acts like a magical field. I made it myself, and tested it. You won't seem as powerful as me but you'll easily seem three times as powerful as you are now. More along the lines of Tom or Dumbledore."

"Wow, kid." Sirius said. "You really did come up with a brilliant plan."

"Thanks." Harry said. "Remus, your job will make you hate me completely but understand that it has to be you."

"All right, Harry, what am I doing?" Remus asked.

"You are going to be one of Sirius' servants." Harry replied. "Dobby is coming too. He was informed of what he had to do, and what part he was needed to play. He is a bit nervous though. It's natural considering how Lucius treated him. Sirius, be hard on him if you must to keep up the act, but do try to keep it all far more gentle than Lucius if possible."

"Of course, Harry." Sirius replied. "I've grown quite fond of that little house elf. I think I'll hate the idea more than he will."

"I know. I'm not happy with it either." Harry said seriously. "You have an account in Gringotts. Just try to buy the flat that I lived in. Don't tell them anything other than you heard a man of importance owned the building and that you like to know such men. Get another place for Remus, though nothing near as extravagant. Remember, Moony is to be your servant."

"I could get used to that." Sirius said with a grin. "Remember second year, Moony?"

"Don't remind me." Remus said with a laugh.

"Okay, get shopping and then get to work." Harry said to them.

"See you kids when I can." Sirius said.

"We'll meet you at Sarah's at eight o'clock tonight." Remus said seriously. With that they both disappeared.

"What are we doing Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry replied by handing them a stack of files. "You two are finding out as much about these men as possible. Also, find me anything you can about the buildings. You might need Hermione or Ginny for that part, but do what you can before asking for their help. Whatever you do, tell no one what me and Dad have done and definitely not what we are doing."

"Got it." Ron replied.

"My lips are sealed." Neville said.

"Good." Harry said with a smile. "Time for some good old fashioned marauder fun then." And with that he disappeared.


	21. The New Marauder

**Chapter 21**

**The New Marauder**

Winky popped into Michael's room just as he was waking up with a large cup of butterbeer and a plate of snacks. He smiled as he saw her and sat up, quickly taking the cup and setting it on the table after taking a drink from it. She looked at him happily and bowed while still holding the plate.

"Good morning Michael sir." Winky said.

"Good morning Winky." Michael replied. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I is knowing that sir." Winky said while still smiling. "But Harry sir is saying that I is being needed to being protecting you and I is not knowing how much I is to be protecting so I is bringing all Michael sir's food to him directly."

Michael looked curious. "Why are you supposed to protect me Winky?" He asked.

"With Serena miss with Harry sir, and Dobby being needed for something of much importance, Harry sir is saying Michael sir is being the one most in danger. He is asking Winky to being protecting Michael sir, and I is agreeing that Michael sir is needing protecting since Harry sir and his friends is being away. They is strong enough to fight, but I is not knowing if the others here is being strong like they is, Michael sir." Winky answered easily. "MyGonygal miss is saying I is being allowed to stay if I is not helping you to cheat and I is being good like house elves is supposed to be being. I is saying that is acceptable, but I is wanting to tell you that you is safe while I is here Michael sir. Harry sir is giving Winky permission to being using all of my magic to being saving Michael sir."

"Who would try to hurt me in Hogwarts though Winky?" Michael asked.

"The ones who is being trying to hurt Harry sir." Winky answered. "It is what he is being afraid of."

"I see." Michael replied. "Well, then I'm sure Harry has left me an amazing amount of protection. I'm honored to have you protect me Winky, as I'm sure no one could be better."

Winky beamed at the statement. "I is thanking you sir. Winky is being doing a good job, just as Harry sir is expecting. I is showing him that I is perfect for the job sir."

"I will tell him what a wonderful job you are doing as soon as I can." Michael said.

Winky nodded. "You is needing to be putting on that ring young sir." She said pointing to the ring of Gryffindor he had placed on a necklace his parents had given him. "Harry sir insisted that I make sure it was on your finger at all times."

Michael took his necklace off and placed the ring on his right middle finger, as he had seen Harry do. It grew warm and immediately fit his finger perfectly. He smiled and nodded at Winky. "I will. I just didn't think it would fit." He said.

"Winky is understanding." Winky said. "I is bringing you your clothes immediately, Michael sir. I is washing them all this morning so they is safe. Do not being worried, Michael sir. Winky is telling all the other house elves I is being the only one to being looking after Michael sir."

"Thank you Winky." Michael said before she disappeared with a pop. "I guess I should be careful now. Harry will kill me if I get caught by his enemies. I've got to do what they would."

Had he had a strong idea what Harry and his friends would have done he might have sworn to something else, or perhaps not. He only thought that Harry always succeeded and planned to ask some of the older students about Harry and his friends that day.

* * *

True to his words, he was doing as Harry would in his early years. He was struggling through his morning classes, late to the first one, and was no further in finding out about Harry than he was that morning. As he sat at his house table during lunch he thought of asking the teachers but assumed that would be a wasted effort. Instead he looked to some of the older students and decided it was time to do some investigating.

"Excuse me, could someone tell me about Harry Potter?" Michael asked everyone.

"You would know the most wouldn't you?" A boy about a foot taller than Michael asked.

"Well, I meant more did any of the students here really know him well during the time he was here?" Michael asked.

"There is one who might help you." Said the fifth year prefect boy. Michael remembered he was called Jonathan. "She is a bit mental though."

"Who is she?" Michael asked eagerly.

"Loony Lovegood." Jonathan replied. "She's the blond girl eating by herself at the Ravenclaw table. I think her name is Luna or something like that."

"Thanks." Michael said before running off to the Ravenclaw table and sitting across from Luna. "Are you Luna Lovegood?"

Luna looked up from her plate and smiled with her typical airy expression. "Yes, and you are Michael Anderson, Harry's newest friend." She answered cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"Can you tell me what Harry was like in school?" Michael asked.

"Of course." Luna answered. "Do you want to know about before or after fifth year?"

"Um, both?" Michael asked.

Luna nodded. "Very well. Before fifth year Harry was shy, quiet, and something of a hero. He had a way of only seeing the good in people if it was possible. Even me, who everyone called Loony because I'm a bit different."

"You don't seem so different to me." Michael said with a smile. "You seem more relaxed than most, but that should seem a good thing."

Luna smiled. "Harry once said much the same thing. After Sirius died in his fifth year though, Harry changed. He became arrogant, egotistical, thoughtful, cunning, and a hero by any definition. That power of his went along with his good heart to make him a true hero if any could be called such a thing. His pranks were hilarious and they picked up the spirits of the school in the dark times that we were facing, and his heroism raised our spirits more and gave us a champion to cheer for when we needed one so desperately. He even taught most of us here how to protect ourselves, something very few would ever think of doing."

Michael looked thoughtful for a second. "He taught you?" He asked.

Luna nodded. "Yes, as well as most of the school." She answered.

"Could you teach me?" Michael asked.

"Why not ask Harry to do so?" Luna countered.

"Harry has gone off on an adventure again, and he is worried about my safety. I would like to be able to protect myself in case his suspicions are right. He has Winky looking after me, but I'd prefer if he saw that I will protect myself from any problem as well." Michael answered.

Luna looked worried. "So Harry has gone on an adventure?" She asked. Michael nodded. "Very well, I must talk to a few people today. I will take you to the classrooms we practiced in and begin training you. I don't know how much magic you will be able to do at your age, but I will train you as well as I can. Be warned, I am not Harry and I do not have all the skills he does, but he did train us to protect ourselves well, and you will learn how to as well. That I promise you."

Michael nodded again. "Thank you, Miss Lovegood." He said.

She laughed at this. "You can call me Luna."

* * *

Luna was standing in front of a group of 30 people looking very serious. Her normal airy behavior was not seen, which only meant that she was about to talk of something with great importance. She had only acted this way during the war when a battle broke out. As she cleared her throat to speak everyone became quite.

"Harry has gone off to battle again." Luna said seriously.

"How do you know that?" Cho Chang asked.

"There is a boy in school named Michael Anderson." Luna said. "Harry took a liking to him and adopted him. Michael came to me today and asked me to train him because Harry went on another adventure and fears for his safety. He's taken the marauders with him as well from what I gather, since he didn't mention asking them to help him."

"Then they'll be fine." Angelina Johnson replied. "Those six can take care of anything that comes there way. We can't exactly go after them either. All of us have jobs and you're still in school."

"Do you not see what this means?" Luna asked. "What if it's a war like the last time? Do you really think the six of them can stop a war single handedly?"

"But what would you have us do?" Fred asked, slightly confused. "We weren't even trained by Harry."

"But you are his family!" Luna exclaimed. "They may need us now, and I think we should get ready to help them."

"All right." George said. "She's right Fred, Harry is our family as well as all the rest. Who have they got with them?"

"From what I can tell all the Marauders are gone, even the older ones." Luna said. "They also have Dumbledore with them since he hasn't been seen since the others disappeared."

"Right, then we'll know where they've gone then." Fred said with a smirk.

"Does this mean we're off to the States?" George asked. "I always wanted to see how the Yanks live."

Within a few moments all of them had agreed that Harry would need help. Fred and George immediately thought to enlist the help of Bill and Charlie as well, and the others began planning what they were going to do. Luna smiled as she saw them all working together again. It was only then that she was asked the question that she forgot to answer beforehand.

"What are you going to do, Luna?" Angelina asked her.

"I'm going to stay here and train Michael as well as I can." Luna replied. "I'm also going to talk to the older members of the DA still in school and begin protecting him ourselves as often as possible. If Harry wants him safe than he will be safe."

"Well, you lot, let's get to it." Cho said, taking charge. "We have a very busy time ahead of us, and a new battle to prepare for."

* * *

Michael met Luna after dinner and was led to a set of classrooms connected to each other with a door in the middle. Both had padding on the floor and one had a set of dummies standing around the room. Michael looked around curiously and began admiring everything. Luna looked a bit thoughtful but still had none of the airiness that she normally possessed.

"Michael, could you call Winky to us for a moment?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Michael replied. "Winky!"

Winky popped quickly in front of Michael looking very protective until she saw Luna. "Luna miss, it is being a pleasure."

"Hello Winky, I need to ask you a great favor to help protect Michael." Luna said.

"Whatever you is needing I is being helping you miss." Winky replied.

"Do you know the book that Harry always had around here when he was training us?" Luna asked.

"I is knowing it very well. Harry sir is asking Winky and Dobby to being putting it in a safe place." Winky replied.

"Well, I need that book now so I can teach Michael how to defend himself." Luna said.

Winky popped out only to reappear a moment later holding the book in her hands. "Here it is Luna miss."

"Thank you Winky, that will be all for now. Michael will be safe with me." Luna said with a smile.

"I is knowing this well. You is being a good friend to Harry sir in school, and I is being sure Michael sir is being safe here." Winky said and again disappeared with a pop.

"All right, Michael, what I'm going to teach you is going to be the toughest things you've ever learned. Harry once said that there was no guarantee that we'd ever be as strong as he is and he was right. What he said was that if we studied hard we'd be a formidable enemy for any dark wizard and he was right there too. With an army of about a hundred we faced thousands and lived." Luna said. "But it wasn't easy, and I'll never say it was. Now, are you ready for this?"

Michael removed his school robes and sat them on the desk and stood in front of Luna. "I'm ready. I won't disappoint you, or Harry." He said seriously.

"You have already proved that to be impossible." Luna said with a smile. "Now let's begin."

* * *

"Harry, might I ask a question of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Harry replied.

"Why is it that you took your friends with you when you left yet left me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well Albus, all of us have our own expertise is espionage and intimidation. While we have great respect for you, it seems that your area of expertise is being a man of wonderful insight and great wisdom. I felt you would be the biggest asset to the girls while they formulated a plan." Harry answered. "I'm sorry if you felt left out sir."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I did not. I was merely curious." He answered.

Harry nodded and looked around the room. Everyone had finally arrived and they were about to begin discussing their plans and courses of action. Harry looked from Dumbledore to his Mum and Serena, and then nodded to himself.

"All right, everyone. I will begin." Harry said. "While you women were planning with Albus, me and Dad were busy striking fear into the hearts of the heads of the Mandatum Specialis. Random things had been happening to them all day. Burglaries, vandalism, and destruction managed to put them all on their toes.

"Sirius and Remus are going undercover to try and find out about the Mandatum Specialis' lower ranks to see what we are up against on that side of things. Their cover is that Sirius is a very strong pureblood who is looking to mingle with the top of wizard society, and Remus is his servant. I don't know how well that will be working just yet, but I hope it will work soon.

"Ron and Neville were searching out all the information on Gabriel's home, as well as the building it is in and the best ways of getting in there. They were also searching out information on the rest of the head council. Mum, Serena, what have you two been doing since we last saw each other." Harry finished and sat, looking at them curiously.

"Unfortunately, while we can come up with a few things, we can really come up with nothing solid as a plan of action." Lily said solemnly. "We don't know enough about our enemy to plan a move against them. Normally you strike where they are weak, but we don't know their weakness."

"It's their money and their precious balance." Harry replied. "I just don't like the idea of offsetting the balance as that means training dark wizards to become powerful and that could be a great problem in the future. Their money can be tampered with though, can't it?"

"What would we do though, Harry?" Serena asked. "Freeze the accounts of influential people? That could cause chaos for the entire city. Since there are no links calling them murderers or even criminals there is no power to do so to them at this time."

"Damn, so we can't attack one weakness, and I'm afraid to attack-" Harry froze. "Wait, I think I just might have a plan!"

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, if you look at it technically, I am the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever seen." Harry said with a smile.

"You are not a dark wizard!" Serena exclaimed.

"But I do have the ego, the power, and use enough dark magic to be thought of as one." Harry said, his smile still strongly visible.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked.

"I'm just going to cause a little fun to happen around this town, just to keep people on their toes." Harry said. "Maybe a curse or two here and there, just to make it look good."

"This is a dangerous path Harry." Dumbledore said. "It is not the best plan. I cannot stand behind it."

"He's right, Harry." James said quickly. "I don't like that plan either."

Harry sighed. "All right, I won't do it." He said. "But we need to come up with a damned good plan, and we need to do it soon."

"Remus and I have already had a small amount of success." Sirius said, quickly changing the subject. "We were late because someone came to us talking about power and prestige. I was invited to a party. Thankfully, I don't have to cause any damage to Dobby since I said that using a house elf was beneath a man of my standard and a werewolf was much better, even if they did have to be paid."

"I'm still not fond of the whole servant idea." Remus growled. "Sirius is truly a git about it sometimes."

"I have to make it look good don't I?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, if you cast another one of those bloody spells on me I'll bite you the next time I turn." Remus countered.

"Deal. No more spells unless I want to howl at the moon." Sirius said with a grin.

"We found some things out ourselves, though we couldn't find out much." Ron said.

"We need someone with a better grasp of computers to do some of the stuff. A few months isn't quite enough to do something as complicated as searching out a group of people and building plans." Neville added.

"I can help with that tomorrow." Hermione said. "I managed to bug their meeting room as well as Dorian and Gabriel's homes. I hope that is good enough for now."

"It's great." Harry said. "Serena, did you get a chance to sniff out Dorian?"

"Yes I did, but you won't like it." Serena replied.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"He's a killer, Harry." Serena said. "And what's worse is that he likes it."

Harry sighed. "Great. Just what we need." He said. "Okay, we'll worry about that later. We have a lot to think about now, and not a lot of time. Everyone eat and get some sleep. I'm going to find us a better place to hide out tomorrow, since all of us holed up in Sarah's flat is definitely not the best thing."

"Agreed." Was heard from five voices.

"Well, I didn't mean to offend you all!" Sarah said with a shocked expression.

"It's not because it's your home, it's because there are not enough accommodations for us all." Harry said. "All of us need some space to stretch our legs, practice, and relax at times."

"I see." Sarah said. "I'll see if there is any way I can help you there."

"Thank you." Harry said. "All right. It's been a long day. Time to relax and forget our problems till tomorrow."

* * *

"Good, Michael." Luna said as the hour was at an end. "You have potential. I wasn't as good as you when I first started."

"I've had to run from bullies a lot since going to the orphanage." Michael replied sadly.

"Don't worry. You won't have anyone bullying you anymore." Luna said with a smile. She then handed him a paper with a list of exercises on it. "Do those every morning and every night. They will help you out. Now off to bed with you. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay." Michael said as he grabbed his robes and went to walk out the door. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Luna?"

"Yes?" She asked as her airy expression returned.

"Thanks for helping me." Michael said with a smile.

"You're most welcome." Luna said. "Goodnight."

"Night." Michael said as he made his way to his dorm.

* * *

The next two days showed Michael why Harry pulled so many pranks. He watched as his homework began to cause him more stress than before as the training he was going through started to take its toll on him. Luna had given him the book of Harry's, saying that since Michael was a part of his family it should stay with him.

He began looking through it and realized that it also had pranks in it. Written beside the name of each prank was the page number of the curse, hex, jinx, charm, or potion needed to pull off the prank. This made Michael smile as he saw how organized Harry was, even about his pranks. He also smiled at the thought of trying one of them. He read about one and began immediately planning out how to go about it. By the time he went to sleep he had it all figured out. He slept peacefully through the night thinking of how fun the days activity would be.

The next morning he sat excitedly at the Gryffindor table. His charm had been used and he knew he followed the instructions perfectly. He just kept waiting for the prank to work. He smiled brightly as soon as he saw it coming. Food began moving on its own all over the Slytherin table. Just as it looked like the food would be noticed he saw a tremendous explosion covering every Slytherin in food. He started laughing immediately upon seeing this and the others at his table soon joined him. No one noticed through their laughter that McGonagall stood behind Michael.

"Please come with me, Mr. Anderson." She said sternly, with a look that caused Michael to swallow visibly. He knew he was in trouble as he stood and followed her out of the Great Hall. The only thing that changed his entire view of this was when he heard Luna speak.

"It seems we have a new marauder in the school." Luna said airily. "It is good to know we will all be laughing again."


	22. Bizarre Kidnappings

**Chapter 22**

**Bizarre Kidnappings**

Sarah was shocked when she came into work the morning before the kidnapping was planned to see a group of what seemed easily forty people standing just outside her office, and all of them looking as solemn as any group she had ever met before. They had a look of grim determination about them that made her nervous immediately.

"Hello, I am Sarah Hartinger." She said as she walked toward her door. "May I help you all?"

"Yes you can." Said one girl who seemed to be about Harry's age. "You can take us to our leader."

"Your leader?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes." Said a girl who looked Chinese despite her accent, which sounded Scottish. "You know him don't you? He's eighteen, has a lot of tattoos, long black hair, green eyes, a little on the skinny side, and can blow up London with a wave of his hand if his eyes are solid black."

"How do you know this?" Sarah asked, suddenly intrigued.

"We are the DA." The girl said. "I am Cho Chang. This is Angelina Johnson. Not all of us are the DA but most are and the rest are friends of the man we told you of. Now if you'd be so kind as to tell us where he is so we can find out our orders we will be on our way."

"I didn't know he had found outside help." Sarah said, still rather confused about the whole situation.

"He didn't, but we heard from a younger person of our group that he was preparing for a battle. We won't let him stand alone." Angelina said.

"Oi! Sarah!" Fred said. "Tell us where our family is and we'll get on the move."

"Too right, Fred." George said. "I do believe that we will have our work cut out for us though."

"Fred? George? Is that you?" Sarah asked.

"Who else would we be?" Fred asked.

"Well, we could be dancing Chihuahuas but I'd hate to wear the tutu." George said with a grin.

"Come inside, all of you. I'll call him and have him bring you there immediately." Sarah replied opening her door and allowing them all in. A moment later she heard a knock outside her door and then Harry entered.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" Harry asked, astounded at seeing his old friends and DA members.

"Would we really let you go at an adventure alone?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Never, I should say." George answered.

"He is our little brother after all." Bill said with a grin.

"Even I must agree with them." Charlie said with a smile. "We're all here to help."

Cho stood and nodded. "The DA is awaiting orders, sir."

"How did you find out what was happening?" Harry asked.

"Loony told us." Fred answered.

"How did she know?" Harry asked.

"Michael told her when he asked her to teach him to defend himself." George asked. "I expect you'll be receiving letters from the school if he starts blowing off steam as you did during your time in training soon."

Harry laughed. "Are you all here just to help with one little problem?" He asked.

"It can't be that little if you brought Dumbledore along." Angelina replied. "So yes, we are here to help."

Harry smiled. "Very well." He said and bowed. "See you around Sarah." He added as his eyes turned black and everyone in the room vanished except her.

"That is an amazing trick." Sarah said to herself.

* * *

"Hey guys, we've got reinforcements!" Harry yelled as they appeared in the meeting room of what Harry had dubbed 'Marauder Headquarters'.

It was in reality little more than a warehouse when they bought it, but Harry had used his magic to turn it into an amazing blend of magical and muggle tracking and planning area. He then turned the top floor into a place to sleep, and the result was brilliant.

There were devices for listening to and watching the bugs and hidden cameras they set up, computers, and a giant electronic map with red dots that moved when their targets did mixed with things like a foe glass, sneakoscope, and objects charmed to pick up on things like how many people entered a room and what time they all left etc. There was also a large round table with chairs around it so they could all talk about what was happening ever day. Sirius and James thought this was the most interesting thing and often called themselves 'The Wizards of the Round Table'.

However, the once empty room was now full of people and more were coming from the top floor astonished at the sight they saw. The younger marauders laughed and cheered as they began to recognize the DA members as well as their old friends. The older ones were mostly left shocked at the large amount of people who had stumbled into their mist.

"I guess we'll be making rooms all day now!" James exclaimed. "Who the hell are all these people, Harry? And what the hell are you doing bringing them here?"

"They are friends Dad, and they came to help." Harry said as he laughed at his fathers apprehension. "Mum, Dad, Sirius, I'd like you all to meet the oldest members of the DA."

"They are all a part of the army you created?" Lily asked curiously.

"Not all of us." Fred said. "Some of us are just along by association."

"Great, you had to bring them didn't you?" Ginny asked with a grin. "We'll have them arrested in an hour!"

"I would very much doubt that, Ginny dear." George replied.

"Indeed, we've been here for two hours and have managed to be perfectly well behaved." Fred quipped cheerfully.

"A fact for which I am quite proud to hear of." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I see you have all decided that we were in need of assistance."

"Yes sir." They all replied eagerly.

"Very well then, children." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Please take your orders from Hermione, Ginny, Serena, and Lily. Now, we all have a busy day even though our numbers are larger. So we shall all eat quickly and then we shall be off to our adventures for the day."

"You heard Albus." Harry said looking at the DA. "We are glad for your help, but we are also already handling parts of it ourselves. Any problems?" Harry stayed silent only a second. "Good. Let's eat and get to work."

That was the most anyone besides James saw Harry for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Mr. Anderson, may I ask what you were thinking pulling something like that?" McGonagall asked.

"I… I… I was just trying to make people laugh." Michael said uneasily.

"I understand your admiration of Harry." McGonagall said calmly. "I am not going to punish you this time but I will offer you this piece of knowledge. Harry was able to attack the entire Slytherin class because they feared his power. They do not hold that same fear of you. This recent attack may have grave repercussions for you. Also know that Harry did not do such things just for a laugh. Many made allowances because of his tremendous work load that he put on himself."

"You mean like training for hours followed by homework till he fell asleep?" Michael asked.

"What are you referring to, Mr. Anderson?" McGonagall asked.

"Winky told me that Harry was worried about me. I've been learning how to protect myself." Michael replied. "I can't let Harry's enemies take me. I've got to be strong so I can make him proud."

McGonagall smiled at Michael then. "He is proud of you already, Mr. Anderson. He is quite fond of you and often asked me about your progress. He always beams with pride and has remarks like 'That's my little brother!' when I tell him of how you are doing. You need do nothing to gain his respect either." She said to him.

"Still, it would be…" Michael paused as he thought of what Harry always said. Then he smiled as he remembered. "Unbefitting someone representing the Potters to be taken by some pathetic dark wizard." He nodded then. "I will train, I will be strong, and I will fight any dark wizard who comes for me till I can't anymore."

McGonagall smiled then. "Very well, Mr. Anderson. I will inform Mr. Potter of this at once so that he will be more at ease. However, any more pranks and you will face detention as Harry and all his friends did. Is that clear?"

Michael nodded. "Perfectly, Ma'am." He answered.

McGonagall nodded. "Very well. You may go."

The rest of the day passed quickly for Michael. He was quickly being worshipped among his house and had been called the new marauder most of the time. Many were asking if they could join up with him. He often laughed and said he'd think about it but he didn't know how to handle such fame. Before this people talked to him because he knew Harry but now they were talking to him because he had pulled a prank the marauders thought up and he pulled it off perfectly. No one had seen that since the year before when Harry was around.

The only time things began to worry him was during his training with Luna. He kept feeling like someone was watching him. He always felt like there was someone waiting in the shadows to get him. He had never felt that way before and thought of asking Luna to take him back to Gryffindor tower till he thought he would just sound like a scared little kid and decided against it. He walked quickly toward Gryffindor tower but was stopped by a group of Slytherins as he got to the floor to his dorm. A shocked look took over his face immediately.

"You haven't seemed to learn your place here yet mudblood." Said the biggest one.

"I see you think because you know the famous Harry Potter that you're free to do whatever you want." Said a girl standing next to the boy who spoke to him first.

"Leave me alone." Michael said, trying to sound stronger than he was.

"We would, really." Said another as an evil smile spread upon his face. "But we've been promised a lot of money for you."

"What, what are you talking about?" Michael asked. "I warn you, if you don't leave me alone I'll… I'll…"

"You'll do nothing." Said a boy from behind him. "You won't have the chance."

"Help!" Michael screamed.

"_Stupefy!_" He heard from the boy behind him. He was too scared to move and fell to the floor as the spell hit him.

* * *

"Harry, are you ready for this?" Dumbledore asked. "If you do not feel prepared we should postpone this course of action."

"Relax, Albus." Harry said. "I am a marauder, remember? I always succeed in a plan."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, of course Harry. I do admit that I worry more than a bit about you most times, and this time it is no different."

"I'll be fine." Harry said with a smile.

"All right Harry, do you remember where you are supposed to move to?" Hermione asked.

"A foot away from the bed on the right." Harry answered.

"How long?" Ginny asked.

"Two minutes." Harry replied.

"And you are going to do what?" James asked.

"Make it look as gruesome as possible before moving Gabriel to that special cell downstairs." Harry shot back.

"And you are going to be as safe as possible while doing it, right?" Lily asked.

Harry laughed at this. "Of course Mum. I won't have a hair on my head out of place when I return."

"And do remember to have fun, Harry." Sirius said with a laugh.

Harry grinned. "How could I not?" He asked. "It's time for me to go now."

"Go ahead, Harry. Be safe." Dumbledore said just before Harry disappeared.

"I'm so worried about him." Lily said in a sad voice. "What if something happens to him?"

"Lily, he survived a war in which he was the main target!" James exclaimed. "I'm sure he can handle one small kidnapping."

"I've just never been around when he goes off on a mission before." Lily said.

"Trust me, Lil. He'll be fine." Serena said with a smile. "This is small time stuff for him."

"Exactly." Ginny said. "You should only start worrying when he starts fighting thousands with only two swords to help him." She added with a grin.

"Even then you should only worry about his enemies." Ron said with a laugh.

"That was a bloody brilliant attack on his part." Neville said as he laughed with them.

"Children, it is not proper to laugh about those times." Dumbledore said to them. "He handled himself well, but even Harry is not cheerful about the results of his anger being unleashed."

"We aren't either." Hermione said. "But that doesn't mean we aren't proud of what Harry did to protect us all."

"I agree with them, Albus." Remus said. "He may not be proud, but others are proud of him."

"Even I am proud Remus." Dumbledore said seriously. "I merely find it disturbing to hear people laughing at the thoughts of all those who died."

"I understand that, Albus." Remus said. "But remember that it is their way of dealing with things. They have always been that way."

Dumbledore nodded. "You are right. I sometimes forget that they handle such things with jokes." He said.

Harry appeared in front of them then with a smile on his face. "Any questions?"

"How did it go?" Serena asked.

"Beautifully." Harry said while he kept his smile.

"How bad does it look?" James asked.

"You everyday bloodbath." Harry answered.

"Did you do what you had to?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. "His magic is blocked until I choose to unlock it. He is no threat to us whatsoever and any magical devices he may have had were disabled as soon as he was placed in the room."

"Very good Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Brilliant job mate." Ron said.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Harry asked.

"With your original plan I think we all had some doubt." Neville replied.

"You know, I'm still quite fond of the whole win thing." Harry said with a grin.

"Children." Dumbledore interrupted. "It is time for us all to sleep. We will begin questioning our prisoner tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said. "Night everyone."

* * *

Harry had just finished talking with James about the next days plans before bed and was preparing when Serena walked in and smiled at him.

"So, your plan was a smashing success." Serena said.

"It wasn't a big plan." Harry said with a smile.

"I know, but it will get us further in our plans." Serena said. "After learning what we can from Gabriel we can start forming plans around the knowledge we have."

"True." Harry said. "Maybe I am a genius."

"Perhaps." Serena said with a smile of her own. "Not even a week and we already have all the knowledge we need at our fingertips."

"Well, it is our way." He said before he felt as if his life was being sucked out of him. "Oh fuck." Was the last words out of his mouth before he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Michael sat in a dark place not knowing what was going on. He could see nothing and he was afraid. It was then that he heard a voice that made him smile.

"Kid, you weren't supposed to need any of the power of this ring till I died." Harry said as he walked up to him. "What is so important your mind managed to unlock all this anyway?"

"Harry!" Michael exclaimed and ran to him. "I've been kidnapped! I don't know anything except that they yelled stupefy at me and I fell! I've only just woke up and I really need your help!"

Harry shook his head. "You aren't awake yet." He said. "Plus we have an even bigger problem."

"What is that?" Michael asked.

"Now that you've unlocked the power, you have to receive it." Harry said sadly. "I don't know what will happen with that."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"This power was supposed to be unlocked when you needed it, but I was expecting it to be much later in your life. That's why I had Winky looking after you. Where was she anyway?" Harry asked.

"It was my fault." Michael said. "I was training to prepare in case I got captured, and Winky trusts Luna so she lets me go by myself. They got me just before I made it to Gryffindor tower. It's my fault I got caught Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry sighed and then smiled at Michael. "There is no need to apologize. You wanted to protect yourself, and you picked a good teacher. Now we've got to deal with the problem at hand. You have to listen to me carefully okay?"

Michael nodded. "I will Harry."

Harry's smile grew. "I'm going to unlock all of your magical ability at once. It's going to hurt, very much to be exact. Then I'm going to pass on as much of my knowledge as is healthy for a boy your age to possess, which is quite a lot. I'm going to find you as soon as I wake up Mike. As soon as I can get to you I'll be there. If you escape first, I want you to use the one spell I'm going to give you to get to me immediately. Is all of that clear?" Michael nodded. "All right then. I'm sorry for the pain this is going to cause. Be careful, kid."

It was then that Michael screamed.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Serena said. "Help him!"

"What's happening to my son?!" James exclaimed as he looked upon Harry's pale face and blue lips. "Who the hell did this to him?!"

"We do not know what has happened James." Dumbledore said. "We have seen the boy through so many of these odd circumstances that I wonder if this is just another of those that we must wait out."

"But he's not breathing!" Lily exclaimed. "Why isn't he breathing?"

"He didn't breathe when he pulled his dying trick either." Ron said. Then looked thoughtful. "Wait! Did anyone feel any pain?"

Serena looked shocked. "No!" She said with a smile. "Is it there?"

Ron looked at his arm and grinned. "He isn't dead."

"Then why won't he breathe?" Lily asked.

Just then Harry took a deep breath and jumped up. "I have to go!" He said quickly.

* * *

Michael awoke feeling a pain burn through him unlike any he had ever felt. He knew that Harry wasn't exaggerating as he tried to move and felt as if he were on fire. He closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to find a spell to help him and found one he hoped worked. He silently prayed for it to work without a wand and as he felt the pain relieve itself he knew it had.

Michael also woke thinking. He began to plan something that made him more like Harry in that instant than any other. He knew Harry would come as soon as he found out where Michael was, but Michael didn't plan to stay that long. He did plan to stay long enough to find out who had kidnapped him.

He began screaming at the top of his lungs. He demanded to be released and also demanded to see who was so afraid of a twelve year old that they had to lock him in a cell fit for a criminal. He began to hurl insults at no one in particular until the cell door opened and a man entered. He looked like a vampire to Michael. He was pale and his blond hair was slick and drawn all the way back to reveal the most evil looking person he had ever laid eyes on.

"So you are the git who kidnapped me?" Michael asked with a grin. "Do you vant to suck my bloooooood?" He added while giggling.

"_Crucio!_" The man yelled. Michael felt agony pierce through his body unlike any he ever felt before. He suddenly thought that this was a very painful day for him. when the pain ended he gasped for air as the man smiled cruelly at him. "That will teach you to respect the honored house of Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Michael asked. "What is a bloody Malfoy?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, you filthy little mudblood." Draco replied. "You will learn to respect and fear my name before you become free of this place, if you become free of this place."

"Harry is going to rip you apart." Michael said with a grin.

"You will find that Potter has no way of finding you. Fidelius charms are hard to get passed, even for the great Harry Potter."

"Then maybe I will rip you apart." Michael said, still smiling.

Draco then pulled another wand from his pocket. "And how do you plan to do that?" He asked.

"Like this." Michael said still grinning before he held his hand out. "_Accio wand!_" And as his wand fell into his hand he used the spell Harry had taught him in his dream that was so important to him at that moment.

* * *

"We will get him back Harry." James said seriously.

"I just have to find out where he's hiding." Harry said, his face hiding none of his rage. "Then they'll pay for taking one of my family."

Just as he said that he saw Michael standing in front of him with a smile. "Harry, it worked!" He said and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry hugged him and smiled. "Of course it did. I told you that you were a strong kid." He said. "What happened?"

"First what does a spell that sounds like crusio do?" Michael asked him.

"It causes untold pain to someone. Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, some git named Draco Malfoy used it on me." Michael said. "I managed to get my wand from him, but wandless magic isn't as easy as it is for you."

"That's because you don't really have that ability Michael." Harry said with a grin. "It's more that you just had a sudden burst of magical energy in you."

"Oh." Michael said thoughtfully. "Well, I used it and I got my wand and I came right here. Just like you told me to."

"You did marvelously." Harry said. "I will deal with Malfoy soon enough. I guess he doesn't remember the last time he pissed me off too well."

"What are we going to do with Michael now, Harry?" Serena asked. "It's too dangerous for him here, and he doesn't even seem safe at Hogwarts."

"He will be. I just need to take him back and talk to a few people there." Harry said.

"If you are going to do that, I suggest you do it quickly." Dumbledore said. "If he is spotted missing while school is going on you will have problems."

"Very true." Harry said. "Come on, Michael. I'll take you back."

"Okay, Harry." Michael said.

* * *

Harry and Michael appeared in McGonagall's office and caused a great amount of trouble immediately. Mad Eye Moody immediately tried to hex them but Harry shielded them both and laughed.

"I'm not that easy to hit Mad Eye. You know that." Harry said.

"How are things on your front Harry?" Moody asked.

"Not too bad in the States. Everything going according to plan. But here in Hogwarts there was a kidnapping." Harry replied.

"Who was kidnapped?" McGonagall asked, shocked at this revelation.

"I was." Michael said, stepping around Harry.

"Who would do such a thing?" McGonagall asked with her eyes on Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry responded.

"How did you escape Mr. Anderson?" McGonagall asked.

"Um…" Michael said and looked at Harry.

"He doesn't know how he moved but it appears I rubbed off on him." Harry said with a smile. "Mike managed to move directly to me and I brought him here. This is a problem though."

"Yes, I agree." McGonagall said.

"With your permission, I'd like to ask the DA to watch over him." Harry said.

"They have been doing so without your request at most times." McGonagall said. "This would have to be the first night he hasn't had such protection."

"Well, I need to talk to them to see if they would mind keeping an eye on him especially at night." Harry said. "And any teachers willing, if they are able."

"I will see to it. You might as well speak with Miss Lovegood as she appears to have taken over control of the DA in your absence. I will have Alastor escort Mr. Anderson to his dorm for you. Go ahead and be quick about this."

Harry nodded and knelt down to look Michael in the eyes. "Listen to anyone watching out for you, especially Mad Eye. People may say he's mental but his paranoia is normally sound. Be careful, and don't be afraid to ask people to walk with you. The more people that are around, the harder it is to be caught alone. All right?"

"All right, Harry." Michael said. "I'm really sorry. I tried to keep myself safe to show you I was strong and I only got myself caught and caused you trouble."

Harry shook his head. "You are never troubling. I worry about you being safe, but it is not trouble. You did nothing to be sorry for, okay? You made no mistake other than to trust that this school was safe. It is nearly all of the time so there was no reason to think otherwise. But remember, now that you have seen that even here there are dangerous people about, always be vigilant. Constant Vigilance as Moody is fond of saying. Always know your surroundings and always be a little paranoid." He said before smiling. "Now go to bed and have a good day with school tomorrow, all right?"

"All right, Harry." Michael said as a smile broke out on his face. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Harry said and smiled as Michael walked out of the room.

"The boy is reckless." McGonagall said. "He pulled a prank on the entire Slytherin house this morning."

Harry smiled. "He has taken on a rather incorrigible role model, hasn't he?"

"He has chosen a good man to want to model himself after." McGonagall said. "Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

He looked away. "He obtained some of my knowledge, as well as having full control over his own magical power." Harry said and then met her eyes. "It was the only way to keep him safe."

"I see." McGonagall said. "You do not wish this to get out I take it?"

"I would prefer it didn't. It could cause problems." Harry said. "I have enough problems in the States as we are no further in our plans than we were when we left."

"I hope things go well for you Potter." McGonagall said. "You should speak with Miss Lovegood and then get some rest yourself. You look exhausted."

"It's just too much stress." Harry said. "Maybe a good nights sleep will help though. Goodbye, Professor." He finished and then disappeared.

* * *

Harry thought quickly before waving his hand and casting a silencing charm on Luna first. Then he tapped her shoulder and smiled as she woke up and reached for her wand. "You won't be needing that Luna." He said softly as he took the charm off her. "You have nothing to fear from me anyway."

"Hello Harry." Luna said. "How is your adventure going?"

"A lot easier now that I have so many helping. I hear you are to thank for that." Harry said with a smile.

"It is what the DA does, Harry." Luna replied. "We protect ourselves and we protect each other."

"That is very true, and I thank you for teaching Michael as well." Harry said. "It is because of him that I'm hear tonight."

"Oh, is he ill?" Luna asked. "He was fine when he left the training room, although he did look a little pale."

"He was kidnapped tonight and taken to Malfoy." Harry said seriously. "He managed to escape, but now I need people to guard him whenever he's not in class. Do you think the DA here could help him?"

"Of course, Harry." Luna said. "I will get to the bottom of why no one watched him tonight as they are supposed to and see to it that only the most serious of our group protect him from now on. Well, aside from me that is." She added the last with a smile.

Harry laughed. "He is in safe hands with you, Luna. I have another favor to ask." He said.

"Anything." Luna said.

"Start training the younger DA members while I'm gone. Get every DA member from sixth and seventh year to help." Harry said. "With Malfoy trying to kidnap Michael I'm worried about the safety of the school. Maybe more things are happening than we realized before."

"It will be done, Harry. You can count on me." Luna said.

"Good, now get some sleep." Harry said. "It appears we have a busy day ahead of us."

"That we do." Luna said with a nod. "I hope your battle goes well."

"And your training as well." Harry said and disappeared.

* * *

"How was your trip to Hogwarts?" James asked the next morning.

"Uneventful." Harry answered. "The DA will watch Michael, as will the teachers. This happening doesn't make me feel any better about the situation though. Malfoy managed to either get into Hogwarts or get to someone in Hogwarts to get Michael. I just wish I knew what this meant."

"Maybe the last of the Death Eaters found a new lord?" Serena asked.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked with a grin. "I just don't see that happening."

"Maybe he's working for the new lord as well." Lily said. "He may just have wanted to deal with Michael because of his ties to you."

"Yeah, or maybe Malfoy was just trying to get Michael to kill him for his own pleasure of making you suffer." Sirius offered.

"I don't like any of those ideas, and I like my own even less." Harry said.

"What is yours?" Serena asked.

"That Malfoy was hired to kidnap Michael by our newest enemy." Harry said solemnly. "Suddenly, I want this over very quickly. Even quicker than we thought before."

Serena nodded. "All right. We'll do whatever it takes." She said.

"Good. Sirius, you still want to raise hell with me and Dad?" Harry asked as a grin formed on his face.

"You bet your ass!" Sirius exclaimed. "Playing the pureblood just isn't for me."

"Good, cause you're coming with us today." Harry said. "Because I have-"

"Don't you say it Harry James Potter!" Lily yelled. "If I hear those words attached to you or your father I will bury you both!"

"…Right." Harry said seriously. "We'll talk later."

Sirius laughed. "Sounds good to me." He said.

"Go, and do what you're best at." Serena said with a smile at Harry. "Go bring us a war."

"I'm on it." Harry said before looking to James and Sirius. "Time to go to work."

* * *

Luna sat around the school and observed something very strange in her mind. She saw that quite a number of first years were missing. She had no idea what this meant, but she knew it could not be good. She then noticed that the second year she asked to protect Michael last night was gone as well. She felt nervous and immediately told the first DA member she saw to announce to the others that a meeting was being held that night before going to see Michael.

"I heard you had a very eventful night." Luna said airily though she had a bright smile. "And that you handled yourself extremely well."

Michael nodded. "Not well enough. I got caught." He said. "It's like everything I learned was useless."

Luna laughed. "You've only been training for a few days. It will take months before you are truly ready." She said.

"Not really." Michael said with a smile. "Harry taught me a few things last night. It won't be so easy next time."

"That's very good." Luna said. "He asked me to start training the DA and for us to look after you. Do you mind training with the first years now that we'll be starting up again?"

Michael shook his head. "No, I don't mind. I might be a little ahead of them now though." He said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

Michael just smiled. "Like I said: Harry taught me a few things." Was his only reply.

"All right." Luna said with a grin. "That means Harry doesn't want you to tell everything. We'll see how you do tonight and place you in whatever year you fit with most, okay?"

"Okay Luna." Michael said. "I think I should get to class now. Have a good day Luna."

"You too." Luna said. "Be careful."

* * *

Michael was just about to head up the first stairway to his class when he was called back.

"Mr. Anderson, I have something for you." McGonagall said.

Michael turned and walked over to her and nodded. "Yes, Professor?"

She pointed to the trunk at her feet. "Mr. Potter sent this to me, but asked that it be given to you along with this note. You have permission to be late to class, but you must go. Now take this to your room quickly." She said with a smile. "I am glad you are safe. I ask that you not try to follow more in Mr. Potter's footsteps after the announcements this afternoon though."

Michael looked confused by this but nodded. "I'll try." He answered.

McGonagall smiled again. "I suppose that is all we can ask." She said.

Michael levitated the trunk and quickly ran up the stairs to his house. He ran in and pulled the trunk to his dorm before he set it in front of his old trunk and sat on the bed as he opened Harry's letter.

_Michael,_

_Well kid, you definitely have my flair for drama. It seems_

_we are all worried about you now, so we thought that _

_you could use something that helped all the marauders_

_out greatly. _

_This is the trunk that holds all my books, as well as our_

_training areas. You will know about the training dummies_

_by now, but the other room is training against attacking _

_enemies. It helped us all, and I hope it helps you too._

_The DA is returning to their training. If you haven't heard_

_already, you will soon. Listen to Luna and do what she _

_says. Also, tell no one about what happened last night. I_

_do not want you to show off too much of your strength _

_just yet. A little display is fine, but it is better to keep it a _

_secret till it's needed._

_I know you may not understand that and think it's coming_

_as do as I say not as I do, but I never let anyone know of_

_my true strength except those I know won't use it against_

_me. Not even Voldemort knew how strong I was till it was _

_time for him too._

_Be careful and keep your eyes open. You got that part of_

_my knowledge and I know you did. Watch those around _

_you for clues as to what is happening. I think something _

_is definitely going to happen this year. It seems I didn't do_

_as good a job as I thought in killing Voldemort._

_I have to go, I have many things left to be done here. I want_

_to do them quickly so we can have the fun summer I promised_

_you. Take care, be careful, and be ever vigilant. Till I have_

_returned._

_Farewell,_

_Harry_

Michael smiled and quickly locked the trunk and ran to his next class thinking of the day that lay ahead of him. He smiled as he thought of how proud Harry would be of him when he got back. He silently swore that he would practice as hard as he could to be strong, and play as dumb as possible as well.

* * *

"What are we doing today Harry?" James asked. "I thought we were supposed to leave them alone till we found something out from Gabriel."

Harry smiled. "When does a marauder wait around when there are risks to take?" He asked.

Sirius smiled at him. "That's the spirit!" He said. "You'd best have a brilliant plan for today after a line like that."

Harry nodded. "We are going to rob Gringotts." He replied. "Is that brilliant enough?"

James looked shocked. "How and why are we going to do that?" He asked.

"This does seem a bit extreme." Sirius said with a look of concern.

"It is, but we are not doing this to get rich." Harry said. "We are going after the Mandatum Specialis' accounts."

James smiled. "So that is how we are attacking their money?" He asked.

"Well, since there is no way to attack the balance, we must strike at the only other thing of importance." Harry said. "As I tried to say before, I have a plan."

"Well, let's hear it." Sirius said. "Because suddenly I'm very interested."

* * *

Luna sat through her classes with a dazed expression written on her face. While most teachers had grown accustomed to this and normally ignored the girl, today was different. Under the mask a great many thoughts kept creeping in her mind.

She thought of what happened last night. She knew she'd need Michael's memory to make a plan and know who to watch out for in the future. She also knew that she had to take a more severe routine with training Michael as well as all the younger members of the DA. Then came the thought of telling everyone that the DA was back and ready to accept the younger generations.

The most troubling thought was why so many first year students were gone. She couldn't figure out how something like that could happen and still no one would speak about it. She knew that the DA would have to figure it out. It seemed to be something too big for just the teachers to handle. This school was going to need a large amount of help and very quickly from the look of things.

When classes were over for the day she went to dinner, only to find that Michael was absent from the Gryffindor table. She was furious instantly thinking that she was not listened to when she asked one of the prefects to keep an eye on him for her. She stalked angrily to the table and stared him dead in the eye.

"Anthony!" Luna yelled angrily. "You are a member of the DA and a prefect too! Didn't I tell you to stay with Michael at all times? Where is he now?"

"Relax Luna!" Anthony replied. "He said he didn't want to come to dinner. His house elf came to him at the end of the last class and offered to bring him his food in the dorm and he agreed, saying he had something to do before he met with the DA tonight. He promised to wait for me in the common room till I got there to walk him to the meeting."

Luna sighed a breath of relief. "Anthony, from now on I want to be informed of Michael's movements throughout the entire day. Something is going on, and I think Michael may be in danger, and Harry thinks so too. No more leaving Michael alone. Winky is no longer to be his only guardian no matter how capable she is. Is that clear?" She said, knowing that her words were not carried as a question but an order.

Anthony nodded. "Yes." He said quickly. "I'll go to the common room immediately."

Luna nodded. "Good. Don't be late to the meeting." She said and walked to the staff table and approached Professor McGonagall. "Headmistress, Harry asked me to make an announcement to the entire school today. Would I be allowed to do that now?"

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I suppose now would be the best time, as I must make my own announcement soon as well." She said.

Luna nodded with respect and turned to face the entire school with her normal look of airiness gone. "Students of Hogwarts!" Luna yelled and immediately got the attention of the entire school. "Harry has come to me with a message. The DA is to be restored and the school is to be protected as always. We will be accepting new students who came in this year as well. We meet for the first time this year tonight at eight o'clock. Come prepared for a lot of training and a lot of hard work. Remember, DA, that we were created for the sole purpose of protecting the school and those in it. Look around and you'll see we are failing our job." She finished and walked back to her table and sat down to eat. It was then she noticed McGonagall look at her shocked while she stood up now.

"Students, your attention please." McGonagall said. "As Miss Lovegood stumbled upon this already, I believe it is time to tell you all. A number of children were abducted last night. We have no way of knowing what happened at this time. We are looking into this strongly and members of the Ministry of Magic are coming soon to try and figure out this problem as well. We ask that you assist us at every possible opportunity so we may bring back your fellow students safely and as soon as possible."

Luna nodded to herself as she saw the members of the DA start looking around shocked at this announcement, as well as seeing how the DA was needed once more. Dinner was a solemn affair and few spoke after those announcements were made.


	23. Plans Change

**Chapter 23**

**Plans Change**

Michael had just been thrown to the floor for the fifth time by a dummy that was teaching him how to fight. He saw all through the day that he had received many of Harry's memories, but during the training he was learning that memories did not teach the body how to do something. He knew what he was supposed to do but his body didn't always accept it.

Winky stayed to watch over him and keep him from being hurt too badly. Michael knew that she was also there to help him if he were hurt too bad, and the thought relaxed him greatly. He sat down beside her and heaved a heavy breath.

"Winky, what am I doing wrong?" Michael asked. "I know what I'm supposed to do, but I keep messing it up."

Winky looked thoughtful. "I is not watching Harry sir being fighting. I is only seeing him here one time." She said. "He is doing much like you, but he is not being looking so lost Michael sir."

"What do you mean, Winky?" Michael asked.

"You is looking like you is being thinking about what you is needing to being doing." Winky said. "Harry sir is being knowing what he is being doing and is not being thinking."

"So I'm thinking too much?" Michael asked.

Winky nodded. "It is what is being different between you and Harry sir." She said.

Michael nodded. "Thank you Winky." He said. "I guess I should try again."

"Is you being hurt, Michael sir?" Winky asked.

"No, Winky. I'm fine." He answered.

"Very well." Winky replied. "I is being watching, but you is being needing to leave soon."

"Okay, Winky. I'll try once more and then I'll go to the common room." Michael told her.

* * *

"Harry! James! Sirius!" Lily yelled angrily.

When no one appeared Serena's grew angry quickly as well. "Get your asses in here immediately!" She bellowed.

"What?" Harry asked as he ran down the stairs. "I was in the loo!"

"Where is your father and Sirius?" Lily asked, her rage visible.

"Sirius is back at his flat. He has a meeting." Harry answered. "I don't know where Dad is at the moment, but he was doing some spy work on one of the targets."

"Convenient." Lily said angrily. _James, get here now! Sirius, if you are not being a spy at this exact moment I expect you here immediately as well!"_

"Mum, it wasn't necessary to send us all that message." Harry said calmly.

"Sit down NOW!" Lily yelled pointing at a chair. Harry sat quickly. Soon after that James appeared in the room and momentarily took the heat off Harry.

"Hey Lil, what's the problem?" James asked.

She pointed to the chair next to Harry. "Sit." She said with a look that dared James to disagree. James didn't and sat immediately. "I want to thank you both for the brilliant thinking you had today."

"What?" James asked, clearly confused.

"I assume it had to be you who went to the trouble of turning the wealthiest of people into the most impoverished. I just wanted to say it was a brilliant plan to turn yourselves into hardened criminals!"

"I object to that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Shut it, Harry Potter!" Serena yelled. "You are in just as much trouble as James! Probably more, as I know it was your idea!"

"Harry, I think we should no longer work with our wives in the future." James said. "We have to face the heat at the office and in the home."

Harry smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. "I agree. Men were not meant to work with their wives." He said.

"Yes! Laugh it up! We are in a seriously troubling situation, but your plan worked to perfection!" Lily exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"At least before we worked mostly on the side of the law. Your terrorist tactics were a bit off but they weren't as bad a robbing a bank for over a billion galleons!" Serena yelled. "How do we fix that?"

"We don't." James said. "But we didn't rob the bank. We robbed specific vaults."

"For what purpose?" Lily exclaimed.

"For the purpose that we are now ready to reveal the Mandatum Specialis heads." Harry said. "Their money could be used to buy people before but now they have none, and according to the goblin records they used it all themselves. So they have no money to buy anyone with."

Serena looked shocked at Harry. "What the hell did you do?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "Do you want all the details?" He asked.

"Immediately." Lily said.

Harry only nodded.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Eight hours earlier_

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "But I do know the spells."

"Wait!" James said. "You don't know if this works?"

"I know it works." Harry said. "I've just never done it."

"How do you know about it?" James asked.

"Long story." Harry said. "Suffice it to say it was something Slytherin and Gryffindor could do together."

"But you have no one to do it with." James said.

"That's why I don't know if it'll work." Harry said with a smile. "But let me try. If it doesn't, we'll give up and think of something else."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, let's do it eh?" He asked.

James and Harry nodded. "Let's do it!" They said.

Harry took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to fall to black and used the spell that he had only seen in his mind. He knew the spell was the only way to pull this off, but even he doubted if he could truly stop time all by himself. However, when he looked around he smiled and nodded at James and Sirius.

"Time to play." He said. James and Sirius looked around and smiled. They nodded and set off to work.

Harry jumped into action by quickly using his magic to change all the paperwork to say that all the vaults they were about to rob were emptied the day before. Next, they began going from vault to vault stealing all the gold in them and hiding it all in a very safe place. It seemed odd how safe the place would be considering how many witches and wizards were constantly moving around the area. As soon as all the money was gone they moved to the positions they were supposed to be in as Harry started time moving again. He smiled as he saw it work again and laughed at how easy it was to control regardless of the fact that he knew the last few hours aged him nearly six months. He still thought it was worth it just to imagine the looks on their faces when they realized they were broke.

* * *

"So you stopped time?" Serena asked as a smile of astonishment crossed her face.

"A heavy price to pay for it too." Harry said. "For every hour it costs two months of your life."

"Wow, that was brilliant." Serena replied.

"So you falsified their information so it seemed as if they just spent it?" Lily asked.

"Yup." Harry answered. "This way it doesn't look like they were robbed. The Goblins of Gringotts will raise hell if they suggest their paperwork is wrong."

"That was a brilliant plan, Harry." Lily said. "But it doesn't explain why they are in the paper."

"My idea." James said. "Calling them out for being poor makes them look bad in the community. It's in muggle papers too. Their support in the community will waiver now, and when the reports come out to them being in the Mandatum Specialis they will lose even more support. Then they will make stupid mistakes. Perhaps even get themselves tied to a crime that can be convicted so they wouldn't be hunted by just us and only able to be looked into by the American Aurors."

"That was an amazing plan." Lily said.

"See, we told you we'd win." Harry said with a laugh.

"Don't start that again!" Serena yelled.

"Got ya." Harry said quickly.

* * *

"This is the first meeting of the DA since the war." Luna said as she looked around the room. "Most of you have probably been relaxing and forgetting our ways so it's going to be hard to get back into the routine. But we will, because this school is in trouble."

"What's happening to the school?" Michael asked.

Luna smiled at him. "Had you been at dinner you would have learned that students are being kidnapped from the school. They say they have no idea who is doing it, and that Aurors, most likely, will be coming to help."

"What are we going to do to help?" Asked a fourth year. "We have no way of helping other than to tell them what we know."

"Are you stupid?!" Michael yelled in a squeaky voice. "We can do what Harry would do! We can fight ourselves, search out the answers for ourselves, and protect the school ourselves! How thick can you get?"

Luna smiled immediately. "Michael's right. We are the protectors of this school, and we must protect it! Otherwise we fail Harry, Hogwarts, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Hagrid, the people who trusted us before, those who were kidnapped, and most importantly; we fail ourselves." Luna said. "Harry asked us once if we were willing to face anything and we told him yes. We told him we would always protect the school, and we have to again. Are you all ready?" A strong look of resolve set on the students of the DA and all were nodding. Michael looked thoughtful as he nodded as well. "Very well, we will begin."

"Wait!" Michael said. "I have something everyone should know."

Luna nodded. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell this, but I might know who is kidnapping people." Michael said.

"Why aren't you supposed to tell?" Luna asked.

"Because I'm not supposed to say what happened last night." Michael replied.

"Harry didn't know what is happening. He'd want you to help however you can." Luna told him.

Michael nodded. "I know. That's why I'm going to tell you all that Draco Malfoy kidnapped me last night." Gasps and shocked looks passed around the room. "I didn't know anyone else was kidnapped and I'm not really strong enough to fight yet, but Harry taught me a spell to help me escape from any trouble before he left. I used the spell to get back to school last night." Michael looked failed as he looked at Luna. "I'm sorry I didn't try to save anyone else. I know I failed the school."

Luna laughed. "No such thing. It's exactly the opposite. We know our enemy now. We also know who we are looking for." She said. "You managed to get information to us in a situation where you weren't strong enough to handle a fight. There is no shame in running from an opponent you know will defeat you."

Michael shook his head. "No more. The next time I see him I will be strong enough." He said. The look in his eyes left to room to argue so Luna only nodded.

"Very well, Michael." Luna said. "Let us begin."

At the end of an hour of practicing and training Luna quickly realized that Michael should be with the students of the second year. She suspected that was not his full potential but knew he must have his reasons. She also managed to get his memory of the night before from him and began to think up a plan. What she didn't know was Michael was doing the same thing.

* * *

"Is Gabriel talking?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"He has been interrogated by myself, as well as Serena, Ginny, and Miss Chang. He says nothing except that his loyalty is to secrecy." Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded. "I could use legilimency but it could cause more damage than I want to. I really don't want to hurt him if it can be helped." He said.

"I wonder if you could do anything." Lily said.

"What do you mean Mum?" Harry asked.

"His hatred for us is because of a loss of secrecy. You might only influence that hatred." Lily answered. "Maybe what we need is someone to help him out of this trouble."

"Are you saying we release him?" Harry asked.

"No I'm trying to help your plan." Lily replied. "What if Sirius were to rescue him from us. That would put him closer to Gabriel. He could say he wanted to help someone to gain favor, since he is trying to be recruited by the Mandatum Specialis anyway. Then he would have someone to present him to the council."

"That is a brilliant idea." Harry said. "I see I get my brains from you then." He added with a smile.

"Hey!" James said with an insulted tone.

"Don't worry, I get my marauder instincts from you." Harry said with a grin.

"That's better." James said.

"Well, let's get to work on planning that out then." Harry said. "You think you can help me there, Mum?"

"Of course, Harry dear." Lily said with a smile.

* * *

Michael walked through the next day of classes exhausted. After training with the DA he trained in the trunk Harry gave him till four in the morning. He had finally managed to dodge spells and not get hit for ten minutes. He assumed that he got tired because he hadn't built up the strength that Harry had. He doubled the amount of exercise Luna gave the second years that morning and planned to continue till he saw himself get stronger.

In lunch he made his first friend. She was a first year who was also in the DA. She sat next to him at lunch and began a conversation.

"Hello, you're Michael right?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Michael said before he yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired."

"It's all right. I'm Anna." She replied.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"So you really know Harry Potter?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I do." Michael said. "I hope he comes back soon."

"I do, too." Anna said. "He'd save the kids who got taken before the afternoon was done."

"I don't know." Michael said. "What is a fidelius charm?"

"It's a hiding charm." Anna answered. "People can hide from the world with it. Only people who are told by a secret keeper can find it."

"Is there any way to break the charm?" Michael asked.

"Well it is a thought that anyone who was inside the place before could see it." Anna answered. "No one knows if it's true or not because no one has ever been inside a place under a fidelius charm without being invited."

"But if someone was kidnapped and taken to that place, then it's possible they might see it?" Michael asked.

"Yes, in theory." Anna said. "I don't know for sure. I've only heard about it because my parents thought about using one last year during the war."

"I see." Michael replied. "Well, The kids that were taken are hidden by a fidelius charm, and I'm the only one who was inside and isn't anymore."

"So you want to find the place?" Anna asked.

"I think I could find it, if I'm right about what I've learned." Michael said. "But I'm not strong enough to try that again yet."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I can't say. I promised Harry." Michael said. "I'm sorry."

Anna shook her head. "If Harry Potter told you not to tell then there was a good reason." She said. "I won't ask again, okay?"

"Okay." Michael said.

"How did you get ahead of the first years, if that isn't a secret?" Anna asked.

Michael looked thoughtful before answering. "Harry gave me a gift to keep me safe. I practice every night before bed." He answered thinking that it wasn't technically a lie, and Harry hadn't asked him not to tell anyone of the trunk.

"Cool." Anna said, instantly intrigued. "What did he give you?"

"His training trunk." Michael answered.

"That is amazing!" Anna exclaimed. "Can I work with you some time?"

"Sure." Michael said. "It gets boring down there alone."

* * *

That night the meeting moved quickly. There was little talk and they were almost immediately thrown into training. Michael was amazed at the older students. They moved like people he had seen in movies, and none of them seemed out of sorts doing it. He saw in his mind that Harry moved differently, and one thought always came to him whenever he thought of dodging. It always came the same way. Think of a time when you are the most relaxed. He assumed it was something Harry learned and thought that if he did it then Michael would too.

While watching the older students he thought to himself of a time when he was relaxed and felt free and calm. He finally found that the only times he felt that way since his family died was when he was just flying around for fun with Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, and Ginny. They had done that often over Christmas with him. He assumed it was because they saw how much he liked it, but it served the purpose he needed now. When Luna walked up and nodded to him he was ready.

"Are you ready to try dodging Michael?" Luna asked.

Michael smiled. "Of course. What am I going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to have two people shoot spells at you, and you have to dodge them." Luna said. "They will be simple spells, okay?"

"Okay." Michael said and stood where Luna pointed.

"Go." Luna said.

Michael thought of flying and watched the spells as they came. His first thought was to think and then he remembered Winky's words and stopped. He moved on instinct. He immediately rolled to the left avoiding a tickling charm, stood up and spun to the right to avoid a disarming charm and then saw two spells at the same time. He froze then. He knew that the only move he saw to avoid this would show too much and settled for jumping away. He managed to just miss the spells and stood up quickly. When the next spell came he jumped behind the desk to avoid the spell. It was then that Luna stopped the students from sending spells.

"Michael can I talk to you in the other room?" Luna asked.

"Yes, of course." Michael answered.

"Everyone else, practice." Luna said and led Michael to the other room, closed the door, placed an imperturbable charm on the room and then smiled at him. "So Harry taught you a lot, didn't he?"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, nervous.

"You may be able to fool a lot of people here, but I was in every battle with Harry and the rest of the Marauders." Luna said, still smiling. "I watched how they moved, tried to add such movements to my own as much as possible, and admired the way they moved more than anyone else. You moved almost just like Harry would have until you saw the two spells at once. Then you acted jumpy and nervous. How much did he teach you?"

"I can't say. I'm supposed to keep that a secret." Michael said. "I'm not supposed to show off too much or else I'll be in trouble when Harry gets back."

"Why is that?" Luna asked.

"He said that only a few knew how strong he really was, and that no one should know too much." Michael said. "He said only those he trusted completely knew his secrets."

"Do you trust me?" Luna asked.

"Of course I do." Michael said.

"Than may I know your secret?" Luna asked. "I can only teach you if you don't know something."

Michael nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell Harry I did." He said.

"I promise." Luna answered.

"It would be better if I showed you, cause I don't know how much he really taught me." Michael said after a moment of thought.

"All right." Luna said. "Stand in the center of the room." Michael did and nodded when he felt ready. "Go."

Luna started sending spells quickly. He immediately saw two spells, a tickling charm and disarming charm, and rolled to the side. He stood and saw another spell aimed at his chest. His mind told him to move and he did a handstand and aimed his wand at Luna.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Michael said quickly before landing on his feet and watched the spell hit a shocked Luna and bring her wand to his hand.

"He taught you a lot." Luna said with a smile. "I see why he told you to keep it a secret. With moves like that you'll shock anyone coming for you, just like you did me."

Michael smiled. "That's the plan." He said.

"Good." Luna said. "Let's get back to work."


	24. Escape

**Chapter 24**

**Escape **

The next few weeks were hell for the marauders. They were put on alert constantly. Since reporting the existence of the Mandatum Specialis to the world, Harry decided they should just lay low for a while till the reporters stopped hounding their targets.

Also, they were busy setting up a place to look like an abandoned headquarters so Sirius would have a place to lead them when he rescued Gabriel. Gabriel's kidnapping had also been made public. Harry went to the point of removing the fact that he was interrogated at all from Gabriel's mind and replaced it with a mental torture of silence, darkness, and near starvation.

They planned everything perfectly. A few people attack Sirius on the way out, Sirius uses a portkey, and instantly becomes a hero in the eyes of the Mandatum Specialis. Only when Harry, Lily, and Dumbledore were all completely satisfied with the plan did they begin to set it in motion.

Sirius thought the plan a bit too simple but they assured him that it would work. He nodded and went outside the door as Harry caused explosions all through the area around him. When Harry stopped Sirius began to follow his part of the plan.

* * *

Gabriel hadn't eaten for what felt like weeks. He had seen no one and had not even been questioned. He couldn't figure out what whoever had taken him had planned. He started to worry that he would just be left to die in the cruelest way possible.

He heard explosions and became curious and worried at the same time. When the door opened he expected the worst when he saw the figure step in. He couldn't see what the figure looked like because the light from the hall blinded him immediately. He noticed many spells coming from one end of the hall when his eyes adjusted to the light. He definitely didn't recognize the voice that he heard from the figure who was still hard to see.

"I'm going to assume you are the man I'm looking for?" The man asked before leaning out the door and casting three quick spells.

"I, I'm Gabriel Ashenhurst." Gabriel replied.

"Very good, I'm Regulus Black." He said with a slight nod. "At your service."

"Did Dorian send you?" Gabriel asked.

"Who is Dorian?" Regulus asked. "I came in hopes that I'd find a valuable favor."

"Get me out and you will have whatever you wish." Gabriel replied.

Regulus nodded with a grim look. "I'll hold you to that." He said and jumped out in the hall and blasted five spells at people Gabriel couldn't see before he looked back at him. "Come on, get out there. No magical devices work in there and we have to use a portkey to get out of here." He ordered as he pulled out an empty soda can. "We don't have much time."

Gabriel nodded and touched the can. As Regulus said one the were both taken to a familiar apartment building that Gabriel recognized well. "Why here?" He asked.

Regulus smiled. "It was not a well kept secret that you are a man in a… rather interesting social circle." He answered. "I found out everything I could about you so that I might have a conversation with you about joining in such circles myself."

"So that is why you saved me?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, that and to piss on any of those bloody dark wizards that had you." Regulus answered. "Now you know what it is I wish for you to grant me. However, now is not the time so if you will come with me I'll see to it that you are given a place to clean up and have some food prepared for you as well."

* * *

"Have you repaired the damage caused?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I did that before I came back up here." Harry replied with a smile.

"Very good." Dumbledore said. "So what is our next plan of action?"

Lily smiled. "That will be a much different plan from what has been going on recently on our front." She said.

"Oh god, this is going to be so boring now." James said with a sigh as his head fell.

"Not entirely, Dad." Harry said. "Remember I did come up with parts of it as well."

"Good. Then let's hear it, Harry." James said with a bright smile. "I know you want to say it."

"I think Mum should say it. It is mostly hers after all." Harry said with a smile and looked at his Mum.

Lily sighed but smiled at Harry. "All right then, Harry." She said as she shook her head. "I have a plan."

* * *

"I still can't figure out how you plan to find him without knowing where he is. even if you knew how to get there you can't apparate to the place." Anna said to Michael.

"I think I could do what I did to escape there again. I know the spell, but it's hard to do. I don't know if I could do it twice in a row real quick." Michael said. "That's what the problem is."

"We can work around that, but we'll need some help." Anna said. "You can use a portkey, but you have to know the spell to make one."

"That would be hard to find out wouldn't it?" Michael asked.

"I would think so, but maybe one of those books in Harry's trunk has the spell and how to do it." Anna said. "We'll have to see."

"Okay. Let's get to work then." Michael said with a smile.

They had been trying to find out how to get to Malfoy's hideout since they left the DA training room after Michael told everyone who kidnapped him. Luna made them all swear not to say anything to anyone. Michael sent a letter to Serena immediately telling her what was happening at the school. He didn't want to worry Harry about it but he knew that someone needed to know. Serena sent him a letter a few days later with a map that belonged to Harry. She told him it was to protect him when he was alone. She also said that Harry, herself, and the rest of the Marauders would return as soon as possible and help to set things right.

Michael took this to mean they still had no way of finishing their problem soon so he decided to take the problems of Hogwarts on himself. He would find a way to figure out where Malfoy hid and then he would figure out a way to stop him and whoever he was working with. He and Anna were constantly in discussion over how to find Malfoy's location and the biggest problem was figuring out what to do once they learned where he was.

Classes were becoming slightly easier on Michael. It seemed having Harry's memories made it easier to learn spells, or else he knew them already. This didn't make the DA training easier, but it did help to him to adjust better. Soon, he was able to keep up with the second years in the DA while easily being able to handle at least a fourth year program while training by himself. He always made sure not to let on exactly how much he knew, and he really hadn't learned any new spells from the books Harry left him. It was all what was in his mind already.

However, it was during History of Magic class the next day that Michael had what he thought was his greatest plan. He quietly began whispering his plan to Anna. When it was time for lunch they both walked up to Luna and sat down.

"Good afternoon, Luna." Michael said with a smile. "Might we talk to you about something?"

"Of course Michael." Luna answered with her normal airy expression. "How is it that I can help you today?"

"I was thinking that since we've all noticed a few more people being kidnapped, that maybe we ought to make portkeys for the DA members." Michael said seriously. "Or at least us younger members."

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea Michael." She said calmly. "Why, just think of the trouble I would get in with Harry and Serena if I allowed you a way to get back to the castle like that. That would almost be as bad as telling you to go on an adventure all on your own." She added while she smiled at him.

"Bloody hell!" Michael said with a shocked expression. "How did you know what we were planning?"

"You forget that I know who your role model is." Luna answered. "If not for that one crucial bit of information I might have agreed. Now tell me where you were planning to go that would make you need a portkey?"

"To test a theory I read about." Anna answered.

"And what theory is that?" Luna asked seriously.

"That a person who's been in a place hidden by a fidelius charm can see it regardless of whether they knew from the secret keeper or not." Michael replied.

"How would you get there Michael?" Luna asked curiously.

Michael smiled as he answered. "Magic."

Luna laughed at this. "Already turning into another Harry Potter are you?" She asked. "Next thing you'll be causing more trouble than could be imagined and preparing to save the world."

Michael shook his head then. "Harry is the only one who can save the world." He said seriously. "I'm just trying to save the school."

Luna looked at Michael seriously then. "Can I trust you to just find out if this theory is true and then come straight back?"

Michael nodded. "Of course you can, Luna." He said with his most innocent smile.

Luna shook her head. "I've a feeling I'm going to regret this." She said. "Meet me for dinner here. I'll have your portkey then. I don't want you running off in the middle of school. Got it?"

"Of course Luna." Michael said.

* * *

Harry sat down furious with himself. He had made no progress in finding any of the lower members of the Mandatum Specialis. He could only hope that Sirius could manage to have better luck than he did.

He couldn't figure out what to do and decided that, with no part of the plan he could participate in at the moment, his best idea would be to get away from the entire situation. He realized that it would be around dinnertime at Hogwarts and wondered if Michael might like some company. He'd been having an awful feeling all day that he was up to something and wondered if he should check it out.

He moved just outside the Great Hall and walked in with a bright smile until he saw something that worried him. There appeared to be almost no first or second years in school and even Michael was gone. He looked for Luna and was shocked when he couldn't find her either. He walked up to the staff table quickly and all the teachers saw his nervous look and noticed that Michael wasn't there as he asked the question that suddenly attacked all of their minds.

"Where is he?"

* * *

"Please be quick Michael." Luna said seriously. "The teachers are watching out for you as well so they will notice you're missing soon. Then I'll be in trouble right along with you. Try to find something to identify where you are so we can find out how to get back there when we have a plan. Okay?"

"Got it." Michael said and then calmed himself. "I'll be back soon."

"I want to go with you." Anna said. "To help you if you need it."

Michael looked serious. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that yet." He said and then thought of what Harry said about unlocking all of his power. "But I'll give it a try. Take my hand."

Anna nodded. "We'll be back quickly Luna." She said.

"Be sure that you are." Luna said. "Just hold onto that piece of parchment and read the word on it and you'll both be right back here. Now go."

"Be back soon." Anna said with a smile.

"Once all the bad guys are down." Michael added with a grin as they disappeared.

It was then Luna realized her biggest mistake. She trusted Michael not to do exactly what Harry would have. "I'm in so much trouble." Luna said to herself. "I've got to get word to Harry."

* * *

"Harry, I must admit I don't know." Professor McGonagall replied. "I would ask Miss Lovegood for that answer as she seems to know his whereabouts at all times."

"I would if she were here." Harry replied seriously. "What happened to all the younger students?"

"So you haven't heard?" McGonagall asked and Harry shook his head quickly. "All those who aren't here, that I know of, save Michael have been kidnapped. The ministry cannot find them and we are having no luck at drawing out the kidnappers here either."

"Okay, we have children that have been kidnapped, Michael is gone and knows he's a lot stronger than a first year should be, and Luna is not here either." Harry said seriously. "You don't think he knows about that secret about the fidelius charm do you?"

"You mean that if you've been inside one you can see where it is?" Moody asked grimly.

"Yes, that one." Harry replied.

"I'm thinking that's possible." Moody said. "I've heard him going on and on about those blasted things whenever I'm near him and his little friend who isn't here either and was definitely in my class as well as Michael today."

Harry shook his head. "That kid takes after me too much already." Harry said seriously. He looked grim for a moment and then sighed. "I have to get to him."

"Well, Mr. Potter, you will definitely have an easier time than any of us. You are the only one here who can do what it is that you do." McGonagall said.

"It's too late already." Harry said. "He's already inside the fidelius charm. I can't find him with my mind to know where he is."

* * *

"All right Anna, you wait here." Michael said seriously. "If anything happens I'll give you a signal. Use the portkey to get back to Hogwarts, have Luna contact Harry, and bring him back here."

"How am I going to do that?" Anna asked.

"Let him read your mind." Michael answered. "I know he'll be able to destroy a fidelius charm. But you have to get him here, okay?"

"Okay, Michael." Anna said in a worried tone. "Do be careful, all right?"

Michael smiled. "Of course. I'll be back before dinner is even over. I promise." He said as he ran to the large house that he saw in front of him while Anna hid behind a bush.

"You'd better." Anna said though she still looked worried.

As Michael made his way to the door he stopped and hid in a bush close by and thought about what he was planning to do. He was getting nervous by the second and wondered what Harry would do. Then he remembered Harry's words to him on the first day of Christmas holiday. Being brave doesn't mean not being afraid. He then looked at the ring and did something that he saw in Harry's memories though it wasn't the same ring or even the same language.

"Ring, I need your help now." Michael said softly. "I'm really afraid and I don't think I'm even close to strong enough for this, but Harry can't help right now and it might be too late if this waits any longer. Please help me."

Michael was shocked as the ring suddenly went from scarlet to green and back. Suddenly he felt calm and strong. He smiled as he thought of how much he would have to thank Harry for when this was all over as he moved quietly from behind the bushes and slowly opened the door.

He didn't see anyone in the hall and quickly went into the mansion. He then crept slowly down the hall and stopped out side a doorway as he heard voices.

"And how will we stop Potter from destroying us all if we don't have that child?" He heard someone say.

"Potter has not even been seen in Britain in all this time. I think he really has chosen to stay in the States." Malfoy replied. "We might not even have to deal with St. Potter."

"Believe me boy, Potter will come." The other man said grimly. "Even now, he fights against more wizards. He does not stop at killing the Dark Lord, but continues to fight others! Do you really think he will not return here to finish what he started if we do not have leverage over him?"

"I'll get the boy." Malfoy said. "I promise Uncle Rabastian."

"See that you do." Rabastian said

Michael then heard footsteps going away from him as well as towards him. He quickly hid behind a suit of armor to avoid being caught. When he saw Malfoy step out from the door and walk up the stairs Michael breathed a sigh of relief and then quietly moved back to the door and peered into the room to find it empty. He knew what he had to do now. He had to find the basement of this place. It seemed the only place that would match his memories of where he was captured.

He looked around for a door that could lead down. He also made sure to listen outside every closed door for sounds before he opened them. Three of them couldn't be opened but four others were. When he got to the last he managed to find what he was looking for. Stairs leading down.

Michael followed the stairs and quietly moved around again. This time he was being more quiet than before because there were no places to hide. He found the first door in the hall and tried to open it, and then shook his head at how stupid he was being when it didn't open. Instead he knew what he had to do.

"_Alohamora_" He said while pointing his wand at the lock.

With that the door unlocked and opened slightly. He smiled and opened the door to find a girl about his age in the room. He quickly held his finger up to his lips when she looked at him. When she nodded he motioned for her to follow him.

He continued on in this fashion until they came to a turn in the hall. He stopped and peered slowly around the corner and saw two figures both dressed in black walking in their direction. He took a deep breath and jumped out into the center of the hall quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalus. Incarcerous._" Michael said calmly and then pointed his wand at the second figures form again. "_Silencio._" Then he grabbed the two wands and handed them to the two students closest to him. "Protect yourselves as well as you can."

Then he continued through the hall. When he had opened all the doors in the basement he led everyone back upstairs. He was moving just as quietly as before and had just managed to open the front door when he heard a voice from behind the group.

"It is such a pleasure to have you join us, Michael." Rabastian said with an evil smile.

Michael's eyes widened and then he pointed his wand outside the door and sent red sparks high into the sky, hoping that Anna would be able to see them. Then he turned and faced this horrible man with his crazy eyes and tried his best to show no fear.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to have been here." Michael said as he walked past the other students to see this man more clearly. "But if you'll excuse us we have to," He started as he turned to the other students. "RUN!"

They all ran from the house quickly and Michael even start to move towards the door, but he was caught off guard as Malfoy stood off to his left side.

"Oh, I don't think you're going to be running far, mudblood." Malfoy said with his own evil smirk. "Not until Potter is dead to say the least."


	25. Confrontations

**Chapter 25**

**Confrontations**

Anna saw the sparks explode in the sky and immediately got worried. Just as she was about to use the portkey she saw a large group of students run towards her. She started laughing as she saw them and thought that Michael was fine. She waved to them all and they ran to her. However when she saw them all she noticed that Michael wasn't there.

"Where's Michael?" Anna asked.

"He told us to run." Said one girl.

"He was right behind us, but then someone pointed a wand at him." A boy said.

Anna started shaking and held the paper up. "Everyone touch this paper." She said shakily. When she saw everyone had a finger on it she read the words. "Be safe Michael." Then she felt the pull from behind her navel as they were all jerked off back to Hogwarts.

Anna saw that they were all exactly where Michael and Anna left from but Luna wasn't there. She told all the students to follow her and they ran to the Great Hall and saw Luna immediately. Anna ran up to her frantic as she grabbed Luna's arm.

"You have to help him!" Anna exclaimed. "He got them out but they took him! Luna, you have to save Michael! You have to get Harry Potter!"

"There's no need to get me." Harry said as he turned to face the girl. "I just need to know where he is."

"He said you could see it in my mind." Anna said quickly. "Please, hurry!"

Harry looked at her for a second and she felt stiff and unable to move as she saw the place where she was flash in her mind along with Michael telling her what to do if he got caught and then she felt back in the moment and could move again.

"Help take care of the children who came back Anna." Harry said to her before looking to Luna. "You know what the DA has to do."

"Protect them all." Luna said.

"And look into anyone in Slytherin who might be involved." Harry said seriously. "Malfoy isn't good enough to get in here undetected. Especially not with Mad Eye here."

"We'll get on it immediately." Luna said. "But what are you going to do?"

Harry's face grew very grim at this. "I'm going to make them all regret trying to come after these children, and especially Michael." He said.

"Be careful Harry!" Anna said just before he was going to move and he smiled at this.

"You will have your friend back soon, Anna." Harry said before he disappeared.

"Isn't anyone going to help him?" Anna asked. "What if there are too many?"

Luna smiled. "Anna, you are a member of the DA. Do you really think Harry could have trained seven years worth of students with only his friends, end a war with Voldemort, and fight as many Death Eaters as he has and not be able to handle whoever they could throw at him?"

Anna sighed. "I'm just worried about Michael." She said sadly.

"With Harry on the way, there's no need to worry." Luna said. "But we have a job to do now. Want to help me look after these students?"

Anna nodded. "Okay." She said.

* * *

Michael was standing in the worst situation of his life. He was trapped between two people who would easily kill him just to get to Harry. He knew he couldn't allow himself to get caught again, and also knew he would have to show off his skills soon enough.

"Harry isn't going to come for me." Michael said calmly. "He doesn't even know where I am."

"I know this well, child." Rabastian said with a sneer. "He is in the States, but he will come soon after hearing of your disappearance. It is then that we will get our revenge."

"You don't stand a chance against Harry." Michael said.

"Potter will fall because of your life." Rabastian said. "He will surrender because of you. But this is your chance to get what you want the most."

"What is that?" Michael asked.

"Revenge on those who took your family." Rabastian said. "I know who they were."

Michael felt a tear fall down his cheek. "I know who killed them. It was people like you. Voldemort told them to do it."

"But if you learn from me, child, I can help you get your revenge on them." Rabastian said calmly. "All you have to do is join me."

* * *

Harry appeared at the place he saw in Anna's mind and got to work. He felt the fidelius charm and began trying to rip it apart. He was amazed at the strength it had behind it and then he understood. It wasn't just one charm. He became angry as his eyes turned black and summoned all the power around him to destroy the charms as quickly as possible and just hoped Michael was okay. The only thing he knew was that this was taking too long.

* * *

"So you can help me?" Michael said softly.

Rabastian nodded. "I can help your achieve revenge." He said.

"How?" Michael asked.

"Learn from me, and I will teach you everything you need to know." Rabastian said.

"I see." Michael replied.

* * *

Harry finally managed to rip down the last charm. With that done he appeared inside the main hall and saw Michael standing between a man that looked familiar to Harry and Malfoy. Harry smiled calmly as he looked at the two.

"I was wondering when you were going to find another person's robes to hide behind Malfoy." He said. "I must say I'm surprised you found someone so quickly."

"You, Potter, have made many of my family suffer." The man said. "That is why tonight is your last night on Earth. Give us your wands and we won't kill the boy."

Harry nodded and summoned his wands to his hands and dropped them both on the ground in front of Michael. "There, you have my wands. Now let him go." He said.

"Why would I release my protégé?" He asked. "For killing my brother, sister in law, and all of those other purebloods, who happened to be my friends, you think that merely killing you would be enough? I had to do something special. I had to make your own little friend, so much like your little brother, just like the ones you hate. It would have been so much better if he had managed to be trained first so you could be truly broken. But it's better that you know that while you're dead, this little boy will become one of the greatest dark wizards there is."

Harry eyes dropped and filled with sadness in that moment. He looked at Michael sadly. "Is this true, Michael?"

Michael met his eyes seriously. "They promised to help me get revenge on those who murdered my parents." He said, but he wouldn't look away from Harry's eyes. Harry saw a pleading look in them and understood.

"Well, then I guess you have no leverage over me." Harry said grimly as he looked at the man. "Just tell me your name before I kill you Lestrange."

"I am Rabastian Lestrange, and now you die." Rabastian said as he and Malfoy aimed there wands at his chest. He merely smiled.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" They both yelled and two green jets of light struck at the spot where Harry was only a second ago.

"_Petrificus totalus!_" Michael yelled with his wand pointed at Malfoy.

Harry appeared beside Rabastian and broke his wand arm instantly. When the cried in pain he punched him in the face and watched him crumble to the floor. Then Harry looked at Michael. "Was that part of your plan?" He asked.

"Getting found here wasn't a part of the plan." Michael said. "But once all the others got away, I knew you'd be here soon and I didn't want them to use me to get to you. So I played along and pretended I wanted to be like them."

"Do you want revenge?" Harry asked seriously.

"The people that killed my parents have been punished, haven't they?" Michael asked.

"I don't know for sure, but very few death eaters are still alive, and very few of them are still out of Azkaban." Harry said.

"If you ever find them, will you make sure they are punished?" Michael asked him seriously.

"I won't stop until they face the worst punishment imaginable." Harry said with a serious face.

"Good." Michael said sadly. "I don't want to be like them, Harry. I want to be like my Dad, and like you."

"You will if you think like that, Michael." Harry said. "Now let's get you back to Hogwarts."

* * *

Anna was watching the hospital wing as was Luna. The students had to be checked out before they could return to their dorms for the night. Professor McGonagall had went to send letters to the parents of the children, and Anna was getting more worried every second since Harry had left.

They heard quick footsteps coming from the stairs and Anna held her wand up quickly while Luna watched suspiciously. When they saw a figure appear both stayed on alert for a second until they saw who it was. Anna smiled brightly when she saw his face.

"Anna, Luna! We did it!" Michael said as he ran up to them. "We rescued everybody and got the people who did it!"

Luna smiled. "Turning into a regular Harry Potter are you?" She said.

Michael looked down. "Sorry for tricking you like that." He said softly.

Luna laughed as her airy expression returned. "Didn't you save the students?"

"Yeah." Michael said.

"And Harry saved you." Luna said. "As well as stopping the death eaters, with your help I'm sure."

"Yeah." Michael replied again.

"Then you have done as every member of the DA should do if they have the opportunity." Luna said. "You protected the children of the school and made sure they were safe. I'm proud of you. But don't ever lie to me again."

"Okay, Luna." Michael said with a smile. Then he looked at Anna. "Harry said you should come visit this summer."

Anna smiled. "Sure, I'll talk to my parents about it." She said.

"Professor McGonagall said we should all get to bed since Harry told her no one else would be taken from the school." Michael said to them both. "But he did tell me to ask you to take me back to the dorm anyway Luna. Would you mind?"

Luna shook her head. "Of course not Michael." She said. "Anna, come on. Harry knows what he's talking about."

* * *

Harry appeared in the Marauder's headquarters to see Dumbledore, Sam, Serena, Lily, James, and Sirius all looking serious. He looked curious when he saw this and immediately sat down in a chair near them.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"It appears that my alias wasn't as good as I hoped it would be." Sirius said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"They found out my brother is dead." Sirius answered. "This caused a big problem."

"What is it?" Harry asked as he grew even more angry by the second.

"They managed to capture Remus." James said. "They got him while Sirius was out."

"I see." Harry said and then he stood up. "Then we go and get him back. Now."

"Harry, we can't rush into things." Lily said. "If we rush this we may make a tragic mistake and then we're done for."

Harry shook his head and called for Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione with his mind. When they all appeared he looked at them seriously. "It's time to do what Marauders do. The Mandatum Specialis has Remus, and we have to get him back. You all have five minutes to be ready, then we move."

"What are we going to do Harry?" Ginny asked.

"We are going to destroy them once and for all. No more plans, no more strategy. We are going to what we said we would do. We're going to win. Get ready." He said and disappeared.

"This is not a good thing." Sirius said. "He's angry and not thinking clearly."

Serena sighed. "But there is no way we'll get it out of his mind now." She said. "I can't go this time though, so someone else has to watch out for him."

"I won't let anything happen to him." James replied as he rushed off to get ready.

Sirius sighed. "How could I have been so stupid." He said before casting an apologetic glance at Lily. "I'm sorry Lily. I'll keep them safe."

Lily just patted Sirius on the shoulder. "I know you will Sirius." She said before turning to the rest. "I want you lot to be careful. Harry, James, and Sirius may act reckless but we all know they only take chances that work. I want you four to do nothing that only stand a chance at doing so. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lily." Ginny and Hermione said.

"Always." Ron said.

"We'll be careful as we always are." Neville said.

"Good, then get ready guys." Serena said seriously. "He'll need you all prepared and ready."

"I will go as well, I believe." Dumbledore said. "I would hate to miss such an adventure."

Sirius laughed. "I believe there will be adventure enough for everyone." He said. "Serena, you might want to get the DA ready to move as well. We don't know what we're up against here."

"I'm already preparing to do that." Serena replied. Sirius nodded and left, as did the others, while Lily looked at Sam.

"You're being awfully quiet." Lily said. "It's not good to hold these things in, you know."

Sam just smiled at Lily. "Why should I worry?" She asked. "Harry always says he'll bring Remus back safe. He always tells me 'Of course, Sam. Don't I always?' with that mischievous grin of his and he always does. I haven't a doubt that this time will be any different."

Lily smiled. "That boy is so reckless it's amazing he brings himself back safely, let alone anyone else."

"He doesn't always come back safe." Serena said softly. "But we always were."

Lily patted her arm and smiled. "You said yourself he's gotten a lot better at controlling everything now, and that he hasn't had problems since before you were kidnapped by Voldemort." She said. "Just remember that he is as well trained as anyone could ever be. Even Albus calls him the greatest wizard in the world."

Serena laughed. "He would argue with that." She said. "He's always idolized Albus. He often says he wishes he co uld be like him. Harry says the way Albus is always calm and nearly serene no matter the situation was an amazing thing. I guess Harry will always see him as the greatest wizard there is no matter what. It is all because of Albus after all."

"What do you mean, Serena?" Sam asked curiously.

"I honestly believe if it weren't for Albus, Harry would never have been the wizard he is." Serena said honestly. "He taught Harry what it meant to be a wizard, and to do what is right. Many helped him, but Albus always led the way in his eyes. He always followed him as if Albus was leading by example. He does really, but he did more so to Harry than anyone ever realized."

"He could have worse role models." Lily said. "There is my husband and Sirius for example." She added with a smile.

"You're right." Serena said. "Now let's go get everyone else ready to go so we can wait anxiously to send help if it's needed."


	26. Unfamiliar Ground

**Chapter 26**

**Unfamiliar Ground**

Harry nodded to himself as he closed his eyes and began to feel around the large building in front of him with his mind. He was careful not to touch anyone's mind though. He didn't want anyone alerted to his presence just yet. When he felt what he needed to, he turned to his friends and gave them the same smile they saw when he faced Voldemort for the last time. They smiled as well as he turned to James and Sirius.

"He's in the basement." Harry said and James and Sirius nodded. "When you get him, help your teams clear the floors." Then he looked at Ginny. "Gin, I want to know when everyone is out. That's when I'll give them the big finale." He finished with a grin.

"Got it." Ginny said.

"Well, here I go to save the day." Harry said with a grin.

"Go to it then mighty mouse." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Always, Mrs. Weasley." He said with a laugh as he disappeared.

"Let's get to work." James said as he and Sirius disappeared.

Hermione turned to face their friends. "You all know what to do. Let's get going." She said and with that everyone was portkeyed to the locations they needed to be at. Then Hermione looked at the Marauders. "It's time to finish this."

"Agreed." They all said before they all moved and got to work.

* * *

James and Sirius moved into the basement and prepared for anything. Looking around they saw it was silent. They looked at each other and grinned and walked calmly around the basement hallways as if they never had a problem in the world. They knew this was too easy but they chose to let the trap come and deal with it then.

"Man, some secret society. Can't even stop two ordinary wizards from getting in." Sirius said with a laugh.

"You may think yourself ordinary, Padfoot, but I, the great Prongs, have never been anything so mundane as ordinary." James said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes, well, seeing as this building isn't that big I would assume we will find a very average wizard just around the next bend." Sirius replied. "Moony! Where are you at you great git?"

"Sirius?" They heard Remus call. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Sirius asked. "With James as well."

"Well, if I were truly a lucky man it would have been Harry coming to save me." Remus said as he laughed himself. "Then I would know I'm being rescued, and not being led from one hellhole into another."

James laughed. "We could just leave you in that hellhole." He answered.

"Lily would never forgive you." Remus answered. "And you don't want to think of what Harry would do."

"He would forgive us if we told him how much of a git you were." Sirius said as they finally rounded the corner and saw Remus sitting calmly in his cell as if he'd never had a better day. "We could always just give you a book and be on our way since you look so comfortable."

"No thank you." Remus said as he stood up. "I'd rather be out of here with my wand in hand so I can get to work at saving your sorry asses."

Sirius laughed. "That's our Moony." He said as he pointed his wand towards the door of the cell. "_Reducto!_" The door exploded off the hinges and embedded itself in the concrete wall a few inches away from where Remus stood gaping at Sirius with his eyes wide in horror.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Remus exclaimed. "That thing could have buried itself in my chest!"

"It was an acceptable risk." Sirius said with a grin.

"Dear Remus, always forgetting that it takes decapitation or silver to kill a werewolf." James said with a laugh.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Remus, you; werewolf, prison door; iron. Werewolf survives." Sirius said slowly as he stared at his friend as if he were insane. "And they call you the smart one."

Remus shook his head and laughed. "I always forget those rules." He said. "But the killing curse can kill me to."

"I didn't use it, so it doesn't matter." Sirius said. "Time to go Moony. Where'd they put your wand?"

Remus just stared at him. "It's still in my flat!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head and threw Remus his wand. "We were taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts the first thing to always remember is to not forget your wand. How pitiful you are today." Sirius said sounded sad.

"Indeed." James said. "Maybe he's getting too old for this."

"I'll show you two old." Remus said with his wand in hand. "What's the plan?"

"We are to clear the eighth and ninth floor. You are to help clear the tenth." James answered.

"Unless you feel you need a nap?" Sirius said with a grin. "We understand being kidnapped is very tiring for one your age."

"Sod off." Remus said as he moved to the tenth floor.

Just then an alarm went off, causing James to smile. "I guess they know we're here." He said.

"Let's get this finished." Sirius said.

"Seriously." James said with a grin as he moved to the eighth floor.

"I hate when he does that." Sirius said with a laugh as he moved to the ninth floor.

* * *

"Well, that's good." Serena said with a smile.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Remus is safe and working with them already." Lily answered.

"Why don't they just get out of there?" Sam asked. "They said they weren't ready."

Serena smiled. "They weren't really ready when he beat Voldemort either." She said. "He was right pissed off about it though. Just like he is now."

"So we just have to wait for them to finish and then pick up the pieces?" Sam asked.

"Nah, we'll all be gone long before it comes time to pick up the pieces." Serena said.

* * *

"Gentlemen!" Harry exclaimed as he appeared before the council of the Mandatum Specialis. "I must apologize for being so late. I imagine I have missed more than a few meetings, especially the one where you decided to kill me and my friends."

"It seems you now choose to save us the trouble of finding you." Dorian said with a thin smile. "That will make it easier."

Harry gave a short laugh and grinned at him. "All of you, as well as everyone in this building will be dead long before the sun rises." He said.

"Your power gives you too much arrogance." Dorian said with his wand pointing at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry laughed and used his shield to deflect the spell. "I'd figure you'd know that doesn't work by the fact Voldemort could pull that off. Care to try again?" He asked, still holding that arrogant smile that always angered his enemies.

"Fine, if you insist." Dorian replied. "_Araniescasa!_"

Harry then watched the spell and dodged just as it was about to hit him. Then he grinned again at Dorian. "I'm not so arrogant anymore, Dorian. Now, let us finish this." He said before becoming extremely more serious as his eyes faded out to darkness.

* * *

Ginny was moving about this battle faster than before. Being able to move like Harry did actually helped her dodging skills as she was fighting. She would see three spells come at her and move to the opposite end of the hall and start attacking from there. With every spell her and her team used they were watching one of these people drop. It was ten minutes in that she saw a problem.

Just as they had almost finished clearing the entire floor they heard the cracks that announce more people coming in. Ginny looked to the cracks to see about forty people behind her and then she smiled to herself as she felt it. The power flooding into her, the spells that were coming, and the feel of a new battle opening.

"Well guys, it looks like they outnumber us." Ginny said with a look of mock fearfulness. "Maybe we should give up?"

"Bugger that, Gin." George said behind her. "Might as well finish it."

"We are here after all." Fred said with a grin. "So might as well stay till the party's over."

Ginny then shrugged. "I guess since you feel that way we should, I don't know…" She started and then smiled evilly at those in front of her. "Attack!" And the hall burst into another battle immediately.

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Ron said as he looked around. "I sort of expected a challenge."

"Ron, do you get the feeling that was too easy?" Cho asked.

"Of course I do, but we have to wait till the next round starts." Ron replied. "Ginny's already facing the second force. I figure ours should come in," He then looked at his watch. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and here we go."

"What are you talking-" Bill started but was cut off as he heard the cracks in the direction Ron was looking. "Bloody hell, you are smarter than you look."

"I'll take that as a compliment Bill, since I look a lot like you." Ron said with a grin before nodding. "Time to go to work."

* * *

Hermione looked on as the second force to stop them arrived. She saw immediately that they weren't expecting an attack like this. They forces were being spread to thin and they had no real advantage. Hermione felt the power flow in her and thought of her bow quickly. She then waved her hand for everyone on her side to hold the attack.

"There are, what, fifty of you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What?" One of them asked confused at Hermione's reaction.

"Well, fine, don't tell me." Hermione said before pointing her bow to the center of them and thinking of a spell she read in a book. As she released the string the spell shot forward and everyone was blinded for a second. When everyone could see there was only one person standing. "Damn, I was off by one!" She said shocked that she was wrong.

"_Stupefy!_" Katie said from beside before smiling at Hermione. "Now they are all fell down. Your reputation is saved."

Hermione laughed. "Now lets see if we can help anyone else." She said.

* * *

Harry laughed as he watched these men who were so used to being the best being outdone by someone at least half their age. He easily dodged their spells with all the grace Harry had learned from Dumbledore before everything stopped. Harry looked at Dorian curiously.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Dorian?" Harry asked.

"Your friends are going to lead themselves to their death soon Harry." Dorian answered. "I assume they are to leave the tower as soon as it's over and regroup outside."

Harry laughed shortly. "Why would they? They have better places to be." He replied.

"Well then they will survive." Dorian said seriously. "However, if they do wait outside there is an adequate force waiting for them."

Harry shook his head. "There isn't a force in this world that is adequate to deal with them." He said.

"Just the same, I'm ready to finish this Harry." He said and apparated. Harry felt out with his magic instantly searching for him before being shocked as a spell hit him in his side from the back. "Now you can die Harry Potter."

Harry turned to face him now with a look of such hatred that it rattled even Dorian's cool nature. With one quick movement of Harry's hand Dorian's wand exploded and he was shot out of the window. Harry walked to window and watched Dorian fall to his death and noticed the force Dorian spoke of. Then Harry turned and faced the others.

_Guys get all of the DA and yourselves out of here now. There is an army waiting for you all outside. _Harry thought to them all as he started fighting with the eleven in front of him again..

_What are you going to do Harry?_ Ginny asked.

_Well I'm going to give my big finale and then help you guys. Might want to get rid of the DA though. They'll only make the battle too quick._ Harry thought back.

_Sure, why not._ Neville thought. _I've been itching for a good battle for months now._

Harry turned his attention back to the eleven and gained the gracefulness of relaxation as it took over him. He would send spells calmly and move before a spell could even hit him. However, those in this room were blocking quickly and no one really knew that Harry was biding his time. He had to wait until he heard the news.

_Harry, everyone's accounted for. The DA are headed back to headquarters in case they are needed._ Ginny thought to him.

_Time to show us a finale, and make it quick I'd say we have about 30 seconds before the first spells come our way._ James said.

Harry turned back to those in front of and smiled before he moved behind then and called for the swords of Gryffindor and Slytherin. "How's this for a finale?" He asked.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny all kept waiting for this grand finale of Harry's. It was later than they expected because they had just started to fight when they felt the ground rumbling. Then they heard a loud explosion and they all saw glass flying in their direction and moved out of the way just as the building of the Mandatum Specialis crumbled in front of them. None of them moved for a second after the building had finished falling. Then they began to look at one another.

"You don't think Harry was…" James started.

"We're not that pessimistic, James." Hermione said seriously.

"You lot bloody well used to be!" Harry said as he walked up behind them. "Every time something happened there was all the waterworks, and the whole 'He's dead! He's dead!'. I'm honestly amazed you lot never did me in just so you'd have been right." He added with a smile. "Especially you Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "It's good to see you again." She said.

"Good to be back." Harry replied. "It feels like ages. So did you guys get rid of that army already?"

"Um no, a building landed behind us and made us run away." Sirius answered with a laugh.

Harry shook his head. "And you all call yourselves Marauders!" Harry said in a huff. "Really! Running away because of a building when there's an adventure just over there." He shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you." Then he looked and saw who he saw before. An army of people, now looking for them, and smiled. "HEY YOU MORONS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs causing a mass of spells to come in their direction.

"Ah, time to have some fun." James said. "Me and my boy, side by side with the best friends any family could ever have."

"What could be better?" Harry said with a smile.

"Having a nice firewhiskey in some quite pub in back home." Sirius answered.

"Can't argue with that." Remus replied.

"Well Dad, let's have our fun so the old men can get to their drinking." Harry said with a laugh.

"How are we doing this Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You and Hermione take the back, Dad and I will take the front, Remus and Neville will take the left, Sirius and Ron will take the right." Harry answered before he grinned at the. "Let's meet along the middle."

With that they all jumped into battle. Harry and James were blasting people away from them every second and watched as they got closer and closer towards the center. Harry hadn't recognized the speed that this taking and had he, he would have been amazed.

Ron and Sirius began sending spells nearly as quick as Harry and James. Ron, however, did notice the speed. He knew what this was about. None of them wanted another battle, not even Harry. He knew as soon as Harry called to this army that it was done so they could finish it and not have to fear anymore. Ron gritted his teeth and moved a little faster so it would be over even quicker.

Hermione and Ginny were also moving so quickly it was unbelievable. With every spell one sent another was followed closely by the other. Their speed and strength made them a stronger force than any would expect. As they heard the amount of spells drop with every minute they smiled and moved a bit faster.

Neville and Remus were fighting strongly. They didn't move as fast as the others but their spells took down more at once than the others so it was made up. Before anyone realized it they were all standing and facing each other with slight smiles.

"I think we failed in the whole stealth attack thing." Sirius said with a smile.

"But we made up for it by doing as Marauders do and always succeeding in a plan." James said with a grin.

"That's right Dad." Harry said as he looked deathly pale. "We won." He said before he collapsed.


	27. In the End

**Chapter 27**

**In the End**

No one had heard any change in Harry's condition since the day he was taken to St. Mungo's hospital. Sarah had gotten the credit for bringing an end to the secret society known as the Mandatum Specialis. She then used the promotion this got her to allow everyone to come back to the States if that was there wish. None of them had left Potter Manor, save Remus and Dumbledore, unless they were going to St. Mungo's.

With only two weeks until Michael would be back for summer break Serena finally left the manor, but only to get a pensieve for him and then she was back and hoping for news. No doctor could give Harry much chance of recovery. They said they'd only know when he woke up.

Though Serena appeared the worst, it was James and Sirius who truly took this the hardest. They blamed themselves for letting this happen to Harry. They even stopped joking. This brought a tension over the whole house and all the people in it.

"Why didn't we protect him better?" James asked. "Why didn't you and I go to fight those bastards instead of letting Harry do it?"

"James, you have to stop doing this to yourself." Lily said. "No one could have known. Not even Dumbledore though something could happen to Harry. We all thought he was going to be safe."

"But we should have protected him Lil." Sirius said. "James is his Dad, I'm his Godfather. We should have been there to keep him safe. It was our responsibility."

"Sirius, you two trusted in Harry." Lily said with a sad smile. "You were all in danger, not just him. You knew that he could protect himself and trusted in him enough to know that he was going to make it. If not for that fight outside of the building he might have been perfectly fine."

"How could we not know that he wasn't all right though?" James asked. "I fought right next to him the whole time and never knew a thing."

"Dumbledore told us how." Lily said to him. "You just weren't listening then. You were too lost in your own guilt. Harry's power managed to fight off the pain as long as he was fighting. Once the fight was over he didn't know how serious his injury was. Had he kept drawing from the world as he normally does he would have had a better chance than he does now. But we also have to remember that, while we weren't there before, he has been in situations like this and pulled out. I have no doubt that he'll pull through this time."

"I hope you're right Lily." James said sadly. "I don't think I could take losing him."

"Neither could I." Lily said in the same sad voice.

"Nor could I." Sirius admitted to them both. "That boy is like a brother to me."

* * *

Michael sat sadly in the last class of the week. He had not been doing well since he heard that Harry had gotten hurt. He kept thinking that there must be something he could do. He had to figure something out.

He and Anna kept looking through books trying to find the answer somewhere. Every night they gave up the idea of training and stuck to the idea of helping Harry. Every night they went to bed no closer to finding the answer.

When class let out Michael walked out of the room looking around hopelessly. He always hoped that he'd see someone had come to tell him about Harry being okay. He sighed and walked to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom to talk to Remus. He saw him sitting at his desk and walked up to him slowly.

"Professor Lupin?" Michael said softly.

Remus looked up from his papers an smiled slightly at Michael. "I hope you didn't come to ask about your test." He said.

"No, I came to ask about Harry." Michael said sadly. "I guess there isn't any news, is there?"

Remus shook his head sadly. "No change." He answered. "I keep hoping he'd wake up like he did before and just smile at everyone and say something like 'Now that was an adventure.'. He always did things like that, you know."

Michael smiled as he heard that. "I wish I was strong like him." He said. "Maybe then this ring of his would work and I could make him better."

"What ring are you talking about Michael?" Remus asked curiously.

"Harry gave me this ring." Michael answered and showed him the ring on his finger. "He said it would make me brave and strong, but it didn't. He made me strong when I needed to be, but the ring never made me braver. It never made me strong enough either. Why can't I make it work now that I need it to the most?"

Remus looked at Michael sadly. "That is the ring of Godric Gryffindor. When Harry got it, it didn't work for him at first either. It appears the ring chooses it's own time to show it's secrets. Harry used to call it the ring of strength though I don't know why." He said.

Michael nodded. "I guess I will have to hope the ring chooses to work quickly." He said. "I'm going to dinner. Bye Professor Lupin."

Michael walked slowly to the Great Hall. He kept thinking about what Remus had said. The ring was a ring of strength. It chooses it's own time to work, and it didn't work for Harry at first. He looked at the ring now sadly.

"Please work." He said. "I have to help Harry, and I don't know any other way." The ring responded by glowing quickly scarlet to green and then faded back to normal as an idea came to Michael's mind. "Maybe it would work." Michael thought and before thinking any further he moved to Harry's bed in St. Mungo's.

He was shocked to see Harry looking so sick. He had no color at all and it seemed as if he were only barely breathing. Michael looked and saw that the other two rings Harry always wore were on. He pulled of Gryffindor's ring and quickly put it on Harry's hand.

"You have it back now Harry." Michael said. "Now you have to hurry up and get better. The ring told me you would. So wake up Harry!"

Michael stayed there for a long while before he heard noises outside and moved back to school so he wouldn't get into any trouble. After that he went to his room and locked himself in the trunk and started to cry.

* * *

Serena slowly got up on the day she was supposed to collect Michael from the train. Everyone was worried about her and had begun helping her and going everywhere with her constantly. It was beginning to bother her more and more. She didn't need her friends right now. She needed Harry. As the days went by her hope kept ebbing away slowly leaving her worrying that he would die. She showered and dressed as quickly as she could and made her way to breakfast.

Everyone was sitting down eating but no one was talking. She almost feared bringing Michael here since hearing how sad he had become. She promised herself that if Michael became more depressed here she'd take him to Godric's Hollow and they would stay there. She didn't know what she'd do after that but she wouldn't let Michael and Harry down.

"Who's going with you to the train station?" Sirius asked her.

"My Mum and Dad." Serena said. "They said that they would take me and Michael to see Harry today as well."

"It'll be good for the kid to have company." Sirius said. "I wish they'd let us all visit. That might bring him around, you know. Not feeling alone. He always felt so alone."

Serena nodded. "I know." She said softly. "That's why I never want him to feel that way again. I just wish he'd wake up."

"He will kid." Sirius said to her as he gave her a hug. "He will."

"He better, he promised he wouldn't leave me." Serena said as she cried on Sirius' shoulder. "I love him so much."

"It's okay, kid." Sirius said as he patted her back. "You cry, let it out. I've got ya."

* * *

Michael slowly walked to the train with Anna. Neither was talking though Anna held her words cause she knew Michael was even more worried about Harry. He was told that every day Harry stayed asleep his chances got worse and it had been almost two months since Harry had gone into his coma.

They got onto the train and sat in a compartment by themselves and got settled. Remus promised to join them later in the ride so they weren't alone. Michael finally looked at Anna sadly.

"What do I do if he doesn't wake up?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"He's like my big brother." Michael said. "We were supposed to have fun this summer, and now he's sick and dying. It's not fair. He shouldn't have to die. We finally got what we wanted."

"What did you get Michael?" Anna asked.

"We got a family." Michael said. "Our family. Harry has his Mum, Dad, Serena, a baby on the way, and me. I got all of them. It was what I've wanted since I lost my family, and what he wanted all his life. Now we have it and he's going to lose it all already? It's not fair!"

"Michael." Anna said softly. "Do you trust Harry?"

"Yes, of course." Michael answered quickly.

"Didn't you tell me he promised you he'd come back?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he did." Michael replied.

"Then he'll come back." Anna told him. "I promise you he'll come back."

Michael nodded. "Thanks, Anna."

Anna only nodded.

* * *

Serena stood there as the train pulled to a stop. She watched as all the children got off the train happily running to their parents and wished that would happen with Michael as well. Then she saw Remus standing next to Michael and Anna before Anna ran to find her parent. Serena walked up to Michael and smiled.

"Hey Mike." She said as she gave him a hug.

"Hi Serena." Michael answered hugging her back. Then they heard a voice behind Serena that made them both jump.

"I always thought summer was a sad time as well, but I never had the Marauders to hang out with then."

Serena spun quickly and stared shocked. "Harry?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Who else would I be?" He asked. "I was so surprised to wake up and find out how long I'd been out that I knew I had to make sure Michael was greeted warmly. No offense love but you are a bit emotional now." He added as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly "I love you."

"I love you too." Serena replied as she held him tight.

When they separated Harry looked at Michael and smiled. "Now, normally you would be in trouble for disappearing from school, but both times you've saved someone so I guess I'll let it slide."

"Both times?" Michael asked.

Harry held up his hand with Gryffindor's ring on it. "You saved me kid. The strength from the ring was just what I needed." He said. "Thanks."

Michael ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back!" He said.

Harry returned the hug happily. "I'm glad to be back."

"So now are you finally ready for an end to all our adventures?" Serena asked with a smile at Harry.

Harry smiled. "Until our next one comes our way." He said. "But I'm definitely not going to look for one."

Serena laughed at this. "Like you'd have to." She replied.


End file.
